Que empiece el juego
by Ahlira
Summary: Sakura decide investigar el secuestro de su hermano, y se verá metida en un juego dónde el premio es ella misma. Sus padres, su hermano, sus novios, amigos... todo mentira. Ellos eran los cazadores y ella la presa. SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasoSaku... y más ;
1. Toda historia tiene un principio

Hola!

En el resumen se dice más bien poco, pero casi prefiero que vayais leyendo y vayais descubriendo el argumento vosotros mismos. Si os gustan las historias de misterio, estoy segura de que esta historia os gustará. El principio es más introductorio, se presentan a los personajes, que relación tienen con la protagonista (Sakura) y esas cosas; pero según pasen los capítulos os dareís cuenta de que la historia es más complicada de lo que parece al principio; se llenará de incógnitas que vosotros, al igual que Sakura deberéis deducir, y donde al igual que la pelirrosa, no sabreís en quién se puede confiar.

Aunque el protagonista sin lugar a dudas es el misterio, también hay romance. Habrá momentos de SakuNaru, SakuGaa, SakuNeji, SakuSai, SakuSaso, y alguna más como SakuIta, por ejemplo, pues los Sakura ha tenido cinco ex novios (la chica no pierde el tiempo) y esos 5 exs serán fundamentales en toda la trama. pero eso ya lo ireis viendo. Al final sólo quedrá una pareja: **SasuSaku**.

Espero que os guste ^_^

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya dos horas, ninguno de los dos hermanos había abierto la boca. Cuando la pelirrosa salió del aeropuerto recibió un entusiasta abrazo de su rubio hermano, pero ella se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa de compromiso, ese día no estaba de humor, y Naruto lo sabía. Ya apenas quedaba un cuarto de hora para que llegaran a la ciudad, su ciudad.<p>

- ¿Es que no vas a decir nada? – Absoluto silencio – Maldita sea, hoy es tu cumpleaños, que clase de chica está deprimida el día que cumple 21 años, si me dijeras que cumples 40…

Pero no pudo terminar porque fue violentamente callado por su hermana.

- Ya que tanto te gustan las fechas te recordaré una. Hoy 28 de marzo nuestros padres y nuestra hermana fueron asesinados ¿ya se te había olvidado?

**- **Daría cualquier cosa por poder olvidarlo, pero prefiero recordar que hoy hace 21 años que nació mi hermana pequeña, la única que me queda…

Sakura no respondió, se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla del coche intentando contener las lágrimas, sin duda no era un día que quería recordar; aun podía ver con total claridad lo pasado aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Hace 11 años…<p>

Dos niños corrían por las calles bajo la incesante lluvia sin parar de reír. Se dirigían a su casa temiéndose la regañina de su madre por haber tardado tanto en volver, y por hacerlo empapados; sin duda habían cogido un costipado que los mantendría en cama y con fiebre durante días, pero ellos estaban felices; habían celebrado el cumpleaños de la pequeña por todo lo alto, después de todo, por fin había llegado a las dos cifras, el momento más esperado de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Vamos corre! Mama nos va a matar, ¿Has visto la hora que es?

- jajaja que más da, hoy es mi cumpleaños, digamos que es… mi regalo.

Ante la amplia sonrisa de su hermana no pudo enfadarse con ella, nunca lo conseguía, esa mirada tierna acompañada de su inocente sonrisa siempre conseguía ablandarlo, sin duda era su mejor arma, ella lo sabía y no dudaba en aprovecharlo.

Ya estaban llegando a su destino, su casa destacaba imponente sobre las demás, aunque era el barrio más rico de la ciudad sin duda la casa de los Uzumaki era la que más sobresalía. Pero algo no cuadraba, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía ni un solo ruido. Naruto calló a su hermana con una severa mirada y la cogió fuertemente de la mano; con sumo cuidado entró en la casa, y ante ellos se abría una escena aterradora, sus padres yacían muertos sobre el suelo, y entre los brazos de Kushina un pequeño bulto, sin duda su hermana.

* * *

><p>Después de aquello fueron llevados a una casa de acogida; nunca fueron adoptados pues se negaron a separarse, y nadie quería llevarse a los dos, así que permanecieron allí. Seis años después Naruto cumplió los 18 y se llevó a su hermana con él. Reclamó su herencia y con la ayuda de la familia Yamanaka con la que siempre habían mantenido una buena relación pudo empezar a estudiar empresariales y resurgir las empresas Uzumaki. Sakura por su parte se decantó por medicina, pero a pesar de las insistencias del rubio por que volvieran a su antigua casa Sakura nunca volvió a pisarla. Su hermano realizó reformas y ya se había mudado allí, pero hoy era la primera vez, desde que se fue, que ella la vería. Definitivamente no era el día más feliz de su vida, no podía evitar que sus recuerdos se agolparan en su mente sin ninguna compasión, desgarrándola y asfixiándola. Un sonido seco retumbó en el silencio reinante, el coche se paró y ambos hermanos se miraron.<p>

- No puede ser… Naruto dime que no te olvidaste de echar gasolina.

- Esto…

- ¿Y bien?

- Lo siento…** - **Sakura salió del coche con expresión de reproche, seguida por Naruto -pero tranquila, solo faltan unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar así que iré a por gasolina y en dos minutos estoy aquí.

Sin darle opción a replica salió disparado por la oscura carretera, _"Nunca cambiará"_. Se apoyó en el capó del coche y miró el paisaje sombrío, a lo lejos podía distinguir vagamente la ciudad, pero ella se encontraba en medio de unas llanuras, con bosques decorando el horizonte.

- Genial, la escena perfecta para una película de terror, es que este día no se va a acabar nunca…

El frío empezaba a aumentar, ya habían pasado dos horas y media, debería haberle dado tiempo de sobra, algo ha debido de pasarle.

- "_Bien Sakura, no te queda otra, tendrás que ir andando_".

Cogió las llaves del coche que aun estaban puestas y empezó a caminar con paso decidido pero sin poder ocultar su temor. Tras un cuarto de hora caminando divisó la intermitente luz de una gasolinera, pero estaba cerrada, al parecer hoy era un día especial y ni las gasolineras hacían excepciones. Haciendo uso de su memoria intentó recordar las calles, las tiendas, las casas… su casa; pero nada, todo estaba cambiado. Entre calles y edificios pudo escuchar a un grupo de jóvenes reírse.

- _"Tal vez puedan ayudarme"._

Pero según avanzaba vio que no eran un grupo del que podría fiarse, además a esas horas de la noche no debería fiarse de cualquiera. Lentamente e intentando no hacer ruido retrocedió hasta chocar con algo, se giró y vio un fuerte torso frente a ella, subiendo un poco la mirada pudo ver una peligrosa sonrisa y unos ojos que la miraban divertido aunque con malas intenciones.

- Vaya preciosa, ¿Te has perdido?

El hombre la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo mientras que la joven intentaba liberarse con todas sus fuerzas. La arrastró lentamente hacia su grupo de amigos hasta que sintió como le mordían. La joven, en un subidón de adrenalina improvisó, se le ocurrió clavarle el tacón en el pie, y al parecer fue todo un éxito, el hombre grito y la soltó instintivamente. Pero su triunfo duró poco, el grito había alarmado a sus compañeros que acudieron a ver qué pasaba, solo tenía una oportunidad así que salió corriendo tanto como le permitieron sus piernas, pero los bonitos y delicados zapatos no ayudaban. Podía oír la jauría de salvajes ebrios que se acercaban a ella entre rudas risas. Tras meterse por unas oscuras callejuelas y perderse entre las sombras consiguió despistarles, pero lo más importante, ahora estaba completamente perdida.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú?

**- **¿Sai…? ¡Sai!

Sakura se abrazó a él con fuerza, como si fuese una ilusión que podía desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

**- **¿Qué haces aquí? Tu hermano nos dijo que el avión se retrasaría y que seguramente dormiríais en un hotel cercano… de hecho cancelamos la fiesta, ahora mismo volvía de recoger todo.

**- **¿Qué estás diciendo, Sai? El avión no ha llegado con retraso, al contrario, ha llegado antes de lo esperado. Además, Naruto no me ha dicho nada de que la fiesta se había cancelado…** - **entonces recordó qué estaba buscando - ¡Naruto! Oye Sai, ¿Has visto a Naruto? Se nos acabó la gasolina y vino él solo, pero como tardaba tanto decidí venir a buscarle.

**- **No, lo siento** – **pero algo extrañó a Sakura, la mirada de Sai era… fría y calculadora, aunque apenas duró unos segundos, siendo sustituida por una sonrisa – te ayudaré a buscarle, pero vayamos a una calle más ancha, en estas callejuelas es fácil perderse.

Rápidamente la condujo a la calle principal que conectaba con la carretera, a lo lejos se podía ver un bulto, sin duda el deslumbrante coche negro de Naruto.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar**? – **Pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Sai?_"esto no me puede estar pasando… ahora desaparece Sai, son las 3 de la mañana, estoy sola y completamente pérdida ¡ya está bien! ¡Esta broma no me gusta nada!"_

Miró hacia todos los lados, pero ni rastro de su amigo, tenía dos opciones: volver a perderse entre esas callejuelas hasta que algún buen samaritano se apiadara de ella o volver al coche y esperar hasta que Naruto volviera, o al menos hasta que amaneciera. Volvió a mirar las estrechas calles, apenas se podía ver más allá, la oscuridad era profunda, y no había nada de iluminación salvo en las principales calles, así que decidió volver al coche.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, cada vez podía ver menos y el frío empezaba a hacer estragos en la pelirrosa. Por fin llegó al ansiado coche, pero no solo a él, a escasos metros se podía distinguir una figura esbelta, sin duda humana.

**- **_"Tal vez…"_¿Na… Naruto?

Nadie contestó salvo el viento silbando cada vez más fuerte. La figura se movió ligeramente y empezaba a caminar hacia ella. Retrocedió lentamente hasta chocar con el vehículo, no sabía qué hacer, todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente de las tinieblas tras la figura.

- ¡MÁRCHATE DE AQUÍ, SAKURA NO TE PARES, CORRE, CORRE!

La voz de su hermano la sacó de sus dudas y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr, pero otras tres sombras se acercaban a ella por este lado. Se metió en el coche y cerró por dentro, intentó arrancarlo, pero solo conseguía sonidos lastimeros provenientes del motor.

**- **¡Maldita sea! Por favor arranca… ¡Funciona de una maldita vez!

Milagrosamente el motor arrancó haciendo uso de la poca gasolina que pudiera quedarle y se abalanzó salvajemente sobre las tres siniestras figuras, pero perdió el control del vehículo y se introdujo en el bosque hasta chocar con un árbol. Abrió los ojos y vio la luna del coche totalmente resquebrajada con una gruesa rama atravesándolo y llegando hasta el cristal de atrás. Podía sentir unas leves gotitas de agua que se resbalaban por su cara mezclándose con gotas de sangre que salían de su frente y labio. A lo lejos escuchó como las hojas eran pisadas, la estaban buscando.

Con el codo rompió el cristal de la puerta y salió clavándose infinidad de cristales en la espalda y en las piernas. Explotando todas sus capacidades físicas consiguió levantarse y salir corriendo entre los árboles, la lluvia que había empezado a caer provocaba que se formaran charcos de barró, en uno de ellos la pelirrosa resbaló y cayó por un hoyo en el suelo de donde se vio incapaz de salir. Pero por suerte para ella, las pisadas se alejaban; al parecer la oscuridad de la noche iba a ser una ventaja por primera vez.

Cuando se aseguró de que nadie estaba cerca intentó levantarse, pero era inútil, la cabeza le iba a estallar, el labio, la espalda y las piernas le ardían con furia, mientras que el brazo ni lo sentía, y las piernas quedaban inertes mientras eran lentamente enterradas por el barro. Vencida se desplomó sobre el frío suelo sintiendo más que nunca como chocaban las gotas de agua en su delicada y blanquecina piel.

Algo le alertó, unos ojos… ¿amarillos?, no, tres pares de puntos amarillos la vigilaban incesantemente desde todos los ángulos posibles; veía como se acercaban y cerró los ojos; peor, ahora podía escuchar sus agitadas respiraciones a escasos centímetros de ella y podía sentir la presencia de tres cuerpos calientes que se movían sin cesar, hasta que, rendida a su suerte, se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy. No deis nada por hecho, esto acaba de empezar, y como ya he dicho, la historia es mucho más compleja y complicada que un sinple secuestro, pero no os adelantaré más. Agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión.<p>

Actualizaré pronto n_n

*ByE*


	2. Perdida

Hola!

Como sólo he publicado un capi, aún es pronto para que entendáis por dónde va el argumento, además quiero avanzar rapidito. Por todo eso y más subo el 2º capi que espero que os guste.

Gracias por los reviews: **MitoOrlas ** y **Nohaalivelovelaugh**. Me alegra que os esté gustando la historia y espero que siga haciéndolo ^_^ sin más os dejo con la conti. Espero que os guste. Bss

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>II. Perdida<strong>

Sangre, gritos, lágrimas, oscuridad… silencio. Bruscamente una mujer de pelo rosa se incorporaba en la mullida cama. Una pesadilla, mejor dicho, la pesadilla, la misma que no deja de atormentarla ininterrumpidamente cada noche, ya debería haberse acostumbrado a ella, su hermano lo había hecho, ya no acudía alterado a su cuarto preguntando qué pasaba.

- _Espera… si Naruto nunca viene… ¿Quien rodea mis hombros con sus brazos?_

Abrió los ojos impactada y se topó con un rostro femenino. Tenía el cabello marrón y largo, recogido en una coleta; unas extrañas marcas adornaban su pálida piel.

-¿Estás bien?- el silencio fue su única respuesta así que siguió hablando –me llamo Hana ¿y tú?

**- **…- la pelirrosa seguía mirándola esperando una explicación, o buscando donde demonios se había quedado su cerebro porque era incapaz de gesticular una sola palabra, ni siquiera de mostrar alguna expresión, estaba ahí, estática, sin recordar si quiera su nombre.

**- **Veras, te encontré tirada frente a mi puerta, mis perros te trajeron** – **miro a la extraña de reojo, pero nada - creo que tuviste un accidente de coche, al menos encontré uno estampado frente al viejo roble** –** le mostró una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, pero siguió estática, así que suspirando se rindió – Esta bien, supongo que ha debido de ser traumático y estarás cansada, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, ya he curado tus heridas, pero necesitaran reposo, así que no hagas movimientos muy bruscos como el de antes_"aunque dudo que se__mueva"_, por cierto, acabo de hacer la comida por si tienes hambre. Te la traeré ahora mismo.

La morena se levantó dispuesta a irse pero una fuerza le sujetó el brazo, se giró y vio a la joven totalmente temblando. Accidente, coche, árbol, heridas, perros… los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza sin compasión destrozando su estado neutro y pasivo.

- ¿Dónde están?

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde están quiénes?

- Los hombres que me seguían.

- N-no… no se de que me hablas** – **sus palabras sonaron con decisión, pero el titubeo inicial no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

-Han secuestrado a mi hermano, por favor, dímelo.

Tras un breve silencio, Hana se rindió ante la preocupada mirada de la joven.

**- **Lejos, no llegaron a encontrarte.

**- **¿Quiénes eran?

- Asesinos, probablemente los mejores asesinos de todo el país.

- ¿Por qué me buscaban?

- ¿Por qué crees que te buscaban a ti?

- ¿Qué?** – **Tras pensarlo unos minutos dio con la clave - ¿¡Naruto!

**- **Exacto.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- Créeme, hay preguntas que es mejor que no tengan respuesta. Digamos que somos… antiguos conocidos.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- ¿Ayudarte? No te estoy ayudando, solo contesto cuando me hacen una pregunta.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarles?

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Estás completamente loca! ¡Estarías muerta antes de poder acercarte a ellos!

- Si no recupero a mi hermano… es lo único bueno que podría pasarme.** – **Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la chica – Por favor.

La morena se levantó de la cama, se acercó a unos cajones y sacó un sobre rojo con detalles en dorado simulando un auténtico baile de flores. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y estiró el brazo para que el sobre quedara al alcance de Sakura.

- Aquí hay un nombre y una dirección, dile que vas de mi parte y él te ayudara a encontrar lo que buscas mejor que yo; está en la ciudad, hay un autobús que sale de aquí dentro de tres horas, aunque puedes esperar a que arreglen tu coche.

- Gracias, aunque por ahora tengo algo que solucionar antes de irme. Muchas gracias por todo Hana.

- Solo cuídate ¿vale? Uno de mis perros te guiará a la carretera, buena suerte Sakura.

La pelirrosa salió de la casa y rápidamente llegó a la carretera, anduvo un poco más hasta volver a la pequeña ciudad y no tardó en encontrarse frente a su casa. La observó absorta unos segundos pero no entró, su atención se centró en un BMW negro que estaban reparando, un BMW que ya conocía.

**- **¿Por qué está mi coche aquí?

- ¿Preferirías que estuviera frente al árbol?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz que conocía perfectamente, su ex novio Sasori la observaba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Sakura no pudo frenar el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que te alegras de verme, mi pequeña flor de cerezo.

- Sasori… no me llames así** – **un suave rosa adornaba las mejillas de la chica -¿Cómo ha llegado mi coche aquí?

- Querrás decir el coche de tu hermano.

- Bueno… él y yo lo compartimos todo

- claro, claro… tu no cambias. Pues lo trajeron unos polis, y como lo reconocí al instante les dije que me lo dejaran a mí. Mañana por la tarde estará listo para funcionar. ¿Lo vas a necesitar?

- Sí, aunque supongo que tengo que esperar a mañana_"a menos que vaya en autobús"_**.**

**- **Hagas lo que hagas, será mejor que te cambies, tienes un aspecto horrible.

- Muchas gracias…- respondió con sarcasmo.

Pero Sasori tenía razón, estaba hecha un desastre, no tendría más remedio que entrar en su casa. Y mientras caminaba tomó una decisión.

- _Bueno… supongo que esperar un día no será para tanto, además, prefiero ir en mi coche, creo que me sentiré más segura si voy sola._

Decidía su siguiente paso mientras abría la gran puerta de su antigua casa. Dentro estaba todo impecable, y parecía que alguien vivía aun allí, sin duda obra de sus amigos para crear el ambiente en la fiesta "sorpresa". Aun permanecía colgada una pancarta enorme, y sobre una alargada mesa un revoltijo de regalos con infinidad de formas y colores.

- Bienvenida Sakura, feliz cumpleaños…

Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió una manzana roja, su favorita; sin duda Naruto lo había preparado todo al milímetro, o mejor dicho Hinata e Ino, Naruto solo les habría aconsejado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisita se formara en sus labios al recordar a sus amigos. Con paso lento subió hasta su habitación, se metió en el baño y se relajó en un baño de espuma acompañado de sus sales favoritas, todo sería perfecto, claro, si su hermano no hubiera desaparecido, si no hubieran intentado matarla, si confiara en alguien, si no estuviera en su antigua casa…

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, hasta que unos insistentes golpes en la puerta acompañados del odioso sonido del timbre que amenazaba con romperse la despertaron. El agua ya estaba fría y apenas quedaba espuma, sus dedos mostraban los síntomas de haber estado bajo el agua toda la noche. Con cierta dificultad se enrolló en una toalla y bajó a abrir la puerta, mientras sentía como sus huesos le suplicaban un mullido colchón.

Ante sus ojos tres personas que no esperaba ver, los invitados, ante el silencio y desconcierto de la pelirrosa, optaron por pasar y sentarse tranquilamente en el sofá.

-Saku, si te quedas ahí parada con la puerta abierta no te extrañes si mañana estás resfriada, cámbiate y baja, queremos hablar contigo.

Sakura seguía mirando con desconcierto al pelinegro que la sonreía, los otros dos no la observaban, mantenían sus frías miradas que los caracterizaban analizando la casa. Sin cuestionarse nada y sin pronunciar palabra subió a su habitación, su armario estaba provisto de todo, al parecer sus amigas se habían encargado de llenarlo; pudo ver en una esquina una caja con una nota, "este es nuestro regalo especial, úsalo. Ino y Karin". Ya podía imaginarse que tipo de ropa había en la caja y prefirió no abrirla. Cogió una camiseta de manga corta blanca con una sombras en el centro que simulaban una paloma; y unos piratas vaqueros, buscó zapatos cómodos, pero la mayoría eran zapatos de tacón, eso sí, eran muchísimos, y todos preciosos, de todas las formas y colores, ocupaban todo el fono del armario; después de esto tendría que agradecérselo… Cogió unos zapatos plateados, se maquilló ligeramente, se peino dejando el pelo suelto y suspiró, ya no podía hacer más, no tenía otra opción que bajar.

Se encontró con los tres chicos hablando muy serios, pero no mostraban impaciencia en sus rostros, estaban tan concentrados que ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia, así que se apoyó en el borde de la puerta y tosió, ya tenía su atención _¡Genial!_ Las tres personas la analizaron de arriba abajo sin perder detalle, lo que provocó que la pelirrosa se sintiera más incomoda aún. El moreno de la eterna sonrisa, como ella lo llamaba, se levantó y se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**- **Vaya Saku, has crecido mucho, y no querías venir a vernos, muy bonito **– **el pelinegro empezó a hacer pucheritos y a poner cara de ofendido, ante esto, no pudo evitar sonreír. – con lo que te echábamos de menos…

- Sai, Gaara y Neji… ¿Qué queréis?_Justo lo que necesitaba, encontrar a mis queridísimos ex novios, y todos juntos, muy oportunos._

**- **Veras, ayer por la noche te perdí de vista, y no te encontré por ningún lado, me preocupaste, pero pensé que habrías encontrado a Naruto y estarías aquí; pero esta mañana estaba con estos dos y nos encontramos con Sasori que nos dijo que estaba arreglando el coche de Naruto, y bueno… quisimos saber si estabais bien. Por cierto ¿y Naruto?

- No está, no le encontré, al parecer le secuestraron.

Los tres chicos se intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y la fijaron en la pelirrosa, ahora nadie tenía una sonrisa para ella, más bien eran miradas de precaución, como si fueran a lanzarse sobre ella si decía algo que no debía. Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que el moreno habló.

**- **¿Qué pasó?

- No estoy segura… volví al coche pero había más personas allí, Naruto me dijo que me fuera y eso hice, pero acabe corriendo por el bosque porque el coche estaba sin gasolina…

- ¿Y algo más?

- No…- No entendía por qué, pero sentía que no debía hablar de Hanna ni de que pretendía buscar a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí, cómo te libraste de esos que te perseguían?

La voz de Sai era de enfado mientras la zarandeaba por los hombros atravesándola con la mirada, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba acorralada contra la pared bajo la fulminante mirada de sus "amigos" que la rodeaban impidiéndole escapar.

-Me caí a un hoyo y cuando se fueron volví a casa.

- ¿Se fueron? ¿Dejaron de buscarte? **– **Expresó Gaara incrédulo.- Nos ocultas algo…

Sakura ya no podía más, es que su pesadilla no iba a acabar nunca. Pero sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, pues una voz provocó que sus captores aflojaran el agarre de sus miradas y se alejaran de ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¡Basta ya! ¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? ¿No veis que la estáis asustando? Bastante tiene ya para que vosotros la acoséis así **– **unos fuertes brazos rodearon sus hombros protegiéndola del resto, junto a la puerta otras dos personas, Deidara e Itachi.

- _¡Genial! ¿Falta alguien más?_

**- **Sasori no te metas; ya la has oído, Naruto...

- A Naruto lo han secuestrado, y ahora Sakura necesita nuestra ayuda** – **Sasori le cortó rápidamente - probablemente no sepa "nada" y los secuestradores a lo mejor quieren una recompensa.

Estaba claro que estas palabras tenían un doble significado para ellos pues se tranquilizaron todos y volvieron a fijar su mirada en Sakura, pero con más suavidad. Sasori la condujo hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado acariciando su espalda, mientas el resto se sentaba en los sitios restantes.

- Sakura, vamos a intentar ayudarte, pero para eso tienes que decirnos todo lo que sepas ¿de acuerdo?** – **la pelirrosa solo asintió asimilando lo que estaba pasando - muy bien, ¿Estás segura de que ayer por la noche no paso nada más? ¿No te encontraste con nadie?

**- **No.

- Bien… y Naruto… ¿Te dijo algo? Quiero decir ¿Estaba metido en algo por lo que pudieran secuestrarle o dijo alguna cosa que te extrañara…?

- No, lo único que se de él es que está levantando las empresas de nuestros padres, pero aparte de eso no sé que hace mi hermano en su tiempo libre, cuando me fui de aquí nos distanciamos bastante** -**Todos parecían más tranquilos, pero las miradas de desconfianza seguían rodeándola. – Sasori ¿mi coche ya está arreglado?

- ¿Por qué?** – **La sonrisa de Sasori se borró inmediatamente, y las miradas volvieron a ser fulminantes – ¿Piensas ir a alguna parte? No deberías hacerlo, aquí estarás más segura.

- No quiero estar aquí.

- Sakura… No te irás.

- ¡Basta! **– **se incorporó librándose del dulce agarre de Sasori y no pudo evitar gritar con indignación – no sois mis padres, hermanos o novios, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana y si quiero irme me iré, no tengo por qué daros explicaciones, me fui de aquí hace años, y si accedí a volver es porque Naruto insistió muchísimo, pero no pensé en quedarme a vivir con él, pensaba irme hoy y así lo haré. Ni siquiera esperaba encontrarme con todos vosotros más de lo necesario, así que dejadme en paz.

- Pero…

- ¡Fuera!

Tras unos segundos todos fueron abandonando la casa bajo la furiosa mirad de la pelirrosa, el último fue Sasori, al que detuvo.

- ¿Mi coche?

- Ya está arreglado, puedes irte cuando quieras; pero…

No quiso escuchar más y le cerró la puerta en las narices, volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, aun no podía creerse lo que había pasado allí abajo, todo era muy extraño, nunca se habían comportado así, ni siquiera los había visto a todos juntos, todo era muy extraño, ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que no podía confiar en nadie, pero iba a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Un par de horas después, la pelirrosa se encontraba en aquel taller que tantos recuerdos le traía, recuerdos de ella y Sasori besándose sobre los firmes capos en los ratos libres de él. Su relación había sido muy pasional, aunque ella nunca permitió que llegara a nada de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que susurraba en su oído.

**- **Este sitio… ¿te trae recuerdos o ideas?

- No… no digas tonterías Sasori** – **disimulando su nerviosismo se giró quedando frente al pelirrojo – el coche.

**- **No has cambiado de idea ¿verdad?** – **Suspiró - antes tenías razón, ya no somos nada tuyo, hace años que dejamos de serlo, pero no puedes pedirnos que no nos preocupemos, ya sabes que aun sentimos algo por ti y…

**- **Ya vale Sasori** –** respondió con voz cansada -, o tengo que recordarte quien acabó con todas y cada una de esas relaciones, porque yo recuerdo perfectamente que yo no os dejé a ninguno de vosotros, unos me dejasteis sin siquiera decirme por qué, otros me engañaron, otros simplemente se cansaron de mi porque simplemente era un juego… así que ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que os importo, porque no me lo trago. El coche.

El pelirrojo le entregó las llaves sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos y observó como el BMW salía del taller y se dirigía a la carretera principal, saliendo rápidamente de la pequeña ciudad. Sakura no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, había necesitado de muchos años para olvidarlos a todos, para cerrar las heridas y alejarse de ellos, para recuperarse y empezar de nuevo, y ahora… ahora volvían y le recordaban todo, le reabrían las heridas sin ninguna compasión y se atrevían a pedirle, a exigirle que se quedara. Pero ya está bien, seguramente no los volvería a ver; al menos tenía que agradecer el no haberse encontrado con él, al que más quiso, y el que más daño le causó, Sasuke… pero se acabó, ahora solo importaba Naruto. Paró el coche en una gasolinera, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar qué hacer, de la guantera sacó el sobre rojo que le dio Hanna y lo observó detenidamente hasta que decidió abrirlo: "Kiba Inuzuka, calle La Loma, número 13, Konoha".

- _"Muy bien Sakura, ¿buscas a este tipo, o llamas a la policía?_

* * *

><p>Por hoy es suficiente. Qué bonita relación mantiene Sakura con su ex ¿no creéis? A ver cuánto dura jijiji El próximo capítulo: Kiba Inuzuka.<p>

Y no perdáis de vista a este personaje, dará muchos problemas a Sakura, pero no adelanto más jeje Nos vemos muy pronto, a menos que algo de fuerza mayor me lo impida... que drástica... Agradezco de ante mano vuestros reviews, se que muchas veces "no apetece" o no se te ocurre que poner, así que a los que hacéis el esfuerzo, muchísimas gracias, hacéis posible esta historia ^_^

*ByE*


	3. Mensajeros del miedo

Hola!

Aquí os dejo el tercer capi, tengo mucha prisa, así que solo deciros que espero que os guste ^_^

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>III. Mensajeros del Miedo<strong>

_- Pero que estas pensando… ¿La policía? No hicieron nada cuando mis padres murieron, y era un maldito asesinato ¡joder! Estoy más que segura que no se molestaran en investigar un "insignificante" secuestro. ¡Maldita sea! No tengo opción, buscaré a este tipo._

Con bastante rapidez llegó a Konoha, la capital del país del fuego, la ciudad en la que había estudiado y en la que vivía desde que empezó la universidad, la que le había ayudado a olvidar; pero también era el lugar donde le conoció… No es verdad que accediera a las suplicas de Naruto por cansancio, prefería ver a esos cuatro todos los días antes que verle a él… Pero todo se torció cuando se enteró de que él también vivía allí. Hasta que no los vio juntos no se había dado cuenta, y eso que era bastante evidente… ¡era el hermano de Itachi! Él jamás hablaba de su familia, él jamás dijo que conociera a nadie de su ciudad natal, después de todo nunca conoció a Sasuke Uchiha.

Si volvía tendría que verlo también, y enfrentarse a los cinco hombres que alguna vez amó, y que aun hoy eran importantes para ella; era algo que no podía soportar, por eso había decidido mudarse, largarse del país si era necesario. En el País de las Olas necesitaban médicos cualificados, y ella era la mejor de su promoción, no tendría problemas, salvo Naruto… él no la dejaría ir, por eso no le había dicho nada hasta que fuera inevitable. Pero ahora… ahora todo se complicaba.

Alejó sus pensamientos para centrarse en su objetivo: Kiba Inuzuka. Con facilidad llegó a la dirección indicada, no era una calle muy transitada, de hecho era mejor no estar por allí a ciertas horas, pero era la única pista para llegar a Naruto. Leyó de nuevo la dirección, ponía el número del portal, pero no el piso, así que no tuvo más remedio que buscar su nombre en el buzón. No tuvo que leer mucho, todos los buzones estaban tachados con una larga línea de pintura roja que los abarcaba a todos, y en bastante mal estado. Sólo uno se mantenía intacto con un nombre en letras doradas, "Kiba Inuzuka".

La vivienda tenía siete pisos, con dos casas en cada uno, Kiba vivía en el séptimo, y como no, sin ascensor. Subió lentamente las escaleras mientras meditaba nuevamente si estaba haciendo lo correcto, todos sus instintos le pedían con desesperación que se largara, que era peligroso, pero Sakura nunca había hecho mucho caso a su instinto de supervivencia…

Ya estaba frente a la puerta, iba a golpearla cuando un recuerdo le vino a la mente, la voz de Hana despidiéndose: **"**_**solo cuídate ¿vale? uno de mis perros te llevara a la carretera principal, buena suerte Sakura"**_

_- Sakura… me llamó Sakura _– repasó toda la conversación mantenida con Hana, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada objeto que había en esa casa – _no… en ningún momento le dije mi nombre, y no había nada allí con que pudiera averiguarlo. ¡Maldita sea Sakura! No te fías de tus ex novios pero si de una desconocida que te encuentra misteriosamente en el bosque y que conoce a los que te perseguían, ¿cómo has sido tan estúpida de venir hasta aquí ciegamente sin informarte antes?_

Lentamente alejó la mano cerrada en un puño de la puerta mientras retrocedía sin saber qué hacer, estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió y un chico chocaba con ella completamente sorprendido, pero no tardó mucho en cogerla por el brazo fuertemente y meterla en su casa, cerró la puerta de golpe y empujó a la pelirrosa hacia ella. Con un kunai apuntando a su cuello empezó a interrogarla con la mirada, hasta que cortó el silencio, más calmado, al ver a la chica temblando.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Yo… me llamo Sakura.

- ¿Y eso debería aclararme algo?

**- **"_Claro que no, Sakura por Dios, pareces una niña asustadiza, quieres hacer el favor de volver a ser como siempre, si sigues así no volverás a ver a Naruto, ¡contéstale!" _Vengo de parte de… alguien ** "**_Otro pequeño problema en el que no había pensado, ¿qué iba a decirle? "Vengo de parte de una chica que cuida perros y vive en un bosque a kilómetros de aquí ¿te suena?" Ya no hay remedio…" _Hana… me dijo que podrías ayudarme.

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya había recobrado el valor y había dejado de temblar. El chico la miró curioso y alejó el kunai de su cuello, se separó de ella permitiéndole volver a respirar correctamentey le dedicó una simpática sonrisa.

- Así que vienes de parte de mi hermana, haberlo dicho antes.

- Claro, como me has dado tanto tiempo…

El chico rió algo avergonzado.

**- **Ya… bueno, es que estas calles son un poco conflictivas y es peligroso, sólo tomo precauciones, instinto de supervivencia, supongo… lo siento. Pero siéntate ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Instinto de supervivencia ¿eh?"_Ojala yo le hiciera más caso…" _y como yo soy claramente una amenaza…

**- **Te sorprenderías… hasta una pequeña y frágil niña de cinco años puede ser una amenaza, pero insisto, siéntate, te traeré algo.

El chico desapareció por una puerta y Sakura aprovechó para observar detenidamente la estancia: papeles, ropa y algunos trozos de pizza y latas descansaban en el suelo, sobre el sofá, sobre el televisor, el armario… pero no era el momento de ser exigente, despejó ligeramente el sofá y se sentó mirando el gris paisaje que ofrecía la ventana. Su nuevo amigo no tardó en aparecer sonriendo con un vaso de agua y un plato con galletas saladas que dejó sobre la mesa.

- Siento el desorden, no suelo tener visita.

El suave sonrojo y su mano revolviendo su cabello provocaron que la pelirrosa sonriera y se relajara. Rápidamente se sentó frente a ella arrojando al suelo una camiseta que estaba en el sillón, se metió unas cuantas galletas en la boca y la miró esperando a que hablara.

- Veras, Hana me salvó de unos tipos que secuestraron a mi hermano, al parecer les conoce y cuando le pedí ayuda para encontrar a mi hermano me dio tu dirección, dijo que podrías ayudarme.

**- **Y podré, conozco todos los trapicheos que se cuecen en la ciudad: asesinatos, secuestros, prostitución, robos, tráfico de drogas, de armas… conozco a todos los maleantes del país del fuego y parte del extranjero, digamos… que es mi trabajo. – Miró la cara asustada de Sakura - pero yo no participo en nada de eso, – rió con nerviosismo - no te asustes. Eso sí, sólo podré darte nombres, no me meto en nada más, supongo que lo entenderás; así que dime ¿Quién es el secuestrado?

- Naruto Uzumaki, pero no sé por qué lo secuestraron.

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki? – El chico miró detenidamente a la pelirrosa mientras pensaba algo seriamente, pero no tardó en volver a sonreír – ¡Muy bien! Ya sé quienes le han secuestrado, y cómo me has caído bien creo que podré darte algo más que nombres, podré llevarte hasta ellos ¿Qué me dices?

- Claro… supongo que me ahorrarás tiempo.

- No lo dudes Sakurita, no lo dudes… ¡Bien! Voy a llamar a un amigo que nos ayudará, pero tranquila, es de mi plena confianza.

**- **"_Ya, pero el problema es que yo no confío en ti… en fin, ya no tengo nada que perder, o le encuentro o moriré en el intento, ¡Lo ves! Nunca hago caso a mi instinto de supervivencia."_

Kiba llamó por teléfono a su amigo y salió de la casa, en su espera pudo sentir como le martilleaba el odioso sonidito del reloj, pero otro sonido la distrajo, sonido de… golpes, incluso creyó escuchar gritos, y venían de abajo.

- _"¡Genial!, y yo en el último piso, sería imposible salir corriendo."_

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar otras medidas de escape, Kiba entró de nuevo junto con un siniestro hombre.

- Este es mi amigo, Shino. Ven conmigo, iremos a un lugar más… más ameno para hablar, ¿te parece?

- Por qué no"_de perdidos al río"_; hola Shino.

El aludido sólo movió ligeramente la cabeza devolviendo el saludo y salió, seguido de Kiba que sujetaba la mano de Sakura prácticamente arrastrándola hasta el coche azul oscuro aparcado frente al portal. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche con dos completos desconocidos.

- _"Muy bien, Sakura, muy bien. Esto es a lo que se le llama ser inteligente…"_ Y… ¿a qué os dedicáis exactamente?

Obtuvo unas risitas de ambos chicos hasta que Kiba se giró y la miró divertido disfrutando del nerviosismo de la pelirrosa, empezaba a aficionarse a ponerla nerviosa con una simple mirada, su inocencia era enternecedora y adictiva.

**- **Somos… algo así como mensajeros, da igual que… "descriptivo" sea el mensaje, siempre llega a su destino.

- Entiendo… sois una especie de mensajeros del miedo.

- ¿Mensajeros del miedo? Nunca lo había pensado, pero es un buen calificativo ¿no crees Shino? Aunque normalmente nos llaman matones – Volvió a mirar a Sakura – y sabiéndolo… ¿no prefieres acudir a la policía o ir por tu cuenta?

**- **No – suspiró y miró por la ventanilla del vehículo – sois mi mejor opción.

Nadie volvió a decir nada, estaba desesperada, y no lo ocultaba. Tras callejear durante unos cuantos minutos llegaron a una cafetería, los dos chicos entraron y Sakura se limitó a seguirles. Mirándoles se encontraban otros dos chicos, uno gordito y otro más alto con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta. Sakura se acercó a Kiba y le susurró:

- ¿Más mensajeros del miedo?- Kiba se paró y la miró divertido – Parece que están al tanto de la situación, bueno… de "mi" situación.

- Lo están, más o menos… y sí, son mensajeros del miedo, aunque a otro nivel. El de la derecha es Shikamaru, el gordito Chouji ¡ah! Y no digas esa palabra, la palabra "gordo", o algo similar, están prohibidas, si las dices te matará.

- Encantadores tus amigos…

En cuanto nos reunimos con ellos las miradas se centraron en la pelirrosa. _"¡Genial! Con lo que me gusta ser el centro de atención…"_ El gordito y Shino se fueron tras intercambiar miradas de complicidad. Debo estar volviéndome una paranoica porque desde el secuestro veo conspiraciones por todos lados, hasta creo haber visto a Gaara espiando en una esquina. Sí, estoy definitivamente loca.

- Sakura ¿no? – Miró a Kiba – ¿otra de tus "protegidas"?

- Sí, pero no de la forma que crees, ella es diferente, está buscando a su hermano, Naruto Uzumaki – recalcó ligeramente esa palabra, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirrosa que analizaba cada mínimo gesto – y es simpática, me cae bien.

**- **Me alegro, sería un desperdicio.

Ambas miradas se fijaron en ella mientras sonreían con…

- _¿Lujuria? Ay Dios… ¿dónde me he metido? Bien Sakura, hora de coger el toro por los cuernos _Kiba, hasta ahora te he seguido ciegamente, pero quiero respuestas.

- Que impaciente

- Kiba…

- Vale, vale, a tu hermanito le ha secuestrado una organización llamada Akatsuki, la más poderosa de todo el país y me atrevería a decir del mundo entero, hemos hecho unos cuantos trabajitos para ellos… Verás, tu apellido llevaba en la "lista negra" bastante tiempo, es extraño que hayan tardado tanto en actuar, pero parece que ya no quieren esperar. En cualquier caso, con los contactos adecuados podrías entrar.

- ¿Y vosotros sois los contactos adecuados?

- Eso es, chica lista… es más, podemos llevarte ahora mismo si quieres.

- No te adelantes… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué secuestraron a mi hermano?

- Ya te lo he dicho, tu apellido lleva en la "lista negra" mucho tiempo.

- No juegues conmigo Inuzuka, ¿Por qué?

- Eso no lo sé, tendrás que preguntárselo a tu adorado hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Naruto sabe algo?

Ahora encajaba algo, el nerviosismo de sus amigos ante lo que pudiera haberle dicho Naruto, las palabras de Sasori _**"tal vez Sakura no sepa "nada". ¿Naruto te dijo algo? ¿Estaba metido en algo, te dijo algo que te extrañara?"**_, todo estaba ahí, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Naruto sabía algo sobre su familia que no le había dicho ¡maldición! No solo eso, sus amigos estaban metidos también ¿¡Qué demonios pasa! Cada vez quedaba más lejos esa nueva vida en el País de las Olas. Si alguna vez había soñado con un futuro, ahora el futuro era negro, más que negro, no hacía falta ser vidente para verlo, y en él solo había muerte, sus pasos la conducían inexorablemente a una penosa y dolorosa muerte, pero si era el precio a pagar por saber la verdad estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, después de todo, y no le quedaba nada que perder...

- ¿Qué relación tenéis vosotros con Akatsuki?

- No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieres saber, preciosa…

- Shikamaru…** - **Advirtió Kiba a su compañero y miró a Sakura - Lo has dicho antes, somos sus mensajeros del miedo.

- Permanentes… ¿no?

**- **Son los que mejor pagan. – respondió con indiferencia. -Mira, nosotros te podemos llevar hasta ellos, podemos llevarte incluso hasta tu hermano ¿es lo que quieres, no? Después le preguntas a él para que te resuelva todas tus dudas.

- Así sin más ¿Me ayudareis sin esperar nada a cambio?

- ¿Por qué no? No pretendemos entregarte, sólo te llevaremos; lo que tú hagas después es cosa tuya.

**- "**_Es evidente que miente, ¿tan tonta creen que soy? Quizá debería irme y buscar por mi cuenta, después de todo ya tengo un nombre: Akatsuki. Espera… ¡mierda! ¡Mi coche!" _Muy bien, pues llevadme "_ya improvisaré por el camino…"_

Ambos chicos sonrieron con desconfianza, no podía ser tan fácil, era evidente que la chica tramaba algo, como ya habían dicho antes es una chica lista, quizá más de lo que debería. Pero ahora la tenían a su merced, era difícil que escapara.

Sakura se dirigió a los lavabos, quería refrescarse la cara y aclarar un poco sus ideas. Cuando miró su rostro en el espejo pudo distinguir alguien detrás de ella que la obligó a darse la vuelta violentamente, pero sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que era imposible verle la cara, solo unos mechones de pelo negro revoloteaban frente a los ojos de la chica.

- No te fíes de ellos, lo que quieren es entregarte a esa organización. Yo puedo ayudarte con lo de Naruto sin traicionarte, por favor, no te fíes de ellos y ven conmigo, te ayudaré, te lo prometo.

Sin esperar contestación la figura desapareció dejando a Sakura impactada. Otro desconocido que se ofrece amablemente a ayudarla, que curioso, desde el secuestro todos se han convertido en buenos samaritanos, que suerte…

- "_Pero otra vez hay que decidir, es evidente que no me puedo fiar de esos dos ¿Pero sí de una sombra que me asalta en el baño? Eso sí, debo reconocer que mi conocimiento sobre mis contactos sube de categoría, de saber sólo el nombre del primero he pasado a conocer cómo es la voz del segundo. Si sigo así del siguiente sabré si tiene familia…"_

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capi veremos qué hace Sakura y quién es ese sospechoso buen samaritano que aparece ahora. También veremos un pequeño momentito de GaaSaku a modo de recuerdos, ya lo entenderéis.<p>

Gracias a todos los que os interesáis en esta historia y más aún a los que comentáis. Hace poco inicié mi campaña "Por una autora feliz" cuyo lema es "review en la pantalla sonrisa en la cara", así que no lo olvidéis, hacerme feliz no tiene precio... XD

*ByE*


	4. Nueva presa

Hola!

Sé que he tardado, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo. Muchas gracias a los que seguís interesados en este fic n_n

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Nueva Presa<strong>

Simulando una tranquilidad que no tenía salió del baño con paso decidido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se encontró rápidamente con las desconfiadas miradas de Shikamaru y Kiba. No dijeron nada, tampoco se movieron, simplemente la miraban, intentando meterse en su mente y saber que tramaba, que lejos estaban de saber que su cabecita no tramaba nada, apenas podía recordar su nombre sin hacerse un lío.

- ¿Qué? No me digas ¿esperabais que escapara? Ya te lo dije antes, Kiba, sois mi única opción, aun sabiendo que me llevaríais a mi propia muerte os seguiría.

La miraron sorprendidos, nunca se habían topado con una chica que tuviera tantas ganas de morir. No era tonta, sabía que no se limitarían a llevarla hasta Naruto, pero entonces… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tan desesperada estaba?

Sin contestar a la joven, salieron hacia el coche. Sakura se metió sin resistencia, aunque se sentía fuertemente vigilada, y no solo por sus… mensajeros, alguien más; podía sentir varias miradas incrustarse en ella. ¿Pero qué importaba? Iba directa a su muerte y no se arrepentía de ello.

El coche arrancó, o al menos lo intentó, pues al parecer Kiba no conseguía ponerlo en marcha.

- _Increíble, ahora el coche me da indirectas para que me vaya… eso, o los malditos coches me odian._

Miró con frustración hacia la ventana y pudo ver una espesa cabellera negra mirándola desde un callejón, pero era una mirada de ruego, le pedía incansablemente que saliera del coche, cualquiera diría que se arrojaría sobre la firme carrocería en cuestión de segundos. Como si fuera un acto reflejo la pelirrosa se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta de forma mecánica, pero entonces se paró bruscamente, dos personas la miraban desafiantes y preparados para atacar, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su estupidez, debía pensar algo mejor.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué vas a decirles? "Muchas gracias por su compañía, caballeros, pero me temo que no necesito más de sus servicios, ya nos veremos" ¡estúpida! ¿Ahora qué? En algún momento se te acabará la imaginación, pero ahora no, neuronitas, ayuda…_

- ¿Ocurre algo Sakura? El coche en seguida se pondrá en marcha.

**- **Tranquilo Kiba, me parece que es un problema del motor, y deberíais revisarlo, tengo la impresión de que no nos iremos hasta que no lo hagáis, solo quiero tomar un poco de aire._Vamos piensa Sakura… ¿cómo salimos de aquí? Veamos, él está en ese callejón, cuando miren el motor podría salir corriendo y… no, me cogerían antes de que diera dos pasos, y ese tipo parece estar solo ¡Maldición!_

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido del motor, Shikamaru le indicó que volviera al coche mientras miraba a todos lados, como si fuera un león protegiendo su presa de otros posibles depredadores.

- _Si, esa soy yo, la presa… Pero no van a cazarme tan fácilmente, tendréis que ganaros la comida con sangre, sudor y lágrimas; todos. Pero pronto el cazador será cazado. Y creo que es hora de cambiar de presa…_

Se metió en el coche, el cual ya estaba en marcha, y cerró la puerta. Ambos chicos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, y con los dos bien atados Sakura vio su oportunidad. Como últimamente hacía, no pensó, actuó. Abrió la puerta y salió; sorprendentemente se mantuvo de pie, sin caer, y se abalanzó hacia el oscuro callejón, esperando que ese chico la salvara, o al menos la escondiera. No sabía si la seguían, pero podía sentir como los rayos del sol dejaban de tocar su piel; en su lugar, una mano le tapo la boca y la arrastró hacía una pequeña abertura perfectamente camuflada.

Segundos después, Kiba y Shikamaru aparecían corriendo, mirando furtivamente hacia cada lúgubre esquina, sin duda la estaban buscando, y a juzgar por sus rostros, si volvía con ellos el viaje no sería tan placentero. Por no se cuanta vez en el día se maldijo por ser tan impulsiva, debía empezar a plantearse seriamente eso de dejar la improvisación. Solo esperaba no haber empeorado su situación.

La persona que la aprisionaba no soltó su agarre, siguió arrastrando a la chica hasta otra parte del callejón sin emitir sonido alguno, y una vez fuera de "peligro" la liberó, quedando frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando pudo examinarlo detenidamente. Alto, músculos marcados, pelo negro con un corte a tazón poco atractivo, ojos negros (aunque parecía ver pequeñas llamitas en ellos), y lo más destacado, unas enormes cejas descansaban sobre sus ojos, armoniosamente acompañados por una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola Sakura, me llamo Rock Lee, y me alegro de que me hicieras caso, yo sí te ayudaré.** – **No hubo respuesta, la pelirrosa aun intentaba averiguar, sin parecer idiota, si sus cejas eran reales o falsas – ¿Sakura?

- Esto… perdón ¿Lee decías? Rock Lee ¿es así?

- Así es… ¿estás bien?

- Sí, claro que sí ¿Me conoces por qué…?

- Porque eres una Uzumaki

- Ya me lo has aclarado todo. – dijo con escepticismo.

- Perdóname. – intervino entre risas - Verás, yo trabajaba para esa organización, Akatsuki** – **instintivamente la chica se puso a la defensiva – pero ya no, soy una especie de… renegado.

**- **Renegado… - murmuró - _se supone que es la organización más importante del mundo y tengo que creerme que iban a dejar a un bicho raro como este salir de la organización sin más. Otro que se cree que soy idiota…_

_- _Ahora pertenezco a otro grupo, un grupo de renegados de Akatsuki, se llama Taka.

- Mira, no te he pedido que me cuentes tu vida, has dicho que me ibas a ayudar a encontrar a Naruto ¿no? Pues ayúdame.

- Vale, vale, para empezar debemos reunirnos con los demás de mi grupo, o al menos con algunos, el resto son agentes dobles que aun están bajos las órdenes de Akatsuki.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto, una guerra entre bandas?

- Algo así, pero créeme, una guerra en la que odiarás estar metida.

- Yo no estoy metida en una guerra, solo quiero encontrar a mi hermano para tener respuestas.

- Lo siento preciosa, pero llevas siendo el centro de esta guerra desde que naciste.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, mejor vámonos, esa historia te la contarán otros, personas a las que conoces bastante bien.

La chica lo miró curiosa, a simple vista parecía un idiota, pero al parece podía sacar bastante información de él, si jugaba bien sus cartas, claro. Ya era la hora indicada, la cacería acaba de empezar, y Taka es la siguiente presa, Akatsuki debería esperar. Se acabó el ir a la desesperada, ya no hay un solo camino.

Sujetando firmemente la mano de la chica la condujo hacia una amplia calle, hasta quedar a la altura de una impresionante moto con tonos verdes. La chica subió y se sujeto al extraño de las cejas, arrepintiéndose de ello en el mismo momento en el que vio un sonrojo en la cara del chico acompañado de una insinuante sonrisa.

- _¿Es que todos los criminales son unos pervertidos? _¿Qué estas mirando? Vamos, antes de que esos dos nos encuentren.** - **Solo recibió una risita como respuesta acompañado del sonido del motor arrancando – _al menos las motos sí me quieren._

A gran velocidad, Lee adelantó a infinidad de coches, Sakura empezaba a marearse ante las fugaces sombras que se movían a su alrededor.

- ¿No te gustan las motos?

- ¿Las ganas que tengo de vomitar no son suficiente respuesta?

El chico rió a estruendosamente.

- Es curioso cómo cambian las personas ¿verdad? Antes te encantaban, al menos cuando ibas con Gaara.

Estas palabras la petrificaron, y no pudo evitar que los recuerdos que había estado reteniendo desde que subió a la moto la invadieran. Si Sasori era el apasionado de los coches, Gaara lo era de las motos. Aun recordaba cómo, gracias a él, empezó a interesarse por estos vehículos. Él siempre iba a todas partes en su lujosa moto, de un rojo sangre que dejaba a las chicas babeando cuando le veían pasar. Podía sentir el viento en su cara cuando iba con él, recordaba que procuraba bajar la velocidad porque sabía lo mareada que acababa si iba como él quería, y como muchas veces le ofrecía ir andando o en coche, pero ella se negaba, la sensación de estar firmemente abrazada a él lo compensaba todo, y él lo sabía, era un hecho que aprovechaba para molestarla de vez en cuando, haciéndola sonrojar.

* * *

><p><em>- <em>_**¡Basta Gaara!**_

_**- ¿Cómo que basta? Los dos sabemos que no te gusta ir en moto, sólo quieres porque así vas abrazada a mí.**_

_**- ¡Claro que no! – **__desvió la mirada intentando disminuir su sonrojo – __**Antes no me gustaban, pero ahora sí, por eso quiero ir en moto. **__"Por Dios Sakura, eso no te lo crees ni tú".__** Y no seas malo, sabes que me molesta que digas esas cosas.**_

_Gaara la miró, parecía una niña intentando esconderse de él por la vergüenza, se río ligeramente y la abrazó, fundiéndose en sus ojos verdes que intentaban escapar de su mirada, sabía que la intimidaba y que seguía sin poder estar cerca de él sin ponerse a temblar como un flan, y él disfrutaba de estas sensaciones. La besó sabiendo que eso calmaría a su impetuosa novia antes de que se enfadara de verdad, y de paso intentó profundizar el beso, pero otra vez fue molestamente interrumpido por la chica la cual lo apartó entre dulces risas._

_- __**Vámonos, llegaremos tarde.**_

* * *

><p>Junto a ella se mostraba diferente, no era el chico frío y sin sentimientos que era ante los demás, al contrario, siempre era atento, dulce y muy considerado con ella, Sakura le decía frecuentemente que la estaba consintiendo demasiado, a lo que él respondía consintiéndola más. Pero lo dulce no quitaba lo ardiente, al igual que con Sasori, tuvo serios problemas para parar alguna situación demasiado comprometida en más de una ocasión… Juraría que aun podía distinguir como besaba.<p>

Infinidad de imágenes la atormentaban, su mirada, sus poses, sus gestos, su voz, su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus besos… y finalmente, la ruptura. Nunca llegó a entender por qué acabó, él simplemente le dijo que ya no sentía nada por ella; en su cara no mostraba arrepentimiento, o al menos pena por destrozar su corazón, era esa mirada fría que mostraba a los demás. Ya no era especial, era otra más. No le dijo que la hubiera utilizado o que nunca la hubiera querido, simplemente le dijo que ya no sentía nada… tras esto se dio la vuelta y se fue. Cuando empezó a salir con Neji, ni siquiera se mostró celoso, dejándole muy claro que era una más.

Tardó en recuperarse, aunque Neji la ayudó; si bien empezó usándolo para darle celos a Gaara, acabó enamorándose de él, otro grave error. Estaba claro que tener un corazón tan abierto al amor no la beneficiaba en lo más mínimo.

Unas finas gotas resbalaron por su mejilla, pero la velocidad las arrastró lejos rápidamente sin dejar huella, por lo que Lee no se dio cuenta del efecto de sus palabras. O al menos eso pensó la pelirrosa cuando le miró para cerciorarse. Entonces volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Hasta que vuelves a la realidad, has tardado cinco minutos en contestar.

- ¿Conoces a Gaara? ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo y con todo esto?

Su voz era firme y su cara, completamente seria, le miraba fijamente.

- Ya lo veras.

- Ahora. Quiero saber ahora.

- Él es un miembro de Taka, un renegado de Akatsuki. Y tú tienes mucho que ver en que sea un renegado.

- ¿Qué?

Las palabras no le salían, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para contestar pues la moto se paró en una oscura y siniestra calle, Sakura recordó inmediatamente la calle de Kiba.

- Al parecer los criminales no pueden permitirse grandes lujos…

- Es mejor ser discreto ante los demás, los lujos están para los más cercanos a nosotros. Quizá tú misma llegues a beneficiarte de ellos algún día.

**- **_Pues quedaos con los lujos, ojalá pudiera salir corriendo._

No podía negarlo, el hecho de que podría ver a Gaara en cuestión de segundos la atormentaba, no podía librarse de ellos, y lo peor es que cada paso que daba le abría una brecha en el corazón, su mente ya había tejido varias teorías, y en todas ella resultaba ser un simple objeto usado y manipulado, incluso por su propio hermano.

Lee la condujo a través de estrechas callejuelas hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera que se imponía a las demás, parecía vieja pero robusta, herméticamente cerrada a las personas no deseadas. Pero su análisis de la puerta fue interrumpido por su acompañante que la miraba seriamente.

- Sakura, no voy a obligarte a nada, estas a tiempo. Si quieres irte e ir por tu cuenta te llevaré hasta un hotel y ya tú sabrás que hacer. Si quieres que te ayudemos pasa, pero una vez atravesada esa puerta no habrá marcha atrás. Eso sí, ten algo muy en cuenta, si no aceptas nuestra ayuda no permitiremos que aceptes la de algún Akatsuki. Te estaremos vigilando, y si vemos que te acercas a uno solo de ellos te traeremos por la fuerza si es necesario y no volverás a ver a tu hermano, ni a nadie. Que Akatsuki te ponga las manos encima es un riesgo que no podemos permitirnos.

Sakura no podía hablar, simplemente dirigió su mirada hacía la amenazante puerta. Empezaba a darse cuenta de su situación, estaba navegando entre tiburones con una simple balsita de palitos, y las fuertes olas no tardarían en derribarla.

- _¡Mira! Hoy estoy metafórica… pero tengo que pensar bien las cosas, no debo ser impulsiva, quizá debería olvidarme de todo y… ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!¿Olvidarme de todo? ¿Olvidarme de que han secuestrado a mi hermano? Y ya no puedo ir a la policía, debería dar muchas explicaciones, pero al menos de ellos sí podría fiarme… ¡Maldición! Quería uno o dos caminos más para elegir, no veinte._

* * *

><p>No sé si lo aclaré en algún capi anterior, pero aunque la pareja oficial ya es SasuSaku, habrá muuuchos momentos con otros chicos, sobre todo GaaSaku, ya explicaré más adelante por qué.<p>

Gracias a todos los que os interesáis en esta historia y más aún a los que comentáis.

Próximo capítulo: **Una dosis de verdad**.

Habrá un reencuentro con Gaara y sabréis un poquitito más sobre lo que está pasando con Sakura. Si alguien tiene alguna teoría, o idea o sugerencia, estaré encantada de leerla ;)

¡Ah, por cierto! Estoy acorralada por trabajos y exámenes, de ahí que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, al tener ya bastantes capis escritos, espero no tardar tanto, pero para los que leen mi otro fic "Sedas de Oriente", deciros que la conti va a tardar un poquito más. No me gusta tardar tanto en actualizar, pero lo primero es lo primero, y me juego mucho en estas semanas. Así que tendreis que perdonarme y armaros de paciencia ¿vale? ¡Muchas gracias!

Recordar mi campaña: "Por una autora feliz" porque "review en la pantalla sonrisa en la cara", así que no lo olvidéis, hacerme feliz no tiene precio... XD

*ByE*


	5. Una dosis de verdad

Hola!

Esta vez no he tardado prácticamente nada. Muchas gracias a los que seguís aquí n_n

**Mizuki Hime Neko-Chan****:** Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando, y espero que te siga gustando más y más ;) Muchísimas gracias por el review

**Vivs-chan:** Jaja ¿te quedaste picada? Te aseguro que si algo tiene esta historia es misterio, pero ya lo irás viendo tú misma, y ya me contarás si tus teorías se cumplen ;) Muchas gracias por el review.

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>V. Una dosis de verdad<strong>

- **¿**Y bien?

- Tú lo de pillar indirectas no lo llevas muy bien ¿verdad? Estoy aquí, no he salido corriendo ni nada por el estilo, así que creo que mi decisión es bastante evidente.

- ¿Siempre tienes ese humor?

Le miré furiosa, pero él ya estaba entrando, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando había abierto la puerta. Me condujo por unos amplios pasillos elegantemente decorados.

A medida que avanzábamos, podía sentir varias miradas clavarse en mí. Odiaba esa sensación, y últimamente la sentía muy a menudo. En una de las estancias había dos personas sentadas observándonos… perdón, observándome fijamente. Uno tenía el pelo anaranjado y un tamaño descomunal, pero su mirada calmada y serena me transmitía ligera confianza. El otro tenía el pelo blanco, pero estaba lejos de ser viejo; aunque ahí no acababan las extrañezas, sus ojos eran de color violeta.

- Suigetsu, ¿no deberías estar cumpliendo una misión de Akatsuki?

**- **Tranquilo Lee, tenía que pasar por aquí un momento, pero ya me voy.** - **Lentamente se acercó a mí, aunque no me había perdido de vista desde que entramos – Tu color de pelo es un tanto extraño ¿no te parece?

El nerviosismo desapareció y mi mal genio exigió intervenir.

- Y me lo dice el de pelo blanco y ojos violetas… - respondí, lo más descortés que pude dada mi extraña y, aunque no quiera pensarlo, peligrosa situación.

**- **Vaya… es cierto que tiene carácter, habrá que tener vigilada a esta gatita.

- ¿Gatita?

El chico se fue del lugar entre risas sin decir nada más. Fue el otro desconocido el que se levantó y habló, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

- Él está aquí.

- Así que al final ha podido venir…

- Está esperándola, llévala ya.

- Sí, sí… vamos preciosa gatita.

Tranquila Sakura… cuenta hasta diez y todo pasará, no te ha llamado preciosa gatita, te ha llamado… te ha llamado… ¡preciosa gatita! Malditos hijos de… ¿¡quienes se creen que soy! Los mataré, o al menos los torturaré ¿¡Tan difícil es llamarme por mi nombre!

**- **Es aquí.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Es común en ti quedarte como tonta, perdida en tus pensamientos?

-¡PERO QUÉ…!

- Ahora Gaara te explicará más cosas. – Me interrumpió.

No me moví, tampoco terminé la frase, simplemente me quedé ahí, mirando al moreno con los ojos completamente abiertos, unos ojos que empezaban a mostrar el pánico que tenía a entrar en esa habitación.

Ante mi reacción nula, Lee abrió la puerta y de un suave empujón me obligó a entrar, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después. Y ahí me quedé yo, mirando la puerta, imaginando que se abría y aparecía el cejotas ese diciéndome que era una broma: le partiría la cara, pero sería feliz. Sin embargo la puerta no se abría, y aun no había desarrollado poderes psíquicos que me permitieran abrirla con la mente o teletransportarse a otro lugar, a otra época, si era posible. Nada, la puerta no se movió ni un milímetro; aun así, no cesé en mi intento, pues era incapaz de darme la vuelta y afrontar a quien seguro me miraba con desconcierto ante mi actitud.

- Sakura.

Esa voz… esa voz. No había duda alguna, aquella era su voz, de Gaara, de ese maldito pelirrojo. Lentamente, como si me dirigiera a mi propio fin, me giré, chocando con aquellos ojos que me observaban impasibles desde el otro extremo de la estancia, tras una elegante mesa. Intenté apartar la mirada y evitar el contacto visual, pero me resultó imposible.

- Siéntate** – **me ordenó, señalando una silla frente a la mesa.

Ni una sola palabra osó salir de mi boca. Por supuesto di la orden inmediata a mis piernas de que no se movieran, pero al parecer había una avería en mi sistema nervioso porque ambas fueron derechitas al lugar indicado. Me sentía como un mosquito que no podía evitar ir hacía la brillante luz. Aunque supiera que acabaría muriendo al tocarla, merecía la pena si llegaba hasta ella. Rápidamente llegué, y dejé que mi cuerpo se descansara sobre la silla, aunque podía sentir cada fibra de mi cuerpo en completa tensión. Estaba aterrada.

El chico rodeó la mesa y se acercó a mí. Intentó coger mi mano, pero la aparté en un acto reflejo y me pegué todo lo que pudo al fuerte respaldo de la silla de forma instintiva, con la misma mirada de miedo en reflejada en mis ojos. No había rechazado tan firmemente su gesto de forma voluntaria, ya he dicho que debe haber una avería en mi sistema nervioso, porque mi cuerpo actúa por instinto, y si extrapolamos la situación al reino animal, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber quién es el astuto cazador y quien la desvalida presa… Él pareció molestarse, pero en seguida se relajó volviendo a fijar su mirada en mí con esa frialdad que seguía intimidándome.

- Así que ahora me tienes miedo ¿eh? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

- Tú…

- No Sakura, yo no he cambiado, sigo siendo el mismo.

- Entonces yo. – respondí, no muy convencida. El chico guardó silencio. **- **He cambiado yo, porque ahora veo la verdad, tú… tú eres un…

- ¡Dilo! ¡Vamos, dilo! ¡Un asesino! Sí, Sakura, soy un asesino, uno de los mejores, por cierto. Pero en algo te equivocas, tú no ves la verdad, apenas estás empezando a ver el pico del iceber.

- Pues ¿por qué no me dices la verdad? Ábreme los ojos de una maldita vez. – Inconscientemente mi cuerpo se iba relajando a medida que la rabia y la desesperación ganaban terreno.

- No puedo… nunca debería haber pasado esto, tú… tú no deberías haber llegado hasta aquí…

**- **¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Debería haber ignorado que habían secuestrado a mi hermano?

- No me refiero a eso.

- Entonces… que ya debería estar muerta. – deduje.

El pelirrojo se levantó bruscamente intentando huir de esas palabras, se acercó a la ventana y observó las oscuras calles. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no quería seguir hablando.

Ese pequeño atisbo de debilidad me dio algo de confianza en mí misma y me atreví a clavar mis ojos en él. Le conocía perfectamente, esa mirada… cualquier persona diría que es de indiferencia, pero no; para mí era evidente un brillo de dolor en sus ojos, lo cual volvía la situación aun más confusa. Sabía que no conseguiría más información sí seguía por ahí, lo mejor era cambiar la estrategia.

**- **Taka ¿eh?

Gaara me miró con el rostro serio, volviendo a mostrar su típica máscara de frialdad, pero sin perder ese brillo que para mí era tan revelador.

**- **Así es. ¿Qué sabes de todo esto? Taka, Akatsuki…

- Poco, - suspiré - sois asesinos que os peleáis por algo, y Naruto está metido en esta guerra, aunque aun no sepa por qué…

- ¿Algo más?

**- **Me temo que mis contactos han sido bastante escuetos a la hora de darme información.

- No sabes cuales son los objetivos de ambas organizaciones.

- No, ¿Debería?

- …

- ¿Gaara?

El chico no contestó, se sentó en su silla y miró su mesa, pensativo.

- Gaara** – **pronuncié con cansancio, y obtuve su atención - por favor… podrías contarme que está pasando ¿algo? Aunque sea el papel que juega mi hermano en todo esto, o qué demonios tiene que ver mi familia, por qué mi apellido es tan… conocido.

Seguí sin respuestas. El pelirrojo solo se dedicaba a mirarme fijamente, apreciando cada detalle de mis expresiones. Yo siempre fue un libro abierto para él. Y ahora estaba cansada, agobiada en un mundo en el que no debería estar metida, dolida por sentirme traicionada y engañada por las personas que quiero, pero firme en mis convicciones de seguir adelante, así era yo, testaruda y valiente, poco dada a seguir mi instinto más básico… supervivencia. Todo eso ya lo sabía yo, pero el hecho de que Gaara fuera capaz de deducirlo con una simple mirada a mi rostro, me ponía nerviosa, me hace sentir débil y totalmente desarmada.

Al no obtener respuesta, bajé la mirada al suelo, derrotada, podía sentir como a mis ojos llegaban gotas de agua que no iba a dejar salir, y menos que Gaara las viera; no podía olvidar que estaba en territorio enemigo.

**- **¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? – Me preguntó.

- Claro…** - **una breve sonrisa se formó en mis labios – te acababas de mudar y estabas buscando el supermercado, te acompañé pero ya estaba cerrado así que me invitaste a comer algo en una cafetería cercana.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Lo pensé brevemente, había jurado que borraría esos recuerdos para siempre, pero solo pude guardarlos en algún rincón de mi mente. Al parecer esta vez no tenía opción, debía volver a desenterrar viejas heridas llamadas recuerdos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Entonces te llamas Sakura ¿no?<strong>_

_**- Si, Sakura Uzumaki ¿Y tú?**_

_**- Gaara. Gaara a secas, nunca me ha gustado dar más información de la necesaria a desconocidos. **_

_**- ¿Y qué has venido a hacer a Konoha, Gaara a secas? – **__le dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa y siguiéndole el juego._

_- __**¿Me guardarás el secreto?**_

_**- Seré una tumba.**_

_**- Bien… vengo en una misión secreta. Debo investigar a una princesa, para después raptarla y llevarla lejos, muy lejos, para siempre.**_

_**- Vaya, como han cambiado los príncipes… creo que me gustan más los cuentos tradicionales.**_

_**- ¿Los tradicionales?**_

_**- Sí, ya sabes… dónde los príncipes azules no destiñen.**_

_ Ambos rieron, pero que lejos estaba Sakura de adivinar que el pelirrojo no estaba bromeando exactamente._

* * *

><p>- La princesa… -dije casi son voz - era… te referías….<p>

- Sí, me refería a ti, Sakura. Akatsuki me mandó para investigarte, acercarme todo lo posible a ti para, llegado el momento, poder atraerte a nosotros con facilidad.

- Neji, Sasori, Sai… Sasuke…

**- **También eran de Akatsuki. Cuando yo…- suspiró - digamos que creyeron que ellos eran más adecuados para esta misión, por lo que no tenía sentido que siguiera jugando a ser tu novio.

**- **¿Na… Naruto?– estaba haciendo lo imposible para que las lágrimas no salieran, cada palabra iba cargada de veneno. **- **¿Naruto es…** - **tenía la vista fija en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados, forma parte…?apretaba las uñas contra mis manos sin importar el dolor, mientras hablaba en un susurro apenas audible para el oído humano –

**- **Sí, él tenía el papel principal en todo esto.

Podía jurarque en aquel momento mis pulmones se negaron a coger aire, mi corazón se retorcía y se comprimía salvajemente, y mis músculos se desgarraban por todo mi cuerpo en una terrible agonía. Todo… todo era una mentira, todos me habían estado utilizando.

- Por eso saliste conmigo** – **razoné yo misma – tú, y los demás.

**- **Así es.

- Yo era la presa.

- Eres la presa. – Aclaró - Akatsuki no parará hasta tenerte en su poder.

En otras circunstancias le hubiera acribillado a preguntas, pero aun asimilaba que mi vida era un burdo teatro, que los chico a los que una vez quise y a los que ofrecí mi corazón sin reservas, solo jugaban conmigo, me utilizaban y de paso se divertían. Todo este tiempo y no lo vi. Incluso Sasuke… si no hubiera pasado aquello… tal vez Akatsuki ya tendría lo que busca con tanto ahínco.

- ¿Cuáles son los objetivos de Taka?

- Impedir que Akatsuki consiga lo que quiere, sería desastroso para el mundo entero.

Aunque eso signifique tener que matarme…

**- **Muy bien.

**- **¿Qué?** – **el chico parecía desconcertado, apenas habían salido un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, pero ahora tenía una mirada decidida, incluso fría, algo había cambiado, algo iba mal.

Pero no pudo pensar mucho más tiempo, pues la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos hombres, Sai y Neji que miraban la escena con desconfianza.

- ¿Ya lo sabe? – se adelantó Sai, desconfiado.

**- **Sí.

- ¿Todo?

- Solo la parte que nos concierne.

- ¿Y la parte que le concierne a ella?

- Sabes que no estamos autorizados a decírselo, podría ser desastroso** - ** esta vez fue Neji quien tomó la palabra en el diálogo de sus compañeros.

- No, sobre eso no sabe nada.

No me moví, tampoco dije nada, no pregunté absolutamente nada, tenía una cosa clara, iba a salir de allí, no confiaría en nada ni en nadie, llegaría a la verdad, pero por mi cuenta, no volvería a ser el juguete de nadie. Después de todo, el centro del misterio, la llave para resolver todo, era yo misma. Pero debía ser lista, no será tarea fácil salir de aquí así como así.

- ¿Me tendré que quedar aquí?

Mi voz era aun más fría e indiferente que mi mirada, lo que provocó que me convirtiera en el centro de atención de los presentes. Nunca me habían visto así, realmente yo tampoco, pero no podía ser bueno, al menos no para ellos.

- Sí Lee te llevará a tu habitación. No podrás salir de ella a menos que alguno de nosotros tres te saque ¿entendido?

- Claro.

El nombrado apareció inesperadamente y me sacó de allí bajo la desconcertada pero vigilante mirada de mis… "amigos".

- Algo trama…

- Es sorprendente, apenas le he tenido que decir nada, ha atado cabos ella solita. Me temo que la subestimamos bastante, le dimos más información de la debida, y ahora sabe como descifrar nuestras palabras.

- En parte era eso lo que queríamos ¿no? – Ambos miraron a Sai - ¿O vais a decirme que os "rebelasteis" secretamente de Akatsuki por el bien de la humanidad? Todos sabíamos el fin de esa organización, y no nos importaba, el único motivo fue…

- Suficiente Sai, eso ya no importa.

Sakura se encontraba en su nueva y confortable habitación, debía aceptarlo, la conocían más de lo que quisiera, pues la estancia tenía todo lo que ella pudiera desear. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero antes de abrir la caja de recuerdos y averiguar cuanta información le dieron sus queridos novios sutilmente, tenía algo más urgente: salir de allí. Estaba claro que si la cosa se torcía ella debía morir, y estaba segura de que no les temblaría la mano a la hora de matarla.

Solo debía reunir información suficiente antes de meterse de lleno en Akatsuki, quizá volviera a recurrir a su primer contacto, Kiba, o a otros "mensajeros"… y sabía cómo hacerlo. Mecánicamente su mente trazó un elaborado plan que tenía todas las papeletas para triunfar. Sí, ellos la conocían, pero ese sería precisamente su error, que no iba a actuar como Sakura Uzumaki, esa mujer ya estaba muerta, la verdad fue un eficaz verdugo, y jamás volvería aquella dulce e inocente chica. Y esa carta nadie la conocía, esa era su ventaja, su as en la manga.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, poco a poco se irá poniendo más interesante.<p>

Gracias a todos por seguir aquí y más aún a los que comentáis.

Próximo capítulo: **Salida de emergencia**.

Digamos que el título… lo dice todo XD

Recordar mi campaña: "Por una autora feliz" porque "review en la pantalla sonrisa en la cara", así que no lo olvidéis, hacerme feliz no tiene precio... XD

*ByE*


	6. Salida de emergencia

Hola!

Sigo en mi racha de actualización en poquísimo tiempo, no podéis quejados XD. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí n_n

**Mizuki Hime Neko-Chan****:** Muchas gracias por el review, no puedes quejarte de rapidez jeje, espero que te siga gustándote ;)

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Salida de emergencia<strong>

La luz del día torturaron sus pupilas, mientras que de sus oídos se encargaban los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Apenas había dormido, la pesadilla de siempre había vuelto a sus sueños. No había tenido pesadillas desde que se fue del orfanato, y ahora, desde el secuestro no paraba de soñar con ese dolor.

Con paso somnoliento se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con unos activos ojos negros y una bandeja repleta de apetitosa comida. El chico la miró divertido, ella tenía el pelo revuelto, los ojos entrecerrados y la ropa removida dejando ver parte de su sostén.

- Te ves muy guapa por la mañana.

La pelirrosa se percató de su estado e intentó arreglarse un poco mientras Lee entraba dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa, y saliendo sin decir nada más. Ella tampoco dijo nada, se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer en silencio, asimilando poco a poco su situación. Al acabar se duchó lentamente, llevaba tiempo ideando una forma de salir de allí, pero era inútil, no contaba con nadie que pudiera ayudarla, desconocía el edificio y las calles, no disponía de dinero para escapar rápidamente en un taxi o algo así, ni siquiera tenía para un billete de autobús.

Lee volvió, para poder llevarse la bandeja, y cuando estaba atravesando la puerta para irse, a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea, era difícil, muy difícil y arriesgada, pero la única opción que se le ocurría.

- ¡Lee! – el chico la miró sorprendido por el casi desesperado grito – esto... perdona pero… verás, es que aquí estoy muy aburrida y… no sé… me gustaría conocer un poco esto, tiene pinta de ser muy grande y…

- No – su voz sonó tajante y segura – no puedes salir de esta habitación a menos que Neji, Gaara o Sai te saquen, y mucho menos para ver el complejo de Taka ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? Tú sigues siendo una prisionera, no un miembro de Taka ¿Qué carcelero sería si te dejara ir por ahí libremente?

- El mejor de todos – intentó su último recurso, apelar a su belleza. Se acercó a él melosamente y le cogió dulcemente el brazo, pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras le sonreía coquetamente – venga Lee… nadie tiene por qué enterarse – le giñó un ojo – y yo estoy tan aburrida… que sabría recompensarte, haré lo que tú me pidas, cualquier cosa. Por favor…

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse al analizar detenidamente sus palabras, ¿¡se le estaba insinuando! Sakura Haruno, una de las chicas más atractivas que había visto ¡le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que él quisiera! Y vaya que si quería cosas… pero cuando estaba a punto de aceptar, hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes, una voz le detuvo.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Lee? Tu contacto con la prisionera debería ser mínimo. Lárgate.

Intentaba sonar indiferente, pero era más que evidente que la situación que acaba de ver le irritaba. Lee se fue cabizbajo y avergonzado, mientras que el nuevo intruso pasó su mirada a la pelirrosa que lo miraba con fastidio.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres, Sai?

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuarte así a ese idiota? En este mundo en el que te has metido ningún hombre tendrá reparo alguno en tomarse tus palabras al pie de la letra, y no aceptarán futuros arrepentimientos.

- ¿Y? Tal vez estaba dispuesta a cumplir mi palabra con tal de salir de mi cárcel. ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado? Soy una prisionera después de todo, una prisionera a la que quizá debáis matar, así que ¿cuál es el problema?

Estaba furioso, nunca le había visto así, normalmente era tranquilo y casi nunca se alteraba demasiado, o tal vez antes lo disimulaba, ahora no tenían que ocultar su verdadera personalidad.

Sai fijó aun más su mirada en ella, ¿lo decía en serio? Jamás le permitió llegar a nada serio con ella, nunca le permitió llegar a ese tipo de intimidad, ni siquiera acercarse, hasta tocarla y besarla con demasiada lujuria había estado vetado; y por lo que sabía, ni Neji, ni Sasori, ni Gaara habían dispuesto de tal privilegio, solo Sasuke llegó un poco más lejos, pero tampoco consiguió que Sakura fuera suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, y no era porque no lo hubieran intentado... Y ahora, que la encontraba prácticamente ofreciéndose sin reparos a un hombre al que apenas conoce, le pregunta que por qué está enfadado. Eso superaba el autocontrol de cualquiera, si alguno de los otros cuatro hubiera estado aquí ya habrían matado a Lee y pensando en cómo torturar a la pelirrosa.

Con ninguna delicadeza acorraló a la chica contra la pared mirándola fijamente y disfrutando de su nerviosismo recién surgido, había olvidado lo inocente que podía llegar a ser, y lo fácil que era ponerla nerviosa. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, pero no llegó a ellos antes de que la chica girara la cabeza nerviosamente, sintiendo en su mejilla los labios del moreno que ahora se curvaban en una orgullosa sonrisa mientras cambiaba de dirección a su oído.

- Entonces supongo que no te importará mantener tu palabra aunque cambie el carcelero. ¿Qué me dices, Sakura? ¿Harás cualquier cosa que te pida si hago de guía por el complejo de Taka?

La respiración de la pelirrosa se aceleró, y se odió a sí misma por ser tan evidente, por no poder ocultar que la ponía nerviosa. Y sobre todo se odió por considerar la propuesta que le hacía. Después de saber que la habían estado utilizando lo único que la reconfortaba era saber que ninguno consiguió divertirse como esperaban, y ahora… ¿Tan desesperada estaba?

Las manos de Sai ya habían empezado a recorrer sus piernas subiendo lentamente, mientras que sus labios se encargaban de dar pequeños besos en su cuello. Hasta que le empujó fuertemente cuando sintió que se acercaba a su intimidad; él la miró fastidiado, igual que años atrás cuando ella lo detenía en sus intentos por conseguir algo más de la chica.

- Lárgate. – escupió con todo el odio que tenía, aunque esta vez hacia sí misma.

El volvió a acercarse sujetando contra la pared sus muñecas que intentaban frenarle y volvió a susurrarle en el oído:

**- **Si no estás dispuesta a esto, no lo insinúes. Lee no te hubiera dado opción a retractarte– hizo una breve pausa en que apoyó su cabeza en su hombro respirando sobre su cuello – pero si cambias de idea... no dudes en avisarme, con mucho gusto te enseñaré cada detalle de este lugar.

Volvió a besar su cuello y salió de la habitación. Ella se limitó a dejar que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta el suelo vencido por su propio peso y que las lágrimas salieran por el conjunto de emociones.

Así se quedó toda la mañana, acurrucada en la pared abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas y con la enrojecida mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. La puerta empezó a sonar, pero no contestó, no se movió. Los golpes insistían, y el invitado decidió entrar. Al ver a Sakura en aquel estado se sobresaltó, se acercó a ella y empezó a preguntarle, pero no recibía respuestas, Sakura estaba completamente perdida en algún lugar de su mente; así que dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se fue, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le obligó a caer inconsciente.

Mirándole impactada se encontraba Sakura, con un jarrón roto en las manos que soltó inmediatamente. Retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared mientras se percataba de su situación. Acababa de derribar a su carcelero, a un asesino, y peor aún, estaba en un edificio lleno de asesinos.

No había planeado esto, cuando vio a Lee dirigirse hacia la puerta recordó las palabras de Sai, y sabía que tenía razón, él no hubiera parado. El simple hecho de imaginarse al chico tomándola por la fuerza la irritó, y simplemente actuó, enfocando toda su rabia acumulada en el pobre hombre. Pero planeado o no era una oportunidad, desde luego no la mejor, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para andarse con detallitos.

Salió con precaución de su lujosa habitación y empezó a recorrer pasillos y más pasillos. Miraba desconfiada hacia cada esquina, cada sombra, cada mínimo sonido era recogido por sus sentidos, pero no se topó con nadie, tampoco con la salida. Recorrió numerosas estancias, cada una más lujosa que la anterior, subió escaleras, bajó escaleras, volvió a subir escaleras, y entonces… más escaleras, hasta que estas la llevaron a un pasillo en el que se encontraban tres sombras hablando, dos de las cuales reconoció por la voz: Neji y Gaara.

- Tenemos que avisar a Sasuke cuanto antes para que nos informe de la situación, y deberíamos reforzar la vigilancia en Sasori, Deidara e Itachi; creo que traman algo, y no me sorprendería que ya supieran que nos unimos a Taka.

- Tienes razón Neji, pero contactar con Sasuke ahora es imposible, y si aumentamos la vigilancia en esos tres… si sospechan algo solo le confirmaríamos que están en lo cierto… es arriesgado.

- ¡No estar al corriente de sus actividades también, Gaara!

- ¡Lo sé, ya lo sé! - miró a Sai que se mantenía apoyado en la pared pensativo con una furiosa mirada clavada en el suelo. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Sai?

- Opino que deberíamos llevarnos a Sakura de aquí, no está segura.

- ¿Qué? ¿Conoces algún sitio más seguro?

- Alguien podría traicionarnos… no sé… Lee, por ejemplo, tiene demasiadas facilidades para sacarla de allí.

- ¿Lee? – Neji y Gaara se dirigieron miradas confusas - pero si Lee es de los más leales que tenemos, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada! Es solo que…

- ¿Ha pasado algo que no nos hayas contado?

- No, Gaara, pero ya sabéis como es Sakura, si quiere salir de aquí… Lee sería fácilde engatusar. Deberíamos encargarnos nosotros de ella, la conocemos mejor.

- Quizá tengas razón, pero no creo que le agrade la idea de tener que vernos varias veces en un mismo día. – dijo Neji sonriendo amargamente, a lo que ambos bajaron la mirada.

Sakura estaba aterrada, si la pillaban estaba muerta, no vería la luz del sol en toda su vida. Lentamente e intentando no hacer ruido retrocedió hasta la esquina y se aferró a la pared intentando confundirse con las sombras.

- ¡Gaara!

Los tres miraron al recién llegado.

- La chica, Sakura… se ha escapado.

Los tres levantaron la mirada hacia el informador, el cual retrocedió unos pasos por la aterradora mirada de sus jefes.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- Pues… Lee.

- ¡¿Lee?

- Si… Lee está inconsciente, al parecer le golpeó con un jarrón y salió.

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, y fue Gaara el que tomó el control.

- No es posible que haya salido sin ser vista, además no conoce estas instalaciones y sin duda estará perdida buscando una vía de escape. Quiero que avises a todos los miembros que haya en el edificio, dile a Juugo que no deje salir a nadie, que bloquee todas las puertas, no saldrá de aquí, eso seguro. ¡Vamos, muévete!

- Sí.

El hombre se fue, y Gaara y Neji le siguieron para empezar a buscar, mientras que Sai no se había movido, simplemente se limitó a reír a carcajadas.

- Así que has cambiado de estrategia ¿eh, Sakura? Muy bien, si quieres tener a Taka como otro cazador más tú misma, pero aquí no hay reglas. La próxima vez no me contendré.

Y desapareció pausadamente entre los oscuros pasillos.

Sakura estaba paralizada; se sentía acorralada, como un cervatillo asustado ante la inminente e inevitable muerte. Escuchó como las puertas mecánicas se cerraban apareciendo una luz roja en la parte superior, estaba atrapada.

Escuchó algunos pasos acercarse, e instintivamente atravesó la primera puerta que encontró. Era una especie de almacén, en el otro extremo había unas escaleras de madera que subían, contrastando con el metálico edificio que la rodeaba lleno de la más alta tecnología. No es que fuera un camino fiable, pero era mejor que quedarse esperando su fin. Las escaleras eran estrechas, y estaban firmemente flanqueadas por las paredes que también se estrechaban. Guiándose con la pared, debido a la oscuridad, empezó a subir hasta chocar con una puerta. Intentó escuchar, pero no parecía haber nadie al otro lado, así que con mucha cautela la abrió, consiguiendo un lastimero ruido de las bisagras.

- _¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué demonios las puertas tiene que sonar así sólo cuando no quieres hacer ruido!_

Pero nadie lo escuchó, y ella pudo salir a un despacho no muy grande. Se acercó a la ventana, la distancia era demasiado elevada como para saltar, así que desechó la idea. Escuchó el sonido de llaves, alguien venía. Buscó con la mirada un sitio donde esconderse, pero nada, así que abrió la ventana y salió, apoyándose en un pequeño borde. Unas voces hicieron acto de presencia en el despacho, no parecía que tuvieran prisa.

Con sumo cuidado fue dando pasitos por el borde, intentando llegar a otra ventana, pero ya había comprobado hace algunos días que la suerte estaba muy ocupada como para acordarse de ella, pues el borde empezó a ceder ante el peso dejando a una chica pelirrosa caer violentamente hacia la fría carretera.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

De verdad que esta chica es una inconsciente, a ver cómo demonios pretende salir viva de esta jeje espero vuestras opiniones.

Próximo capítulo: el tuerto y el adonis.

(Por si no habéis pillado la comparación aparecen Kakashi y Sasuke como personajes "nuevos" en la trama)

Gracias por seguir aquí ^_^

*ByE*


	7. El tuerto y el Adonis

Hola!

Disculpad el retraso. Los que leéis mi otro fic sabéis que he estado de vacaciones estos meses. No tenía pensado dejar de actualizar, pero como no había internet en el lugar en el que estaba… pues nada, igualmente me vino bien para desconectar un poco de todo el mundo.

Pero ya he vuelto dispuesta a seguir con mi rutina de actualizar cada dos semanas como máximo. Así que nada, aquí os dejo el siguiente capi. Espero que os guste n_n

* * *

><p><strong>VII. El tuerto y el adonis<strong>

Golpes, pequeños y punzantes golpes es lo que sentía Sakura en su cabeza; con dificultad empezó a abrir los ojos, que recibieron una cegadora luz. El blanco impoluto que se desplegaba en aquella sala y el regular pitido que resonaba eran una clara evidencia de que se encontraba en un hospital. Se incorporó ligeramente y sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

- Será mejor que no se mueva mucho, señorita.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el origen de aquella voz y vio a un hombre alto, con el pelo grisáceo y con una extraña máscara que solo dejaba a la vista su pequeño ojo derecho mirándola con, lo que interpretó, una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué… qué hago aquí?

- Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, y está aquí porque tuvo un accidente, al parecer fue atropellada por un coche que se dio a la fuga.

- ¿Atropellada?

- En efecto, o al menos eso dijo la mujer que la encontró tirada en medio de la carretera y sangrando por la cabeza.

- ¿Mujer…? -No entendía nada, ¿accidente? - _Pero si no había ningún coche, me caí… ¡claro! Esa mujer debió interpretar que me atropelló un coche que luego se fue, supongo que es más coherente que el pensar que hay tirada en la calle una suicida, o una víctima de una organización secreta…_

- Supongo que el golpe en la cabeza ha debido dejarla un poco perdida, y si añadimos toda la medicación que le han suministrado… es lógico que no recuerde gran cosa, será mejor que venga más tarde.

- ¡Espere! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Soy policía, el agente Kakashi. Verá… es que ha habido… ciertos acontecimientos a su alrededor; cuando la mujer la trajo al hospital… bueno, no importa, se lo explicaré todo cuando esté más centrada, ahora descanse, volveré esta tarde.

El hombre salió de la habitación, y Sakura se vio inmersa en un caos de dudas ¿policía? ¿Acontecimientos a su alrededor? Y si pensaban que había sido un accidente… ¿Por qué había un policía esperando para hablar con ella?

- _¿¡Dónde te has metido Sakura Uzumaki!_

Pasaron las horas, una enfermera le trajo la comida, si a un plato con agua de arroz pero sin absolutamente nada sólido se le puede llamar comida, claro. Una mujer vino a visitarla, al parecer ella encontró a la pelirrosa y quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero se fue en seguida, al recibir una llamada del colegio: su hijo había mordido a la profesora… otra vez.

Tras la visita llegó lo peor, el efecto de todos los medicamentos empezaba a disiparse, y con ello llegó el dolor, si antes sentía golpecitos en la cabeza, ahora era como si la estuvieran estrellando contra la pared, no podía incorporarse sin sentir que todos sus órganos se comprimían volviéndose uno sólo, la espalda era intocable, el simple roce de una pluma era el mayor de los suplicio, y de las piernas mejor ni hablar, después del primer intento en moverlas, el dolor fue tal que desistió. Una conclusión sacó en claro, si algún día se le ocurría suicidarse, no saltaría desde una ventana.

Hacia las siete de la tarde una segunda visita, Kakashi Hatake con su sonriente ojo se acercó a la joven dejando un ramo de flores en una mesa cercana.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Uzumaki?

- Bien, gracias; más centrada, si es lo que quiere saber.

- Me alegro; entonces empezaré. Verá, cuando esa mujer la encontró, iba a llamar a una ambulancia, pero al parecer usted le pidió que no lo hiciera, así que ella misma la llevó hasta el hospital en su coche.

- Entonces ¿por qué la policía?

- Pues porque la mujer se asustó. Cuando ya estaba arrancando el coche, un extraño hombre de, cito textualmente "dimensiones sobrehumanas", surgió de entre las callejuelas corriendo directo hacia el coche. Así que su salvadora llamó a la policía inmediatamente después de dejarla en las manos de los médicos. Y por eso estoy yo aquí, creemos que iba tras usted y… como buen agente de la ley, mi deber es protegerla de cualquier peligro.

- Ya veo, entonces...

- Un momento, hay algo más…

- ¿Algo más?

- Si. Si solo fuera el caso del extraño sospechoso, yo no estaría aquí, estaría algún agente de más baja categoría. Pero resulta que la perseguida es la señorita Sakura Uzumaki, cuyos padres murieron en un trágico accidente aun no resuelto, y cuyo hermano no encontramos por ningún lado.

**- **¿Q… Qué…?

- Bueno, después de lo que les pasó a sus padres… no esperaría que dejáramos las cosas así sin más, nunca os perdimos de vista a ti ni a tu hermano. Siempre sospechamos que vuestros padres solo eran el primer paso para un objetivo superior; y para mayor precaución, os… "escoltamos" a ambos.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

- Podría poner en riesgo la misión, tal vez alguno de sus amigos podría estar involucrado. Pero empecemos;tengo que hacerle unas preguntas, como usted comprenderá. Para salir de dudas, más que nada.

**- **Claro…

- Bien. Antes qué nada ¿tiene idea de quién ese hombre que la perseguía?

- No, lo siento._Bueno… tampoco es que este mintiendo, realmente no sé quién es._

**- **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hermano? Los últimos datos que tenemos de ustedes es Konoha, salieron del aeropuerto en dirección a su ciudad natal y allí les perdimos, no sabemos nada más, así que si puede empezar a contar…

- Si, fuimos a Konoha, pero él…

- ¿Si?

**- **_Dios mío… qué hago ¿puedo confiar en él? ¿Y si es un miembro de Taka, o de Akatsuki? Tal vez solo sea una trampa, después de todo es extraño que alguien me encontrara en aquellas calles… ¡Maldita sea! No sé qué hacer… ¡No! Sakura, no. No puedes arriesgarte, ya decidiste que no confiarás en nadie. _Salió con unos amigos, yo aproveché para irme.

- ¿Irse?

- Así es, no me gusta esa casa, no pude aguantar tantos recuerdos así que le dejé una nota y me fui, ya tenía planeado irme al país de las Olas a vivir, y vi mi oportunidad.

- Si, tenemos constancia de su oferta de trabajo en el país de las Olas, pero entonces… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Yo? ¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues… _vamos Sakura piensa _quería hablar con alguien antes de irme. Con… mi ex novio.

- Su ex novio… - repitió pausadamente - Pero sus ex novios se encontraban en la misma ciudad, no en la capital.

Sakura le miró detenidamente unos minutos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, con la cara más estúpida que había puesto en su vida.

**- **Señorita… es consciente de que está hablando con un agente al que no se debe ment…

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¿Qué?

- Con quién quería hablar antes de irme es con Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Es que… la última vez que le vi… me faltó decirle algo… algo importante… muy importante.

- Algo importante… ya. Pero Sasuke vive lejos de la zona en la que usted estaba…

- Ya, es que… me confundí de calle, o eso creo… siempre he tenido una orientación pésima… je… je...

- Entiendo, y… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenía que decirle?

**- **Disculpe, pero no creo que mis asuntos personales del campo amoroso sean fundamentales para su operación. Me gustaría mantener algo de intimidad, o al menos creer que la tengo.

- Si, por supuesto, discúlpeme, he sido un entrometido. Pues bien, eso es todo, señorita Uzumaki, pero… si recuerda algo más, algún detalle, aunque parezca estúpido… por favor, no dude en visitarme o llamarme. - Le entregó una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre. - ¡Ah! Y con respecto al señor Sasuke Uchiha… - el cuerpo de la chica se tensó – Le llamaré para informarle de su situación y decirle que le estaba buscando, así el vendrá y usted podrá irse al país de las Olas a seguir con su vida.

- ¿¡QUÉ!

- Oh no, tranquila, para mí no es ninguna molestia, será un placer ayudarla, dado su estado. Que pase un buen día.

_- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO! Esto no me puede pasar a mí, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí. ¿¡Se puede saber que te he hecho, Dios! No, Sasuke no puede venir aquí. Para empezar es un miembro de Taka por lo que se enterarán de dónde estoy; y segundo… no puedo, cualquiera menos Sasuke, no puedo verle… ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

Pasaron un par de horas, y Sakura seguía intentando recuperar todas las partes de su cuerpo, el dolor ya había pasado a un segundo plano, ahora la angustia de pensar en Sasuke frente a ella era más que suficiente para opacar el dolor; pero al parecer no era suficiente para que su cuerpo funcionara correctamente.

Por la puerta apareció una cabeza que se asomaba con precaución, y al ver a la chica despierta entró.

- Bien señorita, he hablado personalmente con el señor Uchiha, y al parecer estaba muy preocupado por usted, sus amigos le llamaron para avisarle de su… "desaparición". Creo que debió haberlo hecho de otro modo, sus amigos han estado buscándola como locos… pero en fin ¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido, Sasuke se encuentra de camino al hospital. Le ruego que me disculpe pero le he informado de sus propósitos en el país de las Olas y está dispuesto a ayudarla con su hermano y llevarla él mismo hasta dicho país, si es su decisión, así que no se preocupe por nada. Buenas tardes.

- ¡Espere! ¿Y mi hermano?

- ¡Ah, sí! Se encuentra bien, también ha estado buscándola, ha sido una falsa alarma, no se preocupe por él. Mejórese, señorita.

Una enfermera entró con la cena, y se empeñó en hacerle unos análisis a la chica que, desde su última visita, no había reaccionado; estaba pálida, con los ojos fijos en algún punto de la habitación y temblando notablemente.

Salió de la estancia preocupada y bajó a recepción a buscar al doctor que llevaba su caso, pero se paró bruscamente al ver al hombre con el que estaba hablando. Alto, musculoso, con la piel muy blanca, pelo negro y ojos igual de negros. Era el chico más atractivo que había visto en su vida, y le rodeaba un aurea de misterio e incluso amenazador que le daba un aire más atrayente.

Dicho joven sonrió al doctor en señal de agradecimiento y empezó a recorrer los pasillos buscando una habitación mientras pequeños grupos de mujeres se formaban en los laterales del pasillo sin perder de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Hasta que se paró frente a una puerta, la cual no tardó en abrir.

La habitación seguía igual, todo limpio y ordenado, o… casi todo, la única cama que tenía sábanas estaba revuelta y… no había ningún paciente en esa habitación. No se molestó en preguntar a ninguna enfermera, sabía claramente que no era un error, la paciente se había escapado.

- Hmn… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

El temor y la adrenalina corrían por sus venas a velocidades vertiginosas, en el mismo momento en el que la enfermera se fue, la chica se incorporó y apoyó los pies en el suelo, cayendo estrepitosamente al mismo y sintiendo como sus huesos se resquebrajaban. Se arrastró hasta la salida y echó un vistazo a los pasillos, ya era tarde para las visitas, por lo que solo debería haber algún que otro médico o enfermera, y quizá algún paciente desvelado; y no se equivocaba, el pasillo estaba desierto. Se arrastró hasta una puerta cercana que estaba ligeramente desgastada y más pequeña que el resto, suponiendo que era un cuarto de limpieza, de medicamentos o un almacén.

Y acertó, varias estanterías ocupaban las blancas paredes llenas de collarines, vendas y otros materiales, y en un rincón algunas sillas de ruedas, muletas, y objetos más grandes. Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió una de las metálicas sillas y se sentó. Su mente empezaba a elaborar otro de sus desesperados y suicidas planes cuando escuchó una voz serena y fría que conocía: Sasuke.

Sus músculos se tensaron en la silla, no se movía ni un fino pelo, sus oídos se agudizaron y su respiración paró inmediatamente, podría jurar que incluso dejó de oír los latidos de su corazón. Ahí estaba él, a tan solo una puerta de distancia, si tan sólo abriera la puerta podría volver a verle, pero el miedo era superior a su curiosidad y siguió así, como una estatua humana.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, dando paso a un silencio desesperador, cortado por unos pasos ¿Se iba? No, los pasos cada vez eran más cercanos, estaba acercándose a ella; las pisadas se detuvieron y advirtió que alguien había posado su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Unas gotas de sudor frío resbalaron por su rostro hasta que escuchó una nerviosa voz femenina.

**- **Disculpe… vera señor… no puede… no puede entrar ahí.

- ¿Por qué? – le otorgó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Bu… Bueno… es que es solo un almacén… hay medicamentos… y solo puede acceder personal… personal… personal…

- ¿Autorizado? – le ayudó el chico.

- Exacto, lo siento… además… ya no… ya no se permiten visiones ¡visitas!… así que… si es tan amable de abandonar estos pasillos… los pacientes… necesitan desertar ¡digo, descansar! Descansar, eso… descansar.

Terminó de hablar y respiró profundamente sin dejar de jugar con sus manos y con las mejillas sonrojadas, siendo observada por unos fríos ojos que, a pesar de no parecerlo, disfrutaba del nerviosismo de la joven; no podía resistirse, su ego crecía cada vez que una mujer se le acercaba.

- De acuerdo – suspiró – por cierto ¿ha visto usted a una mujer con el pelo rosa y ojos verdes, más o menos de su estatura?

- N… No…

**- **Muchas gracias, ya me voy, pero si fuera tan amable de avisarme si la ve… un amigo mío está abajo, se quedará aquí. Tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos violetas, es fácil de encontrar…, se llama Suigetsu, dígaselo a él inmediatamente ¿Me hará ese favor… Ana? – dijo leyendo su nombre en la bata.

- Por… supuesto… cuente con ello…

- Gracias… es usted encantadora.

Y sin más se fue dejando a la mujer hiperventilando ante lo sucedido, deseando bajar a la cafetería para contárselo a las otras enfermeras.

Por su parte, esa pelirrosa de ojos verdes se encontraba al borde de la histeria, ahora sí que sería imposible salir de allí, empezó a pensar en cómo hacerlo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente no daba para más, paró.

- _Muy bien Sakura, ahora que las neuronas fallan… a lo de siempre, improvisación. Y cuando todo esto acabe… buscaré un buen psicólogo…_

* * *

><p>Eso ha sido todo, espero que os haya gustado ^_^ no creo que tarde mucho en subir el siguiente capi: <strong>Arriesgada locura<strong>.

Nos vemos pronto!

*ByE*


	8. Arriesgada locura

Hola!

Esta vez he tardado muy poquito, no podéis quejaros jeje Aquí entra en escena un nuevo personaje, y podréis comprobar con vuestros propios ojos que Sakura es tonta, que no aprende y que no tiene el más mínimo aprecio por su vida, por si aun no os habíais dado cuenta… XD

Espero que os guste ^_^

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Arriesgada locura<strong>

Revisó con la mirada los estantes otra vez, pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarla. Ya era de noche, probablemente cerca de las doce. Sin duda era una ventaja, pero no podía perder el tiempo. Sus piernas ya estaban parcialmente recuperadas, dolían, pero al menos podía moverlas con relativa facilidad, así que se decidió a salir; pero no podía hacerlo como Sakura Uzumaki, tendría que disfrazarse.

A los pocos minutos salía una mujer alta, de ojos verdes y pelo rosado; con aspecto débil. Una marca de dolor imborrable con cada paso que daba, y un temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Pero no era una paciente, una bata blanca que la envolvía decía su posición en el hospital como médico.

La chica avanzó insegura por los desolados pasillos saludando a las pocas personas que se cruzaban en su camino y que la miraban curiosos, a lo que ella respondía con una nerviosa sonrisa. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera en seco, enfrente estaba el médico que la había atendido hablando con una enfermera. Sin pensarlo, se metió en la primera habitación y respiró profundamente.

Un vaso se estampó contra la puerta a escasos milímetros de su cara, seguido de un plato de plástico duro y algo que supuso fue comida. Se giró y vio a una mujer joven, encolerizada lanzando todo lo que tenía a mano.

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! ¡Llevo llamando más de una hora para que me atendieran!

- Lo siento… es que había… una emergencia…

Esa chica hacía demasiado ruido, y si había estado llamando a alguna enfermera, no tardaría en aparecer alguna, debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que quería?

- ¡Esto! ¿¡Qué se supone que es esto!

La chica señalaba una bandeja en la que minutos antes estaría la comida que ahora decoraba alegremente el suelo.

- Creo que era su comida señorita.

- ¿¡MI COMIDA! Usted… tiene la menor idea de quién soy yo… pago mucho dinero para ayudar a este hospital, ¿¡y así me lo agradecen! ¿¡Dándome esa mezcla de comida de perro! Exijo que me traigan algo digno de mi categoría, ¡ahora!

**- **_¡Genial! Me ha tocado una niña rica, egoísta y egocéntrica… ahora entiendo por qué el profesor nos advertía tanto de lo peligroso de estos… seres. _No se preocupe señorita, ahora mismo avisaré a alguien…

**- **¡NO! Quiero hablar con el director del hospital, no voy a permitir que esto quede impune, rodarán cabezas, se lo aseguro.

Un par de segundos y ya estaba lanzando la bandeja por los aires, estampándose en la cara de un hombre que acaba de entrar. Simulando una calma que no tenía, se acercó a la joven para saber que ocurría, oportunidad que vio Sakura para salir.

- Espere, por favor. – La nombrada se detuvo con frustración – Ayúdeme a ponerle un sedante.

- ¿¡Cómo que un sedante! ¡Será posible! ¡Sedarme! ¡Como si fuera un sucio animal!

- Cálmese señorita, es por su propio bien, para que se relaje…

Con bastante dificultad consiguieron su cometido.

- Por favor, llame a alguien para que arregle este estropicio.

- En seguida.

El hombre se fue con cara de pocos amigos y algunas marcas y arañazos en la cara, ocasionados por la dulce chica que descansaba plácidamente.

Sakura respiró profundamente descargando parte de su estrés cuando vio su salvación, una peluca descansaba sobre la repisa del armario, seguramente de la chica. No dudo en cogerla y ponérsela, tapando cualquier mínimo mechón de pelo rosa. Ahora era una médico, morena, con el pelo largo y ojos verdes. Al menos ya no sería tan evidente.

Se encaminó a recepción, y allí lo vio, con una expresión de aburrimiento, sentado, mirando hacia el techo y jugueteando con sus dedos, estaba ese tal Suigetsu. Rápidamente se giró, y como una iluminación divina vio una tarjeta de identificación: doctora Takeru. Afortunadamente para ella se trataba de una mujer joven, con ojos verdes y… ¡maldición! Rubia.

Con la identificación en mano se acercó a una enfermera y preguntó por dicha doctora, al parecer estaba enferma y hoy no iría al hospital, en teoría…

Bien, se haría pasar por esa doctora, pero antes había varias cosas que arreglar, primero: el pelo. Cogió un bote de lejía y en el baño blanqueó la peluca. ¡Perfecta! Era un rubio más blanquecino que el de la chica, pero serviría. Otro problema eran los ojos, tenía los ojos verdes, pero un verde más oscuro, tenía que disimularlo de alguna forma, y otra de las pacientes fue su siguiente paso. La chica dormía, con unas gafas en la mesilla, bueno… estaba durmiendo, no iba a necesitarlas… ¿no? Se puso las gafas y se miró en el espejo analizando su creación. Es cierto que no era una copia idéntica de esa mujer, pero se parecía más a la doctora Takeru que a Sakura Uzumaki, y eso es más que suficiente.

Con su nueva personalidad volvió hacía recepción dispuesta a salir de allí, y volvió a verlo, pero esta vez sus miradas se cruzaron. Ninguno se movía, tampoco decía nada, se miraban fijamente. Él la miraba con cierta curiosidad y desconfianza, hasta que decidió levantarse y acercarse a ella mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro.

Sakura estaba aterrada, ¡tanto esfuerzo para nada! Una mujer la sacó de su hipnosis, una mujer que la empujaba hacía algún lugar. Y antes de darse cuenta estaba en una sala de operaciones rodeada de médicos que la miraban mientras una mujer le daba todo lo necesario para realizar una operación. Espera… ¡una operación! Revisó el gráfico que le acercaron y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, era una operación de corazón.

Apenas había acabado la carrera, es cierto que había acabado en la mitad de tiempo por recibir las enseñanzas directamente de Tsunade, y su inteligencia y potencial le habían ahorrado un par de años de estudio, pero en sus prácticas aun no había realizado algo semejante, no con una persona real…

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Doctora… doctora… ¿Está usted bien?

La chica reaccionó, y como si fuera un acto reflejo empezó a dar órdenes a los allí presentes, puede que no fuera una médico con experiencia, pero su trayectoria había sido impecable, y sus notas irreprochables, siempre se consideró una buena doctora; paciente, inteligente, con suficiente calma como para tratar situaciones como esas, y ahora iba a demostrarlo, aunque nunca se imaginó que su primera operación de corazón se daría así, con peluca incluida...

Tras un arduo trabajo, Sakura realizó una operación impecable, sin fallos, con destreza y profesionalidad. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al dejar los utensilios ensangrentados sobre una bandeja bajo la ola de felicitaciones de los demás presentes.

- ¡Increíble! Es un honor poder trabajar con una profesional como usted.

- Ha sido una operación perfecta, simplemente perfecta, mi enhorabuena doctora Takeru.

Su sonrisa se ensombreció, todas esas felicitaciones, todo el mérito era de la doctora Takeru, había actuado como la profesional que es, una operación de corazón perfecta, había demostrado estar preparada para ejercer medicina; pero nadie lo sabría nunca, su proeza sería sellada en sus recuerdos.

Mientras estaba perdida en su desgracia, había salido hacia recepción, y ahora se encontraba de nuevo frente a Suigetsu, que esta vez estaba de pie, observándola detenidamente. Tres personas se acercaron a la joven volviendo a felicitarla, y Suigetsu volvió a sentarse.

- _Desde luego _– formó una sonrisa amarga - _¿quién creería que una recién graduada en medicina pudiera realizar este tipo de operación con tanta exactitud…? Pero en fin, no hay mal que por bien no venga._

Salió del hospital disculpándose de sus "compañeros" con la escusa de que aun no estaba totalmente recuperada. Se dirigió al parking mientras pensaba su próxima jugada; sí, robaría un coche. Sabía cómo hacerlo, Sasori le había enseñado a abrir y a poner un coche en marcha sin las llaves; por supuesto solo para emplearlo en casos de emergencia. Y que mejor emergencia que cuando dos organizaciones de asesinos quieren acabar con tu penosa existencia… estaba claro. Aunque eso sí, ninguno de sus novios había sido una buna influencia, ni las mejores personas que pudo haber encontrado, pero desde luego, resultaron útiles:

Sasori le enseñó todo lo que se puede saber de los coches, Gaara, se centró en las motos; Neji la llevó a un mundo de aristocracia donde aprendió a camuflarse entre las personas más snob de la alta nobleza; Sai quiso adentrarla en el bello mundo del arte; Sasuke la ayudó a ser fuerte, a potenciar sus capacidades y aptitudes, a ganar confianza en ella misma, a pensar rápido y… a desarrollar agresivos y eficaces planes contra tus enemigos. Y como olvidar a Naruto, su querido hermano fue el más útil de todos, le enseñó a mentir, a fingir ante todos, a mostrar una máscara sonriente infranqueable, posiblemente él sea el causante de su magistral actuación en el hospital. Finalmente la Verdad, lo poco que sabía de su vida le enseñó a crear un muro, un muro macizo que la aislaría del dolor y el sufrimiento para conseguir su objetivo: saber la verdad e irse, sí, irse lo más lejos posible, empezar una nueva vida desde cero, si es que sobrevivía.

Eligió un coche sencillo pero elegante, algo que no llamara mucho la atención, pero puestos a elegir no iba a escoger el que la dejara tirada en la primera calle. Con sorprendente facilidad abrió y arrancó el coche. Aun recordaba la calle de Kiba. No pretendía recordar momentos mejores con él, pero estaba con un coche robado que no tardarían en reclamar, si alquilaba uno Taka o Akatsuki la localizarían, sin contar con el insignificante hecho de que no tenía dinero. La única solución era recuperar su coche.

Tras veinte minutos llegó a la siniestra calle de Kiba; enfrente: su coche. Ya había anochecido, y las casas proyectaban sombras nada tranquilizadoras. Con el cuerpo en una tensión constante, salió del vehículo robado y fue con paso inseguro hacia el suyo. No podía evitarlo, sentía el helado aliento de la muerte soplar en su nuca con cada paso que daba. Con torpe rapidez se metió en su coche, cerrando inmediatamente todos los accesos a este y mirando hacía todos lados asegurándose de que nadie la acechaba. Comprobado el perímetro se relajó en el asiento y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el desvencijado portal de Kiba.

Apenas se había fijado en su primera visita, la metálica puerta había estado pintada en dorado, como demostraban algunos retazos de dicho color, pero ahora era negra. Con cristales detrás de los barrotes, le pareció curioso que no estuvieran rotos o arañados. La luz de una farola muy cercana le permitió entrever una parte de los buzones, y recordó los extraños ruidos que escuchó desde la casa de Kiba.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor buscando el coche donde la llevaron, pero solo había dos automóviles, y ambos los había traído ella misma. Suspiró con frustración.

- Sakura… estas completamente loca.

Sin creerse aun lo que estaba a punto de hacer salió del coche y se acercó al dichoso portal, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Miró a través del cristal, parecía una casa abandonada. Por segunda vez atravesó la metálica puerta mientras agudizaba el sentido del oído y el de la vista, cuyo único apoyo era las débiles farolas de la calle, pero no se oía nada.

Con cautela empezó a subir las escaleras, forzando la vista en un inútil intento de percibir algo entre las sombras. Fue directa hacia el piso de Kiba, y para su sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta. Pero por otro lado… ¿Quién iba a entrar en la casa de un asesino? Estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte.

La casa estaba igual que la recordaba, solo cambiaba la posición de algunas prendas. Había dos puertas, una era el baño, al que prefirió no entrar por lo que podía encontrarse; supuso que la otra era la habitación. Su aspecto armonizaba a la perfección con la sala de estar, el orden y la pulcritud brillaban por su ausencia.

Cerca del escritorio otra puerta, al entrar vio que era una especie de despacho, donde las carpetas se amontonaban en los rincones. Las analizó, eran "encargos" de varias organizaciones de las que había oído hablar, incluyendo, por supuesto, Taka y Akatsuki, después de todo eran mensajeros del miedo ¿no? Observó las fechas, si las ordenaba cronológicamente, se veía un descenso de pedidos por parte de las organizaciones, solo aumentaron los de una, Akatsuki. De hecho, las recientes pertenecían exclusivamente a esta organización.

Salió del despacho y un tablón le llamó la atención, había recortes de periódico, todos con la misma noticia: un accidente de coche se cobra la vida de dos personas; al parecer el coche derrapó debido a la lluvia y colisionaron con un muro a una velocidad excesiva, afortunadamente no había ningún otro coche afectado por esto. Sin saber por qué cogió uno de los recortes, uno que tenía palabras subrayadas y algunas anotaciones, seguramente de Kiba.

Salió precipitadamente, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero debía averiguar todo lo que pudiera, jamás tendría una oportunidad como esta. Bajó las escaleras intentado abrir las puertas de cada piso, pero todas estaban bien cerradas. Llegó al tercer piso e intentó abrir la puerta de la derecha, cerrada. Se acercó a la otra, y para su sorpresa, se abrió ligeramente. Apenas una rendija dejaba ver una sala más oscura, con las ventanas tapadas con tablones de madera. Escuchó expectante, pero nada, ni un solo sonido salía de allí. Terminó de abrir la puerta mientras escuchaba el odioso chirrido de las bisagras y se adentró guiándose a tientas por la pared en busca de algún interruptor. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se cortó, no podía ver la herida, pero sentía un fuerte escozor en el brazo acompañado de algún líquido resbalando desde la zona. Desespera buscó el interruptor, y consiguió, finalmente, que la habitación quedara iluminada por una fría luz.

Respiró profundamente intentando recuperar la calma perdida y se giró, quedándose completamente paralizada. Unas pequeñas cuchillas estaban a centímetros de ella apuntando a su pecho, sin duda con lo que se había cortado. No había habitaciones, era una sola sala, de grandes dimensiones en la que se encontraban numerosos utensilios que supuso eran de tortura, pero ya no le quedó ninguna duda cuando vio tres cuerpos humanos completamente ensangrentados, dos hombres y una mujer, jóvenes todos. Uno de los hombres estaba tumbado en una mesa con varias armas incrustadas en su cuerpo, pero ninguna tocaba órganos vitales, sin duda con la intención de darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por pérdida de sangre. Esposado a la pared el otro hombre, sin armas en el cuerpo, pero lleno de cicatrices, al igual que su compañera, con la diferencia de que la chica estaba colgando del techo por una cuerda que rodeaba sus muñecas.

Instintivamente se acercó al hombre de la mesa, estaba muerto. Comprobó los signos vitales del otro hombre; el mismo resultado. Con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos rodeó a la chica varias veces, observándola aterrada, suponiendo la clase de aberraciones a las que estuvo expuesta. Tenía infinidad de moratones por todo el cuerpo, sin duda la habían golpeado como si de un saco se tratara, algunas cicatrices poco profundas demostrando que no intentaron matarla del mismo modo que a sus acompañantes, regueros de sangre reseca terminaban la macabra obra que apenas era cubierta por su ropa rasgada. Cerró los ojos con frustración, sin duda la imagen de esa chica de más o menos su edad, la atormentaría por el resto de su vida. Volvió a abrirlos con pesadez advirtiendo un reguero de sangre en la parte interna de sus muslos, y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho que la impedía respirar; no tenía ni idea del motivo para torturar a los dos hombres, pero tenía muy claro que a ella no la querían muerta, la violaron, de una forma cruel y sádica, la violaron y torturaron sin ninguna compasión. Entonces recordó los sonidos que escuchó de la casa de Kiba con mucha más nitidez, era ella, Shino estaba con ella, y probablemente Kiba iba a reunirse con él cuando se encontraron en la puerta del chico. _**"¿otra de tus protegidas? Sí, pero no de la forma que tú crees"**_ Ahí estaba, a eso se refería Shikamaru con "protegidas" esta chica no era la primera ni la última en estar en esa situación. Unas ganas de vomitar le obligaron a apartar la vista. Respiró hondo aguantando sus nauseas y lágrimas y se dispuso a confirmar sus sospechas: que estaba muerta.

En su cara se mostraban muestras de haber llorado, pero sobretodo podía ver miedo, frustración, y… resignación _¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado aquí?_ Acercó su temblorosa mano al cuello de la joven, estaba fría. Iba a retirar la mano cuando sintió algo extraño ¿podía ser un latido? ¿O solo fruto de los nervios? Se concentró más intentando volver a sentirlo cuando el inerte cuerpo abrió los ojos y respiró violentamente haciendo a la pelirrosa caer al suelo.

La chica miraba a la joven tirada, con los ojos enrojecidos, y respirando de manera agitada. Sakura pudo sentir un pequeño brillo de esperanza en sus ojos marrones que la miraban expectantes mientras intentaba decir algo, pero solo conseguía lastimeros sonidos ahogados. Sakura buscó con la mirada y divisó un grifo, cogió un recipiente metálico manchado de sangre reseca y lo llenó de agua dando de beber a la mujer.

- A… ayuda… por favor… ayuda.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, miraba los ojos marrones que denotaban todo el terror y sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar, mezclado por una pequeña mota de esperanza que se aferraba a ella. La pelirrosa se sentía desvalida, indefensa ante tanto sufrimiento, pero no podía quedarse ahí mirando. Frunciendo el ceño, en señal de decisión, revisó con la mirada la sala de nuevo; necesitaba algo para cortar las cuerdas. Todo el material cortante era demasiado grande o estaba encajado en alguna máquina, por lo que no le servían. Sintió la herida de su brazo escocer y se acordó de las cuchillas que la cortaron. Estaban encajadas en una superficie de metal, pero podría sacarlas haciendo un poco de fuerza, el único problema es que no había mango, estaban afiladas por ambos filos. Volvió a mirar a la chica que la observaba intensamente mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, ennegreciéndose al chocar con la sangre reseca.

Tragó saliva y con decisión sujetó la cuchilla, apretó el arma para que se incrustara en su piel y no se deslizara por su mano, cortándola. El dolor era intenso, pero consiguió sacarla a la primera. Se reunió con la chica, pero ella no apoyaba los pies en el suelo por lo que la cuerda estaba demasiado alta. Acercó uno de los vomitivos artefactos que parecía una mesa y se subió, sin perder más tiempo cortó las cuerdas provocando que la mujer cayera contra el suelo, seguramente el dolor fue inimaginable, pero en su rostro solo se mostraba una sonrisa de esperanza y alivio.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible. ¿Puedes andar?

- Yo… creo que con ayuda… creo… creo que podré.

- Muy bien, apóyate en mí.

Su voz era débil y algo ronca, se notaba que hasta el simple hecho de hablar era una tortura. La chica rodeó los hombros de Sakura con su brazo y paró bruscamente.

- Tengo miedo.

- Tranquila, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

Le dirigió una mirada tierna que le dio la confianza que hace tiempo le habían arrancado. Torpemente llegaron a la puerta que seguía abierta cuando el sonido de un motor alertó a la pelirrosa que cerró la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces?

- Tranquila** – **Sakura sintió el miedo de la chica a que la traicionara, a que solo fuera una más de sus torturas y que su salvadora estuviera conpinchada con los monstruos que la mantenían presa. – Creo que… creo que viene alguien.

- ¡NO! – El miedo volvió a ensombrecer sus ojos – Por favor… por favor… no quiero… no puedo… ayúdame, por favor, por favor.

La desesperación surgía en cada ruego que se clavaba en el corazón de Sakura, oprimiéndolo.

- _Monstruos. _He dicho que te sacaría de aquí, te lo he prometido y yo nunca falto a mis promesas. Te sacaré de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga.

La chica la miró impresionada y sorprendida, sus palabras eran decididas y confiadas, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ella, una desconocida que solo le traería problemas. Sakura se dirigió a la ventana taponada, y con la cuchilla que aun llevaba consiguió abrir una abertura en la gastada madera. Ante sus ojos lo que más temía, de un coche bajaron tres hombres que ya conocía: Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba, que hablaban serios. Debido a la soledad de la calle y al silencio de la noche podía oír perfectamente la conversación.

- Creo que iré a ver a Tenten. - Sakura se tensó.

**- **Espera Shino, tenemos cosas que tratar antes.

- Shikamaru tiene razón, luego ya tendremos tiempo de divertirnos, aunque reconozco que tus métodos son algo exagerados.

- ¿Exagerados?

- No te enfades, es solo que… una cosa es aprovecharte de una desvalida chiquilla, y otra muy distinta es torturarla hasta dejarla al borde de la muerte… Encuentras la diversión en la sangre.

- En el sufrimiento mezclado con placer, al igual que tú, no en la sangre. Pero precisamente por eso este encargo me lo han hecho a mí y no a ti, eres demasiado blando.

- Ya basta los dos, ambos sois unos sádicos. – Suspiró cansado Shikamaru - Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Sakura miraba la escena reteniendo sus ganas de vomitar y controlando su rabia. Pero al menos tenía una oportunidad de escapar, aunque cargando con esa tal Tenten… la cosa se complicaba.

Volvió hacia ella para tranquilizarla; subirían por las escaleras y si hacían el más mínimo ruido, se acabó. Pero, para su suerte, la chica lloraba en total silencio; escucharon los pasos subir sin detenerse hasta el último piso, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta Sakura se puso en acción. Con una fuerza que desconocía que tuviera, ayudó a Tenten a bajar las escaleras en completo silencio y salir del portal. La sentó en el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente se posicionó en la puerta del conductor mirando por última vez la casa de Kiba, o al menos eso esperaba, que fuera la última.

Entonces le vio, la cara furiosa de dicho propietario que la taladraba desde la ventana, sin creerse aun lo que estaba viendo. Sakura mantuvo el contacto visual, aterrada, hasta que él se apartó del cristal. Abrió la puerta del coche y se metió sin apenas respirar. Intentó torpemente meter las llaves, pero se le cayeron. Tanteó nerviosamente el suelo con la mano buscando las malditas llaves mientras escuchaba sonidos provenientes del portal, venían a por ellas, y si no se daba prisa acabaría en la misma situación que Tenten en menos de una hora. Levantó triunfal las llaves y esta vez, consiguió arrancar el coche, que salió violentamente disparado hacia la primera salida que vio mientras observaba como tres personas, muy… muy, pero que muy cabreadas fulminaban a la conductora con la mirada mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Sakura surcó las calles a alta velocidad, sin duda la seguirían, y tenía que perderlos o esconderse rápido. ¿Pero acaso le salían las cosas alguna vez bien? No, y hoy no iba a ser una excepción, la gasolina era escasa, y si seguía forzando el motor se le acabaría en menos de un minuto. Encontró unas callejuelas bastante oscuras y camufladas, apenas visibles si no te fijabas. No dudó en meterse allí, rezando por que la rabia de esos tres provocara que no prestaran atención a la calle, al fin y al cabo, las callejuelas ya le habían librado de Kiba y Shikamaru en una ocasión…

Vio el coche pasar rápidamente sin siquiera detenerse por la zona, ahora podía respirar tranquila. Aunque el hecho de tener a una asustada mujer, casi hiperventilando, en el asiento del copiloto, llena de sangre, golpes y cortes… sin duda opacaba esa tranquilidad.

- _Aunque… ahora que pienso con la cabeza fría… ¿Quién demonios es esta mujer? No es una simple víctima, Shino dijo que era otro de sus "encargos"…_

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Si ya lo digo yo, una loca suicida... XD En fin, el próximo capítulo: Haciendo amigos, cobrando deudas.<p>

También entra en escena un nuevo personaje, a la vez que veremos un mini flash back de SasoSaku en el que se ven las... "inclinaciones" poco sanas de Deidara que más adelante darán que hablar, y dale, mira que no se callarme ¬_¬

Bueno, aparte de eso, veréis como Sakura empieza a cambiar y deja de ser la niña buena que todos pueden manipular y de la que se burlaron tanto tiempo, para coger al toro por los cuernos y ser ella la que mueve las fichas.

*ByE*


	9. Haciendo amigos, cobrando deudas

**IX. Haciendo amigos, cobrando deudas.**

Era la última herida, había desinfectado y vendado todos los cortes y ahora se limitaba a observarla dormir. Había devorado la comida y se durmió antes de que Sakura terminara de curarla. Ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna desde que salieron de casa de Kiba, pero ambas sabían que no podrían mantener el voto de silencio mucho tiempo.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana, el barrio estaba bastante desolado, y en cuanto la chica despertara tendrían que irse. Si sus perseguidores no las encontraban, lo haría la policía. Aun podía recordar la cara estupefacta de la recepcionista al verlas cuando alquilaron la habitación. Ambas sucias, cubiertas de sangre y cara de desesperación y miedo, un show que no tardaría en compartir con agentes de la ley…

- Deberíamos irnos. - Sakura se dio la vuelta. La chica miraba con cansancio sus heridas, ahora vendadas – Y… gracias.

- No hay de qué. Y lo sé, estaba esperando a que despertaras.

Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero estaba demasiado débil y volvió a caer. No volvieron a hablar, Sakura se acercó y la ayudó a salir de la habitación, directas al coche. La dueña del hotel las miraba curiosas desde la ventana mientras apuntaba algo, seguramente la matrícula del coche, _¡genial!_

- ¿Por casualidad no tendrás coche?

- Me temo que no nos serviría, ya tienen mi matricula.

- ¿La policía? – la miró extrañada.

- No… no exactamente.

No tuvo que decir más, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. Se limitó a arrancar el coche hacia alguna gasolinera. Con el depósito lleno, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer… decidir el destino. Pero… ¿Dónde van los que no tienen a dónde ir? Suspiró con cansancio y se recostó en el asiento mientras miraba a los coches repostar.

-¿Así que te llamas Tenten?

- Así es. – La miró con extrañeza.

- Se lo escuché a esos tres. ¿Debían matarte?

- Si. Pero Shino y Kiba nunca matan a sus víctimas rápidamente, y menos… si son mujeres.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué estaba allí? – Hizo una breve pausa – Iba a cambiar de bando, pero al parecer a mis antiguos jefes no les pareció buena idea.

La observó detenidamente y recordó el tatuaje que vio en su espalda cuando la curaba, una especie de serpientes enroscándose entre ellas que formaban un círculo. Pero no fue lo único que recordó, ellos… todos tenían un tatuaje similar, no eran exactamente iguales, no eran serpientes, cada uno tenía un estilo, pero todos tenían líneas que se cruzaban y formaban un círculo.

- Eres una Akatsuki.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mis… novios… tenían un tatuaje similar _¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? No es normal que todas tus parejas tengan un tatuaje tan parecido ¿no? Incluso… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Incluso Naruto! ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil!Todo este tiempo y aun sigue sorprendiéndome el grado de estupidez al que puedo llegar. _

- Oh…

- De modo que ibas a pasarte a Taka… ¿Por qué?

- No es que fuera el trabajo de mi vida. Me… reclutaron cuando era pequeña, mi madre murió al darme a luz, y mi padre estaba condenado a 30 años de cárcel. Ellos me amenazaron con matarle si no me unía a ellos.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Mi padre murió hace una semana, ya no tenía motivos para ser fiel. Pero ellos ya lo tenían previsto y empezaron a vigilarme; en cuanto dudaron de mí me enviaron… "un mensaje". Debía haber esperado un poco más, fui una imprudente.

- ¿Por qué no irte? ¿Por qué unirte a Taka?

- Cuando llevas tanto tiempo metida en esto… - suspiró – creo que… es lo único que se me da bien.

- Entonces podrás ayudarme. Estas tan metida en esto como yo, y no quisiera tener que recordarte que te salvé la vida.

**- **Por eso voy a ayudarte, pero no creas que voy a solucionar todos tus problemas. De hecho es un riesgo que estemos juntas, somos más fáciles de localizar. Para empezar habría que cambiar el aspecto de este coche… sin olvidarnos de la matrícula. Y sé quién puede hacer eso… ¿Conoces a Pain?

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_** ¡No es justo!**_

_**- Sakura…**_

_**- ¡No! Estoy cansada de secretos, confía en mí, Sasori.**_

_**- No es que no confíe en ti, – **__suspiró mientras se revolvía el pelo con la mano- __** es que es peligroso…**_

_**- Y esperas que eso me tranquilice. Todos, todos los malditos viernes desapareces por la noche y al día siguiente traes alguna herida o corte.**_

_**- Sakura…**_

_**- Por favor… – **__su tono sonaba meloso y el pelirrojo la miró con desconfianza – __**si tú confiaras en mí, yo confiaría más en ti… **_

_ Lentamente metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico arañando delicadamente su pecho y abdomen, dándole a entender claramente a qué se refería. Y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba aprisionada entre Sasori y un coche recibiendo un apasionado beso._

_**- Muy bien, hoy vendrás conmigo, pero harás todo lo que yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**- ¡Sí! **_

_Se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo efusivamente, siempre conseguía lo que quería, y hoy no iba a ser la excepción._

_ Carreras ilegales, a eso se dedicaba su querido novio los viernes por la noche. En parte se tranquilizó, ya tenía varias teorías, y la realidad era sin duda mucho más tranquilizadora. Salieron del coche y Sasori le presentó a varios amigos suyos, y afortunadamente omitió a las "amigas" que le saludaban coquetas y se le insinuaban descaradamente._

_- __**Ten muy clarito que pienso acompañarte todos, y repito todos los viernes – **__él__la miró curioso – __**¿No creerías que iba a dejar que esas lagartas se te acercasen?**_

_ No pudo evitar reír, le encantaba verla celosa. Dos de esos amigos fueron Deidara e Itachi, ya los había visto con Sasori antes, eran sus mejores amigos, y no pudo evitar sentirse desplazada por no haber sabido nada hasta ahora._

_- __**Vaya Sakura, tu por aquí – **__miró a Sasori – __**Qué sorpresa…**_

_**- Es muy… persuasiva.**_

_ Itachi no dijo nada, miró a Sasori, luego a Sakura y después perdió la mirada entre la multitud._

_- __**Dame un minuto Sakura, ahora vuelvo. – **__Miró a sus amigos -__** Espero que no le pase nada en mi ausencia.**_

_**- Seguirá de una pieza hasta tu regreso.**_

_En cuanto se fue se formó un incómodo silencio. Itachi bebía una cerveza mirando sin interés el resto de coches estacionados, mientras que Deidara la miraba detenidamente._

_- __**¿Y… vosotros también competís?**_

_**- A veces, aunque nunca si compite Sasori. No sabía que te interesaran los coches.**_

_**- Ya… yo tampoco.**_

_**- Sí, la pasión de Sasori por los motores es contagiosa ¿verdad?**_

_Ambos reímos hasta que Sasori vino a por mí para presentarme a más gente. Mientras, esos dos seguían hablando._

_- __**Que pena que eligieran a Sasori para esto… - **__Ambos miraron a Sakura.__- __**Venga Itachi… reconócelo. La chica es encantadora, una autentica preciosidad... **_

_**- No está mal.**_

_**- Ojala todas las misiones fueran como esta.**_

_Itachi miró a Deidara._

_- __**Olvídalo. **_

_**- ¿Por qué? Si ha conseguido que se enamore de él no habría problema.**_

_**- Pero si no lo ha conseguido, pondrías en riesgo la misión, y además… Sasori te mataría. Le eligieron a él, acéptalo. Y por lo que más quieras… aléjate de ella. **_

_**- Tsk.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Este es Pain, el mejor mecánico de todo el país.<strong>_

_**- Encantada.**_

_**- ¿Esta es la famosa Sakura? Tienes suerte Sasori.**_

_Estuvo toda la noche hablando con sus amigos, mientras él competía y, por supuesto, ganaba. A partir de entonces le acompañó todos los viernes, hasta que rompieron. _

_Al llegar a Konoha, con sus cuatro relaciones fallidas, con sus planes de empezar una vida totalmente nueva, y con una estimulante sensación de libertad, no pudo evitar acercarse a las carreras callejeras que tanto le fascinaron cuando iba con Sasori; pero esta vez, sin "protectores" que le impidieran hacer cualquier cosa arriesgada, está vez siendo ella la que competía. De hecho se ganó un hueco entre "la lista", la cual contenía los apodos de los mejores competidores de Konoha, entre los que estaba "escorpión", su querido Sasori. Una parte de su vida que jamás compartió con nadie, ninguna de sus parejas lo hubiera aprobado y Naruto… la hubiera encarcelado de por vida._

_- __**Así que mecánico.**_

_**- Sí. Entre otras cosas.**_

_**- ¿Otras cosas?**_

_**- Se me da bien tunear coches, modificarlos, mejorarlos, por dentro y por fuera. Incluso falsifico… no importa.**_

_**- Oh, ya veo, has hablado más de la cuenta. Tranquilo, te guardaré el secreto. - **__El chico la miró divertido. – __**Pero déjame adivinar, falsificas… ¿matriculas? ¿Papeles del coche?**_

_**- Ambas.**_

_**- Quizá me seas útil en alguna ocasión.**_

_ El chico río con ganas._

_**- Pues si eso ocurre… será un placer volver a verte.**_

* * *

><p>- ¿Pain? ¿Pelo naranja y varias perforaciones en la cara? Si… le conozco.<p>

- Perfecto, es un Akatsuki.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó y sus uñas se clavaron en el volante, inconscientemente.

- ¿¡Y pretendes qué vayamos a verle! ¿¡Estás loca!

- Me debe un favor, y es más o menos legal, no nos delatará.

- ¿Más o menos legal?

- Por favor… - dijo sarcástica – acabas de entrar en la casa de uno de los peores asesinos del país ¿y ahora tienes miedo?

- Espero que sepas lo que dices.

Tenten se recostó en el asiento, victoriosa, y miró hacia el frente.

- No entraremos en la ciudad, ¿sabes dónde estaban las pistas donde se hacían las carreras? Su casa está muy cerca.

Arrancó el coche rumbo a su pequeña ciudad. Una vez allí no le costó encontrar esas pistas, la ciudad había cambiado mucho, pero la periferia no. No tardaron en localizar a Pain.

El chico se encontraba revisando un motor con una llave inglesa, llave que cayó al suelo en cuanto vio a ambas mujeres.

- No es posible… ¿qué…?

- Hola Pain. Te preguntarás que hacemos aquí… las dos… juntas... Aunque no sé de qué te sorprendes tanto. ¡Ah, sí! Ya sé, lo que te sorprende es que debería estar muerta… ¿y por qué? ¿Te ayudo a recordar Pain? Porque mostré mis intenciones para protegerte ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí, me acuerdo, pero no te hagas la víctima, tú lo hiciste por Konan, no por mí. Y además, ya estabas perdida, solo confirmaste sus sospechas, ya te tenían en la mira.

- En cualquier caso te salve el culo, y ahora quiero que me devuelvas el favor.

- Deberías estar largándote del país - Miró a su acompañante - ¿Y qué demonios haces con ella?

- Me salvó la vida, fue ella la que me sacó de casa de Kiba y Shino.

- Vaya… estoy realmente impresionado, nadie pensaba que fueras a darnos tantos problemas, Sakura; parecías una chica inocente, frágil e indefensa… pero nos saliste valiente, atrevida y testaruda. – Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras miraba con humor a ambas mujeres – Así que os habéis hecho amiguitas… ¿Sabías que misión tenía Tenten? Era tu sombra, conocía todos tus movimientos, a todos tus amigos, y… ella era la que debía matarte llegado el momento. Esto es lo que se dice irónico ¿no crees?

- Eso ya no importa, si Tenten intenta matarme yo la mataré antes, pero mientras vaya a ayudarme… no tengo nada en su contra.

Ambos la miraron, ¿hablaba en serio? Desde luego ni se parecía a la Sakura que ellos habían conocido.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí?

- Un coche. – respondió tranquilamente Sakura.

- ¿Un coche? – miró a Tenten que permanecía callada en un segundo plano. - ¿Y por qué creéis que no diré nada a los demás? El coche por la deuda que tengo contigo, pero mi silencio… - volvió la vista a Sakura.

- Es ahí donde entra el pago por la deuda que tienes conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? Ja, esta sí que es buena. ¿Qué me impide a mí decirle a alguno de tus ex novios dónde está su querida pelirrosa?

- Lo mismo que a mí decirle a la policía a qué te dedicas, además de darle una lista detallada de todos tus clientes, con sus lujosos, trucados e ilegales coches. Si la policía no te pilla… los enfurecidos y ricos clientes lo harán. No eres un miembro tan importante de Akatsuki, sabes que no moverán un solo dedo por ti. – Pain la miró furioso y desconfiado – Vamos… no creerías que vendríamos confiando simplemente en tu buena voluntad ¿verdad? O en tu… más o menos legalidad ¿no es así Tenten? – la aludida giró la cabeza molesta y ligeramente sonrojada, si fuera por ella ambas estarían en serios problemas.

Debía reconocer que la chica sabía jugar sus cartas, aun intentaba asimilar como demonios consiguió esa lista, tal vez era mentira, pero la confianza en su mirada y la ausencia total de temor le impedían arriesgarse. Tenten también la miraba disimuladamente, incrédula; sabía que era mentira, pero mirándola era incapaz de asegurarlo, ya empezaba a creer que existía dicha lista.

- Muy bien, ese plateado de ahí acaba de llegar esta mañana, nadie sabe que lo tengo, ni siquiera lo he incluido en mi catálogo, podéis comprobarlo. Así que será imposible que os rastreen por él, aunque yo os traicionara, solo podría darles el modelo del coche. ¿Contenta?

- Eufórica. Una última cosa, creo que deberías destruir mi coche, dudo que a tus compañeros no les resulte sospechoso verlo aparcado frente a tu taller ¿no te parece?

El chico suspiró, rebuscó en una mesa y le lanzó unas llaves mientras desaparecía entre los coches.

- Yo no os he visto. Largaos.

- Bien, yo ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora lo siento, pero me voy del país, no pienso jugármela por ti. Me has salvado la vida por lo que te he ayudado todo lo que he podido, de hecho, te prometo que jamás volverás a verme, no diré nada de tu existencia a nadie, no me uniré a Taka, desapareceré para siempre.

- Aun vas a hacer algo más por mí.

- ¡No! Sakura…

- Tranquilízate, Tenten… No voy a pedirte que te quedes ni que te enfrentes a nadie, solo quiero una cosa más de ti: nombres.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero los nombres de todos los Akatsukis que conozcas, incluidos los renegados.

¿Para qué?

- Eso es asunto mío.

- De acuerdo, te haré una lista.

Ambas subieron al nuevo coche hacía el aeropuerto. Tenten quería largarse del país, y Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo. Sí, le había ayudado, pero era una Akatsuki, y confiar en ella no iba a ser fácil, así que mejor si salía del juego para siempre.

**- **Bien, ese es mi vuelo, ha sido un pla…

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Pain? – le interrumpió bruscamente, y la chica bajó la mirada mientras que Sakura la mantenía al frente - ¿es cierto?

- Si, yo debía…

- ¿Saben absolutamente todo?

- ¿Qué?

Pensaba que estaba dolida, pero parecía más bien preocupada por algo, no terminaba de entender a qué se refería, a menos que… desde luego.

- Hay muchos episodios en mi vida que han estado ocultos para "todos" los que me rodeaban.

- No, ninguno de ellos sabe más de lo que tú has permitido que sepan.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sakura… - suspiró - ya te lo dije, no estaba en Akatsuki por placer, yo era la única que te investigaba, por lo que si yo no decía nada, nadie iba a descubrirte, ni a ti, ni a mí. Aunque reconozco que estuve tentada más de una vez a decirlo todo solo para ver la cara que pondrían… - Ambas rieron. - Sakura, si vas a seguir con esto hasta el final, esos… "episodios"… son un arma muy valiosa; y lo más importante, arma que ellos desconocen completamente. Úsala bien.

- Lo sé.

- Buena suerte.

Sakura observó como subía al avión y como este despegaba. Estaba otra vez sola; todos huían, huían o morían, y ella por algún extraño fallo en el sistema seguía viva, avanzando casillas poco a poco y rodeándose cada vez más de enemigos. ¿Cuándo cambiaría su suerte? ¿Realmente pensaba que lograría esquivar por mucho más tiempo a los mejores asesinos del país? ¿Acaso importaba? Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, y tampoco tenía mucho que perder. Sí, podría huir ¿y qué? Vivir cada día atormentada por un pasado que desconoce ¿Podría vivir en una mentira? ¿Podría vivir como una persona que no es? Tal vez si… pero comprobarlo era un lujo que ya no podía permitirse.

Apoyó la mano en el amplio cristal que mostraba las pistas de aterrizaje mientras observaba el avión de Tenten alejarse hacia una vida mejor, un sueño inalcanzable… Y susurró en un débil murmullo.

- Buena suerte.

Volvió al coche y cogió la lista que Tenten le había dado, ella no ocupaba un cargo especialmente importante por lo que había posibilidades de que la lista no estuviera completa. Según ella ambas organizaciones tenían infinidad de esbirros que hacían el trabajo sucio, esos no suponían un problema, solo los altos cargos de ambas organizaciones eran el problema, y afortunadamente no eran tantos como creía.

Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru… Conocía a la mayoría, todos, todos sus amigos estaban ahí… Al final de la lista dos nombres, Tenten no los conocía, pero al parecer eran importantes: Orochimaru y Madara Uchiha.

- ¿Uchiha?

Bien, ya tenía nombres, ahora solo necesitaba una forma de investigarlos, y tenía una idea de quién podría ayudarla. Alguien cuyo nombre no aparecía en la lista. Rebuscó en su bolsillo, estaba un poco arrugada pero se podía leer claramente su contenido: una dirección, un número de teléfono y en letras más destacadas un nombre, "Kakashi Hatake".

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo: <strong>Heridas<strong>

Vuelve a entrar en escena Kakashi, y unos recuerdos bastante dolorosos. Como ya sabréis, sus ex novios la habían estado utilizando, todo era para mantenerla controlada, ¿pero como acabaron aquellas relaciones? Bien, eso lo iremos viendo poco a poco, en el próximo capi veremos una de las rupturas, y no os impediré que le torturéis hasta que os canséis, pero eso sí, dejadle vivo o me fastidiáis el fic jeje

Aparte de eso, Sakura vuelve a meterse en líos, como no... ¬_¬ además se darán muchos datos fundamentales para entender el fic, aunque la mayoría no las entenderéis muy bien por ahora. En resumen, que no os podéis perder el siguiente capi XD

¡Nos vemos!

*ByE*


	10. Heridas

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí con la conti, muchísimas gracias a todos los que os dejais caer por aquí y sobre todo a los que me dejais vuestras opiniones y apoyos n_n

Por cierto, esta puesto en las advertencias, pero este fic tiene lemon. En este capi se hace una vaga referencia, pero más adelante, bastante más adelante, sí habrá lemon en condiciones, creo...

Os dejo con el capi.

* * *

><p><strong>X. Heridas<strong>

Llevaba un cuarto de hora esperando al dichoso policía. La llamada fue breve, una simple presentación y organizar un encuentro. Allí estaba ella, con la taza de café medio vacía sobre la mesa, abrigada en su totalidad por las manos de la joven que golpeaba insistentemente la porcelana con una de sus uñas. Su humor, al principio inquieto y nervioso, se había tornado agrio y agresivo.

Entonces vio al hombre aparecer por la puerta, con ademán despreocupado, sin ninguna prisa. Observó todo el local hasta visualizar a la chica y se acercó a su mesa con su ojo sonriente.

Tentada estuvo la joven de levantarse, golpearle e irse, pero necesitaba la ayuda de ese hombre, por lo que contuvo su furia desviando la mirada y apretando más la taza. Cuando sintió que recuperaba el control elevó la vista, topándose con su mirada, esta vez seria y formal. No dijo nada, solo la miraba con mucha intensidad. Sakura le devolvió la mirada, sin romper ese cómodo silencio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ha recordado algo que yo deba saber?

- No le he llamado por eso.

El hombre la miró con extrañeza, sin ocultar su sorpresa, ¿qué podría querer esa chiquilla de él? Cuándo recibió su corta llamada, no pudo reprimir que el gusanillo de la curiosidad le atacara con fuerza, por lo que fue a la cita concertada sin dudarlo. Y ahora estaba frente a una mujer que juraría jamás había visto: fuerte, segura de sí misma, con una clara determinación en sus ojos, dispuesta a desafiar a quien se le opusiera. Tan encandilado estaba en esos ojos que apenas conseguía atender a sus palabras.

- Doy por hecho que esta conversación es…

- Queda en la más estricta confidencialidad.

- Verá… - suspiró - me gustaría conocer todo lo que sabe del asesinato de mis padres.

Kakashi volvió en sí cuando ella desvió la mirada hacia el cristal de la ventana mientras bebía del humeante café que la camarera había dejado sobre la mesa sustituyendo al anterior. No sabía los motivos de esa pregunta, pero sí que no ganaba nada si se andaba por las ramas, así que fue claro.

- Murieron desangrados tras numerosas puñaladas. – Sakura recordó la casa de Kiba pero no dijo nada - No había huellas, ninguna pista que condujera a un culpable; el asesino o asesinos eran sin duda profesionales. Me encargaron el caso a mí, iba a iniciar una investigación cuando recibí la orden de abandonarlo. Pensé que se lo darían a otro, así que lo olvidé. Pero al pasar las semanas volví a interesarme por el caso, quise saber si había algún avance, y mi sorpresa fue que nadie lo investigaba. Había sido cerrado, ignorado, ocultado, alguien con mucho poder no quería que se supiese qué había pasado allí.

- Entonces, lo que me dijo en el hospital era mentira… ¿Por qué fue a verme? ¿Por qué me hizo esas preguntas?

**- **No te adelantes, sólo es el principio. Por supuesto, no pensaba dejar las cosas así, no me hice policía para ver esa clase de comportamiento, pero si me rebelaba, si daba un paso en falso… estoy seguro de que me aniquilarían en cuestión de segundos. Así que decidí realizar la investigación por mi cuenta. Dispongo de un par de amigos leales a los que confiaría mi vida y, junto con ellos, reabrí el caso.

Sakura permanecía callada, atenta a cada palabra que pronunciaba, y con la mirada todavía perdida en las abarrotadas calles, por lo que él se limitó a seguir su relato.

- No conseguimos nada; como he dicho antes son asesinos profesionales y no dejaron ninguna pista. Intentamos buscar el motivo para matarles, pero sus hijos eran demasiado pequeños como para saber algo, y las empresas Uzumaki se hundieron en la miseria tras la muerte de Minato. – Los ojos de la joven se ensombrecieron – No teníamos nada con qué trabajar, así que decidimos esperar en las sombras. Pensamos que tu hermano y tú seríais la clave que buscábamos, por eso nunca os perdimos de vista. – Hizo una pausa para recostarse en su asiento - Eso es todo lo que sé.

El silenció volvió a hacerse presente. Él la miraba esperando una reacción, mientras ella recordaba lo vivido aquella fatídica noche.

- ¿Cómo podría investigar a ciertas personas? Tengo varios nombres, y quisiera saber todo lo posible sobre ellos.

El repentino cambio de tema no alteró a su acompañante, o al menos no lo demostró.

- Si me das esos nombres, podría meterlos en la base de datos de la policía.

- Prefiero no revelarlos por ahora…

Analizó a la joven durante unos segundos.

-No te fías de mí, ¿verdad?

- No es nada personal, no confío en nadie. Y además, quiero hacer esto sola.

- Veamos… - suspiró – si tuvieras la clave podrías meterte tú misma en la base de datos.

- ¿Y tú podrías facilitarme dicha clave?

- Podría… pero aún hay más, no puedes entrar desde cualquier ordenador.

- ¿Tendría que entrar en el cuartel de policía?

- No necesariamente…

- Explícate.

Mantenía su posición tranquila, pero ese hombre empezaba a desesperarla.

- Bueno… cuando iniciamos esta investigación, hacerlo dentro del cuartel policial era peligroso, por lo que nos las ingeniamos para habilitar un ordenador en la biblioteca que está enfrente. Desde allí podrías entrar sin problemas durantemedia hora, si sigues en la base de datos pasado ese tiempo, será detectado, y nos fastidiarás el invento…

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kakashi le explicó con detalles los pasos a seguir, pasándole una servilleta con la clave de trece dígitos que debía introducir. Sin añadir mucho más, se despidió cortésmente y se levantó dispuesto a irse, cuando una desconcertada voz femenina le paró.

- ¿Por qué me ayuda?

- Porque sospecho que perseguimos un mismo objetivo. Y tengo la esperanza de que cuando hayas saciado tu curiosidad, me darás la información que necesito para limpiar la noble institución a la que pertenezco de asquerosas ratas. Además, quizá confíes en mí lo suficiente como para permitir que te ayude y esto no acabe en el desastre que imagino.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que siguió su camino. Sakura le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre el gentío que empezaba a disminuir a medida que el sol caía. Entre sus manos la segunda taza de café, la tercera del día. Nunca había sido una adicta a esta bebida, pero ahora la encontraba indispensable, le hacía sentirse alerta, algo fundamental en esos momentos.

Decidió que iría a la biblioteca en unos días, pues antes tenía algo que hacer, descubrir donde se escondían los Akatsuki. Recurriría a esos esbirros de cuestionable lealtad, a los que haría hablar, pero para ello debía escoger las armas adecuadas, armas que se encontraban en su lujosa casa.

Con suma precaución, y con una negra peluca recién comprada se encaminó hacia su ciudad natal. Había adquirido un arsenal de pelucas y lentillas que le permitirían cambiar su aspecto, claro que, a los habitantes de su ciudad no sería tan fácil engañarlos, por lo que la precaución debía ser extrema.

Rápidamente llegó a su casa, aparcó suficientemente lejos y se aseguró de que nadie veía como se acercaba a la parte trasera de la mansión. Unos pequeños salientes le ayudarían a subir, entonces recordó la primera y última vez que usó ese camino.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando empezó a salir con Sai, tuvo algunos problemas en casa, a Naruto no le agradaba su noviazgo, aunque curiosamente no lo demostraba a menos que estuviera solo con ella. La vigilaba constantemente y le impedía salir a verle llegada la noche. Desde Sasori ya se mostraba reacio a los novios de su hermana, pero en el orfanato no podía controlarla tanto. Ahora que estaban fuera… A ella siempre le había sorprendido ese tono celoso que usaba cuando se trataba de sus parejas, aunque lo achacó a su afán de protegerla de todo para no perderla.<em>

_-__** ¿A dónde crees que vas?**_

_La joven cerró los ojos en un inútil intento por desaparecer mientras se refugiaba en el marco de la puerta, la había descubierto y ahora debía hacerle frente._

_- __**Yo… he quedado. **_

_ Apenas se escuchaba un hilo de voz, pero no suavizó la mirada del chico que tenía enfrente._

_- __**Creía que había sido suficientemente claro… Tú no irás a esa fiesta.**_

_**- Pero si estaré con Sai.**_

_Inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos ante el error que acababa de cometer, si había alguna posibilidad de convencer a su hermano para ir a la fiesta acababa de enterrarla. Temblorosa vio como los azules y normalmente alegres ojos del chico se ensombrecían mostrando una mirada fría y alterada; sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente, y sospechaba que pronto cerraría los puños con fuerza. Esos eran los pasos que siempre seguía cuando se enfadaba, llegados a ese punto Sakura sabía que tenía que actuar rápido para salir bien parada._

_-__** Lo siento… sé que no debo desobedecerte… pero…**_

_**- ¿¡Pero qué!**_

_**- Yo… Naruto, por favor, es mi novio, y le quiero. Deberías intentar aceptarlo.**_

_ Podía ver con total claridad como el enfado crecía considerablemente, sus palabras encendieron los ojos del joven y vio con preocupación cómo se tensaban sus músculos, estaba mucho más que enfadado. La última vez que le vio así fue cuando descubrieron que no investigarían el asesinato de sus padres._

-_**Nunca, y óyeme bien, Sakura, nunca aceptaré a un tipo como Sai como tu novio, tú te mereces mucho más. No necesito conocerlo, ya lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que debes alejarte de él. No te conviene.**_

_**- ¿¡Y quién me conviene! Por favor Naruto, ¡es tu amigo! Dudo mucho que haya un hombre sobre la tierra al que tú aceptes como mi novio.**_

_**- Pues mira, en eso tienes razón, deberías quedarte soltera para toda la vida. Es mejor que verte convertida en una zorra que sale con cualquiera, porque déjame recordarte que este es tu cuarto novio. Novio oficial, claro, a saber cuántos no oficiales hay…**_

_ La chica le miró incrédula, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Él, que era quien mejor la conocía, la persona a la que más quería, por eso le dolió cada palabra dicha. No importaba lo enfadado que estuviera, se había pasado de la raya, por lo que no pudo reprimir que su mano golpeara con todas sus fuerzas su mejilla. _

_-__** No me lo puedo creer… tú, ¿¡tú me llamas zorra! Al menos yo no me acuesto con el primer tipo que se me aparezca, no como otros… **__- Naruto la miró sorprendido -__**, esta es una ciudad pequeña, Naruto, todo se sabe. Y aunque no hubiera chismosas dispuestas a hablar, ¡sería imposible no escuchar por las noches a la conquista del día gemir tu maldito nombre!**_

_Sin esperar una respuesta volvió a su habitación, se le habían quitado las ganas de fiesta. Naruto permaneció en el comedor, con la cara ladeada y un diminuto reguero de sangre enrojeciendo sus labios. No se atrevió a mirarla ni a reprocharle nada, sabía que se lo merecía. No podía seguir tratándola así, pero no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera cada vez que Sakura le recordaba lo mucho que quería a Sai, sabiendo que tarde o temprano le rompería el corazón, como los otros tres._

_ La quería, había sido su hermana, y por mucho que intentara odiarla al saber la verdad, no podía, y sabía que se derrumbaría al verla sufrir. Pero lo peor era que la chica crecía, y ya había dejado de mirarla como a su pequeña hermana, asustándose él mismo por el curso que seguían sus pensamientos cuando la observaba comiendo, durmiendo, hablando, sonriéndole… estaba empezando a obsesionarse, si se llevaba a sus conquistas a casa era porque podía imaginarse que era Sakura la que tenía entre sus brazos. Y eso le estaba consumiendo, asustándose por lo que sentía y pensaba, que era totalmente enfermizo. Aunque se repitiera la verdad sobre ellos dos una y otra vez, no podía evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que la miraba, por lo que decidió pararlo antes de que se le fuera de las manos. _

_No volvieron a hablar de lo ocurrido, pero tras esa noche Naruto se mostró mucho más flexible, no le prohibía verse con Sai, e incluso notó que se distanciaba notablemente de ella, buscando cualquier escusa. Apenas le veía en casa, no comían juntos, ni siquiera iba a dormir a casa, aunque las pocas veces que iba era sin la compañía femenina acostumbrada, lo cual le daba a Sakura una idea clara de qué hacía las demás noches. Cuando intentaba abrazarle o bromear con él como antes, él se alejaba violentamente evitando cualquier roce entre ambos, y ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable y mal consigo misma. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, más ahora que iba a irse a Konoha a estudiar medicina._

_Siempre que le buscaba estaba trabajando en resurgir las empresas u organizando las reparaciones de la antigua mansión a la que pensaba mudarse, de hecho ya dormía allí cuando tenía "compañía"… Esa era una de esas noches. _

_Conocía la fama que tenían Naruto y sus amigos, entre los que se encontraban Gaara, Neji y Sai, entre la población femenina. Y aunque se negaba a creer todo lo que oía, hoy iba a descubrirlo. No hacía falta que nadie le dijera que traía a… "sus chicas" a esa casa, pero de ahí, a montar las orgías que las malas lenguas afirmaban…_

_De cualquier forma no era asunto suyo, solo iba a hablar con Naruto, y sabía que si entraba por la puerta, él buscaría alguna escusa para no dejarla entrar, así que prefirió buscar su propia puerta. Fue directa a la parte de atrás, y vio que había varios salientes que le ayudarían a subir._

_Con más facilidad de la que se esperaba, consiguió traspasar la ventana y llegar a un pasillo. Podía escuchar sin ningún problema gemidos femeninos procedentes de varias habitaciones. Puede que no hubiera grandes orgías, pero sin duda Naruto no era el único con compañía esa noche._

_Sintió como su cara enrojecía a cada paso que daba, con cada suspiro, gemido y palabra atrevida que salía de las distintas habitaciones, ya había oído el nombre de su hermano y el de otros chicos de la ciudad, pero no pudo soportar escuchar el de Neji y Gaara, no podía evitar que la rabia surcara todo su cuerpo al imaginarse las escenas detrás de las puertas, así que prefirió ignorarlas todo lo posible y bajar. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, ya hablaría con Naruto en otro momento. Y desde luego tocaría el tema de las "fiestas" de dudosa moral. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Era la casa de sus padres! ¡A escasos metros aún podía ver las figuras muertas de sus progenitores con total nitidez! Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensar en que su acogedor hogar se estaba convirtiendo en un prostíbulo. Sí, sin duda hablarían de eso también. _

_En el piso de abajo todo parecía más tranquilo. Se dirigió a la cocina para refrescarse un poco antes de irse, pero su acción se vio frustrada al ver a una exuberante morena sentada en la mesa de la cocina, completamente abierta de piernas y gritando como loca despaldas a ella, ¿Cómo no la había oído? mientras una cabellera negra mordía su cuello y la penetraba sin descanso._

_El amante levantó la mirada y se topo con unos ojos verdes que le miraron horrorizados, sin creer realmente lo que veía. Era Sai, el mismo que horas antes le estaba recordando cuanto la quería… Él no dijo nada, tampoco se separó de la morena, siguió embistiéndola mientras la besaba frenéticamente, sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, con esa mirada fría e indiferente que ella tanto odiaba._

_La expresión de la pelirrosa no terminaba de definirse, no sabía si sentir rabia o dolor, ira o angustia. Sus labios susurraron su nombre, pero ni ella misma consiguió escucharlo, podía sentir como las lágrimas se dirigían a sus ojos, pero no iba a permitirlo, otra vez no. Sin definir ninguna expresión en su rostro, con la mirada ausente y perdida se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa lentamente, como si una fuerza ajena arrastrara su patética y frágil alma para sacarla de allí._

_Cuando llegó a su casa permitió que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro, pero ni un sollozo, ni un suspiro, lloró amargamente en silencio, quería ser invisible, no soportaría la pena de nadie, ni siquiera permitiría que la luna, que apenas alumbraba su desgracia, se enterara de que otra vez tenía un corazón roto entre las manos; dudaba seriamente que pudiera volver a pegarlo, los trozos ya eran demasiado pequeños._

_Al día siguiente mostró una radiante sonrisa a todos, pudo mantenerla incluso cuando Sai apareció con la exuberante morena de la noche anterior, mostrándola como su novia oficial. Lo curioso es que ninguno se sorprendió de que cambiara de novia de la noche a la mañana, literalmente hablando; solo se limitaron a mirar disimuladamente con pena, cada vez que podían, a la pobre chica traicionada, la cual mantenía su sonrisa. ¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabía? ¿Por qué siempre acabo siendo yo la idiota completamente ciega?_

_No arregló las cosas con su hermano, en ese momento le odiaba demasiado, después de todo, él ya lo sabía… no por nada era su casa, ¡la maldita casa de sus padres! A las pocas semanas se fue a Konoha, no se despidió de nadie, se fugó como una sombra en una noche de luna nueva, tan oscura y vacía como estaba su alma, dejando una simple nota para Naruto: "Me he ido a Konoha, te llamaré cuando esté instalada" Ni besos, ni hasta pronto... Una parte de ella estaba muerta, una parte que tardaría en recuperar._

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que ese recuerdo no provocaba la invasión de lágrimas en sus ojos luchando por salir. Si eso hubiera pasado, juraba que se extirparía los jodidos conductos lacrimales. Ni una lágrima, se había jurado no soltar una sola lágrima, y ya era hora de cumplirlo.<p>

Rápidamente entró en la casa, volviendo a ese endiablado pasillo. Con paso seguro fue a su habitación _¿Habría estado alguien allí esa noche?_ Con un movimiento de cabeza intentó alejar esos pensamientos y se centró en su objetivo. Abrió el armario, y divisó, en un rincón, el sugerente regalo de Ino y Karin. Tenía una idea clara del contenido de la caja, pero la abrió para asegurarse. Sí, montones de ropa de colores llamativos, escotes escalofriantes y dimensiones microscópicas, esa sería el arma adecuada para esos esbirros.

Cogió la maleta más grande que tenía y metió todo el contenido del armario en él. Con grandes esfuerzos, cerró la colosal maleta y se dispuso a salir de allí, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo sacar a su gorda amiga.

Al abrir la puerta, escuchó un murmullo, apenas imperceptible, pero no iba a arriesgarse, agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar más. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella mientras el pánico invadía sus pensamientos. ¿Estaban allí? ¿Pero quiénes? Solo había una cosa segura, fuera quien fuera, no debían verla.

Respiró profundamente una, y otra, y otra vez hasta que consiguió relajarse y que su pulso se normalizara, debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Volvió a abrir la puerta y sigilosamente bajó las escaleras. Una pequeña abertura en la puerta del comedor desprendía una fuerte luz, por lo que dedujo que estaban allí. Se acercó a la puerta sin atreverse a mirar, intentando percibir el número de personas por las voces y las sombras. Sai, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto, al parecer su hermano ya no estaba tan secuestrado…

Escuchó ruidos en el baño y se refugió en el hueco que formaba las escaleras, la oscuridad era suficientemente densa para que no la vieran, así que esperó pacientemente. Con paso lento, sintió como los peldaños crujían levemente bajo el peso, y entones la puerta del comedor se abrió ampliamente callando a los allí presentes.

La luz iluminó la cara del último invitado, ese tal Suigetsu. Pero desgraciadamente la luz también iluminaba parte de la entrada y las escaleras, por lo que un simple giro de cabeza por parte del extraño hombre y se acabaría el juego para ella. Instintivamente se pegó a la pared, intentando camuflarse y evitando cualquier movimiento brusco que alertara al chico. Cerró los ojos temiendo que sintiera su mirada y rogó en todos los idiomas que conocía que entrara y cerrara la puerta.

Sus ruegos sirvieron, pues el hombre entró en el comedor sin percatarse de la intrusa, pero para su mala, persistentemente mala suerte, dejó la puerta abierta de par en par; si uno salía, era imposible que no la viera, y la única salida eran las escaleras, cuyo inicio quedaba perfectamente expuesto a sus invitados. Estaba acorralada, tenía que pensar algo, y tenía que ser rápido.

* * *

><p>Recordar, torturar a Sai si, matarle no ¿ok? jeje Como os dije veremos una a una las rupturas, primero desde el punto de vista de Sakura, pero quizá, más adelante desde el punto de vista de ellos, ¿os parece bien? ¿O preferís que eso me lo ahorre?<p>

El próximo capi: **Caramelo**

Veremos si Saku sale de esta, se darán muchos datos fundamentales y Sakura dará un pasito más en su "transformación"

Otro tema que también tengo que tratar es sobre el lemon. En principio sí habrá, pero más adelante (lo de este capítulo no cuenta), aun es pronto para eso, pero me gustaría saber si queréis que haya o no, porque depende de vosotros que haya más o menos. Os recuerdo que el fic lo decidís vosotros, la primera vez que lo publiqué tras cada capi daba varias opciones, y los lectores decidían; por ejemplo, al final de este capi las opciones eran quedarse y escuchar la conversación o intentar escapar, ya os adelanto que venció la primera opción. La cuestión es que el fic se desarrolla en función de vuestras opiniones, por lo que no creáis que vuestros reviews caen en saco roto, creedme que los tengo muy en cuenta.

No tardaré mucho en actualizar ^_^ Gracias por seguir ahí.

*ByE*


	11. Caramelo

Hola!

Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. La conversación de esos cinco es fundamental, se dan muchos datos que prácticamente van a ser el centro de la historia, pero tranquilos, poco a poco lo iréis comprendiendo ^_^

Espero que os guste.

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XI. Caramelo<strong>

No podía moverse de ese diminuto rincón sin alertar a los allí presentes, así que decidió dejar de perder el tiempo y atender a la conversación, ya improvisaría después. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a la puerta pegándose todo lo posible a la pared. No había empezado a escuchar, cuando Suigetsu salió precipitadamente del comedor en dirección a la calle mientras murmuraba alguna que otra queja por tener que ir a vigilar el exterior.

Sakura se quedó estática, mirando anonadada la puerta por la que había salido el chico, sin terminar de asimilar su situación, cuando la fría voz de Sasuke la devolvió a la realidad.

- No os entretengáis con tonterías, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- No te estreses tanto, Sasuke…

- ¡Naruto! Tu eres el primer interesado en acabar lo antes posible, se supone que deberías estar en las prisiones de Akatsuki, mañana por la tarde debes estar allí para no delatarnos a todos ¡imbécil!

- Perdona, perdona, soy nuevo en Taka y aun no me ha dado tiempo de aprenderme las normas de comportamiento. – dijo burlón, mientras a Sasuke se le formaba un pequeño tic en el ojo. – Sigues tan agrio como siempre…

- Dejad eso para luego – intervino Gaara – Primero qué sabemos sobre Sakura, ¿Sai?

- Poco, las últimas noticias que tenemos son sobre su… "visita" a la casa de Kiba, después de aquello, nada, ha desaparecido del mapa.

- Eso lo complica todo, si está con Tenten a saber qué información o ayuda le ha podido dar. Iba a unirse a Taka, pero dudo que la traicione después de salvarle la vida. Después de todo, Taka no movió un solo dedo para salvarla… no nos debe nada. – añadió Neji.

- De acuerdo – retomó la palabra Gaara – deberíamos aumentar la vigilancia en zonas donde podría ir en busca de ayuda o información, eso incluye a todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

- Y la policía, deberíamos tener vigilado el cuartel de policía. Ese Kakashi al que encargaron la investigación de la muerte de mis padres… creo que ha seguido investigando por su cuenta, y quizá sepa más de lo que parece.

**- **Cierto, y no podemos olvidar que fue él el que me llamó para avisarme de la situación de Sakura cuando estaba en el hospital. Si ya lo conoce… tal vez intente volver a ponerse en contacto con él. Decidle a Lee que le siga a todas partes. Otro tema que tenemos pendiente es Itachi…

- Por ahora está haciendo méritos… nos da información de los movimientos de Akatsuki, y ha logrado que fallen en algunas misiones sin ser descubierto, pero no sé… Sasori, Deidara y él no son gente en la que confiaría, creo que les he visto actuar en demasiadas ocasiones, y siempre acabo con nauseas. Son crueles, despiadados y sin el más mínimo escrúpulo, no me convencen sus "buenas intenciones". ¿Tú qué opinas, Sasuke? ¿Crees que realmente quiere unirse a Taka? ¿O es sólo una trampa para ver quiénes son agentes dobles?

**- ** No lo sé, mi hermano siempre ha sido un misterio para mí, nunca he entendido sus actos ni su comportamiento, y nunca he sabido apreciar sus verdaderas intenciones… pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sai, tampoco confío en él como para abrirle las puertas de Taka tan fácilmente. Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más antes de tomar una decisión.

- Sin embargo – le interrumpió Neji – un nuevo miembro con la destreza de Itachi nos vendría bastante bien, y más ahora…

- Pero nos arriesgamos a que nos descubran y no podamos controlar los movimientos de Akatsuki, esperaremos. – sentenció finalmente Gaara. - ¿Y qué pasa con Orochimaru? ¿Se sabe algo de él?

- Nada, hay quienes afirman que se está moviendo después de estos 20 años, pero nadie le ha visto, ni sabe decir qué movimiento concreto está haciendo.

- Esto se vuelve cada vez más peligroso – habló Neji -, por ahora tenemos a Akatsuki controlado, y con ellos a Madara, pero si Orochimaru se mueve… tendremos que estar más alerta para estar preparados para lo que sea.

- Y desde luego no ayuda que nuestra princesita esté por ahí, fuera de nuestro control, tenemos que localizar a Sakura antes de que lo hagan ellos o se acabará todo – el rubio suspiró –. Tantos años vigilando cada paso que daba y cuando más controlada tenemos que tenerla le da por rebelarse…

Se formó un silencio tenso en toda la sala que Sai cortó.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le queda antes de mostrar algún efecto del virus?

- Mis padres nunca se arriesgaron a comprobarlo, por lo que la medicaban diariamente; al parecer Tsunade se encargó de que se la dieran en el orfanato hasta que me contaron todo, después me encargué yo, y cuando se fue a Konoha: Sasuke. – Miró al moreno - Si Sasuke también se la estuvo suministrando diariamente, aun puede que le queden una o dos semanas antes de mostrar algún efecto, y un mes para que sea demasiado tarde.

- No es mucho tiempo… Bien, Sai, ve tú a _Caramelo_ e informa a todos los de siempre, que vigilen cada esquina y revisen cada rincón hasta encontrarla. Neji, avisa a Lee para que siga a Kakashi en todo momento, y Juugo se centrará en Itachi, Deidara y Sasori. Suigetsu estará por esta zona, por si decide volver, y los demás agentes se repartirán por toda la ciudad, por los aeropuertos, fronteras, la comisaría de policía y el resto de miembros de Akatsuki. Vosotros ya sabéis que hacer.

La conversación parecía estar terminando, pero la infiltrada no conseguía asimilar absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de oír. Dejando las deducciones y quebraderos de cabeza para luego, se dispuso a salir por el único sitio posible, trepando por las escaleras. La distancia que separaba el suelo de la barandilla que no era alumbrada por la luz, estaba alta, pero con unos pequeños saltos lo conseguiría.

Con suma delicadeza se acercó a la pared e hizo el primer intento; nada, la suavidad del salto para no hacer ruido consiguió que no llegara ni a rozar su objetivo. Segundo intento: se impulso con algo más de fuerza y consiguió agarrarse, pero se resbaló provocando un leve quejido por parte de la madera. Paró abruptamente sus movimientos y escuchó atenta, pero no lo habían oído, seguían asignando a cada agente de Taka una misión. Iba a por el tercer intento cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto mucho más cerca que antes.

- Voy a por algo de beber, ¿os traigo algo?

¡Mierda! Tenía que darse prisa. Sin importarle el ruido que pudiera hacer un nuevo fracaso, saltó, y esta vez consiguió sujetarse fuertemente a la barandilla. Rápidamente hizo fuerza con sus brazos y se elevó lo suficiente como para apoyar los pies y conseguir saltar la pequeña barrera de madera. Una vez en las escaleras empezó a subirlas de tres en tres sin hacer ruido, mientras sentía como Naruto salía del comedor. Pero antes de que el chico pudiera fijarse en ella, consiguió cobijarse tras la pared. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire de golpe, intentando librarse de toda la tensión, y se dispuso a continuar con su huida.

Cogió la maleta sin arrastrarla para no hacer ruido y, a duras penas, llegó de nuevo a la ventana por la que había entrado. Dejó que la maleta callera sobre unos raquíticos arbustos que crecían cerca, provocando un fuerte ruido, pero fácilmente confundible con el agitamiento de las hojas movidas por el viento. Con cuidado de no resbalarse empezó a descender por los salientes y consiguió poner pies en tierra.

Se acercó a su maleta que seguía oculta tras los arbustos, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, "_Suigetsu"_, pensó, pero para su suerte, solo era un hombre de unos treinta años que iba tambaleándose, parecía borracho. El individuo se fue acercando a la joven con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, y antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer nada, su cintura se vio rodeada por un fuerte brazo que la atraía hacia ese cuerpo rebosante de alcohol.

- Hola guapa, ¿quierez venirte conmigou? Ya sabessss para divertirnos y ejo.

El olor a alcohol invadió sus fosas nasales produciéndole un rechazo instintivo, y se alejó de él con un fuerte empujón que le hizo tambalearse. El hombre empezó a gritar incoherencias, mientras la chica se disponía a irse. Pero unos pasos la detuvieron, al parecer los gritos del sujeto no habían pasado desapercibidos, y esta vez sí era Suigetsu quien se acercaba.

Aun llevaba la peluca negra, por lo que sólo tenía que ocultar su rostro, y vio una excelente aunque muy desagradable oportunidad de librarse. Velozmente se posicionó sobre el hombre, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le besó. Él no opuso resistencia alguna, incluso se tomó la libertad de inspeccionar qué había bajo la camiseta de la pelirrosa. Ella por su parte, ni siquiera notaba el roce de la mano sobre su piel, el fuerte sabor a alcohol estaba invadiendo su boca y provocándole unas insoportables nauseas. Sin poder aguantarlo más, le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez consiguiendo que el individuo perdiera el equilibrio totalmente y cayera sobre la húmeda hierba.

Tras algunas arcadas, Sakura recobró el sentido y miró todo su alrededor, su plan había funcionado, Suigetsu no la había reconocido. Omitiendo al hombre que ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el suelo, cogió la maleta y se fue de allí tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

><p>Se miró una vez más en el espejo con una mueca de disgusto, mientras que el sonrojo de sus mejillas seguía aumentando. Tenía ropa interior que cubría más que su… uniforme de trabajo.<p>

No le había resultado difícil dar con el sitio, al parecer _Caramelo_ gozaba de gran popularidad entre la población masculina de Konoha. Se trataba de un club en el que las chicas bailaban sensualmente, acompañado de algún estriptis, ante la atenta mirada de sus clientes que bebían vaso tras vaso de lo que les sirvieran. Para las mujeres sólo había una forma de entrar sin llamar especialmente la atención: trabajando.

Y allí estaba ella, con apenas unos trocitos de tela cubriendo lo justo y con una exigente clientela, que clamaba a gritos por la siguiente actuación. Afortunadamente para ella, su turno de bailar era al día siguiente, por lo que hoy sólo tendría que rellenar copas una y otra vez con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Así estuvo un par de horas, soportando la mirada lujuriosa de varios que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos y aprovechaban su proximidad cuando pasaba cerca para decirle algo insinuante o tocar lo que quedara a su alcance. Pero su tortura se vio recompensada cuando divisó unos papeles sobre una mesa que mostraban claramente una nube roja, símbolo que vio repetidamente en las carpetas de la casa de Kiba.

El grupo que se sentaba allí estaba bastante borracho ya, sólo uno de ellos mantenía una posición relajada pero firme, parecía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Si su intuición no le fallaba, ese sería el de más alto rango dentro de ese grupo; y ya no le quedó la más mínima duda cuando vio como se levantaba, dispuesto a irse, llevándose consigo los papeles sin que nadie se opusiera. Sería más fácil sacar información a los borrachos, pero ese hombre debía tener mucho más que contar que el resto.

Cogiendo un diminuto abrigo con el que taparse le siguió hasta la calle. El hombre se recostó en la pared y sacó un cigarrillo. Cuando buscaba un mechero en sus bolsillos, una pequeña llama se encendió frente a él. Siguió el curso del brazo que lo sostenía topándose con una mujer bastante hermosa a su opinión: rubia, de ojos verdes, con la piel blanca y con un maquillaje bastante suave, en comparación al resto de chicas del club. Siguió su análisis, y aunque el abrigo ocultaba parte de su físico pudo distinguir bajo el entallado abrigo una pequeña cintura culminada con unas largas y estilizadas piernas.

Encendió el cigarro y se volvió a recostar en la pared sin perder de vista a la mujer que le miraba sonriente.

- No te gusta mucho este sitio por lo que veo.

- No soy muy dado a las chicas que sonríen por dinero y tampoco al alcohol, así que no. – dijo cortante.

- Un hombre poco común, si me permites decirlo.

- Y tú una mujer poco común para este lugar, no te pareces al resto de chicas que aquí trabajan.

- Tal vez… - elevó la mirada pensativa – ¿Acaso las conoces a todas?

- Tienes razón, quizá tengo demasiados prejuicios.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, que él no dudó en corresponder.

- ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada de ellas? ¿Por qué crees que no me parezco a las otras chicas?

**- **Odio la mentira y la falsedad, y estas chicas son expertas en ambos apartados. Suelen llevar tanto maquillaje que son irreconocibles sin él, superficiales, dadas al libertinaje más extremo… y además, el 90% de su aspecto es fruto de sucesivas operaciones. Si no es natural es falso, y ya te he dicho que odio la falsedad. Tú en cambio… pareces dulce, te sonrojas, y por lo que he visto ahí dentro no te agradan las miradas de esos tipos, ni mucho menos sus comentarios groseros, por mucho dinero que tengan, ¿me equivoco?

- Wow ¿has deducido todo eso de mí con un simple vistazo? Eres muy observador.

- Lo intento.

- Así que ya me habías echado el ojo… - El hombre solo atino a sonrojarse ligeramente y apartar la mirada de ella, incómodo.- Y dime, si tanto te molestan este tipo de sitios ¿por qué vienes?

- Trabajo… -suspiró – siempre es por trabajo.

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí, aquí es dónde nos hacen los… pedidos.

- ¿Pedidos? ¿En qué trabajas?

El hombre la miró sorprendido por la facilidad con la que una simple desconocida le había sacado esa información, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con una mujer. Ella entendió su desconcierto y decidió actuar antes de que la viera como un peligro.

- Perdona, soy demasiado curiosa. – él solo le agradeció con la mirada, mientras seguía observándola fijamente, como si intentara descifrar algo en ella. – ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Sé que no te gusta el alcohol, pero podrías acompañarme.

- Sería un placer, eh…

- Mika, me llamó Mika.

- Shaori.

Ella le sonrió y se dirigió de vuelta al local viendo más cerca sus objetivos. Siempre fue consciente de la atracción que ejercía en los hombres de una forma inconsciente, y no porque tuviera un físico de infarto, que ahora empezaba a tenerlo, sino por algo en su personalidad o en su forma de ser. Aunque nunca se había aprovechado de esa cualidad.

Llevaban un par de copas, él varias más; al parecer su rechazo al alcohol se vio eclipsado ante la presencia de la joven, y ahora bebía y bebía mientras cogía más confianza con la rubia. Se acercó al oído de la chica y le sugirió ir a un motel; Sakura se tensó, pero se controló y aceptó la invitación.

- _Si Naruto y los demás supieran hasta dónde estoy llegando con todo esto… _- pensó.

Una vez en la sencilla habitación, él siguió bebiendo. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama riendo por tonterías, hasta que quiso profundizar un poco más en la relación. Dejando el vaso en una mesilla cercana, deslizó su mano por las suaves piernas hasta depositarla en la cadera de la chica, mientras que su boca se aproximaba a dar pequeños besos en el escote y el cuello. Ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho, ahora sólo tenía que preguntar.

-Entonces… ¿en qué me has dicho que trabajabas?

El hombre suspiró con desgana y la miró, tenía los ojos bastante rojos y mostraban cansancio, pero sobre todo mostraban la lujuria que estaba aumentando por momentos.

- ¿Me guardas el secreto? – Ella afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una coqueta sonrisa – verás, no te asustes, pero soy un asesino.

- ¿Un asesino?

- Sí, me dan un nombre, yo lo liquido y luego me pagan.

- Ya veo.

- No pareces sorprendida.

- En mi trabajo… ves de todo.

- Supongo. – dijo pensativo - Pero verás, es todo muy raro. Yo no conozco a mis jefes, nos mandan a ese local, y allí tenemos una mesa asignada con unos documentos en los que nos asignan el… "encargo". No hay nombres, ni una base, por decirlo así. Desconocemos los motivos por los que quieren a esa gente muerta, desconocemos el poder de nuestros jefes, para nosotros sólo hay nombres que borrar del mapa. Bueno, aunque hay algo sobre una heladería…

-¿Una heladería? – repitió despacio.

- Verás, a los de más confianza, como yo, a veces nos hacen encargos especiales, que es cuando quieren que eliminemos a alguien importante, esos pedidos no los hacen en _Caramelo_, sino en la heladería _Nube_. Hay quien dice que es una tapadera de algo más grande… yo creo que simplemente es menos sospechoso que un club de estriptis. Pero dejemos eso, hablar del trabajo siempre me ha aburrido…

Sin perder más tiempo retomó lo que había dejado anteriormente empezando a soltar sus deseos ante la joven que se tensaba con cada roce. Tenía que librarse de él, pero sin que sospechara cuando se levantara al día siguiente. Quizá no recordaba nada, pero no podía arriesgarse, cometer fallos era impensable a estas alturas del juego. Ese hombre había sido de ayuda, pero tendría que recurrir a un miembro más directo de Akatsuki para llegar a algo en claro, y conocía a algunos de los miembros más recientes, pero primero, tenía que salir de allí lo más entera posible…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestras impresiones, teorías, ocurrencias, dudas o simplemente vuestro "hola" XD<p>

Próximo capítulo: **Redes**

**Veremos cómo sale Sakura de esta, volveremos a ver a Kakashi, Kiba tendrá un ligero altercado con la "justicia", y Sakura tendrá sus más y sus menos con la tecnología junto a un pequeño flash back SasuSaku.**

Bien, creo que eso es todo, ¡ah! Y todos aquellos que queríais ver a Kiba sufrir, podéis alegraron aun más, porque Kiba lo va a pasar ligeramente mal...

Sólo una cosa más, quiero actualizar rápido, así que en cuanto haya 7 reviews actualizo el siguiente capi, prometido.

Os quiero!

*ByE*


	12. Redes

Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda, 7 reviews y aquí os dejo la conti, lo que me recuerda… Brug, gané, me la debes :P Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, en serio. n_n

Y contestando a algunas preguntas que me habéis hecho… Sasori e Itachi saldrán más adelante, ambos tendrán bastante protagonismo.

Nada más, aquí os dejo con el siguiente capi. Espero que os guste ^_^

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XII. Redes<strong>

Aprovechándose de la descoordinación del hombre, le empujó suavemente colocándose sobre él con una mirada insinuante. Cogió el vaso que tenía preparado e intentó que bebiera.

- Preciosa… ahora mismo no es eso lo que quiero beber.

Sakura reprimió sus ganas de golpearle e introdujo en su boca el poco contenido del vaso, para después, besarle, obligándole a tragarse el transparente líquido. Siguió con el juego de caricias, e incluso permitió que descubriera sus delicados pechos que empezaban a ser vulgarmente manoseados. Pero no duró mucho más, la droga que Sakura le había suministrado minutos antes hizo el efecto esperado, y con ayuda del alcohol, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Quitó al pesado hombre, que ahora estaba desparramado sobre ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama suspirando con alivio al verse libre. Con tranquilidad recogió sus escasas pertenencias, le quitó toda la ropa y la repartió por toda la habitación, finalmente comprobó que no había nada fuera de lo común. Un tío borracho se acostó con una mujer a la que apenas recuerda… lo dicho, nada fuera de lo común. Y era poco probable que alguno de sus amigos creyera seriamente que ella había llegado tan lejos.

- _Y luego dicen que yo soy la inocente…_ - pensó.

No pudo reprimir que sus labios se curvaran y una extraña sensación de satisfacción la embargara. Se quedó unos minutos analizando al hombre y recordando los datos obtenidos. La mayoría era información superficial, el hecho de que no conocieran a sus jefes era lógico, pero le dificultaba las cosas. Lo único a lo que podía agarrarse era a esa heladería, era su única pista sobre Akatsuki.

- Pero si ni siquiera les gustan los helados… ¡A ninguno!

Y era cierto, salvo Naruto, a ninguno de sus ex novios les agradaba esa sustancia congelada que ella consideraba delicia divina. Más bien no les gustaba nada que pudiera tener sabores o formas distintas, o colores alegres… por eso a la gente le resultaba curioso que salieran con una chica con el pelo de color rosa.

Revisó los papeles que vio en el club, pero sólo eran "nombres" que debían vigilar o incluso matar a otros "nombres"; no necesitaba esa información, pero igualmente copió uno a uno los datos. Se ciñó el abrigo y salió a la fría calle, aun era noche cerrada, y dadas las pintas que llevaba era mejor no dejarse ver demasiado por los individuos que estarían… arrastrándose por las calles. Una vez en una nueva habitación de hotel, puso sus puntos en orden:

Para empezar, Naruto sí estaba secuestrado, aunque al parecer ahora estaba del lado de Taka. Pero aun quedaba mucho por averiguar, ¿qué buscaban exactamente los secuestradores? ¿Por qué Naruto le ayudó si era de Akatsuki? ¿Qué demonios sabía sobre ella y desde cuándo?

Por otra parte, surgieron esos dos nombres, Madara y Orochimaru. Uno, el jefe de Akatsuki; el otro un miembro de Akatsuki, según Tenten, pero según lo escuchado conforma un grupo aparte… ¡genial! Más organizaciones secretas. Sin olvidarnos, por supuesto, de la célebre heladería _nube_, que gozaba de gran popularidad en Konoha. Pero, por ahora, todo eso tendría que esperar. Había otro dato que le inquietaba mucho más. ¿Un virus?

Ellos hablaron de un virus, estaba infectada por un virus. Tal vez era eso lo que todos buscaban, pero ¿por qué ella? ¿Quién se lo inyectó? ¿Qué hace exactamente ese virus? ¿A qué se refería Naruto con que apenas le quedaba tiempo para que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? ¿Y sus padres se la suministraron? ¿Naruto, Sasuke, y… Tsunade? Su mentora, su maestra a la que consideraba una madre, ¿también estaba metida en todo esto? Tal vez sólo quería estudiar el virus, sus efectos en la joven... Por eso aceptó enseñarle todos sus conocimientos sobre medicina directamente, algo que jamás había hecho ¿Cómo es que no lo vio?

Soltando un bufido de frustración se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por la habitación intentando despejar su mente. No ganaba nada estresándose, y no conseguiría averiguar nada si intentaba abarcarlo todo. Debería centrarse en pequeños objetivos, ir atando cabos poco a poco. Pero tendría que hacerlo rápido, Naruto dijo una o dos semanas, una o dos semanas antes de mostrar síntomas; síntomas que no sabía cómo le afectarían, y eso no era muy alentador, debería avanzar antes de que se cumpliera el plazo.

La heladería podía ser una simple tapadera, pero podría ser también la puerta para entrar en Akatsuki, y desde luego no podía llegar tan lejos con las manos vacías, sería un suicidio, tiraría por la borda todos sus esfuerzos. No, debía encontrar una fuente más fiable, y ya tenía en mente una maravillosa y atractiva presa.

* * *

><p>Había sido un día largo, dos falsas alarmas, varios interrogatorios, infinidad de denuncias de robo, secuestros, asesinatos… la ciudad se venía abajo en un inmenso caos provocado por una guerra fantasma, invisible pero eficaz. Sin embargo él seguía allí, tras esa metálica y frágil mesa abarrotada de papeles. Sus superiores le habían alejado de cualquier tipo de acción policial desde que tuvieron la mínima sospecha de que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su forma de actuar en el caso Uzumaki. Lejos quedaba ya la célebre y distinguida posición de "Kakashi Hatake, el héroe de la ciudad"; como recuerdo solo le quedaba una desvencijada placa dorada que decoraba el pasillo de las oficinas, y que empezaba a acumular polvo.<p>

Suspiró con cansancio, recordaba una ardua persecución por toda la ciudad que hubo cuando apenas empezaba, fue la experiencia más agotadora que tuvo; pero sin duda, estar sentado en una silla de oficina, durante nueve horas seguidas, con un simple descanso para comer, leyendo papeles y más papeles, firmando alguna que otra autorización, y organizando cantidades desorbitadas de archivos, era mucho, mucho más agotador.

Movió el cuello y sitió como crujía suavemente. Era tarde, las calles estaban bastante desoladas, y ya podía ver el contorno de su casa a poca distancia. Según llegó se tiró sobre la cama, no encendió la luz, ni siquiera se quitó la ropa. Se removió ligeramente y consiguió que su corbata liberara su cuello y sobrevolara la habitación para acabar cerca de la puerta, mientras él cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

Sintió como la cama crujía y se hundía ligeramente a su lado, incluso sintió algo cálido que se acercaba a su rostro.

- _Dulces… dulces sueños_ - pensó.

Pero no era un sueño, una suave voz susurraba en su oído, aunque debido al cansancio apenas distinguía las palabras. Lo lógico era que se levantara bruscamente y apresara al intruso, pero se encontraba irracionalmente tranquilo, el cálido ambiente acompañado con la delicada voz era como un dulce arrullo que le invitaba a relajarse y dormir. Su cuerpo empezó a mecerse suavemente, ya nada tenía que envidiar a ningún recién nacido.

Pero esa sensación empezó a disiparse a medida que los movimientos se hacían más bruscos y la voz más fuerte, aunque sin dejar de ser apenas susurros. No tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos, con mucho esfuerzo, encontrándose con unos ojos intensamente verdes. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra conseguía salir.

- Ángel…

La mujer le miró sorprendida por el calificativo, pero endulzó la mirada, como si ante sus ojos estuviera un pequeño niño.

- Kakashi-san, soy Sakura Uzumaki ¿Se acuerda de mí?

- Sakura… - repitió lentamente mientras se daba cuenta de su situación.

Intentó levantarse pero la chica se lo impidió. Le obligó a volver a tumbarse y miró ansiosa hacia la ventana, como si se asegurara de que todo seguía igual.

- No se mueva, y no hable muy alto, han estado siguiéndole todo el día, es mejor que no sospechen nada. – Él simplemente afirmó con la cabeza – esta vez sí tengo información que le puede interesar…

Todo el sueño se esfumó en un segundo, y fijó su mirada en la chica con seriedad.

- Te escucho.

* * *

><p>Aun no acababa de creérselo, ¿cómo demonios había llegado a esta situación? Repasó los acontecimientos: estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente mientras engullía el último trozo de pizza, recostado en el sofá de su casa, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de los pisos inferiores. Shino no estaba, y ninguno de sus… invitados estaba en condiciones de moverse.<p>

¿Podría ser esa chica otra vez?

Se levantó inquieto, con una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, un hombre completamente cubierto se dirigió violentamente hacia él, inmovilizándole y esposándole. ¿Akatsuki, Taka? No, ninguno seguía ese procedimiento, además, no tenían motivos.

Le llevaron hacía la calle, las puertas de todos los pisos estaban abiertas, la mayoría por la fuerza, de hecho, aun quedaban astillas por el suelo. Con pánico vio como sacaban cuerpos de esas viviendas, algunos aun seguían vivos y le miraban con terror cuando pasaba ¡mierda!Eso significaba que le reconocían, estaba en serios problemas…

Le metieron en un coche de ¿policía? Eso lo explicaba todo, pero ¿quién fue el cabrón que había avisado a la policía? No supo qué pasó a continuación, pero no estaba en la comisaría, sólo consiguió ver sombras difusas moverse mientras sentía fuertes dolores por todo su cuerpo. Le arrastraron hasta lo que supuso era una celda y allí pudo ver el motivo de su atontamiento anterior; tenía los ojos morados y bastante hinchados, la nariz rota, profundos hematomas por todo el cuerpo, el labio totalmente partido, y no dejaba de escupir sangre por la boca, no sólo por los golpes, tenía los dientes milagrosamente intactos, pero se había mordido la lengua en algún momento de la paliza.

Y allí estaba ahora, sintiendo más intensamente los golpes a medida que su cuerpo asimilaba su situación. Pasaron días, tal vez semanas, no había ventanas con las que orientarse, así que simplemente lo supuso. Cada día iban a por él y empezaban con la misma rutina, palizas y más palizas, al séptimo golpe ya perdía la cuenta. ¿Pero por qué nadie le decía nada? Lo lógico es que hubiera un juicio, los medios de comunicación atosigándole a preguntas y desesperados por pillar una buena toma de su cara… nadie le dijo en ningún momento que si conocía sus derechos o que tenía derecho a guardar silencio, ¿realmente era la policía?

El chirriar de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, ya le habían visitado hace un buen rato, y nunca le habían dado más de una paliza por día ¿es que ya había pasado un día entero? ¿O querían matarle de una buena vez? Se tensó, pero la figura no pareció moverse, ni acercarse a él. Le miró intrigado, era más fina y pequeña que la de otros días, probablemente una fémina. Agudizó la vista y pudo distinguir que tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, y sus rasgos faciales eran claramente los de una mujer, se fijó en sus ojos, curiosos ojos, eran de un rojo intenso.

- ¿Una mujer?** –** dijo con sarcasmo en un tono casi inaudible.

No pudo decir nada más, porque un pequeño río de sangre se acumuló en su boca buscando ser escupido. La delicada mujer le había propinado un fuerte golpe en el estomago, incluso sintió como una de sus, ya frágiles costillas, terminaba de romperse en mil añicos. Ella se limitó a reír suavemente.

- No te pases de listo, el hecho de que sea mujer es precisamente lo que debería preocuparte, no relajarte. Mis compañeros han sido muy amables comparados con lo que a mí me gustaría hacerte, supongo que son más… comprensivos con este tema.

El chico tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sentía como algo puntiagudo arañaba suavemente su entrepierna. Sin duda alguna prefería las palizas diarias. La mujer le esposó y le llevó a otra sala, era idéntica a las de interrogatorios que había visto en las series de televisión, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba en disposición de apreciar los detalles.

Le dejaron solo, una, dos, quizá tres horas, tiempo que se le hizo eterno. Al estar sentado sin poder cambiar de posición, sintió como los cortes, hemorragias y hematomas acentuaban su dolor habitual. ¿Cuánto más pensaban tenerlo allí? ¿Era una nueva forma de tortura? Pero no iba a gritar o reclamar, ya lo había intentado, y sólo consiguió que las palizas fueran más duras; no, había aprendido que calladito estaba más guapo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez no era la chica de ojos rojos, ni alguno de sus desconocidos agresores diarios.

- ¿¡Tú! ¿¡Tú eres responsable de todo esto!

- Chico listo.

* * *

><p>Bien, Kakashi había accedido a ayudarla sin ningún reparo o sugerencia, aceptó sin dudarlo, e incluso creyó ver cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos, lo cual le asustaba, en cierta manera.<p>

Ahora estaba acercándose a la biblioteca que estaba en frente de la comisaría. Antes de hacer nada debería informarse, saber todo lo posible de ellos, hacer exactamente lo que ellos hicieron con ella.

Para la ocasión se había puesto una peluca castaña de pelo largo, y unas lentillas que hacían sus ojos negros, además de taparlos tras unas finas gafas, no se había maquillado y se había vestido de forma muy sencilla. Sabía que estaban vigilando toda Konoha, pero la comisaría de policía era uno de los sectores de vigilancia más intensa, no debía llamar la atención, por lo que se descartaban colores llamativos o ropas extravagantes.

Entró a la inmensa biblioteca, no vio nada sospechoso, pero no debía confiarse. Se sentó frente al ordenador indicado por Kakashi, y para su suerte estaba en una posición inmejorable, podía controlar toda la sala, y además estaba lo suficiente apartada y recluida como para no ser vista con detalle.

Realizó todos los pasos y tecleó la clave de trece dígitos que se había aprendido de memoria. Ante ella estaban las puertas de la información sin barreras, a tan solo un click. Sintió como un pequeño sentimiento de superioridad invadía su cuerpo, acrecentando su ansiedad y emoción. Se sentía la persona más poderosa del universo. Al ver como la gente empezaba a mirarla de forma extraña y casi con miedo decidió volver a su interpretación de "soy normal e invisible".

Uno a uno fue introduciendo los nombres que quería, y los imprimió, ahora no tenía tiempo de leerlos todos, solo disponía de media hora.

Ya había terminado, le resultó más fácil de lo que creía, incluso le sobraban diecisiete minutos, y se quedó mirando la pantalla indecisa. Sospechaba sobre algunas personas, pero… ¿quería saber la verdad? ¿Toda la verdad? Se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentado que el dolor despejara sus dudas, y volvió a teclear nerviosamente. No buscó personas concretas, sino apellidos: Yamanaka, Sabaku, Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame... y finalmente, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Salieron dos largas listas con toda la información disponible sobre cada uno de sus padres, pero no se atrevió a leerlas, tampoco se decidía a darle a la opción "imprimir", y se le acababa el tiempo, apenas un minuto.

Numerosos murmullos atrajeron su atención y miró a su alrededor, podía ver varias personas con papeles en sus manos, que enseñaban a todos los que pasaban, y pudo ver con total claridad que eran fotos suyas.

- ¡Maldición! – murmuró.

Había estado tan concentrada en lo que hacía que descuidó totalmente lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dio a la opción imprimir, e intentó cerrar la página, pero parecía que el ordenador se había bloqueado, miró su cronometro: _20 segundos_. Desesperada, busco el cable que mantenían activo el ordenador, _15 segundos_. Buscó algún botón con el que reiniciarlo, pero nada, tal vez por el nerviosismo que la invadía, pero el jodido botón no apareció; y mientras, sentía como la gente empezaba a notar su presencia neurótica, _10 segundos_. Miró por encima de la mesa y vio como uno de los individuos que mostraban su foto se acercaba a su zona, _5 segundos_. A punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, estiró la mano, _2 segundos_, y arrancó todos los cables que encontró a su alcance, _1 segundo_. Y esta vez, la pantalla se volvió negra, y el ordenador correspondió a la violenta acción con un sonido ahogado, en un intento de réplica.

No se molestó en ver los desperfectos que había causado, se levantó y fue velozmente a la mesa en la que una mujer la esperaba para darle los documentos impresos. Con alivio los recogió dispuesta a marcharse. Andaba a grandes zancadas, maldiciendo los largos pasillos que estaba recorriendo. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios al ver la salida. Pero un curioso hombre estaba allí repartiendo las mismas fotos, un curioso hombre con unas cejas descomunalmente grandes…

- ¡Joder!

Con gran agilidad se dio una vuelta de 180º, y volvió por dónde había venido. Algunos trabajadores la miraban interrogantes, y un guardia de seguridad le obligó a detenerse y a mostrarle todas sus pertenencias.

- ¡Estupendo! ¿Qué coño iba a llevarme? ¿Un boli? – protestó.

Lo peor es que empezaba a llamar la atención de la gente, de toda la gente.

- De acuerdo – dijo con desconfianza el hombre -, puede irse señorita.

Con un mal humor que no se molestó en ocultar le arrebató el bolso y se fue rumbo a la primera planta diciendo un forzado y sarcástico "gracias". Repasó toda la planta, pero solo había una auténtica selva de estanterías. Escuchó a alguien subir las escaleras, no le dio importancia alguna, pero se giró por instinto. Lee subía. Empezó a andar con la intención de perderse entre las estanterías, pero cada tres bloques de libros ahí estaba él, preguntando a todo el que se encontrara. Siguió caminando, buscando algún baño o esquina en la que esconderse, y finalmente lo encontró. En una de las paredes laterales vio una puerta con el cartel de una figura humana femenina que indicaba que tras ella encontrarías el baño. Suspiró aliviada, pero al primer paso escuchó una voz llamándola.

- ¡Disculpe! Señorita, espere un segundo.

El chico se acercó a ella velozmente mientras revolvía sus papeles, sin notar la tensión en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de la joven, completamente rígido y pálido. Podía confundirse con alguna de las estatuas que decoraban varias paredes de la gran biblioteca.

- ¿Ha visto a esta mujer?

Sin darse la vuelta, bajó la cabeza, consiguiendo que el pelo cubriera su rostro y miró la foto simulando gran interés, logrando camuflar aun más su cara de la inquisitiva mirada del chico. Lee le mostró una de las imágenes, era una buena foto, si se le permitía decirlo. El resto de fotos, también las reconoció fácilmente, no eran recientes, seguramente serían cortesía de sus ex novios, ya que la mayoría eran recortadas, en las originales salía alguno de ellos. Pero la foto que le mostraba en concreto, era de las más recientes, aparecía ella sonriente, con una fina blusa blanca que dejaba ver el azul del biquini, y como paisaje de fondo un inmenso mar. Fueron dos semanas que pasó con Sasuke en la playa, los dos solos.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_** Venga Sasuke, no seas aburrido.**_

_**- ¿Aburrido? Llevamos todo el santo día haciendo lo que la princesita quiere, me gustaría poder descansar al menos 15 minutos. ¿Cree su alteza real que sería posible? –**__ Ella solo le miraba sonriente - __**¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**- Me encanta cuando dices más de una sílaba.**_

_ El levantó una ceja y se dio la vuelta, rumbo al hotel. Sakura rió suavemente, guardó la cámara de fotos y se apegó a su brazo._

_- __**No te enfades.**_

_**- Te burlas de mí.**__ – murmuró refunfuñando como un niño pequeño._

**- **_**¿Yo? Jamás haría tal cosa. **__– El silencio fue la respuesta y Sakura suspiró - __**De acuerdo, volvemos al hotel por hoy, ¿así me perdonaras?**_

_**- No te resultará tan sencillo, tendrás que buscar una forma mejor de compensarme. Yo que tú iría pensando. **_

_Apenas tardaron un par de minutos en llegar de nuevo al hotel, y Sasuke simplemente cayó rendido en la cama tras las arduas caminatas que su novia le había obligado a hacer. Pero no pudo descasar, pues unas frías manos se aventuraron bajo su camiseta, acariciando su espalda, y unos cálidos labios se posaban delicadamente, una y otra vez, sobre su cuello._

_- __**¿Sasuke?**_

_ No se movió, simplemente disfrutaba de las sensaciones. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca al recibir un débil soplo en su cuello que mecía ligeramente su pelo. Pero siguió sin moverse._

_- __**¿Sasuke?**_

_ Esta vez la voz sonó directamente en su oído, y el tono era más juguetón, incluso parecía que lo cantaba insinuantemente. Él simplemente sonrió. Sakura, cansada de la poca atención que le prestaba, decidió levantarse y hacer otra cosa, pero su brazo fue agarrado con fuerza y su cuerpo atraído hacia la cama, pero no cayó sobre una blanda superficie, más bien sobre el torso de su novio._

_ Espera, ¿torso? ¿Cuándo demonios se había dado la vuelta? Pero al encontrarse ambas miradas, ninguno se quejó, tampoco se movieron, hablaron a través de sus ojos, como ya era costumbre en ellos. _

_- __**¿No pensarás qué eso ha sido suficiente como compensación?**_

_**- No me dig…**_

_Fue callada con un beso que no dudó en corresponder. Él aprovechó para inspeccionar todo lo que quedara a su alcance, sabía que no se negaría a nada que le pidiera mientras no pretendiera llegar demasiado lejos. Puede que aun no hubiera conseguido acostarse con ella, pero conocía su cuerpo mejor que si lo hubiera hecho, sabía que zonas eran más sensibles y como conseguir que se rindiera incondicionalmente a su voluntad; aunque nunca se aprovechó de eso, las consecuencias pondrían todo en peligro. En cualquier caso, era mucho más lejos de lo que ninguno de los anteriores… "candidatos" consiguió de la pelirrosa, y eso provocaba que se sintiera superior, acrecentando su, ya de por sí, gran ego._

_ Confiaba en él, sabía que no la obligaría a nada, así que simplemente se rendía a sus caprichos. Solo esperaba el momento en el que intentaba profundizar más, ella le paraba y todo volvía a la normalidad, siempre era lo mismo. La respetaba, sí, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentara… Y ahí estaba de nuevo, profundizando el beso, pegando sus cuerpos más de lo naturalmente posible, y guiando sus manos a zonas peligrosas, como él las había bautizado, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de ropa en su cuerpo. Tenía que reconocer que cada vez era más rápido._

_- __**Sasuke…**_

_ No era un reproche, tampoco usaba un tono de precaución o advertencia, era más parecido a un susurro, como si intentara despertarle dulcemente y arrebatárselo a Morfeo._

_Él paró y suspiró con frustración. Lentamente, alejó sus manos del cuerpo femenino mientras repetía el recorrido anterior a la inversa, para finalmente abandonar esa blanca piel; todo torturadoramente lento._

_ Se recostó a su lado y se quedó observándola con esa mirada enigmática que nunca había conseguido descifrar._

_- __**Creo que ha sido una compensación más que satisfactoria, así que no puedes guardarme rencor.**_

_**- Podría haber sido mejor…**_

_ Se rió mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos._

_- __**Pervertido.**_

_**- ¿Y tú me lo dices? Me encantaría saber en qué piensas cuando te pones tan roja, creo que me daría sugerentes ideas, preciosa.**_

_**- Cállate.**_

_ Sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos volviendo a apegarla a él, pero sin conseguir ver su rostro, ahora escondido en su propio pecho. Así se quedaron lo que restaba de día, ni siquiera se molestaron en cenar, durmieron en un armonioso ambiente. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos descansaba con semejante paz._

* * *

><p>- No… no la he visto, lo siento.<p>

Agudizó ligeramente la voz intentando que no se notara. El chico suspiró cansado y apartó las imágenes de la morena, sin alejarse aun de ella. Sakura optó por irse con disimulo, sintiéndose aun vigilada por Lee, por lo que no dio largas zancadas, sino que caminó con la mayor tranquilidad posible, hasta que consiguió alcanzar la calle y respirar ampliamente.

De nuevo en una habitación, a salvo de miradas indiscretas, sacó los documentos impresos en la biblioteca y buscó uno en concreto:

- Kiba Inuzuka… ya eres mío.

* * *

><p>Esperaré vuestras teorías, ideas, sensaciones o criticas, gracias por seguir ahí n_n<p>

Bien, en el siguiente capi: **sola**. Se dará un dato nuevo que va a cambiar absolutamente todo el mundo de Sakura, y las cosas empezarán a ponerse más serias para ella. Por fin se dará cuenta de dónde se ha metido. Aparte habrá un "flash back familiar", espero que os guste.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Y recordad mi campaña "por una autora feliz": **review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara** XD

*ByE*


	13. Sola

Hola!

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir leyendo n_n

Aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo. Personalmente no me gusta mucho, no sé, creo que le falta algo... no me convence, pero bueno, le he dado mil vueltas y no consigo mejorarlo, así que sólo espero que os guste más que a mi :/

Aquí empezareis a ver a Sakura un poquito más agresiva y más decidida. Aunque descubrirá un dato fundamental para la historia pero catastrófico para sus propios sentimientos.

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XIII. Sola<strong>

Le parecía una escena completamente surrealista, era hasta cierto punto patética. Ahí estaba él, uno de los más crueles asesinos del país, frente a ella, con los ojos inhumanamente abiertos, la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez que acaban de sacar del agua, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, estático, sin saber muy bien si estaba sufriendo una alucinación.

No pudo reprimir una suave risa. Le miró desafiante, sin duda las esposas que impedían que se moviera le daban una cierta seguridad; sí, en ese momento se sentía superior, el cazador había sido burdamente cazado, y estaba a merced de lo que habían denominado una simple e insignificante mujer… eso dañaría el orgullo de cualquiera.

-Veo que te sorprende verme, Kiba.

No contestó, seguía mirándola completamente absorto, incrédulo ante la realidad.

-¿Vas a decir algo coherente o vuelvo mañana?

- ¿Tú avisaste a la policía?

- Vaya… no se te escapa una. – dijo lo más ácidamente posible.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? Sólo he venido a hacerte una visita.

- Por favor… déjate de juegos, esto no es normal, y si tú estás aquí, es que esos matones siguen tus órdenes. Dime de una maldita vez que quieres de mí y lárgate.

- Kiba, Kiba, Kiba… tus modales han empeorado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Así no se trata a las visitas…

- ¡Oh! Si ese es el problema, tú tranquila, será un placer tratarte como al resto de mis visitas femeninas.

Esas palabras junto a la sonrisa burlona del chico provocaron que despertara esa parte sádica y cruel que hacía un par de días había descubierto. Se levantó tranquilamente y le miró sin ninguna expresión. Pero el chico pareció obviar todas las señales que gritaban "peligro" y siguió provocándola.

- Así que realmente era eso lo que querías de m…

No pudo terminar, pues un golpe directo le tiró al suelo. Antes de poder asimilar la situación, fue bruscamente levantado y devuelto a la silla mientras observaba la mirada indiferente de la chica que volvía a su sitio.

- Antes de que digas alguna estupidez más, tengo un trato que proponerte.

- ¿Un… trato?

Su sonrisa había sido borrada rápidamente, y ahora sólo podía articular palabras nerviosas, tenía que reconocerlo, esa chica empezaba a asustarle.

-Así es. Quiero que me des información sobre Akatsuki, más concretamente sobre la relación que tiene con la heladería _nube_.

- Información, ¿eh? ¿Y qué consigo yo a cambio? ¿Saldré de aquí?

- Y darte la opción de que me traiciones, no cariño, no tendrás esa suerte.

- Pues no veo en que me beneficia a mí ese trato.

- ¿No? Bueno… las palizas se reducirían a cero, tendrías comida decente, y tu… habitación tendría algunas mejoras. Pero si no quieres, no hay nada que hacer, volveré en unos días para saber si has cambiado de opinión. – con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia la salida – un placer verte.

- ¡Espera!

Estaba completamente desesperado, desde luego Kakashi tenía buenas ideas, perversas, pero efectivas. ¿Tanta diferencia había entre él y Kiba? Distintos jefes, distintos enemigos, pero la misma crueldad, el mismo daño, incluso el mismo fin...

Se giró y no le agradó lo que veía, Kiba se había levantado, y en sus ojos pudo ver miedo. No pudo evitar verse a ella misma reflejada en esos ojos. Por mucho que lo intentara, no era como ellos, no era lo suficientemente cruel. No soportaría mucho más ser la causante de aquel sufrimiento. No importa lo que le hubieran hecho, ella no era así, no era como ellos… ella no era una asesina. Pero no le habían dejado más opción, no iba a rendirse sin luchar, al precio que fuera.

-Cuidado Kiba, cualquiera diría que no te están gustando estas vacaciones pagadas…

Omitió el comentario de la chica.

**- **Nube ¿no?

- Nube** – **repitió Sakura volviendo a sentarse.

- No estoy seguro, allí se realizan las reuniones, pero sólo nos permiten entrar en una sala. El edificio es mucho mayor, hay una especie de ciudad, pero no viven miembros de Akatsuki, creo que son… médicos, científicos o algo así, siempre llevan una bata blanca; aunque ya te he dicho que esas zonas están prohibidas, sólo el jefe de Akatsuki puede entrar, que yo sepa.

- Madara.

- Si… - la miró curioso, no esperaba que la mujer tuviera tantos datos sobre la organización - sorprendente…

- Sigue.

- No sé nada más, lo siento. Nos dan una misión y se acabó, nuestro contacto es un hombre con una máscara naranja, Tobi, le llaman.

Sakura recargó su peso en el respaldo de la silla, suspirando cansada. ¿Médicos? ¿Tobi?

-¿Sabes algo sobre un virus?

**- **¿Virus? – Clavó su mirada en ella - Creo que tú estás infectada por uno ¿no? – sonrió burlonamente - Lo llaman el "tesoro". No sé nada más. Lo justo para saber que debíamos capturarte sin matarte.

- ¿Tesoro? Muy original… y qué soy yo ¿el cofre?

- El sacrificio, más bien… - una furiosa mirada de la chica sólo consiguió ensanchar la sonrisa de Kiba - No pareces sorprendida.

- No me dices nada nuevo.

- Mis respuestas son limitadas, haz la pregunta adecuada.

- La pregunta adecuada ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece esta? ¿Por qué trabajas para Akatsuki?

- Creo que ya te lo dije, pagan bien.

- ¿En serio? ¿La muerte de tus padres no tiene nada que ver?

La sonrisa de Kiba se borró de manera inmediata.

**- **Oh… Creo que he dado con la pregunta adecuada.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

- Veamos – sacó un par de hojas grapadas que miró atentamente, Kiba pudo reconocer que una de las hojas era la que Sakura había cogido de su casa - Tus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, tú madre conducía, pero ella no tenía el carnet de conducir, ni siquiera sabía hacerlo. Eso no os cuadraba ni a tu hermana ni a ti, así que decidisteis investigar. Hana era miembro de Akatsuki, mientras que tú te mantenías al margen. Pero la descubrieron ¿verdad? O al menos desconfiaban de ella así que simuló su propia muerte, acabando en el bosque en el que me encontró. Por eso no avisó a Akatsuki directamente, me mandó a ti, delatarme hubiera sido un suicidio. Además, al entregarme tú, te estarías asegurando un hueco entre los altos niveles de Akatsuki ¿me equivoco?

Kiba empezó a aplaudir suavemente dentro del espacio limitado por las esposas, mientras la miraba intensamente.

- Bravo, ha sido realmente espectacular… sigues sorprendiéndome, Sakura. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos delatarás?

- No. No por ahora. ¿Pero por qué entrar en Akatsuki? Si ya sabíais que eran ellos, ¿qué ganabas entrando? ¿No hubiera sido mejor ir a la policía?

El esposado sonrió amargamente.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste tú a la policía? No hubieran hecho nada, sólo estaríamos firmando nuestra sentencia de muerte. Al estar en Akatsuki… no sé, quizá en algún momento tropezarían, y ahí estaríamos alguno de los dos para hacerles caer… era mejor opción que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Os convertisteis en sus sicarios, sus fieles perros de caza.

Kiba no contestó, mantenía la mirada fija en la metálica mesa.

**- **¿Por qué no me has denunciado a la policía? Me hubieran encarcelado de por vida.

- No tenía sentido hacerlo. - Él la miró curioso. – Vale, sí, la policía te hubiera encarcelado ¿y? Yo no te quiero entre rejas. Lo que quiero de ti es información, y si te denunciaba dudo mucho que me dejaran interrogarte ¿no crees? Además, no solucionaría nada. Esto es mucho más que tú y yo. Akatsuki hubiera borrado sus huellas como hizo en el asesinato de tus padres y de los míos, y tú pagarías por tus crímenes y los suyos. Eso no es lo que busco…

Kiba volvió a bajar la mirada pensativo, parecía abatido, derrotado.

- Sabes que estaré muerto en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de este lugar ¿no? Casi prefiero las palizas.

- Podrías morir igualmente.

Una carcajada hizo que Sakura le mirara con desconcierto.

-Ninguno de estos aficionados es capaz de matar con la crueldad de Akatsuki. No se limitan a matarte, antes destrozan todo lo que puedan, disfrutan torturando la mente, matan a los seres que quieres, delante de ti, y los dejan allí días, semanas… descomponiéndose, mientras tú no puedes evitar sentirte culpable, tu mente y carácter acaban tan dañados que solo deseas morir; rogaras, suplicaras que acaben contigo, es ahí dónde empieza la tortura física. Curiosamente, algunos la ven como un regalo, piensan que es la forma de pagar tus pecados, tus delitos, tus errores… llámalo como quieras, pero hasta cierto punto es un alivio. De todas formas la tortura no para, puede durar meses; el rayo de luz que llega a tus ojos cada mañana te avisa de que sigues vivo, y esa es la peor noticia que pueden darte. Haber superado la noche, sin que tu corazón deje de latir, es tan sorprendente como aterrador…

- Hablas como si lo hubieras vivido.

Su tono era similar a un susurro, apenas conseguía convencer a sus pulmones de que siguieran cogiendo aire. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido, y en sus ojos se podía leer el horror que sentía, no dejaban de pasar ante sus ojos imágenes de los hombres que vio en casa de Kiba, Tenten…

**- **No olvides que soy un mensajero del miedo.

- ¿Cómo…? – Kiba levantó la mirada, recordar eso no era agradable - ¿Cómo sois capaces de hacer… algo así?

- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Cuando tienes un objetivo claro te da igual lo que tengas que hacer para conseguirlo. ¡Mírate! Me tienes aquí, completamente a tu merced, y para conseguirlo me has tenido que secuestrar y torturar, ¿tanta diferencia hay entre mis jefes y tú? Tu mano no se mancha de sangre, por supuesto, pero ere tú, Sakura Haruno, la sombra que dirige.

Bajó la mirada con impotencia, eso mismo llevaba preguntándose desde hace un par de días. Sinceramente, le asustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, no le agradaba, pero no se arrepentía de nada. _Un momento…_ clavó su mirada en la de su acompañante.

- ¿Haruno?

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto impreciso de la sala.

**- **Has dicho Haruno, Sakura Haruno. No… no lo entiendo.

- Parece que la princesita desconoce sus orígenes…

- ¿Qué?

Su mente entró en un estado de caos, toda la información obtenida hasta el momento estaba desperdigada por su cerebro volando salvajemente. ¿Sus orígenes? ¿No era una Uzumaki? ¿Minato y Kushina no eran sus padres? Pero lo más preocupante es que había oído ese apellido antes, pero dónde…

Bruscamente salió de la sala ante la burlona sonrisa de Kiba. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer por ella, aun conmocionada. Kakashi se acercó preocupado.

- ¿Sakura?

- Por hoy no le preguntaré más, dejad de darle palizas y llevadle a una celda mejor.

Su voz temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba, hasta sus pupilas parecían temblar de un lado a otro en pequeños y rápidos movimientos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó y caminó rumbo a la salida bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi y una mujer llamada Kurenai.

Subió a su coche pero su mente seguía paralizada, arrancó el vehículo y fue hacia la casa que Kurenai había alquilado para ella. En el camino casi atropella a cuatro personas, varios giros bruscos fueron necesarios para salvarse de chocar, pero finalmente consiguió llegar. Salió del coche, entró en la casa y se derrumbó en el suelo. Notaba sus ojos irritados y entonces se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas hacía rato que habían empezado a caer. Sorprendida se acarició la mejilla retirando las lágrimas, pero no paraban de bajar. Subió al baño y se lavó la cara, pero las lágrimas corrían y corrían. Se miró al espejo, a pesar de las cristalinas gotas su rostro tenía una expresión de sorpresa, casi de ausencia, como si todo eso no fuera con ella. Realmente ni siquiera sabía definir por qué lloraba, ¿cuál era el motivo de sus lágrimas? Lo desconocía, simplemente se acostó en la cama y dejó que el llanto la dominara. Necesitaba desahogarse. Gritó con desesperación, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar por el dolor; las lágrimas estaban convirtiéndose en llamas que quemaban sus ojos y su piel a medida que descendían. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba dolorosamente mientras que su mente se limitó a apartarse, dejándola con ese irracional y devastador llanto que había ido acumulando con el paso de los años. Todo el dolor sufrido estaba saliendo por fin, y de nuevo estaba sola, nadie estaba con ella para consolarla, para abrazarla o simplemente para darle una palabra de ánimo, no, simplemente nadie estaba para ella, de nuevo sola…

Abrió los ojos con dolor, la luz quemaba sus retinas mientras que sus irritados y abultados párpados le impedían abrir los ojos con facilidad. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, encogida, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas que estaban completamente arrugadas debido a la fuerza que empleó. Se levantó y sintió su cuerpo muy pesado, la boca pastosa y seca, y su cuerpo aun mostraba pequeños signos de temblor.

Miró por la ventana, la luz del ocaso entraba tímidamente por la ventana, apenas quedarían un par de horas para que anocheciera, pero esa débil luz dolía. Torpemente se levantó y se duchó, necesitaba despejarse.

Se vistió y miro por la ventana como el sol se escondía por el horizonte, y una risa seca invadió la habitación, hasta el sol huía, ¿y ella pretendía ser más que el sol? Miró a la luna que empezaba a vislumbrarse, y pudo sentir como ambos astros se reían despiadadamente de ella.

- Patética.

* * *

><p><em>Por primera vez sintió miedo. ¿Qué había dicho para que sus padres la miraran así? Miró intensamente el fuego de la chimenea mientras recordaba sus miradas. Naruto sorprendido, con el tenedor a escasos centímetros de su boca pero sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo. Kushina la miraba con enfado y algo de compasión, y Minato estaba de pie, había arrojado el vaso de vino contra la pared que ahora tenía una pequeña macha roja. La miraba con suma ira, casi con odio. ¿Qué les había molestado?<em>

_Ella simplemente había estado hablando de lo que deseaba que su nueva hermanita naciera, sólo había dicho que la cuidaría, que serían grandes amigas, que no se separaría de ella en ningún momento, que la llevaría a la playa y le enseñaría a nadar… _

_Según hablaba había notado que sus padres se tensaban, pero no le dio importancia y siguió hablando con una felicidad imposible de esconder. Hasta que Minato se levantó bruscamente, asustando a ambos niños. Cuando se dio cuenta de su actuación bajó la mirada aun con la ira empeñando sus ojos y se fue de allí. Minato siempre había sido cariñoso con ella, la consentía en todo, pero cuando Kushina se quedó embarazada… era como si no quisieran que Sakura se acercara a la pequeña, como si quisieran alejarla._

_Las lágrimas caían sin descanso, y la niña se frotaba los ojos adoloridos, se sentía mal, y lo peor es que no sabía qué había hecho. Subió a su cuarto y se acostó aun llorando. _

_El sonido de la puerta alejó sus pensamientos, el aroma de su madre era inconfundible, e inconscientemente sonrió. Kushina se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició dulcemente el pelo de la pequeña._

_-__** Sakura, cielo**__**¿estás despierta?**_

_ La pequeña sólo asintió, no quería que se sintiera mal por verla llorar, y tenía miedo de volver a ver esa mirada de enfado de hace un rato._

_-__** Verás, cariño, no te enfades por lo de la cena. Minato y yo estamos cansados y un poco alterables, no queríamos pagarlo contigo.**_

_**- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?**_

_ Kushina suspiró._

_-__** Nada… es sólo que… Sakura, tú eres una niña muy especial, y muchas veces haces o dices cosas que nos desagradan de manera inocente y sin intención de hacer mal, pero a los demás les puede afectar. Tú simplemente… no importa, cuando crezcas lo entenderás.**_

_ Sakura quería preguntarle mil cosas, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Siempre que había intentado averiguar algo sus padres se enfadaban. Así que se limitó a callar. Kushina ya se encontraba en la puerta, mirando con cariño y dolor a la pequeña._

_-__** Y Sakura… cuando estés perdida… -**__ la niña la miró intrigada – __**recuerda nuestro juego.**_

_ Sonrió fugazmente a la pequeña y cerró la puerta. Sakura sintió una fuerte molestia en el pecho. Su madre la miraba con cariño, sabía que la quería, pero en esa mirada no sólo había cariño, había desilusión, nostalgia, dolor y miedo. Y por primera vez fue consciente de que esa no era la primera mirada de esas que recibía. Sus padres y muchos de sus amigos la miraban así en infinidad de ocasiones, y por fin lo notaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser como las otras niñas? ¿Por qué sentía que según iba creciendo se distanciaba de sus padres? ¿Por qué a veces sentía que la odiaban? No se quejaba, el 90% de los días eran agradables, vivía rodeada de amor, pero no podía evitar sentir esa mirada de dolor cuando la miraban cuando creían que ella no lo notaba, y peor era sentir el miedo que creaba una barrera entre ellos, ¿por qué la temían? Ella jamás les lastimaría._

_ En toda la noche no pudo dejar de sentir esas miradas sobre ella, atosigándola. Haciendo que se sintiera culpable sin saber el motivo de su culpa._

* * *

><p>Se levantó sintiendo un fuete escalofrío. Miró ansiosa todo su alrededor, se sentía asustada, vulnerable, perdida. A los pocos segundos se relajó, miró por la ventana, era de noche; miró el reloj: las cuatro de la mañana; se sentó mientras quitaba las gotas de sudor de su frente, ya más tranquila. El templo de idealización en el que había colocado a sus padres había hecho que olvidara los pequeños momentos de sufrimiento que vivió. Ahora entendía algo, no era su hija biológica, era lógico que no la quisieran tanto como a Naruto o Reika. Pero aun tenía la misma duda que entonces le atormentaba ¿qué había dicho para que sus padres se pusieran así aquella noche? ¿Tendría algo que ver con ese virus que ella tenía?<p>

- De acuerdo, mataron a mis padres, al parecer Akatsuki, ¿pero por qué? ¿Serían ellos miembros de Taka? No, imposible, eso significaría que su objetivo era mantenerme cerca para llegado el momento tener más facilidad para matarme, no, eso no era posible, claro que… mi vida es mentira, ni siquiera eran mis verdaderos padres, así que… ¿Por qué no?

Sintió que sus ojos volvían a escocer, pero no se permitió el lujo de llorar. En el caso de que sus padres fueran de Taka, tal vez podría sacar información de sus recuerdos. _**Si alguna vez estás perdida… recuerda nuestro juego**_, esas habían sido las palabras de Kushina, ¿se lo diría para una ocasión como esta? No, probablemente nunca llegó a creer que cumpliría los 21 años, pero el consejo le servía, más perdida que ahora nunca había estado.

Entonces recordó el juego que siempre hacia con su madre, tal vez sólo fuera un juego, pero y si… ¿y si Kushina llegó a quererla? ¿Y si preveía que iban matarla y esa fue una forma de ayudarla desde la tumba? No tenía nada que perder. De acuerdo, volvería a jugar a ese juego, pero para eso debía reunir varios objetos, empezando por la caja de música de su madre, esa que sólo se abría con el colgante que le regaló.

Con aprensión, llevó su mano a su cuello, ¡maldición! No lo tenía. ¿Pero dónde…? Su rostro empalideció, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

- Sasuke…

Sakura iba a mudarse al apartamento de Sasuke, y se dejó el colgante en su casa, tras la ruptura apenas lo recordaba, y luego con todo lo del secuestro de Naruto… ¡maldición! ¿Ahora cómo iba a conseguirlo? No podría hacer mucho sin él. Además, desde la muerte de sus padre nunca se había separado de él, era como tener a Kushina constantemente a su lado, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?

Bien, sólo tenía dos opciones: o buscaba un plan alternativo para investigar a Taka y Akatsuki, lo cual implicaba más peligro, o buscaba la manera de hacerse con el colgante. Con todo el ajetreo que se traían, tal vez Sasuke no tuviera mucho tiempo de estar en casa… ¿no?

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Si alguien descubre qué es lo que le falta para mejorar que me lo diga, porque yo ya me he rendido con este capi jaja tal vez sólo sea una impresión personal, pero que se le va a hacer, intento ser exigente conmigo misma =S<p>

Pues bien, el próximo capi se llama **Atracción fatal**. Veremos si la invasión de Sakura a casa de Sasuke acaba en un "bonito" reencuentro…Sólo os diré que Sakura va a tomar al toro por los cuernos y va a afrontar la verdad, y lo hará preguntando a los que más respuestas conocen, sus exnovios.

Ya sí que no tengo más que decir, que la fuerza os acompañe. No, mejor olvidar que he dicho eso, son estragos de la falta de sueño...T_T Sólo deciros que os agradezco muchísimo que sigáis ahí, leyendo mi fic, espero que siga gustándoos y no os decepcione ;)

Y por supuesto no olvidéis mi campaña por una autora feliz ^_^ **"review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara"**, porque un review no cuesta nada, y a mí me alegras la mañana XD

*ByE*


	14. Atracción fatal

Hola!

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir por aquí n_n Hay algunas personas que estáis dejándome reviews en todos o casi todos los capis, y quería agradecéroslo especialmente, porque os aseguro que ayudan para continuar esta historia. Muchísimas gracias chicos/as, ¡sois los mejores! Por cierto, algunas de las preguntas que me hicisteis en el capi anterior serán contestadas en este capi, aunque sólo algunas.

Aquí tenéis el siguiente capi, con una Sakura más decidida que nunca, ya lo veréis…

Me gustaría aclararos algo sobre su personalidad que quizá os ayude a entender sus acciones. Veréis, Sakura ha estado herméticamente protegida por Naruto y compañía, prácticamente se lo han dado todo hecho, pero ahora, está totalmente sola, y no sabe qué hacer, va dando palos de ciego, por así decirlo. Además está descubriendo muchas cosas poco agradables, de modo que ahora mismo tenemos a una Sakura en completo caos, intentando asimilar la realidad para poder seguir adelante, esa es la Sakura que hay en este momento, no es alegre, ni dulce ni divertida. Es una niña perdida, asustada, dañada, pero que no quiere detenerse hasta saber toda la verdad, y poco a poco irá asimilando esa realidad para hacerse más fuerte y así poder enfrentarse a los que la han estado utilizando. Os aclaro esto para qué comprendáis mejor las acciones y reacciones de Sakura, es una "evolución" de su carácter y su personalidad, que poco a poco se va a ir definiendo.

Por cierto, Dai-chan, gracias por avisarme, el último párrafo pertenecía al capi anterior, bien visto ;) muchas gracias.

Espero que os guste

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XIV. Atracción fatal<strong>

Nada. Había revisado cajón por cajón, espacio por espacio y nada, el dichoso collar no aparecía, ¿dónde lo habrá metido? Intentó relajar su mente sentándose en la cama y masajeando su cabeza. Volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y vio varias fotos esparcidas por el suelo. Había varias en las que salía con su hermano, con sus amigos, pero sobre todo había fotos en las que salía con ella, ¿aún las conservaba?

Se arrodilló frente al montón de fotos esparcidas y las acarició con cierta nostalgia, ¿por qué aquello no podía ser real? Le daba igual que la relación acabara mal, pero al menos le hubiera gustado saber que Sasuke llegó a quererla, que alguno de ellos lo hizo. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, ¿Sasuke llegó a sentir atracción por ella? A diferencia del resto, él no fue el que se acercó. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, no pudo apartar la mirada de él, era atractivo, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero además había algo en él… algo que atraía a todas las chicas.

Intentó acercarse, siempre había sido muy tímida, y todas las veces que había tenido novio, ellos habían sido los que la buscaron a ella, nunca había tenido que ser la "seductora", y se sentía realmente ridícula con cada intento de llamar su atención, hasta llegó a fingir estar borracha para poder abrazarle.

Nunca supo cómo pasó, pero tras varias semanas de intentos fallidos, Sasuke empezó a cambiar con ella, no era indiferente o frío, le seguía el juego, y parecía coquetear con ella. Finalmente él le propuso formalizar una relación y ella no dudó en aceptar, era como si los cuentos de hadas existieran y ella estuviera viviendo el suyo; de hecho, si llegó a algo más con él en el terreno del sexo fue para mantenerlo a su lado, era ella la que le había buscado, por lo que no tenía la seguridad que había tenido en sus otras relaciones, eso sin contar con lo desastrosas que fueron todas y cada una de ellas, supuso que si le daba "algo", él no se iría.

Ilusa… ahora lo entendía todo. Al estar atraída por él, Akatsuki vio la mitad del trabajo hecho, y le pidieron que fuera el siguiente. ¿Cómo pudo volver a caer? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida cinco veces seguidas? Sólo era una niña enamoradiza con el pelo de color raro, ¿cómo iban a fijarse en ella cinco chicos como ellos? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Eran el tipo de chicos que estaban con supermodelos, que tenían en su cama a las mayores bellezas del país con sólo chasquear los dedos, ¿cómo no lo vio? Tonta, ilusa… patética.

Infernal… buscar a esa mujer era infernal, más agotador de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Quien iba a decirle que sería él el que la estuviera buscando, cuando siempre fue ella la que le atosigaba todo el tiempo con su presencia, a veces crispante. Él no iba a ser el siguiente "guardián" de la chica, pero dado su interés por él, le obligaron a que empezara a salir con ella ocupando el lugar de Sai como "perro guardián", y de Naruto en cuanto a la dichosa medicina.

Entró en su casa y fue directamente a su habitación, sin molestarse en encender ninguna luz. Pero los fríos reflejos lunares fueron suficientes para que viera tal destrozo. El armario estaba abierto de par en par, al igual que el resto de muebles, y todo su contenido revuelto y esparcido por la habitación. Alguien había estado buscando algo con desesperación, ¿pero qué? ¿Y quién? ¿Y si aun se encontraba en la habitación?

Pero lo dedujo tarde. Sintió una fuerza que le empujó. La sorpresa fue tal que no supo responder, simplemente acabó tirado en la revuelta cama con las manos ¿¡esposadas! Intentó distinguir a su agresor con furia, pero sólo distinguía una sombra que le observaba.

- Llegas pronto, Sasuke-kun.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, eso era imposible, esa mujer no podía haber sido capaz de tanto, ¿es qué estaba loca? Atacar directamente a uno de los mejores asesinos del mundo… Claro que estaba loca, siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora estaba seguro, esa mujer había perdido el juicio.

Intentó levantarse, pero fue imposible, estaba completamente inmovilizado ¿cómo había sido tan idiota de bajar la guardia hasta ese punto? La joven se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cuchillo que sostenía en sus manos, con el que jugueteaba intranquila, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, y se veía algo molesta.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó cortante.

- ¿Dónde está qué?

- Mi colgante, Sasuke – suspiró - ¿dónde está mi colgante?

- ¿Así que tú has hecho esto? – Preguntó más calmado, y cerró los ojos notablemente relajado - No lo sé.

Sakura frunció más el ceño.

- Sé que está aquí, me lo dejé antes de que rompiéramos, y dadas las circunstancias dudo mucho que no guardaras un objeto que sabéis lo importante que es para mí. Así que te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿dónde está?

- Te he dicho que no lo sé, Sakura.

Sus palabras sonaron pausadas, incluso insinuantes, no hacía falta ser muy listo para notar lo divertido que le estaba resultando. Ella en cambio le dirigió una mirada llena de ira. Pero se calmó mientras respiraba profundamente. Algo que a Sasuke no le convenía, sería más fácil controlarla si se dejaba llevar por el enfado.

Pero Sakura no parecía dispuesta a colaborar. Dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesilla cercana se posicionó sobre él, permitiendo que ambos cuerpos se rozaran y observando cada uno de los rasgos del hombre que tenía debajo. Jugaba con los botones de su camisa mientras los iba desabrochando bajo la confusa mirada del Uchiha, que sin poder evitarlo, empezaba a formar en su mente distintos finales para esa noche, cada uno más sugerente que el anterior.

- Sabes Sasuke… sigues tan atractivo como siempre, tan… perfecto.

El aludido no sabía si alegrarse o enfadarse, todo eso era muy extraño, algo estaba tramando. Ella empezó a repasar su torso, tramo por tramo, como si estuviera estudiándolo con suma concentración, recorriendo cada trozo de piel expuesto. Entonces empezó a acariciar su cuello con sus labios, dando leves mordiscos en su camino y provocando pequeñas descargas en su acompañante que empezaba a sentir que los pantalones se le quedaban pequeños.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - consiguió articular el moreno, pero sólo recibió la risa de Sakura, peligrosamente insinuante.

- ¿Es que no te gusta, Sasuke-kun? – le preguntó con tono inocente. – Porque tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

Esta vez acercó sus labios a los de él, rozándolos, sin llegar a unirse por completo. Él intentó besarla, pero ella retrocedía cada vez que lo intentaba, con una traviesa sonrisa. Cuando se cansó de jugar con él, le susurró en el oído.

- Tú me enseñaste que todo en esta vida tiene un precio. - Se alejó de su oído sin separar ni un milímetro sus cuerpos, bajo la claramente lujuriosa mirada de Sasuke, y volvió a susurrar sobre sus labios. – el colgante.

Sasuke bajó ligeramente la mirada hacia su pantalón, pero luego la miró desafiante.

- El premio no merece un precio tan elevado. – Habló, mientras evaluaba el cuerpo femenino - No eres tan valiosa, Sakurita. Ya deberías saberlo, creíamos que te había quedado claro.

Sus palabras burlonas la dañaron más de lo que quería, y no pudo evitar que ante sus ojos pasaran sus cinco relaciones fallidas, con sus cinco protagonistas sonriendo arrogantes ante la idiotez de la chica por no darse cuenta de que sólo era su juguete temporal; pero no lo demostró en ningún momento, al contrario, su sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras que la de Sasuke se borraba, no era la reacción que esperaba.

Sakura deslizó su mano hacia el notable bulto que emergía de sus pantalones, y lo acarició suavemente mientras que él se tensaba, sin romper el contacto visual. Sakura bajó la mirada a sus labios y empezó a recorrer la pequeña distancia que los separaba, y esta vez sí le besó. Sasuke no se resistió en lo más mínimo, en cuanto ambas bocas se encontraron, intensificó el beso tanto como pudo, en un inútil intento de retenerla allí tanto tiempo como él desease. Devoró su boca con entrega, escuchando como Sakura gemía levemente por el demandante beso sin dejar de acariciar su erección cada vez más notable. La falta de aire les obligó a separarse, y Sakura le susurró, aun cerca de sus labios.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Sasuke-kun?

Antes de que volviera a besarla se levantó bruscamente. Pudo sentir como el frío recorría su cuerpo ahora que la chica se apartaba, y pudo sentir más fuertemente como una parte de su cuerpo le suplicaba atención. Observó a la pelirrosa, y abrió la boca sorprendido. Enredado en sus dedos tenía el colgante que se balanceaba ligeramente. Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke y le sonrió con suficiencia. La leve mirada que había dirigido a sus pantalones cuando le preguntó por el collar había sido suficiente para que ella entendiera dónde estaba. El resto era cuestión de distracción, además, la idea de dejar a Sasuke tan… necesitado, y sin posibilidad de autosatisfacerse, le permitían darle el castigo que se merecía por sus palabras. Completamente satisfecha con su trabajo, se dispuso a salir.

- ¡No irás a dejarme así! – exclamó Sasuke, alterado.

- Pero Sasuke-kun – apuntó con inocencia fingida – yo no valgo la pena. No sería capaz de ayudarte con tu problemilla ¿verdad?

Sonrió burlona y se fue, dejando a su ex novio completamente humillado y excitado.

* * *

><p>El ambiente era claramente tenso. Sasuke apretaba los puños intentando no matar a nadie mientras que sus compañeros contenían la risa, una sola sonrisita y estarían en serios problemas. Habían estado llamándole por una emergencia, y puesto que no contestaba Naruto fue a buscarle, encontrándose con una escena que jamás olvidaría, escena que, por supuesto, narró a sus compañeros con pelos y señales.<p>

Eran amigos, pero ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha completamente humillado por la pequeña e indefensa Sakura era un espectáculo digno de atención, esta sería una sombra que le acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

- Ya vale, ¿no? – dijo Sasuke molesto, rompiendo el silencio.

- Exactamente… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Sai disimulando su risa.

El aludido le miró furioso y suspiró.

- Lo importante es que tiene el collar, y deberíamos averiguar por qué fue a buscarlo hasta mi casa, llegando a atacarme.

- ¿Atacarte? Sasuke, por cómo te encontré no creo que te negarás a ninguno de sus… "ataques".

- ¡Queréis parar ya!

- El collar no hace absolutamente nada, simplemente querría hacerte una visita, "Sasuke-kun" – insistió Naruto de forma empalagosa – aparte del valor sentimental, no es importante.

Sasuke bufó, la idea de haber sido humillado por nada le fastidiaba aun más.

- Deberíamos tener cuidado, los cinco.

Por un momento las sonrisas se borraron pasando a la curiosidad por la seriedad del chico.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – intervino Gaara.

- Mira, la mujer que entró en mi casa no es la Sakura que conocemos. Yo soy el que más lejos llegó con ella en ese tema, y jamás había sido tan… atrevida. No sé que le habrá pasado o cómo ha podido cambiar tanto, pero os aseguro que sabe muy bien las armas que tiene y qué hacer con ellas. De hecho… estoy empezando a creer que la mujer que robó los documentos al Akatsuki ese…

- ¡Espera! Puede que haya cambiado un poco, pero una cosa somos nosotros que ya nos conoce y otra muy distinta que se ponga a coquetear con un tío al que no conoce de nada hasta el extremo de irse a un hotel con él. No puede haber cambiado tanto… - razonó Neji.

- Después de lo de anoche… yo no sé qué creer - insistió el moreno.

- Y eso no es todo – aclaró Sai. – Cuando estaba en Taka… intentó seducir a Lee para que le enseñara todo el complejo, y él estaba a punto de acceder si no llego a aparecer.

- ¿Seducirle?

- Le dejó bastante claro que si lo hacía, él podría pedirle cualquier cosa que quisiese. Todo ello en un tono meloso, y completamente pegada a él.

Todos los presentes le miraron incrédulo, Sakura era incapaz de algo así. ¡Por Dios, en ese tema era la inocencia y timidez en estado puro! "Era" esa es la palabra clave.

- ¿Y exactamente por qué no nos lo dijiste? – preguntó Neji, molesto.

- Porque te ofreciste a enseñarle el complejo tú mismo si el trato seguía en pie, y claro, no querías que la oferta se abriera a más participantes ¿no es así? – adivinó Sasuke.

Sai sólo le miró desafiante.

- Quizá si tengamos que tener cuidado – reconoció, Gaara, ganándose la mirada de sus compañeros – porque está claro que físicamente nos atrae más que nunca, y si encima sabe cómo jugar con nosotros en ese terreno, estamos perdidos. Si no estamos preparados para ese tipo de… "ataques" – señaló burlón, mirando a Sasuke que bufó molesto – le será muy fácil acabar con nosotros.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no logramos localizarla. – cambió de tema Naruto.

- Seguramente cuente con ayuda, ella sola no tiene tanto poder como para ocultarse tanto tiempo de nosotros, y está claro que no la intimidamos en lo más mínimo… debemos encontrarla ya, se nos acaba el tiempo y a ella también.

- Pero Gaara…

Neji no pudo completar la frase, el sonido del móvil de Sasuke invadió todo el espacio. Era raro que alguien les llamara ahora que no estaban actuando. Con curiosidad Sasuke miró la pantalla luminosa y su ceño se frunció mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin lograr asimilar por qué ese nombre aparecía en la pantalla.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Es Sakura – logró pronunciar.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, completamente incrédulos a la llamada. Finalmente Sasuke logró dar al botón verde y puso el manos libres aun sorprendido. Nadie dijo nada, esperaban que fuera una especie de broma, pero la voz femenina que se escuchó no dejaba duda alguna, era ella.

-_**Hola chicos.**_

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó Naruto.

- _**¿Sorprendidos? ¿Acaso una no puede llamar a sus queridísimos ex novios y a su adorado hermanito? Yo no veo nada de sorprendente**_ – replicó en tono inocente pero burlón. – _**veo que no me equivocaba, estáis todos juntos, me alegro de que no estés secuestrado, hermanito.**_ – dijo con sorna -_** Dejadme adivinar… ¿pensando el modo de encontrarme? ¿O debatiendo el motivo de mi encuentro con Uchiha? Por cierto, Sasuke, ¿arreglaste tú problema?, me sentí un poquito culpable por dejarte así…**_

Las risas ahogadas no tardaron en aparecer, y Sasuke sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de partir cuellos a diestro y siniestro.

- ¿Te sentiste culpable? – preguntó irónicamente.

- _**No, la verdad es que no. Te mereces cosas bastante peores, quizá la castración… pero en fin, no llamo por eso. Tenéis algo que me pertenece.**_

- Ya tienes el colgante ¿qué más quieres?

- _**Ay, Gaara, por querer quiero muchas cosas, pero desgraciadamente no se puede tener todo en esta vida ¿no es cierto? Veis como si aprendo vuestras lecciones, un poco tarde, pero las aprendo.**_

- Déjate de juegos, ¿qué quieres?

-_** Parece que no os pillo en un buen momento. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Veamos, ¿habéis cogido algo de esa casa?**_

- ¿De esta casa? ¿Cómo sabes dónde estamos?

- _**Intuición femenina.**_

- Sakura…

- _**Simplemente lo he supuesto, gracias por corroborármelo. ¿Y bien? ¿Todo sigue en su sitio?**_

- Sí, pero…

- _**¡Perfecto!**_ – le cortó Sakura – _**eso es todo por hoy, ha sido un placer charlar con vosotros, como siempre.**_

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sakura? Para esto de una vez, ¿qué buscas exactamente con todo este juego?

- _**Las respuestas que vosotros me habéis estado ocultando todo este tiempo, Naruto.**_

- ¿Podemos hacerte algunas preguntas nosotros? ¿O colgarás? – preguntó Gaara.

- _**Si es por ti lo que quieras, Gaara-kun**_. – Respondió juguetona – _**¿qué queréis saber?**_

- ¿Por qué quieres el colgante? – intervino Sasuke.

- _**Por su valor sentimental, por supuesto.**_

- ¿Robaste tú a ese Akatsuki? – cortó Sai.

- _**¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Shaori? **_– ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar que la sorpresa y los celos se apoderaran de ellos. – _**es un buen chico, aunque poco acostumbrado a beber… ¿cómo está?**_

- ¡Estás loca! – fue lo único que pudo articular Sai.

- Mamá y papá estarían bastante disgustados con todo esto, ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar?

- _**¿Mamá y papá? ¿Kushina y Minato? ¿Tus padres?**_ – preguntó con cierta frialdad.

- ¿Ya no son nuestros?

- _**Nunca**_ _**lo fueron, ¿cierto? El apellido Uzumaki nunca fue para mí.**_

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Naruto estaba extrañado, todos los estaban, ¿Sakura hablando así de su familia? Algo iba mal.

- _**Después de todo mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad?**_ – dijo con dolor, resaltando su recién descubierto apellido.

Nadie supo qué decir, cualquier pregunta que rondara sus cabezas se había ido. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? ¿¡Cómo!

- _**Ya que estamos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, una pregunta más, chicos. ¿Qué clase de virus está en mi cuerpo?**_

Ni una palabra, el silencio en la habitación estaba cogiendo fuerza. ¿¡Cómo lo sabía! ¿¡Qué estaba pasando aquí! ¿¡En qué momento Sakura empezó a controlar la situación! El silencio finalmente fue cortado por un profundo suspiro de la chica.

- _**¿Lo veis? Por eso hago esto, para encontrar las respuestas que tanto os esmeráis en ocultarme.**_

- ¿Cómo…? – consiguió susurrar Neji.

- _**¿Es que los infalibles asesinos no se han dado cuenta de que no hay nada mío en mi habitación?, fui allí y me llevé mis cosas, y dio la casualidad de que vosotros hablabais tranquilamente en el salón sobre distintos temas, entre ellos yo.**_

Todos estaban empalideciendo por segundos, no se habían dado cuenta de nada…

- Sakura… ese virus… Necesitas controlarlo a través de medicación, si se sale de control puede matarte, no sabemos los efectos, pero de lo que no hay duda es de que acaba en muerte, y una muy dolorosa. – habló Naruto, alarmado.

- _**Vaya por Dios… ¿ahora os preocupáis por mí?**_

- Siempre lo hemos hecho – respondió el rubio, inmediatamente.

-_** Conmovedor. Pero ya es un poco tarde para eso, Naruto. **_– Contestó con resentimiento -_** Por cierto… Gaara, cariño, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tires esa camiseta? La odio.**_

Acto seguido se escuchó el pitido de la línea al cortarse la llamada. Ninguno conseguía asimilar nada de lo ocurrido hasta que Sasuke se levantó bruscamente.

- Tu camiseta…

- ¿Cómo ha sabido…?

- Está aquí. Encontradla.

* * *

><p>Sakura acariciaba la caja suavemente, repasando cada curva que la decoración dibujaba. Sentía una especie de vacío en su pecho, una presión que le oprimía, quería llorar, pero no lo conseguía, tal vez se le acabaron las lágrimas. Podía escuchar como los chicos recorrían toda la casa, esquina por esquina, sombra tras sombra. Tenía una oportunidad de descubrirlo todo, podría plantarles cara y preguntarles a ellos directamente, incluso pedirles el antídoto, a estas alturas ya no le importaba mucho su salud, pero no quería morir sin saber la verdad, vivió como Sakura Uzumaki, pero moriría como Sakura Haruno.<p>

Los sonidos se acercaban a ella, no tenía mucho tiempo. La otra opción sería huir, volver a huir una vez más, y entonces… ¿y entonces qué? ¿Qué haría entonces? Kiba podía responder algunas preguntas, pero no a todas, sin embargo, ellos… ellos podrían responder muchas más. Y desde dónde estaba no podían alcanzarla. Su defensa no era perfecta, y tampoco duraría mucho tiempo, pero al menos le daría la oportunidad de plantarles cara y escapar a tiempo. O quizá debería… ¿Tsunade?

Unos fuertes pinchazos hicieron que sujetara la caja con tensión. Desde esa mañana su cuerpo no respondía con normalidad, sus músculos se tensaban por voluntad propia, y los pinchazos se repetían por todo su cuerpo, eran pequeños momentos, pero seguramente irían aumentando, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse o huir?

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os lo imaginabais así? Jeje<p>

El próximo capi será **Parando el tiempo**. Veremos cómo sale Sakura de esta, si es que sale, y tendremos un momento muy tierno GaaSaku que espero que os guste.

No olvidéis que un **review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara** (por una autora feliz)

Espero vuestras opiniones, gracias de antemano por dejarlas ;)

*ByE*


	15. Parando el tiempo

Hola!

Ya estoy de vuelta. Sólo una cosa, este capítulo tiene bastante significado, pero primero dejaré que lo leáis y luego os lo cuento, a ver si alguno lo entiende antes de que lo explique ;)

En cuanto a vuestros reviews:

**Dai-chan**: me alegro de que te guste la nueva Sakura porque así se va a quedar XD ya le ha pegado un puñetazo a Kiba en el capi 13, pero tranquila, en el 16 vuelve a ponerse en acción, y más adelante habrá aún más acción por parte de Saku. Por eso no te preocupes, Sakura repartirá golpes unas cuantas veces jajaja Y gracias por avisarme, el último párrafo pertenecía al capi anterior, no a este, menos mal que me lo dijiste. Así que no, sólo hay un collar y ya lo tiene ^_^ ¡Gracias por el review y por estar ahí constantemente!

**Annie**: A que sí, a mi me dan las mismas ganas de hacerle lo mismo a mis exs jajajaja que malas somos… Me alegro de que te esté gustando y espero que siga sin decepcionarte, muchas gracias por seguir ahí y por el review!

**.-'SaKura HiMeKo'-. **: gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejarme un review, espero que te guste la conti ;)

**Sol de la maana**: ¿la página se come la « ñ » o realmente es "maana"? Bueno, me alegra que te siga gustando el fic y que te haya hecho pasar un buen rato jeje la verdad es que yo también me reí escribiéndolo. Y tranquila, ya habrá lemon SasuSaku a su debido tiempo ¿a qué sí? A mí también me parece que poner aquí un lemon es demasiado forzado, mejor llevar las cosas de forma más natural, ¿no? Espero que la conti te guste tanto como el capi anterior ^_^

**Kukusu**: Jaja gracias, no sé si me merezco tanto halago, pero gracias n/n Sí, Saku ha cambiado, pero espera y verás, aún no has visto de lo que es capaz esta mujer jaja Gracias por el review, no tengo intención de tardar en actualizar, espero que te divierta este capi tanto como los otros ;)

Espero que os guste ^_^

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XV. Parando el tiempo<strong>

Habían repasado la mansión de arriba abajo, buscando en los lugares más recónditos y en las sombras más camufladas, pero nada, ni rastro de la pelirrosa. Abatidos y desconcertados se volvieron a reunir a las puertas del comedor.

- ¿Realmente sois los mejores asesinos del país?

Una voz escéptica resonó en toda la estancia, y las miradas se concentraron en un único punto. La joven que buscaban se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos, recargada en el marco de la ventana, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y con total tranquilidad. A su lado un objeto: una caja de música; y descansando alrededor de su cuello el colgante que tantos problemas le había causado a Sasuke.

Ninguno sabía que decir, estaban completamente tensos, mirándola sorprendidos y desconcertados. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa seca mientras les miraba divertida.

- ¿No me estabais buscando? No pienso irme a ningún sitio por ahora.

Fijó su vista en la ventana mientras esperaba el próximo movimiento. Uno a uno fueron sentándose inseguros sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Si me pagaran cada vez que me habéis hecho esa pregunta... – murmuró - No, Sai, no estoy loca, sólo quería haceros unas cuantas preguntas, y puesto que teníais tantas ganas de verme he pensado en dejarme caer por aquí.

- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Pretendes irte sin más? Sabes que no te lo permitiremos.

Sakura sonrió levemente antes las palabras de Neji.

- Qué pasará luego lo vemos después, ahora sólo quiero hablar; si no tenéis inconveniente, por supuesto. - Dejó de observar el paisaje y se centró en los demás. – ¿Esta vez sí responderéis a mis preguntas?

Algunos simplemente asintieron, otros no se movieron, pero todos la miraban fijamente, intentado averiguar qué planeaba.

- ¿Quién es mi verdadera familia?

Todos miraron a Naruto, dejando claro que en temas de familia él sería el que intervendría.

- Surei y Nakumi Haruno, ¿te suenan de algo?

- ¿Debería?

- A una estudiante de medicina sí.

La pelirrosa le miró extrañada, es cierto que ese apellido le sonaba desde la primera vez que lo escuchó de boca de Kiba, pero no conseguía recordar de qué.

- ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

- Murieron.

- ¿Simplemente murieron o fueron asesinados?

- Muy perspicaz – intervino Sai.

- ¿Akatsuki? - Naruto asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Por ti, siempre es por ti. – Completó la respuesta con cierto resentimiento que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

- Por el virus… - razonó la chica - ¿Por qué tengo este virus? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace? ¿Quién me lo inyectó y para qué?

- Te lo inyectaron tus padres biológicos, necesitaban experimentar con humanos y quien mejor que su propia hija – Le respondió Neji, ella le dirigió una furiosa mirada, pero no le interrumpió – el virus lo creó tu madre, pero no llegó a perfeccionarlo, por eso necesitas medicación para soportarlo. Qué hace no lo sabemos con certeza, pero podría haber sido un gran avance en medicina, y como toda investigación de ese tipo, tiene una parte aplicable al mundo militar sumamente rentable. Akatsuki lo quiere para perfeccionarlo, pero tu madre destruyó todo lo referente a su investigación, así que el único modo es a través de tu sangre.

- ¿Cómo entra Taka en todo esto?

- Taka es una organización creada por Minato y Kushina, para evitar que el virus cayera en las manos de Akatsuki – completó Gaara – Kushina y tu madre eran amigas, así que fue fácil que les concedieran tu custodia.

- ¿Por eso les mataron?

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

- Akatsuki descubrió que tú eras la niña del virus y eliminó a todo aquel que se interpusiera antes de que tus… cuidadores se deshicieran de ti.

La aludida se tensó, la rabia y tristeza se mezclaron en su pecho, pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar ni tiempo que malgastar.

- ¿Por qué no me secuestraron entonces?

- El virus es inestable, bajo circunstancias extremas podría descontrolarse, y al no saber nada de él, secuestrarte sería una imprudencia, así que prefirieron vigilarte para atraerte llegado el momento.

- Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros. – razonó.

- Exacto.

- ¿Por qué os unisteis a Taka?

Todos desviaron la mirada.

- Las intenciones de Akatsuki son demasiado graves, ponen en peligro todo lo que conocemos.

- ¿Y por qué os unisteis en un principio a Akatsuki?

- Éramos unos niños, era fácil convencernos. – Exclamó Sai, intentando zanjar ese tema y que la conversación cambiara de rumbo.

Se formó un silencio incómodo que nadie se atrevía a cortar.

- Bonita ropa. – Comentó Sasuke, más relajado.

Todos los presentes repasaron la figura de la joven. Llevaba unos pantalones que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus curvas. Una camiseta roja ajustada que se ataba a su cuello, dejaba una atractiva visión de sus hombros y espalda; mostraba un escote considerable pero no excesivo, y una porción de la parte baja de su vientre quedaba expuesto a la vista mientras el pelo se encontraba recogido, dejando que algunos mechones resbalaran suavemente por su rostro. Todos pudieron notar el claro cambio que el cuerpo de la chica había experimentado y Sasuke no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a la noche anterior, de hecho todos tenían en su mente imágenes parecidas. Ella sonrió orgullosa.

- Cortesía de Ino y Karin.

- Oh, eso lo explica todo. Siempre dije que eran una mala influencia.

- Vaya… ¿no me digas que no os gusta el cambio? – preguntó en tono sensual.

Todos volvieron a fijar la mirada en su cuerpo tensándose por lo fácil que le estaba resultando a la chica ponerles nerviosos.

- Exactamente – intentó cambiar de tema Gaara - ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando saltaste por la ventana de las instalaciones de Taka?

La chica bufó molesta.

- No salte, me resbalé. Deberíais hacer que arreglen esos salientes, son muy inestables.

- No están pensados para caminar por ahí, Sakura.

- Pero siempre puede haber emergencias. – Respondió enfurruñada, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que estaban regañando.

Sus acompañantes no pudieron evitar sonreír, ahí estaba la Sakura que ellos conocían y adoraban. Aunque debían reconocer que la nueva faceta de la chica era el complemento perfecto para su compleja personalidad.

- ¿Y la operación? ¡Podías haber matado a ese hombre!

Sakura le miró indignada.

- Vuestra desconfianza en mis capacidades como doctora son un poquito insultantes ¿lo sabíais?

- Nunca has ejercido la medicina, no en la vida real.

- Pero no pasó nada malo, ¿no? Salve la vida de ese hombre, fue una operación perfecta, ni siquiera la autentica doctora hubiera hecho tan buen trabajo.

- Cuanta humildad…

- Mejor soberbia que falsa modestia... sólo estoy siendo realista.

Sakura sentía que la conversación estaba convirtiéndose en una especie de regañina por sus alocados actos, era como si todo volviera al día antes del secuestro de Naruto. Estaba dejando de ser la inquisidora a ser la atosigada a preguntas y reclamos, sentía que no tenía por qué darles explicaciones, pero no podía dejar de responder.

- ¡Y la casa de Kiba! ¿¡Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en ir a la casa de un desconocido! Y aun sabiendo quién es y qué hace, ¡vuelves a ir!

- ¡No podía dejar allí a Tenten! ¡Seguía viva! – a eso ninguno supo qué responder – y además, iba a unirse a Taka, ¿por qué no hicisteis nada por salvarla? – preguntó con decepción.

- Así son las cosas – contestó Sai – si te pillan estas acabado, nadie ira a ayudarte a menos que seas un miembro especialmente importante.

- ¿Especialmente importante? Son vidas humanas, ¡todas son importantes!

La chica suspiró, necesitaba calmarse y recuperar el control, no podía dejarse llevar por sus pasiones.

- Así son las cosas – susurró Sai, cabizbajo.

Sakura empezó a sentir molestias en su brazo izquierdo, y acto seguido un fuerte pinchazo provocó que su mano derecha fuera a la zona afectada en un acto reflejo. El dolor se intensificaba, era como si alguien estuviera retorciendo su brazo y estuviera a punto de romperlo. Su mano apretó la zona con fuerza, intentando que el dolor desapareciera, pero ni siquiera sentía la mano sobre su piel. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el dolor mientras que encogía levemente su cuerpo, si no tuviera el apoyo de la pared, sin duda hubiera caído al suelo por falta de fuerza.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – levantó la mirada ante la voz de Sasuke y vio la cara de preocupación de cinco individuos que la observaban atentamente. - ¿desde cuándo has notado efectos del virus?

- Desde ayer.

Su voz había salido más débil de lo que quería, pero el dolor era inaguantable, ya hacía bastante esfuerzo al contener los gritos que se acumulaban en su garganta. Volvió a bajar la mirada con una mueca de dolor. Y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía frente a ella una pequeña pastilla blanca con forma alargada al alcance de su mano.

- Tómatela – ordenó el moreno.

Sakura miró el medicamento desconfiada sin atreverse a cogerlo.

- ¡Hazlo! – repitió autoritario.

Sin pensárselo más cogió la pastilla, y obligada por el dolor la introdujo en su boca bajo la atenta mirada del resto. Unos minutos después cayó en los brazos de Sasuke, inconsciente.

- Siempre viene bien tener este tipo de somníferos a mano, ¿no, Sasuke? ¿Así que así es como consigues a tus chicas?

- Yo no necesito drogarlas, _dobe_, puedo conseguir a la que quiera cuando quiera. – le respondió burlón mientras depositaba a la chica en el sofá.

- No a todas. – le corrigió Neji mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

- Hmn. Tenemos que hablar con Tsunade, si ya ha empezado a mostrar efectos del virus el antídoto que usábamos ya no sirve, necesitamos algo más fuerte.

- ¿Y mientras tanto? Hasta que podamos ponernos en contacto con Tsunade ¿qué hacemos con ella? ¿La llevamos a Taka? ¿Nos quedamos aquí…?

- Quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo podría ser sospechoso, será mejor que nos la llevemos.

Naruto repasó con su mano la zona que la joven había estado apretando, tenía las marcas de sus propias uñas, y la zona totalmente enrojecida.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le pasaba? ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios de este virus? – preguntó el rubio.

- Sólo Tsunade lo sabe. – le contestó Sai. – y si no la localizamos pronto, esos síntomas irán a más.

Escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente del piso de arriba, y rápidamente todos fueron a la zona encontrándose con una pequeña explosión en una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Sakura! – exclamó Sai.

Con más rapidez aun bajaron de nuevo, pero la chica ya no estaba, sólo había una nota sobre la mesa con la pastilla que Sakura al parecer no se había tomado. Gaara cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta:

_Insisto, vuestra falta de confianza en mis capacidades y conocimientos de medicina son bastante insultantes, ¿de verdad creéis que no sé distinguir ese tipo de medicamentos? Por cierto Sasuke, ¡Has intentado drogarme! Esta te la guardo._

_Vuestra querida Sakura._

* * *

><p>Repasó el paisaje una vez más, adoraba ese lugar, pocas veces había gente, y ella podía desconectar de todas sus preocupaciones sin que nadie se interpusiera. Era un mirador, y las vistas mostraban toda Konoha: en el centro la abarrotada ciudad, bastante grande, y a su alrededor todo naturaleza, interrumpida por alguna que otra carretera. Se recargó en la barandilla y volvió a suspirar.<p>

- Me gustaría parar el tiempo una última vez.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se tensó, pero en cuanto entendió lo que quería decir se relajó.

- Por mí no hay problema.

Segundos después sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, y el cuerpo al que pertenecían se convirtió en el apoyo de la joven. Así estuvieron varios minutos, disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía, hasta que Sakura cortó el silencio.

- ¿Están muy enfadados?

- ¿Tu qué crees? Es la segunda vez que te ríes de nosotros, la segunda que nosotros sepamos, a saber cuántas veces te has burlado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

La joven rió levemente.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Gaara?

- Quería hablar contigo tranquilamente, y dadas las circunstancias supe que estarías aquí. Siempre que estabas confusa venías a este lugar, aunque nunca comprendí porque te relajaba tanto… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió extrañada – el virus no ha vuelto a dar guerra.

- No me refiero a eso. Lo de tus padres…

Sakura se deshizo de su agarre y se alejó levemente mirándole a la cara.

- Estoy perfectamente. – Respondió cortante.

- Adorabas a tus padres, no creo que te haya sido fácil saber que no lo eran y que sólo te mantenían para poder vigilarte.

- ¡Cállate!

Una fina lágrima escapó de los ojos de la chica, quien se sorprendió cuando sintió como rodaba por su mejilla. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero los brazos de Gaara de nuevo habían vuelto a aprisionarla, impidiéndoselo.

- Suéltame – suplicó – por favor…

Él no la soltó, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza la condujo hacia un árbol cercano y la obligó a sentarse sobre su regazo. Sakura no pudo o no supo oponer ninguna resistencia, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para eso, así que simplemente se dejó llevar y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Echaba de menos estas "paradas de tiempo".

Desde que se conocieron, Sakura había pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, y siempre que tenía problemas Gaara le decía que pararan el tiempo, y de ese modo se desahogaba con él, como si realmente el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento. Fue un gran apoyo para ella en muchos momentos, hasta que se fue a Konoha, cuando empezó a salir con Sasuke, notó que el pelirrojo se distanciaba de ella, todos se distanciaron, como si quisieran que se mantuviera al lado de Sasuke las 24 horas de día.

- Aunque no te lo creas, ya no duele tanto.

- Ellos te querían, Sakura.

- A veces estoy convencida de ello, pero otras… no puedo creerlo, ya no. Por favor, no hables de mis padres.

El silencio volvió a reinar unos minutos, hasta que Sakura habló, tenía una duda que no la dejaba tranquila, y no podía seguir callándola.

- De todos vosotros, tú fuiste el más… gentil a la hora de dejarme. Al menos no me engañaste con otra, y si lo hiciste mejor no me lo digas, pero… ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, alguna vez me quisiste?

Su voz sonaba como un susurro, ni siquiera sabía si quería conocer la respuesta. Gaara tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- ¿La verdad? – Ella sólo asintió, aun sin mirarle – Al principio me pareciste la chica más molesta y extraña que había conocido en mi vida, reconozco que vi mi misión como una pérdida de tiempo, y no me hizo ninguna gracia tener que pasar tanto tiempo contigo. - Sakura se encogió y apretó la camiseta del chico con dolor. – Pero… - suspiró – me temo que acabé perdidamente enamorado de ti.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta, le bastaba con saber que sintió al menos algo de cariño por ella, pero no que de verdad llegara a amarla. Intentó decir algo pero su acompañante se adelantó.

- Ese fue el motivo por el que cambiaste de "guardián", pensaron que era un peligro que yo siguiera contigo, si me enamoraba más de ti, podría traicionarles, como finalmente hice. Ayer nos preguntaste por qué nos unimos a Taka… lo hicimos por ti, Sakura, si cambiaste tanto de guardianes es porque todos y cada uno de nosotros acabó enamorado de ti, nos unimos a Taka porque daba la posibilidad de dejarte con vida, nos unimos a Taka porque somos incapaces de olvidarte.

Sakura no conseguía aclarar sus pensamientos.

- Mientes – murmuró débilmente.

- ¿¡Crees que seguirías viva si no fuera así! – exclamó molesto.

- Mientes – volvió a susurrar.

Gaara se enfureció y levantó la cabeza de la chica con brusquedad, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero la chica las mantenía a raya. Intentó besarla, pero apenas pudo rozar sus labios cuando ella bajó la cabeza, de nuevo refugiándose en su pecho.

- No me hagas esto. No puedes venir después de tanto daño y decirme que te enamoraste de mí. Me traicionasteis, me utilizasteis. Taka, Akatsuki… ¿qué importa el nombre? Vuestro objetivo es mi fin.

Él suspiró, siempre se había caracterizado por saber mantener su autocontrol, no iba a cambiar eso ahora. Apretó el abrazo y la apegó más a su pecho, apoyando sus labios sobre su cabeza y besándola dulcemente.

- Te quiero, Sakura, pero hay muchas cosas en juego. A partir de hoy ninguno de nosotros se dejará llevar por lo que sentimos por ti. Vamos a detener a Akatsuki, aunque eso suponga tu fin – su cuerpo se tensó sin querer soltar a la chica – solo quería hablar contigo para que supieras toda la verdad sobre nosotros. Ya bastante estás sufriendo con todo esto, no quiero que sigas pensando que sólo jugamos contigo. Eres la única persona que nos importa, pero ese virus va más allá de un "nosotros", está en juego demasiadas cosas que no podemos obviar. Perdóname, a partir de hoy no podremos volver a parar el tiempo.

Lentamente fue aflojando el agarre mientras la depositaba en el suelo. Se levantó y empezó a caminar cabizbajo. Sakura se levantó bruscamente y le abrazó por la espalda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él intentó liberarse, pacientemente, por lo que ella se adelantó y se posicionó frente a él, mirándole con aprensión. Acarició levemente su mejilla, bajo la intensa mirada aguamarina, y le besó. Él correspondió gustoso, aprisionándola entre sus brazos una última vez, disfrutando de ese momento de paz.

- Gracias. – Susurró la chica sobre sus labios – por todo.

Él simplemente dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo volverá esta Sakura?

- Jamás. – Respondió decidida. Esta vez fue él el que empezó a acariciar su mejilla, pensativo. – Después de todo, habéis sido unos excelentes asesinos.

- Eso parece.

Analizó cada uno de sus rasgos intentando guardarlos en su memoria, en un intento por retenerla a su lado un poco más de tiempo, pero finalmente deshizo el abrazo y siguió su camino.

- ¡Gaara! – el aludido se detuvo – cuando dije lo de la camiseta, hablaba en serio… la odio.

El chico simplemente levantó el brazo en señal de despedida y siguió caminando, pero Sakura no necesitó verle la cara para saber que estaba sonriendo. Rozó sus labios con los dedos… aun distinguía como besaba cada uno de ellos, después de tantos años y era incapaz de olvidar sus labios.

Volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla, el sol empezaba a descender, pero ella ya podía irse, ese tiempo con Gaara había sido más que suficiente para relajarla, ahora estaba lista para dejar atrás su antigua vida y continuar con sus planes.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Como veis, el momento GaaSaku ha sido un poco la otra cara de la moneda en comparación con el SasuSaku del capi anterior. Con Sasuke fue pasión y engaños, con Gaara ha sido sentimientos y sinceridad. Además no es sólo una simple conversación; entre muchas otras cosas, es el fin de la antigua Sakura, recordaos que os dije que Sakura está pasando por una evolución de su personalidad ¿cierto? Pues puede decirse que este es el culmen de ese cambio. La despedida de su antiguo yo.

Pero para dejar atrás su vida necesitaba sacarse todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo estos últimos capítulos, y en eso es en lo que le ha ayudado Gaara. A superar sus 5 rupturas y más o menos lo de sus padres, aunque ambos aspectos aun darán mucho juego; pero no podía superarlo si ni siquiera sabía toda la verdad, de ahí que estos capítulos hayan sido fundamentalmente conversaciones.

A partir de ahora se acabó el "descanso" para Sakura y el ir a la desesperada. Ahora las cosas se ponen serias y Sakura será más peligrosa que nunca. (prepárate Dai-chan XD)

El próximo capi se titula **Tsuki**. Habrá un encuentro de Saku con su maestra, un pequeño y catastrófico encuentro con Neji y se deja anunciada la aparición de un nuevo personaje a la escena.

Nos vemos muy pronto!

No olvidéis que un **review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara** (por una autora feliz)

Espero vuestras opiniones, gracias de antemano por dejarlas ;)

*ByE*


	16. Tsuki

Hola!

Este capítulo no es ni de lejos mi favorito, si soy sincera, me aburre un poco (como veis hago una publicidad excelente de mis fics... ¬_¬), pero es necesario, se va a dar mucha información vital para continuar con el fic (es que tampoco quiero que se haga eterna esta historia), y veréis por fin los primeros frutos del cambio de Sakura. A partir del siguiente ya empezará a haber más acción.

En cuanto a vuestros reviews:

**Yuuki 1801**: jajaja pero no te preocupes, lo primero es lo primero, ni se te ocurra disculparte por eso, al contrario. Al menos, al acabar has podido leer más capis ;) Me alegra que te hayan gustado los momentos románticos, aunque sí, Gaara empezó bien pero acabó fastidiándola ¬_¬ Las rupturas ya irán saliendo, Sasuke incluido, y… bueno, ya lo verás jujuju Sí… la pobre Sakura lo está pasando realmente mal, pero ahora va a empezar a mirar adelante y a no detenerse u_u jajaja En cuanto al lemon… sí, por supuesto que habrá lemon SasuSaku, por qué clase de escritora me tomas jajajajaja habrá, pero a su debido tiempo, aún quedan unos cuantos capitulillos para eso, pero haber habrá ;) Muchas gracias por el review!

: Jajaja sí, el pobre Kiba fue su primera víctima, y en este capi aparece una segunda, y ya en el siguiente más aún jajaja te vas a cansar de ver a Saku golpear a la gente, te lo aseguro ;) Sip, Naruto era de Akatsuki, pero ahora parece que se nos ha pasado a Taka… en cuanto al virus… ¬_¬ ¿me lees la mente? Te me has adelantado, jaja en este capi ya se empieza a aclarar un poquito que pasa con el dichoso virus. Sí, a mí también me gustó como me quedó esa escena, es romántica pero sin ser demasiado empalagosa jajaja y era una escena imprescindible para que Sakura pudiera continuar con su camino. Pero bueno, ya irás viendo como se resuelve todo. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Jama23**: wow, me alegra que te guste todo, una se siente satisfecha con su trabajo, con lectores así da gusto ;) y descuida, Sakura va a seguir con ese carácter hasta que acabe el fic jajaja y sí, las demás rupturas también irán saliendo, poco a poco, Sasuke incluido, que no piense que se va a librar tan fácilmente ¬_¬ Como ves no he tardado mucho en publicar, ya verás como todo se irá resolviendo poco a poco. Ay! Me estás haciendo enrojecer jiji muchísimas gracias, me ilusiona mucho que pienses todo eso, pondré todo mi empeño para no empeorar, intentaré no decepcionarte ^_^ Jajaja no sé de donde me saqué el lema, pero ya le he cogido cariño, gracias por el apoyo ;) y muchísimas gracias por el review!

**Annie**: Jajaja las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, ya lo verás, pero tranquila, Sakurita acabará dando la vuelta al karma… al final… jajajaja Bueno, con Gaara tal vez no se repita ese momento, pero aún nos quedan otros pretendientes jajajaja y en cuanto a Kakashi, también verás su participación como apoyo fundamental para Saku. Pues mira, te me has adelantado, Ino va a aparecer ya mismo, e Hinata… jujuju bueno, para ella tengo algo preparado; digamos que voy a sacarla de su papel habitual de chica dulce, frágil e inocente, en mis fics lo siento mucho, pero siempre habrá una cosa clara: mujeres al poder! Muajajaja XD

**lola**: Wow, ¿en serio? Gracias! Espero que siga siendo así y no os decepcione… jajajajaja quizá parezca surrealista, pero te aseguro que yo he conocido casos similares, aunque bueno, Saku sólo tiene 21, tampoco es tan "madura" la pobre, no le eches más años que se nos enfada XD pero además Saku tiene un pequeño problema de autoestima, no en vano ha tenido 5 novios que han jugado con ella (eso es lo q ella cree) y que cuando se cansaron la dejaron a un lado, es lógico que la pobre tenga una clara desconfianza hacia el género masculino :/ de ahí su inquebrantable virginidad jiji espero que te guste la conti, gracias por el review!

**MaryMoonlight**: Sí, bueno, en este capi aún no aparecen influencias de ese libro, pero a partir del… creo que 17 sí, que es cuando meto lo del ajedrez jaja ¿es tu favorito? También es uno de mis favoritos! ¿Has leído "El Fuego"? Es la continuación de "El Ocho", te lo recomiendo.

**Sol de la mañana**: jajajajaja ya me imaginaba yo que era "mañana", pues nada, aunque no salga la ñ pondré "mañana" ;) Por cierto, ¿tus orígenes Saskecianos? ¿Estás segura de que leer mi fic no te hace ningún daño…? o_Ó jajaja aquí tienes tu ración de hoy, no te me atragantes ¿eh? Jiji Gracias por el review!

Espero que os guste ^_^

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XVI. Tsuki<strong>

_- __**Si vas a rendirte tan fácilmente creo que te has equivocado de maestro. No esperes de mi un trato gentil y dulce, si no puedes seguir mi ritmo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.**_

_ Una chica de pelo rosado suspiró frustrada, pero con determinación cogió de nuevo el bisturí y analizó minuciosamente el trozo de carne animal que tenía enfrente, dispuesta a completar sus prácticas sin error. Estaría allí todo el día y la noche si era preciso, pero no volvería a casa hasta haberlo conseguido._

_ La mujer que la acompañaba la miraba entre curiosa y admirada. Daba igual cuanto intentara desanimarla o cuán difícil se lo pusiera, ella jamás se rendía, aceptaba las críticas con paciencia y resignación y seguía intentándolo. _

_Su mirada se tornó orgullosa cuando la chica levantó el bisturí triunfante, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, lo había conseguido. Llevaba un par de años dándole clases de medicina y química, entre otras cosas, y la chica había superado con diferencia el nivel del resto de sus compañeros. Sin duda llegaría lejos._

_- __**Muy bien, mañana seguiremos con un nuevo ejercicio.**_

_ Empezó a andar hacia la salida mirando a su joven alumna de reojo, sus facciones pasaron de mostrar frustración a dibujar una suave y comprensiva sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que había asumido que eso es lo que recibiría de Tsunade, pero también sabía que estaba satisfecha con sus esfuerzos y logros, de lo contrario, se hubiera negado a seguir instruyéndola. Era la única persona, aparte de Shizune, la mano derecha de la doctora Senju, que recibía clases de tan insigne maestra, si todo seguía así, sería doctora en la mitad de tiempo, y sería buena, muy buena._

_ Tsunade por su parte sonrió, esa niña la entendía a la perfección, conocía los límites de su relación y los asimilaba con naturalidad. Era la alumna más prometedora que había tenido nunca, ni siquiera Shizune había tenido tanto potencial. Antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo, y la pelirrosa la observó, curiosa._

_**- Si sigues así me superarás muy pronto, Sakura.**_

_ Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta, dejando a su alumna sorprendida y orgullosa de sí misma. Ese había sido un gran día._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La voz de un hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos, no había ido hasta allí para recordar viejos tiempos, cierto que le debía mucho a esa mujer, pero al parecer ya no podrían volver a mantener una relación profesor-alumno normal.

Ignorando al hombre que seguía insistiendo en algo a lo que no puso atención, se encaminó hacia el interior de la facultad de medicina, al parecer Tsunade hoy tenía que dar una conferencia, y qué clase de alumna sería si se la perdiera estando allí mismo...

Recorrió los pasillos y no le costó encontrar la sala donde se realizaba la conferencia. Estaba llena, personas de distintas edades habían acudido a ver a la aclamada doctora. Sonrió, poco tiempo atrás, ella estaría igual de entusiasmada que el resto. Se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos y esperó pacientemente a que empezara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando una mujer rubia y alta entró en la estancia y caminó con decisión hacia el lugar que tenía reservado. A su alrededor se dibujaba un aura de dignidad y autoridad, casi de amenaza que le daba una apariencia de auténtico semidiós, de ser alguien sobrenatural. Quizá lo fuera.

La conferencia empezó. Sakura pudo seguirla sin problemas, incluso encontró algunos fallos en los cálculos de su mentora; sin embargo fue una gran explicación sobre el deterioro y posibles daños que sufren los tejidos musculares. El tema le venía perfecto para sus planes.

La voz de Tsunade cesó, y las aclamaciones y aplausos surgieron inmediatamente. Cuando todos se calmaron llegó el turno de las preguntas. Sakura escuchó pacientemente. Algunas preguntas eran interesantes, otras denotaban falta de estudio por parte del que preguntaba o quizá ganas de llamar la atención de la conferenciante. Finalmente se cansó y se levantó, atrayendo la mirada del que dirigía la conferencia.

- ¿Sí, joven? ¿Quiere preguntar algo?

- Si – la mirada de Tsunade se elevó, alarmada, hacia su dirección, y la pelirrosa sonrió – Tiene relación con problemas musculares. Verá, conozco un caso bastante extraño, y me gustaría que me diera su opinión. – La mujer asintió sin apartar su mirada, ligeramente sorprendida – Este paciente sufre de fuertes dolores en diferentes zonas musculares, es joven y no padece ninguna enfermedad, o al menos no hemos conseguido detectársela. Pero el dolor parece insufrible, tanto que el paciente ha llegado a preferir que le amputáramos esas zonas para no sentir tal dolor, y además parece que cada día que pasa esa sensación es más intensa, se expande por otras zonas y empieza a mostrarse exteriormente. ¿Qué opina usted?

La doctora analizó a la asistente, y pudo ver que la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, y no necesitó más para saber qué quería su mejor alumna con esa pregunta.

- Ciertamente es un caso curioso, y creo recordar que ya había llegado a mis oídos tal situación, pero me temo que es un tema demasiado importante y que nos llevaría bastante tiempo como para debatirlo aquí, ¿le parece si lo hablamos fuera?

- Será un honor, doctora Tsunade.

La conferencia se dio por finalizada mientras que Sakura salía lentamente bajo los murmullos de la gente que la miraba con curiosidad, incrédulos a que esa chica tan joven fuera una doctora tan importante como para llevar un caso que había interesado a la mismísima Tsunade.

Recorrieron varios pasillos, y llegaron a un despacho que la universidad le había facilitado a Tsunade para las semanas que iba a estar allí dando conferencias. Tsunade rodeó el escritorio y miró a Sakura que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿A qué debo tan inesperada visita?

- ¡Oh! ¿No me diga que aun no ha sido informada? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Deja la actuación, Sakura, la faceta de niña inocente ya no te queda bien.

- Como quiera, Tsunade. El virus. Como ya habrá deducido estoy mostrando síntomas, y el medicamento habitual ya no me sirve.

- Sigue sorprendiéndome tu facilidad de aprender cosas aun en condiciones desesperadas.

- Créame, no tiene ni idea de lo que es la desesperación.

Tsunade analizó a su alumna unos segundos y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Tsunade, el antídoto; no he venido para…

- Te pareces tanto a tu madre. – se adelantó la rubia. Sakura no dijo nada, su garganta se secó en cuanto comprendió el significado de esas palabras. – Físicamente eres su vivo retrato, pero también has heredado su personalidad.

- ¿Cómo sabe…?

No conseguía completar la pregunta, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar sin su consentimiento. Tsunade la observó, compasiva, y se acercó a su bolso, del que sacó una fotografía con los bordes algo dañados. La lanzó sobre la mesa y volvió a la ventana.

Sakura se acercó a la mesa sin saber muy bien por qué, y cogió, temblorosa, la fotografía. Aparecían tres mujeres jóvenes, vestidas con una bata blanca y sonriendo. En el centro destacaba Tsunade, la mayor de las tres; a la izquierda pudo reconocer a Kushina, tan hermosa y sonriente como la guardaba en su memoria; y a la derecha había una mujer también hermosa, con el pelo rosa, mostrando algunos destellos cobrizos bajo la luz del sol, y ojos verdes. Pelo y ojos mostraban un color más oscuro que el suyo, pero el parecido entre ella y esa mujer era innegable.

- ¿Ella es… mi… ella…?

- Nakumi Haruno – respondió con cierta nostalgia – Sí, Sakura Haruno; ella es tu madre.

Las manos de la joven apretaron inconscientemente la fotografía con fuerzas, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban la figura de esa mujer, y sintió que su mirada se nublaba.

- Era una excelente científica, si hubiera vivido más tiempo… hubiera logrado auténticos milagros.

- ¿Qué relación tenía con Kushina y contigo?

- Antes de Shizune y tú misma, ellas fueron mis alumnas, aunque creo que me enseñaron ellas a mí más de lo que yo pude enseñarles a ellas. – Rió suavemente - Las dos eran buenas amigas, y se apoyaban mutuamente en todo. Tu madre creó un compuesto capaz de potenciar las capacidades humanas… por supuesto sin ánimo de lucro, pero en cuanto su creación se fue conociendo, muchos gobiernos y organizaciones quisieron meter las manos, así que Nakumi destruyó todo, dejando como único recuerdo de su descubrimiento a su pequeña hija de apenas tres años, tú. Por desgracia no supo como completar el compuesto, por lo que todos los animales en los que experimentamos acababan muertos con grandes dolores.

- ¿Me inyectó algo que podía matarme? Qué suerte tengo con las madres.

- ¡No te permito que hables así de Nakumi o de Kushina! – Exclamó furiosa – ¡Ellas te adoraban! ¡Las dos! – Sakura la miró, confundida, y Tsunade suspiró – Nakumi sabía que no seríamos capaces de completar el virus, pero estaba segura de que entre Kushina y yo lograríamos desarrollar un antídoto que te permitiera controlarlo.

- ¿Para qué? Si no puede completarse, ¿Por qué no destruirlo completamente?

- Porque estaba plenamente convencida de que tú lograrías terminar lo que ella no pudo. - La pelirrosa abrió los ojos incrédula ante lo que oía. - ¿Por qué crees que acepté enseñarte?

- No puede ser… ¿¡Y Akatsuki y Taka! ¿¡Acaso no has trabajado y trabajas para ellos!

- ¡Controla tu lengua, niña! ¿¡Con quién te crees que estás hablando! – Sakura retrocedió un paso ante la furia de su voz - Yo jamás he trabajado para ellos, los he utilizado para seguir con la investigación que una vez empezaron Kushina y Nakumi, pero nunca he seguido sus órdenes.

- Pero compartes sus ideas ¿verdad? – La rubia retrocedió ligeramente, sin contestar – ¿Acaso no estabas de acuerdo con Kushina? Si el virus cae en malas manos, mejor que sea destruido, ¿no es así?

- ¿No estás tú de acuerdo?

- ¿Cómo pretendéis que complete el virus si no tengo la menor idea de lo que hace o como se crea? – contestó, omitiendo la pregunta - Yo no soy Nakumi Haruno.

- Pero llevas su sangre, y tanto sus conocimientos como los de Kushina están en algún lugar de tu memoria. Sólo tienes que encontrarlos.

- Kushina nunca me dijo nada.

- ¿Estás segura?

Por un momento pasaron varias imágenes de su infancia con su madre, y recordó el colgante y la caja de música.

- Parece que ya entiendes a qué me refiero. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que te vayas. Sea lo que sea lo que tengas en mente lo harás bajo la supervisión de tus queridos amigos.

- ¿Y cómo piensa obligarme?

Tsunade sonrió.

- Realmente me subestimas, pequeña.

- ¿No se referirá al arma que lleva en el bolso? – la sonrisa de la rubia se borró – porque me temo que está descargada. Y la que estaba en el cajón cerrado con llave está ahora mismo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. ¡Ah! Y el localizador que debía pulsar para situaciones como esta… está ahogándose en el vaso de agua que tiene sobre la mesa. Así que le repetiré la pregunta: ¿cómo piensa obligarme?

Sakura sonrió triunfante, mientras que Tsunade la miraba con la cara desencajada.

- Parece que usted también me subestima… maestra.

Se dejó caer en la silla, abatida, mientras que Sakura la observaba fríamente.

- Como ya te he dicho antes, he venido a por el antídoto. - Empezó a quitarse la venda de su brazo, y mostro su piel enrojecida e hinchada. - Es como si mis músculos se hubieran desgarrado. – Murmuró la joven.

- Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué?

- Te he dicho que ese compuesto mejora las capacidades físicas: fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos… incluso órganos más concretos son mejorados: pulmones, vista, oído… como puedes comprender, el tesoro que todo gobierno quisiera para sus soldados.

- Tesoro… ¿de ahí el nombre?

- Por favor… - dijo molesta – Tu madre no pondría a su obra maestra un nombre tan simple. Así lo han llamado esas bestias de Akatsuki y Taka que lo único que entienden es de violencia y fuerza bruta. La "T" viene de "Tsuki".

- ¿Luna?

- Así es, porque sus efectos se muestran por la noche. ¿Cuándo has sentido esos dolores?

- Por la noche… - murmuró Sakura.

- Exacto, cuando la luz solar calienta tu piel, ralentiza los efectos del virus, por eso cuando no te toca el sol, el virus campa libremente por tu organismo, para bien… o para mal, como es el caso.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con mis músculos?

- Al no controlarlo, el virus, actúa a su antojo, sin límites ni medidas. Lo de tu brazo es fruto de esa "mejora". Actuó por sí sólo, a una velocidad y con una fuerza que tu organismo no tolera, y se dañó, si esto va a más, todos tus músculos se irán desgarrando por usar una fuerza excesiva, y la misma suerte correrán tus huesos y demás órganos, hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda con la presión y tu corazón, literalmente hablando, explote. – La pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si acabara de recibir un diagnóstico irrevocable - Lo que tu madre buscaba era una forma de lograr que el cuerpo humano soportara esas mejoras, y que el portador pudiera controlarlas y usarlas para su beneficio, no que el virus le controlara a él hasta su destrucción.

- Y ahora que ha empezado a descontrolarse, ¿cómo lo controlo?

- Como tú comprenderás no es algo que suela llevar en el bolso a diario – respondió de forma irónica. – Pero… puedo darte la fórmula para crearlo.

Pausadamente empezó a escribir lo necesario para que su alumna supiera crearlo, y le extendió el papel.

- ¿Debo fiarme así sin más?

- Haz lo que quieras, querida, es tu vida la que está en juego, no la mía.

Con un seco "gracias" cogió el papel y se dirigió a la puerta. Girándose en el último momento.

- En cuanto a su pregunta sobre si estoy de acuerdo con las ideas de Taka… sólo le diré que no tengo intención de morir por los fallos de los demás. No soy Nakumi, sino Sakura; y si hago esto, lo haré a mi manera, así que le aconsejo que no volvamos a vernos, porque como vuelva a interponerse en mi camino no seré tan cordial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró por quinta vez la rueda. ¿Cómo podía haberse pinchado? Revisó por novena vez el coche de arriba abajo: no había rueda de repuesto. Con suma frustración dio una patada al neumático afectado y se apoyó en el coche. Probablemente Tsunade habría visto la escena desde su despacho, y si su intuición no le fallaba, pronto aparecería alguien no deseado para "ayudarla".

Entró en una cafetería y pidió un café para llevar, necesitaba pensar y últimamente el café era su mejor potenciador de neuronas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llamar a Kakashi? No, si les ven juntos sería más difícil que pudiera ayudarla. Y aparate de él no podía contar con nadie más. Pagó el humeante café y se dispuso a salir, pero pudo ver a través del cristal alguien acercarse a su coche, alguien a quien ya conocía: Neji.

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, y se metió en el baño, dejó el café sobre el mármol y empezó a pasearse nerviosa por el pequeño habitáculo. La cafetería era pequeña, por lo que fue fácil escuchar el tintineo de las campanas que anunciaban a un nuevo cliente, y segundos después, en su cabeza resonó la voz grave de Neji pidiendo un café. Pasados unos segundos abrió ligeramente la puerta, lo justo para poder ver el exterior.

Sentado en una mesa cercana a la salida se encontraba él, sin dejar de observar su coche, _¡genial!_ Y no parecía tener ninguna prisa por marcharse. La voz de una mujer que la observaba la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Disculpe señorita, pero vamos a cerrar la cafetería.

- ¡Pero si apenas son las 2!

- Es que esta tarde se casa mi hermana, así que cerramos ahora, siento las molestias.

- ¡Pero… pero…!

La fría mirada de Neji se había dirigido hacia las voces, y la mirada de ambos coincidió. El Hyuga se quedó estático, con la taza a punto de rozar sus labios, mientras que Sakura seguía aferrada al picaporte de la puerta del servicio, la voz de la dueña de la cafetería ya había desaparecido, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Neji se levantó, y empezó a acercarse pausadamente hacia ella.

- Márchese.

La frialdad de la voz de la joven hizo que la mujer se alejara sin rechistar, ligeramente asustada. Sakura se irguió completamente y cruzó los brazos, esperando que Neji llegara hasta ella, mirándole con total indiferencia.

- Neji.

- Sakura.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tsunade ha pensado que quizá necesitabas ayuda con el coche.

- Que considerada, pero no será necesario.

- Lástima que no seas tú la que elige.

Cogió su mano y la llevó hacia la salida. Ella no se resistió, no quería causarle problemas a los dueños del establecimiento, pero una vez fuera retorció la muñeca de Neji, sujetando su brazo por la espalda. Él no supo reaccionar, la escena era completamente irreal e inesperada.

- Te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a Tsunade – habló, fríamente – No os metáis en mi camino, porque no tendré piedad. Escúchame Neji Hyuga, y díselo a los demás: Sakura Uzumaki está muerta, así que no cometías el error de pensar que me conocéis. No me importa lo que me pase o como termine todo esto, el virus no caerá en manos de Akatsuki ni de ninguna otra organización, de eso me aseguraré yo, pero no voy a detenerme hasta saber toda la verdad y haber acabado con todos los que hayan hecho de mi vida este infierno. Por lo que alguna vez sentí por vosotros os excluyo de ese grupo, pero si insistís, no me echaré atrás, ni me temblará el pulso a la hora de eliminaros del juego. ¿Está claro?

No le dio tiempo a responder, con un golpe secó le dejó inconsciente en medio de la calle, llevándose el coche que Neji había traído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Yo necesito un laboratorio en el que hacer este compuesto. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

- Claro, puedo meterte en varios laboratorios, ¿pero qué hacemos con Kiba?

- Aun puede sernos útil, sólo necesito encontrar el modo de que cambie de bando.

- Eso es arriesgado, y supone confiar en alguien más que en ti misma, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo? – preguntó, irónico.

- No necesito confiar en él, Kakashi, pero odia a Akatsuki tanto como yo, y como asesino ya tiene experiencia, tal vez podría pedirle que me entrene.

- Me ofendes, Sakurita, ¿quieres decir que yo no te entreno correctamente?

- Lo haces estupendamente, sensei – dijo burlona – pero él puede enseñarme como ser una asesina, o al menos como parecerlo.

- Bueno… ya tienes una base fuerte. Aun no me creo que a tus veintiún añitos tengas un historial de delitos tan numeroso. Y ni siquiera sabíamos que eras tú…

- Últimamente sorprendo a todo el mundo. Por cierto, necesito ir a la cárcel femenina.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó elevando una ceja.

- Me gustaría hablar con una de vuestras prisioneras.

Sakura sonrió, y Kakashi la miró entre desconfiado y temeroso, cuanto más conocía a esa chica, más le asombraba.

- ¿Una de nuestras prisioneras?

- Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

En este capi hay "votación de popularidad". Veréis, tengo en mente dos cosas para dos personajes, y si esos personajes os agradan, esas "cosas" no os van a gustar. Así que entre estos tres, quiero que me digáis dándoles puntuación del 1 al 3 quien es el que os gusta más y quien el que menos. Son: Sasori, Neji y Sai. El que más os guste dadle un 1, al que menos un 3. Esto es importante, el que más votos reciba se salvará; de los otros dos, el que menos votos reciba sufrirá, por decirlo así.

Por cierto, en el próximo capi: **Reclutamiento**, veremos a Ino, y vagamente a Sasori y a Itachi.

Espero que os haya gustado este capi y agradezco de antemano vuestros reviews. ¡Os quiero!

No olvidéis: **review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara** (por una autora feliz)

*ByE*


	17. Reclutamiento

Hola!

Perdonadme, esta vez me he retrasado más de lo que tenía previsto. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! No quiero entreteneros mucho, así que…

Reviews:

: oye, pues seguro que corriendo se tiene unas conversaciones profundas con uno mismo muy buenas jajaja sí, tienes toda la razón. Al menos me alegro de haber expresado toda esa información de manera clara y sin que sea cargante y aburrida ^_^ Ok, anotada tu puntuación. Si te gusta Sasori, en el siguiente capi va a volver a aparecer, y más adelante más aún. Parece que es de los menos importantes (comparado con el resto de los exnovios de Saku), pero será fundamental, ya lo verás. Y en cuanto a Neji… también se irán viendo más cosas de él, y ya veremos cómo le hago sufrir muajajaja Sasori e Itachi ¿eh? Creo que te van a gustar este capi y el siguiente, y tengo la sensación de que te gustara el papel que les tengo reservados a estos dos… pero no te sigo más ;)

**Ailei-chan**: ¿Te lo has leído todo de golpe? 16 capis… te tiene que haber gustado para leerlo todo seguido, ¡así que no sabes cuánto me alegro! ^_^ Espero que siga gustándote por supuesto ;) Muchísimas gracias por el review.

**Annie**: Uno: ¡Gracias! No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso. Creo que soy demasiado perfeccionista, y cuando me pongo a darle vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas a un capi… me desespero por no conseguir el punto exacto que quiero T_T jaja pero me alegra no haberlo hecho tan mal como yo me creo (soy doña negatividad ¬_¬) Dos: jajaja Hinatita será digan de ver, ya verás mujajaja va a dejar a muchos con los ojos así: O_O jajaja y tú no te preocupes, hacer morder el polvo a los Hyuga y a los Uchiha va a convertirse en algo habitual en Saku ;)

Uy, Itachi! Ya verás, va a tener un papel fundamental, y a partir de ahora aparecerá bastante, y por supuesto con ese misterio que le envuelve, creo que te gustará. Aunque no sé si conseguirás intuir sus intenciones por ahora… juju Anotadas tus puntuaciones. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta… unos sí, otros no jaja de hecho, con la votación que os acabo de pedir, habéis decidido el futuro de uno de estos tres… y para uno de ellos… no es un futuro muy bonito en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales. Pero ya lo verás ;)

**nade**: anotadas tus puntuaciones. Gracias por el review ^_^

**sadako**: Muchas gracias por el review. Anotadas tus puntuaciones ;)

**Jama23**: jajaja ¿en serio? Ni te imaginas lo que mi autoestima acaba de subir ;) Lo sé, ¡sabía yo que le pasaba algo! Es que a veces no estoy satisfecha con un capi, pero aunque le doy vueltas, y vueltas y más vueltas, nada, que no consigo llegar al punto que quiero. Pero bueno, con que no sea aburrido me conformo (por ahora XD) además, es justamente eso, hay que explicar cosas, y a veces la acción debe bajar un poquito. Pero sólo a veces, te lo aseguro ;)

¿Un poco? Pues yo soy muy feminista jaja así que te gustará este fic jajaja En cuanto a Hinata… ay Hinata, Hinatita. Me he pensado mucho qué hacer con ella, pero es que estoy un poco cansada de verla en plan niña buena que nunca rompe un plato. En los fics que he leído, y mira que he leído muchos, nunca o casi nunca la he visto fuera de ese papel, y ya está bien, quiero a una Hinata fuerte e independiente. Si a Sakura se la ha puesto con todas las personalidades habidas y por haber, ¿por qué a Hinata no? Y de ahí viene mi Hinata jajaja Aún quedan unos cuantos capis para que aparezca, pero ya verás… muajaja

Por supuesto! Me encanta que me digáis lo que pensáis, y si sois sinceros (aunque no todo sean halagos) mejor que mejor, es la única forma de mejorar, si sólo me reis las gracias como escritora creo que me estancaría, o al menos no avanzaría todo lo que pudiera y debería. Así que estimo muchísimo la sinceridad y saber todo lo que pensáis de mis historias, bueno o malo ^_^ Y descuida, Saku no va a cambiar ni un ápice, como mucho la pongo aún más fuerte e independiente jajaja pero mojigata no, te lo garantizo.

Jajaja anoto tus votaciones y tus sugerencias jaja las cumpliré todas. Y en cuanto al lemon, te digo lo mismo que con Hinata, aún quedan unos capitulillos, pero haber habrá, y una vez que Saku se nos suelte no será un hecho aislado… jajaja pero por ahora tendrás que esperar un poquitito más.

Pobre Sai… espero que no te arrepientas, porque si digo que lo va a pasar mal, es que lo va a pasar mal. Además, es el único que conoces cómo rompió con Saku, pero a lo mejor Neji o Sasori fueron peores… juju me encanta haceros dudar XD luego no te arrepientas ¿eh? Jajaja

¡Ajá! Lo has pillado ¿eh? No todos lo han hecho, créeme. Pues sí, el pasado de Sakurita no es tan rosa como todos creen, tiene un pasado algo oscurillo. Digamos que nunca fue la santurrona que todos creían jaja pero ya lo verás. Jajaja habrá rival de Sasuke, aunque aun estoy dudando en cual será el rival de los rivales mmm, y sí, los hombres, todos sin excepción, van a sufrir, y si puedo, a manos de mujeres muajajaja. Por ahora no han aparecido muchas chicas, pero lo harán, oh, sí, ya creo que lo harán jujujuu Por cierto, totalmente de acuerdo con tu lema ¡MUJERES AL PODER! Jajajajaja

Uf, creo que estas monopolizando el espacio para contestaciones de review, jajaja si es que cuando me pongo no hay quien me pare… Esperemos que la musa no nos abandone. Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti.

**yos**: Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te está gustando ^_^ anoto tus votos. Espero que te guste la conti.

**tasha**: jaja me alegra que te guste la actitud de Saku porque la va a mantener el resto del capi prácticamente XD muchas gracias por el review, apunto tus votaciones ;) ¡Cuídate!

**kukushu**: Jajaja tranquila, mujer, no te preocupes, los capis no se van a mover, así que léelos cuando quieras y puedas ;)

O_O vale… si tu lo dices el capi está perfecto, pero no me hagas daño… XD Pues te aseguro que Neji morderá el polvo más veces, desde luego que sí jajaja Y en cuanto a Ino… ya lo verás tú misma. Anoto tus puntuaciones, y comprendo tus motivos ;) ¡Gracias por el review!

**sol de la mañana**: Anotadas tus puntuaciones. Ves… sí ya te dije yo que tuvieras cuidado, que te me atragantas y luego que hago yo sin ti en los próximos capis ¿eh? Egoísta ¬_¬ jajaja uf, pues gracias, al menos no ha sido aburrido y cargante que era lo que más temía :S Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por seguir aquí.

Espero que os guste ^_^

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XVII. Reclutamiento<strong>

Miraba fijamente su reflejo en el agua, y era incapaz de reconocerse. Pelo rosa, ojos verdes… sin duda eran sus rasgos, pero su mirada era fría, indiferente, despiadada… no, esa no podía ser ella.

- ¿Sakura?

La voz femenina titubeante la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Elevó la mirada y se encontró a su antigua amiga frente a ella, con el charco de lluvia separándolas. Su belleza seguía intacta, aunque manchada por la sombra de las rejas. Su pelo largo y brillante había adquirido un color cenizo, Sakura río internamente, Ino siempre había cuidado su cabello con esmero, era su principal tesoro y orgullo, por lo que era raro verlo así. Tras la gruesa capa de tela naranja podían distinguirse algunos de los atributos del cuerpo de la joven. Su rostro seguía siendo bello, los finos rasgos eran enmarcados por su pelo, Sakura siempre pensó que Ino tenía que haber sido prefabricada, esa proporción de formas, la exactitud y perfección de sus rasgos no había podido ser fruto de la caprichosa naturaleza, inestable y aleatoria. Sin embargo algo era distinto, sus ojos; al parecer era lo primero que cambiaba en las personas, tal vez es cierto eso de que son el espejo del alma. Estaban apagados, el mar salvaje de fuertes oleajes que siempre había visto en sus ojos, ahora era un patético charquito de agua sucia y estancada, igual que el que tenía enfrente. Parecía nerviosa, asustada, intimidada ante su presencia. ¿Intimidada ante la pelirrosa? Jamás pensó que llegaría este día.

- Cuanto tiempo, Ino. Por favor, siéntate.

La pelirrosa se levantó del suelo y se sentó frente a una metálica mesa cercana, el patio estaba desierto, por cortesía de Kakashi, por lo que tendrían toda la intimidad que deseasen.

Su acompañante pareció dudar, pero finalmente se sentó frente a Sakura, sin saber cómo empezar la conversación.

- Sakura… yo… lo sient…

- No te molestes – cortó, irritada – No he venido hasta aquí para reprocharte nada.

La rubia bajó la cabeza, consideraba a Sakura su mejor amiga, su hermana, la traición que había cometido desde el mismo momento en que la conoció le resultaba imperdonable, era incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

Al igual que Sakura, Ino había notado el cambio en los ojos de su amiga. Siempre habían sido dos puntos de luz, capaz de alumbrar el rincón más sombrío, eso lo comprobó al ver el cambio de Gaara, Neji, Sai, e incluso de Sasuke. Esos puntos verdes eran la felicidad e inocencia en estado puro, era imposible enfadarse con ella, era imposible no adorarla. Ahora… no podía evitar sentir remordimiento al mirarla, la misma oscuridad que le había rodeado toda su vida, parecía haber logrado entrar en ella por fin; ella había absorbido todo el dolor, ennegreciendo su mirada, oscureciendo sus brillantes ojos. Ahora eran fríos, ahora eran crueles, ahora estaban huecos, ahora… estaban muertos. Sintió que algunas lágrimas bañaban sus ojos, y una pregunta devoraba su conciencia sin compasión _¿qué hemos hecho?_

Sakura suspiró, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no en vano habían sido amigas durante años. Independientemente de los motivos para que surgiera esa amistad, se querían.

- Ya te he dicho que no he venido a reclamarte nada. Pero si pretendes seguir en ese plan me largo.

- ¡NO! – gritó desesperada.

Sakura la miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada y volvió a sentarse.

- Quiero saber tu historia. ¿Por qué entraste en Akatsuki? ¿Por qué estás en la cárcel?

- Mis padres…

- Lo sé, eran de Akatsuki y murieron.

- Les mataron – corrigió con resentimiento.

- Tienes razón, por mi, ¿cierto? - Ino volvió a bajar la mirada – Lo que quizá no sepas es que fueron Akatsukis los que mataron a tus padres, ellos formaban parte de Taka.

- Imposible. – Susurró.

- Parece que no soy la única a la que engañaban. Te contaré un secreto, querida Ino: cuando surgió Taka, Akatsuki eliminó a todos sus miembros, pero para asegurarse de que sus descendientes no seguían sus pasos, localizaron a todos sus hijos y les dijeron que fue Taka la organización asesina, ganándose a fuertes y leales soldados para sus propias filas. – Ino miraba el suelo fijamente, desesperada. Si lo que decía era cierto… todo lo que le habían hecho a Sakura, todo el daño que habían ocasionado… trabajaron para los asesinos de sus padres – Ese Madara tiene pocos escrúpulos, ¿no crees?

El tono burlón de la pelirrosa hizo que la mujer de enfrente la mirara asombrada. La Sakura que ella conocía se hubiera sentado a su lado intentando consolarla, la actual no, incluso parecía que intentaba usar su información para dañarla. Pero no podía culparla, se lo merecía después de todo.

- Lo siento – consiguió susurrar.

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó Sakura - ¡No me digas que lo sientes!

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- Nada, solo quiero que me odies, ¡Ódiame! ¡Maldita sea, ódiame! Deja de actuar. Por mi culpa mataron a tus padres, todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste por venganza, así que no sientas compasión por mí, siéntela por ti misma, por no haber logrado vengarte, por verme viva aún ¡pero no te disculpes!

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena pensaría que la joven que ahora estaba de pie y completamente alterada, estaba sumergida en un mar de lágrimas, pero ni una sola gota surcaba su rostro.

- Que te odie… - murmuró asombrada. – No puedo odiarte, lo he intentado, te juro que lo he intentado Sakura, pero no puedo.

- Pues inténtalo mejor.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?

- Maldita sea, Ino, no soy tú amiga, nunca lo he sido.

- Pero que estás diciendo...

- Para que haya amistad debe haber confianza, y yo ni siquiera te conocía. – respondió fríamente.

- Pues seámoslo ahora.

- Yo ya no puedo tener amigos. Sólo soy un fantasma, una persona sin nombre, sin pasado ni futuro. Los fantasmas no tienen amigos, los fantasmas no existen.

- ¿¡Tú eres idiota o qué te pasa! ¿¡Ya está! ¿¡Pretendes dejarte llevar por el odio y el dolor! ¿Vivirás una vida lejos de la gente? ¿Te auto prohibirás el afecto? Tú siempre has necesitado del afecto de los demás para sobrevivir, esa siempre ha sido tu fuente de vida, tu mayor fuerza y tu mayor debilidad. Por favor, Sakura, no cometas el mismo error que nosotros, tú siempre has sido más lista. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Lejos! ¡Cambia de nombre, de apariencia… vive por todos nosotros, tú eres la única que se merece salir de este agujero!

- ¿Realmente crees que podré sobrevivir mucho más tiempo? – Preguntó, escéptica - No puedo huir eternamente de Akatsuki y Taka, y aunque lograra debilitar o incluso eliminar ambas organizaciones, el virus acabará conmigo tarde o temprano. No me estoy rindiendo, Ino. Me queda poco tiempo, los latidos de mi corazón son una fría cuenta atrás que me recuerda que con cada maldito latido mi vida se escapa, eso ya lo sé, pero no voy a morir hasta haber acabado al menos con Akatsuki.

- Estas loca – afirmó, derrotada.

- ¿Loca? – Preguntó con amargo humor - Puede ser. Aun no me has dicho como has acabado aquí. No creo que te pillaran desprevenida, ¿por qué querías entrar en la cárcel?

Ino la miró divertida, después de todo, sí se conocían.

- Huyo.

- ¿Te has ido de Akatsuki? Taka es una buena alternativa.

- No voy a matarte, ni a colaborar para que otros lo hagan. – dijo seriamente.

- Idiota, te matarán igualmente, la cárcel no es un obstáculo para ellos.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? No sé qué hacer. – susurró, abatida.

Sakura la observó pensativa, realmente se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Se había rendido, pero no había conseguido asumir su propia muerte, tenía miedo, no, estaba aterrada.

- Te propongo un trato. Ayúdame.

Ino la miró sorprendida.

- Tú no… no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

- Tú eres una asesina, y si quiero acabar con Akatsuki, necesitaré gente sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Confías en mi? – preguntó, irónica.

- No.

Una respuesta cortante y seca, que desarmó por completo a su amiga, Ino no pudo retener más tiempo sus lágrimas, y de nuevo esa maldita pregunta _¿qué hemos hecho? _

- No he venido a retomar una bonita amistad, no te propongo ir a la playa un fin de semana, ni irnos de compras, ni salir un sábado hasta que amanezca. Te estoy proponiendo que te unas a mí como la asesina que eres, en definitiva, que trabajes para mí.

- ¿Obedecer tus órdenes, frentona?

Sakura no cambió ni una sola de sus facciones, no mostró ni una leve sonrisa ante el intento de Ino de tener una conversación "amistosa", la miraba con frialdad e indiferencia, casi con odio.

Tras unos segundos de asfixiante silencio, Sakura se levantó, dispuesta a salir de allí.

- La propuesta sigue en pie, puedes aceptarla cuando lo desees.

- ¿Y cómo sabrás que he cambiado de opinión?

- Saldrás de la cárcel.

- ¡Claro! Como es tan fácil…

- Para ti lo es. – Respondió con sorna.

Ino borró su sonrisa y la observó seriamente, ¿qué sabía Sakura sobre ella?

- ¿Cómo te encontraré?

- Yo daré contigo.

Sin una palabra de despedida, Sakura siguió su camino.

- ¡Bonita ropa! – exclamó la rubia, divertida. – Nunca pensé que aprovecharías el regalo.

La pelirrosa no paró su caminar, e Ino no obtuvo respuesta, pero supo que había conseguido su cometido, estaba sonriendo. No importa qué habían hecho con Sakura, no importa en qué se había convertido; en ese preciso momento, Ino Yamanaka juró que rescataría lo que quedara de su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No está mal, pero con ese movimiento sería fácil bloquearte, y un hombre podría romperte la muñeca sin problemas.

- Excelente demostración, Kiba, pero suelta ya la muñeca de Sakura y aléjate unos diez metros.

- Tranquilo Hatake, jamás dañaría a mi aprendiz. Ahora estamos en el mismo bando ¿recuerdas?

- Eso está por ver.

Una nueva guerra de miradas se produjo entre los dos hombres, mientras que Sakura les observaba con cansancio.

- No empecéis otra vez…

Ella misma se soltó del agarre de Kiba con facilidad y se dispuso a salir de allí.

- ¿Adónde vas? ¿Hoy no entrenaremos hasta las nueve?

- No, tengo algo que hacer.

- Vas a volver a meterte en líos ¿verdad?

Respondió al policía con una coqueta sonrisa que deslumbró a los dos presentes.

- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con lo que me preguntaste ayer? – insistió esta vez el moreno.

- Creía haber dejado claro los límites de esta relación. No soy vuestra amiga.

- Lo siento, jefa. – Respondió Kiba, irguiéndose y situando su mano estirada sobre su frente a modo de saludo militar, con total solemnidad. – Pero ten cuidado, Itachi es una persona… con demasiados secretos, ni siquiera su hermano es capaz de saber de qué bando está.

- Ese es el problema, estoy empezando a sentir debilidad por ese tipo de personas, no puedo evitarlo.

- Pero… - insistió Kiba.

- Kakashi – le interrumpió la pelirrosa, cortante - creo que nuestro nuevo recluta necesita descansar, llévale a su habitación.

- ¿Habitación? Buen eufemismo.

- ¿No te gusta? Mira que me esforcé en la decoración. – contestó burlón Kakashi.

- Quizá si no estuviera encerrado y pudiera salir libremente… ¿Aun no confías en mí? - preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa.

- Jamás lo haré, creía que lo habías asumido – bufó la chica - ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo con la dichosa confianza?

Sin esperar respuesta salió de allí pisando fuertemente el suelo, era justo lo que le faltaba, otro más reclamando su confianza, ¿tan difícil era de entender que no confiaba en nadie y que jamás volvería a hacerlo?

Llegó a su habitación. Habían conseguido unos enormes almacenes abandonados que pertenecían a Asuma, otro de los compañeros de Kakashi. Lo habían remodelado y estaba lleno de estancias y celdas, habían conseguido formar un buen centro de operaciones, jamás pensó que algún día viviría algo como eso. Todos parecían acatar sus órdenes, incluso Kiba, que al principio parecía reacio a colaborar acabó rindiéndose. Después de todo, su objetivo no era Sakura, sino Akatsuki. Y aunque ella no se consideraba jefa de nada, debía reconocer que le agradaba esa sensación de superioridad, de poder…

Se cambió. Esa noche iba a buscar a Itachi Uchiha, y averiguaría de una vez por todas qué quería y de qué lado estaba.

Salió de su habitación y lo primero que encontró fue a Kiba discutiendo con Asuma sobre algo de la comida, ese chico se había adaptado estupendamente a su nueva situación, nadie diría que el del cigarrillo había sido el principal culpable de las palizas diarias al Inuzuka, ni que el moreno era un prisionero más. Casi era como una… familia.

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos y siguió su camino. Una familia… esa palabra ya estaba borrada de su diccionario, una familia no podía existir en su nuevo mundo, una familia no encajaba con su futuro, ella no tenía futuro, sólo era… sólo era un fantasma.

- Intenta volver viva y de una sola pieza, a ser posible.

Dirigió su mirada a la esquina de donde provenía la voz, Kakashi descansaba sobre la pared, ni siquiera la miraba, parecía muy concentrado en un libro naranja. Ella sonrió, si había alguien en quien confiara un poco sin duda era Kakashi, se había convertido en una especie de protector, y varias veces se habían sorprendido hablando con papeles de padre e hija.

- Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada.

Él cerró los ojos, y Sakura interpretó una suave sonrisa bajo la curiosa máscara. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Empujó al cuarto baboso ebrio que se había abalanzado sobre ella buscando sus labios. Estaba empezando a cansarse, y el humo del tabaco acumulado en el local irritaba sus ojos. Kiba había dicho que era un sitio al que iban mucho los miembros de Akatsuki, aunque ellos solían estar en la zona VIP.

Corría el riesgo de encontrarse con más personas que con Itachi, pero no tenía otra opción, era el único lugar donde tendrían la guardia baja. Todo iba bien, claro, si el local no estuviera tan abarrotado, si los pervertidos no la miraran con descaro, y si consiguiera entrar a la estúpida zona VIP. En un principio había pensado en seducir a algún camarero o a los que guardaran dicha zona, pero no había un solo hombre sirviendo copas. Y si había alguien vigilando la entrada a la zona VIP, estaban por dentro, y tener que seducirlos desde dentro llamaría mucho la atención, más aun sabiendo que la mayoría de gente que estuviese ahí sabían quién era ella. Sería como ponerse frente a un grupo de leones gritando _¡cómeme!_ Por mucha peluca o disfraz que se pusiera, era un suicidio.

Suspiró derrotada, se le empezaban a acabar las ideas y no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Revisó una vez más el local, si el sitio estaba pensado para 500 personas, el dueño habría metido a 1.500 esa noche; sólo podía ver cabezas y más cabezas, bailando, bebiendo, besándose… perdón, devorándose. Sakura creyó estar frente a un documental sobre distintas especies animales. En el centro estaban los orangutanes, moviéndose con movimientos bruscos y primitivos, y un pequeño grupo de canguros que saltaban sin descanso; a la derecha, algunos depredadores localizaban a sus apetitosas presas y empezaban con el acecho que podía durar cinco minutos o toda la noche. Las acechadas estaban tranquilamente bebiendo, ajenas al peligro, Dios mío, la fauna era inmensa, había cebras, gacelas, alguna que otra jirafa, lobos, tortugas, conejos, uno o dos elefantes, varias zorras, seguramente habría varias víboras, pero al arrastrarse por el suelo era más difícil localizarlas… vaya, ¡hasta un ornitorrinco! Eso, o el hijo secreto de Frankenstein… Y finalmente, en pequeños puntos de oscuridad absoluta, en zonas apartadas y recluidas: las mantis religiosas, sí, porque esa forma de devorar la boca de su pareja solo podía anticipar una salvaje noche de sexo y uno de los dos amanecería sin cabeza.

Sakura se río ante sus pensamientos, sin duda el humo había conseguido colarse en su cerebro. Pero su entusiasmo se borró, podía sentir una presencia amenazante, más concretamente amenazándola a ella, ¿algún depredador de cuarta se había atrevido a fijarse en ella? No, Sakura sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía, eso sólo podía ocurrirle si el depredador era digno de temer, y sólo un Akatsuki podía causar tal temor.

Repasó nerviosa toda la selva ante sus ojos, pero no conseguía encontrarle. Entonces vio una cabellera rojiza abrirse paso entre la gente hasta la zona VIP. Sin duda era un depredador, y de los grandes, pero él no era el causante de su estremecimiento, Sasori parecía no haber notado su presencia, ¿entonces quién?

Intimidada, intentó abrirse paso hasta el pelirrojo, era una buena forma de entrar en la zona buscada, pero lo que realmente quería era librarse de esa sensación que le oprimía el estomago.

Esquivó varios ataques, parecía que la selva se volvió contra ella en cuanto movió un solo músculo, hasta las inocentes gacelas parecían estar en su contra al derramarle sus vasos encima o al chocarse "accidentalmente" con la pelirrosa. Con frustración las apartaba, primero con paciencia, a los cinco "accidentes" con furia, sin importarle que las cebras cayeran sobre las zorras, los elefantes aplastaban a los lobos, y alguna mantis religiosa se quedó sin cabeza que devorar, hasta el ornitorrinco había salido perjudicado, ¡genial! Seguro que la familia Adams venía a reclamarle por daños y perjuicios. Parecía que se quejaban, pero el estridente sonido de la música le ahorró a sus oídos los insulto y amenazas.

Por fin llegaba a la puerta de la zona VIP, justo cuando Sasori iba a entrar. Pero ni siquiera pudo pensar el siguiente movimiento cuando una fuerza descomunal la arrastraba lejos de la deseada puerta. Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera se resistió ¿para qué? Hubiera sido inútil. Ante sus ojos volvió a ver la fauna salvaje seguir con sus cosas, parecía que ya habían perdido el interés en ella, que oportunos…

Entonces se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando, no se dirigían a la salida, sino a la parte trasera del local, una zona que ella desconocía por completo y por lo tanto estaría en total desventaja. Con todos los sensores de peligro gritando en su cabeza, Sakura empezó a resistirse, pero el depredador sujetó su brazo con mayor fuerza y la cargó sobre su hombro con total facilidad.

Entonces pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre alto, y a pesar de su fuerza no parecía exageradamente musculoso, unas hebras de cabello rozaron su nariz y se pasearon orgullosas ante sus ojos, era… negro, negro y ligeramente largo, recogido en una coleta, negro y largo, negro y largo, negro y… largo…

- _¡Itachi!_

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo he cortado en un momento poco oportuno ¿no?<p>

En cuanto a la votación de popularidad, teniendo en cuanta que cuento con los votos de esta página y de la otra, las cosas han quedado así: Sasori se libra con 10 puntos (para llegar a esto le resto a los votos positivos los negativos), y tengo un empate entre Sai y Neji. Ambos van a sufrir, pero a uno de ellos le espera un final trágico. Así que como hay empate, decidid. ¿Quién queréis que tenga el final trágico Sai o Neji?

Creo que no me dejo nada... os agradezco vuestro apoyo y vuestros review, intentaré actualizar prontito, en serio. ¡Os quiero! Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

En el próximo capi: **Luz entre las sombras**, nos espera un encuentro con tres akatsukis, por si Itachi os parecía poco jaja

Espero que os haya gustado este capi y agradezco de antemano vuestros reviews. ¡Os quiero!

Espacio publicitario!

Veréis, estoy subiendo un nuevo fic (lo sé, lo sé, os preguntaréis qué demonios hago iniciando uno nuevo cuando tengo dos sin terminar). Pues sencillo. Lo escribo en colaboración de san1503 (en ). Se llama "Desde Italia con amor" y es una historia basada en hechos reales. Es muy, pero que muy romántica y bonita, y yo os animo a leerla.

Y no tenéis que preocuparos. El argumento fundamental es de mi amiga, así que ella escribe la mayoría de los capis y yo reviso y añado cosas según vamos viendo, así que la velocidad a la que se actualice dependerá más de ella que de mí, y lo que significa que no dejaré de lado mis otros dos fics, prometido.

No olvidéis: **review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara** (por una autora feliz)

*ByE*


	18. Luz entre las sombras

Hola!

Perdonadme, he vuelto a tardar una eternidad, pero esta vez no ha sido culpa mía, al menos no directamente. Veréis, en mi casa están en obras con unas cosas de los cables de la luz, por lo que la están cortando cada dos por tres. Y si no hay luz… no hay ordenador ni internet, y sin esas dos cositas no hay continuación del fic… Lo veis, esta vez no es culpa mía.

En fin, espero que las dichosas obras acaben pronto porque me están desesperando.

Disfrutad del capi. Y para los que me habéis dejado reviews:

**Dai-chan**: Muajajajaja el mejor momento para cortar la escena y dejaros con las ganas jaja Sasori aparece más en este capi. Y en cuanto a que le va a hacer Itachi… ya lo verás jujuju creo que te gustará.

Sí era la respuesta a tu review, que raro que no saliera tu nombre… además es el único que no aparece. No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir ;)

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo de las chicas, aquí no van a ser niñitas débiles, eso te lo aseguro. De hecho, Hinata, que es la que suelen poner más de débil, en mi fic va a ser todo lo contrario, ya lo verás; estará irreconocible XD

¿Te gustó la descripción de Saku a través de Ino? Me alegro. La verdad es que me costó un poquito, no conseguía llegar al punto que yo quería, pero al final quedé bastante contenta con el resultado final ^_^

Jajajaja ¿a que sí? Es que a veces las discotecas son peores que una jungla, para que nos vamos a engañar jaja

Y sí, el fic es SasuSaku. En cuento a otras parejas aún no lo he decidido. Sí habrá otras parejas, pero no sé exactamente cuales… y otros personajes se quedarán libres. Pero todo esto os pediré que me digáis vuestra opinión más adelante. ¡Gracias por tus reviesw! ¡Los adoro!

PD: pongo sólo "Dai-chan" porque cuando pongo el nombre completo no sé porque pero el nombre no aparece como ocurre en el capi anterior...

**nadesco**: jajaja ok ok, pobre Neji… ¡Gracias por el review!

**Annie**: que mala soy… jiji lo corto en los mejores momentos. Ya verás que pasa entre Sakura e Itachi, tengo la ligera intuición de que te va a gustar jaja Y totalmente de acuerdo, creo que esa frase es perfecta para esta situación.

Jajaja pobre Sai, pero ok, lo tendré en cuenta ;) Y no, no, no y no. Por nada del mundo abandonaría un fic, como lectora que también soy me fastidia muchísimo que los fics que me gustan se queden sin acabar. ¡Es frustrante! Así que como escritora me he propuesto nunca abandonar un fic. Puedo tardar más o menos por distintas circunstancias, pero nunca dejaré una historia sin terminar. Eso te lo garantizo.

Uff, con quién va a perder la virginidad… pues si te soy sincera aun no lo tengo claro, tengo varios candidatos en mente, pero más adelante os pediré vuestras opiniones para que me ayudéis un poco a elegir.

Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti

**Jama23**: mmm pues más cortos creo que no son. Bueno, todos mis capis tienen una extensión mínima de 8 páginas de Word, pero a veces, cuando hay más diálogos, supongo que a esas 8 páginas se llega antes que en otros capis… lo tendré en cuenta para los demás.

En cuanto a lo de la confianza… Kakashi sin duda es importante, pero también habrá otros que busquen esa confianza, sólo espera y verás XD Y de Neji y Sai jaja tienes razón, Sai juega con desventaja porque sólo conocéis cómo dejó él a Saku, pero de Neji apenas se ha dicho nada por ahora. Aunque aún quedan unos capis para que cuenta su ruptura. Cuando lo haga ya me dirás que eliges.

Jajaja ok, también lo tendré en cuenta. Pero sobre con quién va a perder la virginidad Sakura es algo que aún no he decidido. La pareja final es SasuSaku, pero yo misma me había planteado que Saku pierda su virginidad con otro, pero no sé con quién. Por eso es una de las cuestiones que quería preguntaros más adelante, para que me deis ideas, y ya después elijo.

Así que quieres algo de ItaSaku ¿eh? Bueno, pues creo que no voy a decepcionarte, por ahora deléitate con este capi en el que hay algo de ItaSaku y más adelante… ya verás jujuju De hecho es uno de mis candidatos a ser el primer amante de Saku. Con eso te lo digo todo…

PD: No, ni se te ocurra disculparte, adoro tus reviews, no recuerdo si ya te lo había dicho, pero te lo repito, ¡LOS ADORO! Por mi puedes extenderte todo lo que quieras y más. Una simple frase tuya me hace feliz, más feliz soy aun cuando son párrafos ^_^ Además, todas las ideas que me dais me vienen bien. Y así voy viendo cuales son vuestras preferencias. Así que no te cortes ;)

Muchísimas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste este capi.

**MaryMoonlight**: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Y totalmente de acuerdo, de los dos yo también me quedo con "El ocho" ;) Y ok, anoto tu punto negativo para Sai. Pobre, pobre Sai… XD

**yoce**: muchísimas gracias. Me alegra saber que te está gustando, espero que siga haciéndolo ;) Disfruta del siguiente capi n_n

**sol de la mañana**: jajaja que gran verdad ;)

Uff pues me alegro, esa era exactamente lo que quería hacer, no quería describir sólo los rasgos físicos que todos conocemos, sino dar una pequeña visión de cómo son o qué sienten esas personas en ese momento. Me alegra haberlo conseguido, porque reconozco que me costó. Jajaja y sí, creo que un reencuentro de "paz y amor" como tú dices, hubiera quedado fuera de lugar… creo que queda mejor así.

Y va a seguir armada y peligrosa, querida mía, va a seguir siéndolo, te lo aseguro. Jajajaja ¿a que sí? Esa visión la saqué de una noche que salí con mis amigos y te juro que me dio esa impresión de selva salvaje, era incluso más salvaje y agresivo que una selva jajaja

Y en cuanto a Itachi… veo que tiene muchas admiradoras jaja así que creo que te va a gustar este capi. Disfrútalo ;)

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por seguir aquí.

Espero que os guste ^_^

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII. Luz entre las sombras<strong>

Sakura se dejó llevar, estaba demasiado impresionada como para oponer resistencia. El paisaje iba cambiando, mostrando una fría callejuela que daba poca confianza, con los típicos cubos de basura metálicos que hacen ruido sólo con mirarlos. Por fin sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y la pared a su espalda, mientras que los ojos de Itachi la observaban atentamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con tranquilidad.

Sakura pensó brevemente en sus palabras, ¿qué hacía allí? Buena cuestión.

- ¿Acaso importa? – No recibió respuesta - En realidad me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas.

- ¿Vienes hasta aquí para hacerme algunas preguntas? Ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan temeraria, pequeña. ¿Acaso sabes lo qué estás haciendo?

- Lo que me interesa es qué estás haciendo tú. - El moreno la miró divertido. – Trabajas para Taka, trabajas para Akatsuki, y a la vez no trabajas para ninguno de ellos. ¿Qué buscas Itachi Uchiha? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo? ¿De qué lado estás?

- Quien sabe… - susurró sobre su oído, acercándose a ella – quizá esté del tuyo.

- ¿Del mío? No me digas que trabajas para mí, vaya... que sorpresa.

- Para ti no es lo mismo que por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Indirectamente, sí, podría decirse que sí.

- Vas a tener que perdonar mi estupidez, Itachi, pero no te entiendo.

Él rió suavemente sin apartarse de ella.

- Estoy haciendo lo que otros deberían hacer.

- Sigo sin… - una idea pasó por su mente – espera, ¿esto no tendrá nada que ver con Sasuke?

- ¿Por qué crees que tiene algo que ver con él?

- Tú siempre has adorado a tu hermano, aunque nunca lo has demostrado públicamente; estoy segura de que harías cualquier cosa por Sasuke, arriesgar tu vida es lo mínimo que expondrías por tu querido hermanito.

- Parece que a ti nunca pude engañarte.

- Siempre he sido más inteligente de lo que todos creíais.

- Es posible. – Rió suavemente - Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿por qué crees que tiene que ver con Sasuke? Si fuera por él me uniría a Taka, no jugaría a dos bandas por mis propios intereses ¿no crees? Pero lo que más me intriga es ¿por qué iba a importarle a él lo que ocurra contigo? Él te quiere muerta.

- No sé… tal vez creas que él no sabe lo que quiere, o que está haciendo lo que no quiere hacer.

- ¿Insinúas que sigue interesado en ti? Quizá no deberías emocionarte suponiendo tales cosas, mi pequeña Sakura.

Su mente hizo una inmediata relación con las palabras de Gaara que resonaron en su cabeza con fuerza _"todos y cada uno de nosotros nos enamoramos de ti, Sakura"_ ¿por qué tenía que doler?, esas palabras atravesaban su corazón con mayor furia que si le hubiera dicho que sólo la consideraron un juguete, de alguna forma saber que la amaban hacía que se sintiera como la mala, la que jugaba con ellos sin consideración, era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Pues bien, se ceñiría a su papel.

- No insinúo nada, Itachi. Me da exactamente igual lo que tu hermanito quiera de mí, para mí son sólo enemigos de los que debo deshacerme o a los que debo esquivar.

Itachi se separó de ella para observarla fijamente, algo sorprendido.

- Has cambiado – murmuró entre decepcionado y admirado.

- No creo que eso importe. – Intervino con frialdad - Volvamos a intentarlo, Itachi, ¿de qué lado estás?

El sonido de pasos les alertó, Itachi desvió la mirada hacia un lado y rápidamente beso a la chica frente a él, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ellos, y cubriéndola todo lo posible con su cuerpo, actitud que Sakura entendió en el acto: la estaba ocultando, pero ¿por qué la protegía? Taka o Akatsuki, cualquiera de los dos buscaría secuestrarla o matarla, no protegerla. En ese panorama… ¿dónde encajaba Itachi? No encajaba, ese era el problema; lo que hacía que ambas organizaciones desconfiaran de él. Y ese era el motivo por el que Sakura estaba allí, besando a su atractivo ex-cuñado, y buscando las respuestas que nadie había conseguido. Itachi Uchiha era un misterio, pero Sakura empezaba a entrever algo de ese misterio en ese improvisado y, ¿por qué negarlo?, placentero beso; desde luego en todo lo referente a relaciones amorosas, los Uchiha tenían un autentico don, y besando no les ganaba nadie.

Tras varios minutos de besarse con demanda y pasión Sakura empezó a volver a razonar, se supone que estaban fingiendo, ¿por qué entonces se besaban así? Cualquiera podía ver la palabra "deseo" envolviendo a ambos cuerpos; una de las manos de Sakura apretaba el cuello de la camisa del moreno, mientras que la otra se había infiltrado traviesa entre los botones de su camisa, y ahora disfrutaba del calor y suavidad que la piel del Uchiha le proporcionaba; mientras que las de Itachi se habían aventurado a navegar por su cintura, bajando hacia sus caderas, donde la chica dejó de prestarles atención, ojos que no ven… prefirió dejarse llevar por la ocasión, ya se lamentaría más tarde.

Pero desgraciadamente todo acaba, y tras un considerable tiempo, el frio volvió a ambos cuerpos que se separaban con lentitud. Itachi se acercó a su oído y le susurró una simple palabra, para desvanecerse con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

Y ahí estaba Sakura, con la ropa algo revuelta, los brazos inertes a sus costados y su cuerpo temblando, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué había querido decir? Tras varios minutos de total desconcierto, decidió salir de allí y pensar con mayor claridad.

Se irguió, aun temblorosa, y al instante echó de menos el apoyo de la pared; miró a su alrededor, la callejuela parecía solitaria y amenazante, y cerca, podía ver el reflejo de luces de colores saliendo de una gran puerta metálica y de apariencia pesada. Podía oír perfectamente, aunque de manera opacada, el estridente sonido de la música y algún que otro grito eufórico de la fauna salvaje.

Se dirigió hacia allí, pero una sensación extraña en su estomago hizo que retrocediera, chocando con los cubos de basura, los cuales no pudieron quedarse callados, sino que provocaron un ruido aun más estridente que el del interior del local. _¡Genial!_

La calle era estrecha y no muy larga, cerrada por un lado y por el otro se producía un giro de 90º hacia alguna calle de Konoha. Ya había descartado la idea de volver dentro, así que prefirió investigar donde terminaba aquel lugar, _maldito Itachi_.

Con cautela, miró qué había en el siguiente tramo, la calle seguía igual de solitaria y algo más ancha, pero parecía que finalmente conectaba de nuevo con la civilización, _salvada_. Escuchó el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse y al girarse vio una cabellera rojiza encendiendo un cigarrillo. La sensación de su estomago se hizo más intensa, era Sasori.

Instintivamente dio un paso hacia el nuevo tramo de calle descubierto, quedando protegida por el muro, el problema es que ahora tampoco podía saber qué hacía él. Suspiró con nerviosismo, aun no estaba preparada para volver a enfrentarse a un Akatsuki, lo mejor sería irse. Al girarse para salir de allí, vio una figura recostada sobre la pared, a mitad de camino entre ella y su escapatoria. ¿Sería solo un borracho? Forzó un poco la vista para distinguir entre la penumbra algún rasgo físico, y la sombra le facilitó el trabajo levantando la vista y observándola fijamente, con una estúpida y arrogante sonrisa en su cara.

- Deidara… - susurró, asombrada.

El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, y Sakura entrecerró los ojos, era imposible que él la hubiera escuchado, pero una escalofriante y pausada voz en su oído le mostró el motivo de la sonrisa de Deidara.

- ¿Nos has echado de menos, Sakura?

Se giró bruscamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás, ahí estaba Sasori, con el cigarrillo en la mano y los ojos centelleando, eran como un gran panel luminoso mostrando una sola palabra: peligro.

Miró insegura hacia atrás, Deidara parecía no haberse movido, pero no perdía detalle, sin duda era un obstáculo en su camino. Tres Akatsuki al día era más de lo que podía soportar, no estaba preparada para tanto estrés.

- ¿Ocurre algo? No me digas que no te alegras de vernos… - habló, fingiendo tristeza.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó la pelirrosa en un hilo de voz.

- Lo mismo que tú, supongo; pasar un buen rato, relajarnos… ¿o acaso estás aquí por otro motivo?

Sakura retrocedió un paso más. Pero el cuerpo de Deidara impidió que diera otro _¿¡Cuándo se había movido! _Eso había sido demasiado rápido. La mano de Deidara se cerró sobre su brazo con fuerza, provocando que Sakura gimiera levemente por la presión.

- Últimamente nos has hecho trabajar mucho, preciosa. - Volvió a hablar Sasori. – ¿Sabes? Buscarte por toda Konoha está resultando más difícil de lo que creía, pero mira por dónde, has tenido la delicadeza de ser tú quien venga a nosotros, que considerada.

Esta vez fue Sasori el que dio un paso hacia ella, y Sakura se apegó todo lo posible a su rubio captor, intentando adquirir un poder sobrenatural y conseguir atravesarle para salir de allí. El alcohol que había ingerido parecía hacerse más fuerte en ese momento, y sintió que su entorno temblaba.

- Tranquilízate – intervino Deidara – sólo queremos hablar… como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad, Sasori?

- Por supuesto, sólo que en aquellos tiempos eras mucho menos esquiva y agresiva, eras más… predecible.

Sasori dio un paso más, podía sentir el aliento de ambos chicos rozando su rostro y cabello, y su otro brazo fue apresado por la mano del pelirrojo.

- ¿Te importa acompañarnos dentro? Aquí hace frío, y no queremos que cojas un resfriado.

Ejerciendo presión empujaron su tembloroso cuerpo hacia la puerta que la conduciría de nuevo a la selva, pero no iba a darles el gusto de ponérselo fácil. Aprovechando la excesiva confianza que parecían tener se soltó bruscamente de sus garras. No podía ir hacia adelante ni hacia atrás, así que fue hacia uno de los laterales, pegándose a la pared y mirándoles desafiante.

- Vais a tener que disculparme, pero me temo que me esperan en otra parte.

Ambos la miraron algo sorprendidos, ¿acaso no estaba temblando hace apenas unos segundos? Con el cuerpo en tensión, dispuestos a atacar al menor movimiento, dieron un paso hacia la chica.

- ¿Realmente creéis que después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar estos últimos meses iba a rendirme tan fácilmente?

- Tampoco es que tengas muchas opciones, preciosa.

- Las suficientes. – contestó con firmeza.

Acto seguido Deidara se abalanzó sobre ella, y antes de darse cuenta tenía un cuchillo apoyado en su cuello, y sus manos sujetas por Sasori, quien la miraba burlón.

- Cuchillo en el cuello – explicó – un clásico.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una confiada sonrisa.

- He aquí otro clásico, especialmente para ti, "mi amor".

Sasori frunció el ceño, y Deidara le miró igual de desconcertado, cuando una patada bien dirigida provocó que Sasori cayera al suelo y se retorciera de dolor, intentando aplacar su sufrimiento con sus manos, las cuales acariciaban a su querido amigo que habitaba entre sus piernas. Antes de que Deidara pudiera asumir lo ocurrido, Sakura le había arrebatado el cuchillo con facilidad y se había librado del agarre, y ahora amenazaba el cuello del rubio que la miró sorprendido y completamente perdido.

- No juegues con estas cosas, Sakura, alguien podría salir herido. – Habló el rubio, intentando conseguir tiempo para que su compañero se recuperara, pero al parecer el daño había sido considerable.

La pelirrosa hizo un pequeño corte, y una línea rojiza empezó a descender hasta manchar su camiseta, provocando que Deidara callara automáticamente y sus ojos mostraran unos pequeños destellos de miedo. Con un golpe seco con la empuñadura del cuchillo le dejó inconsciente, y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que Sasori se recuperara. Al doblar la esquina escuchó un disparo, pero no vio a nadie cerca, así que simplemente intensificó su carrera.

Al llegar a una calle más ancha miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor, intentando situarse para buscar su coche. Una mano se paseó frente a sus ojos con unas llaves entre sus dedos. Una pequeña y sencilla mariposa metálica tintineaba con el movimiento, ¡sus llaves! Las cogió con ansiedad y miró a su salvador sin caer en la cuenta de que las llaves deberían estar en su bolsillo, y se llevó la mano a la boca por la impresión.

- ¡Itachi!

- Será mejor que te vayas, Sasori no tardará en venir, y si nos encontramos los tres tendré que ayudarle, y eso supone capturarte, pequeña. – Sakura le miró desconcertada – Recuerda que oficialmente trabajo para Akatsuki, por ahora les necesito.

Con una sonrisa que los Uchiha adquirían casi de forma genética, se dio la vuelta, pronunciando unas últimas palabras.

- Y cúrate esa herida.

La pelirrosa miró sorprendida su hombro que estaba sangrando de forma escandalosa, al parecer el disparo que escuchó sí la había alcanzado, pero la adrenalina del momento había opacado por completo el dolor. Volvió a mirar a Itachi, pero este había vuelto a desaparecer, lo que significaba que Sasori o Deidara se acercaban. Frente a ella estaba su coche, seguramente por cortesía de Itachi, así que no le dio más vueltas y salió de allí pisando el acelerador con rabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Auch!

- Lo siento. La bala no ha hecho grandes males; no ha sido sólo un roce, pero tampoco entró de lleno en el brazo. – habló una voz femenina de manera pausada.

- Creí haberte dicho que vinieras de una sola pieza, y casi vienes sin brazo y sin sangre.

- Y yo te dije que haría lo que pudiera, no que volvería ilesa, mi querido sensei.

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio, era inútil, esa mujer hacía lo que quería, nunca escuchaba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ha valido la pena?

- Sí.

El policía arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En serio? ¿Algo concreto?

- La verdad es que no estoy segura, pero sé que es importante, de alguna forma creo que me han dado la clave de todo este lío.

Kurenai y Kakashi se intercambiaron miradas confusas, y al ver que la joven no hablaba, Kakashi preguntó.

- ¿Y nos lo vas a decir?

- No. – respondió alegremente. – Para empezar aun tengo que confirmar mi teoría, y además…

- No confías en nosotros – adivinó Kakashi.

- Sensei – pronunció con fingida inocencia – de todos los que me rodean sois en quienes más confío, pero si quiero ganar esta guerra debo ser precavida. Y una de las lecciones que he aprendido en estos meses es que las paredes oyen.

- ¿Al menos nos dirás quien es tu fuente? ¿Hablaste con Itachi? ¿Crees que puedes fiarte de él?

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que mi fuente sea Itachi?

- ¿No lo es?

- Kakashi – dijo, juguetona – haces muchas preguntas. Digamos que… tenemos un nuevo compañero en el equipo, al menos temporalmente.

- ¡Estupendo! Siempre quise hacer equipo con el hombre invisible.

Sakura no contestó. Con soltura se levantó de la camilla, acarició su brazo ya vendado y salió de allí alegremente, tarareando una canción, bajo la desconcertada mirada de los allí presentes. Imposible, era imposible entenderla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con impaciencia sacó la caja de música, colocada en una esquina de su armario, camuflada por abundante ropa perfectamente doblada. Acarició la superficie mientras jugueteaba con el colgante en la otra mano. Observó atentamente el colgante: una línea metálica con forma de rombo albergaba en su interior otro rombo más pequeño formado por una piedra de color azul que era sujeto al resto solamente en su extremo superior con una pequeña argolla, por lo que podía moverse con facilidad. Observó la cerradura de la caja, apenas una ranura alargada; si no supiera que el colgante era la llave jamás lo hubiera sabido, tal vez por eso Naruto no había sido capaz de abrirlo, aunque seguramente no le habían dado la menor importancia.

Suspiró profundamente e introdujo el colgante en la ranura, giró hacia la derecha y sintió como las líneas que formaban el rombo exterior giraban, quedando el rombo azul en el centro, sin moverse. Un suave "click" le dio a Sakura la certeza de que todo iba bien.

La tapa se levantó ligeramente, y Sakura terminó de abrirla, escuchando una suave música, acompañada de infinidad de recuerdos.

Analizó el interior. A la izquierda adquiría la forma de un cuadrado, bajo el cual estaban todos los mecanismos que hacían que la música sonara. A la derecha varios objetos: unas llaves, una pequeña nota, y destacando frente al resto, una esbelta figura de mármol negro. Tenía una apariencia femenina, con un báculo en su mano, un elegante traje de otra época, y una espléndida y detallada corona sobre su cabeza. El tallado era exquisito, sin duda pertenecía a un impresionante conjunto de piezas negras con sus semejantes en blanco.

Sakura cogió esta figura y la analizó, cualquier persona reconocería que se trataba de la pieza de uno de los juegos más antiguos que se conocían, era la reina negra, pieza fundamental en el ajedrez.

Cogió la pequeña nota, sólo contenía una palabra, pero Sakura empezaba a entender su significado. Era la misma palabra que Itachi había susurrado antes de desaparecer en aquel callejón.

Un escalofrió recorrió cada una de sus articulaciones, y su cuerpo temblaba de emoción. Sin duda era un gran hallazgo, su mirada adquirió un intenso brillo, y sus labios susurraron lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y sus ojos ahora podían leer.

- j'adoube.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>Pues ahí lo dejamos. No sé si estáis familiarizados con el ajedrez y sus tácticas, os adelanto que yo no, así que no creáis que voy a profundizar mucho en ese juego ni me voy a poner muy enrevesada con los misterios, sólo un poquito jeje<p>

_"j'adoube"_ es una palabra frecuente en el ajedrez, y su significado se verá más adelante, probablemente en el siguiente capi. ¿Alguien lo sabe? Quien me diga la mejor respuesta recibirá premio, el que el ganador elija. Y no seáis tramposos, no vale usar google (aunque probablemente no me hagáis caso y lo uséis, tramposos ¬_¬*) Jaja

Y cambiando radicalmente de tema. Últimamente recibo "comentarios fijos" como los he bautizado, es decir, que hay personas que me comentan en todos o casi todos los capis, de hecho tengo bastante confianza con vosotras como supongo habréis comprobado, por eso me gustarías saber al menos vuestro nombre, porque me resulta algo raro sólo conocer vuestros pseudónimos XD y no sé, lo típico: edad, de donde sois... esas cosas ^_^ por supuesto que me lo diga quien quiera, sois libres de dudar si mis intenciones son buenas o en realidad soy una psicópata asesina que está buscando a su próxima víctima (creo que esto de hacer fics de misterio y con asesinos de por medio me está afectando demasiado) XD

Bueno pues eso, ¡ah! y lo que sí me gustaría que me dijerais son vuestros cumpleaños, porque así os dedico un capi, y si me lo decís con tiempo lo publico el día de vuestro cumple y con algún momento de vuestra pareja favorita ^_^ Por cierto, aunque me digáis la fecha ahora, os agradecería que me lo recordarais cuando el día se acerque, a estas alturas supongo que ya conocéis lo pésima que es mi memoria… jaja

Ya me callo, nos vemos pronto. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y vuestro apoyo. ¡Os quiero!

*ByE*


	19. Sólo sé que no sé nada

¡Hola!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Ya sé, ya sé, volví a tardar mucho T_T lo siento! Soy una persona horrible, una desgracia para la humanidad, el agujero negro de la raza humana… bueno ya. Veréis, estuve con una infección de pulmón por la que tuvieron que ingresarme; así que como comprenderéis, actualizar como que no se me pasó por la mente. Y luego con Noche Buena, Navidad, año nuevo... y demás fiestas de guardar, pues menos aún. Y el resto del mes tengo exámenes, así que vais a tener que disculparme si no puedo actualizar rápido rápido rápido, ¿vale? Muchas gracias, ya sabía yo que me comprenderíais y perdonaríais… Si es que sois los mejores, sí señor, los mejores.

En cuanto a lo de "j'adoube", las acertantes han sido: **Evangeline**, **Jama23**, **MaryMoonlight** y ya que estoy generosa… bueeeno, a vosotras también os incluyo en los ganadores **Annie** y **Dai-chan. **;) ¡Enhorabuena! Os habéis ganado que os dedique este capi ;)

La verdad es que me ha costado escribirlo, he hecho bastantes versiones, unas más pasionales, otras más románticas, otras con un Sasuke más frío... pero ninguna me convencía, así que he hecho una mezcla un tanto rara y este ha sido el resultado, espero que haya quedado bien aunque yo no estoy muy convencida :/

Sólo me queda dedicarle este capítulo a las ganadoras, como ya he dicho, y especialmente a **Annie**, porque el 15 de diciembre fue su cumple ^_^ ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Atrasadas…

Os dejo con el capi, muchas más cosas en las notas finales ;)

Y no se me olvida. ¡Reviews!:

**Evangeline**: jaja pues mira, justo a tiempo ;) perfecto, ¡Has acertado! Muchas gracias por el review, y siento la tardanza…

**Annie**: je… je… je… pues si deberían matarme por haberte hecho esperar por el capi anterior… me da miedo preguntar cuál es mi castigo por haberte hecho esperar este… T_T ¡Perdonameeeeeeeee!

¿Verdad que sí? Yo opino lo mismo sobre Itachi. Han sido muy injustos con él, pobrecito mío… ni Kyubi ni Jinchuuriki ni leches, aquí la única víctima que de verdad ha sufrido es Itachi, bueno y Kushina…

Jajaja así que hiciste trampa ¿eh? Bueno, al menos reconoces que la hiciste, así que… supongo que por la sinceridad no descalificaré tu respuesta u_u jajaja pero muy bien, parece que google sigue siendo muy efectivo ;) Aunque no te creas, me alegro, si lo has buscado es que te interesa, y si te interesa es porque estas metida en la historia, y si lo estás es que la historia te está gustando! Y yo ya me estoy sobre-emocionando… jeje aunque es una deducción a la que podría haber llegado por tus muchísimos reviews, ahora que lo pienso XD ¿te he dicho ya lo mucho que adoro tus reviews ;)?

Por cierto, aunque te dedico este capi, también voy a dedicarte un especial de navidad sobre el equipo 7. No destaco ninguna pareja en particular, pero espero que te guste. Si no te gusta me lo dices y te dedico otro n_n

Uff, pues si que tienes mezcla sí, jaja aunque dicen que esa es la mejor sangre XD En cuanto a mis intenciones… ya lo leerás en las notas finales… jujuju

Perdón de nuevo por el retraso T_T

**Dai-chan**: Por fin! Eres la primera persona que ha empezado a organizar un equipo de rescate! El resto sólo miraba al espacio con mirada soñadora diciendo: "pobre chica… ¿crees que ya la habrán matado los marciano?" ¬_¬ snif, snif nadie quería venir a por mí… XD Perdona el retraso, en serio, el de antes y el de ahora… no tengo remedio, ¿verdad?

Jajajaja sí, sí, te entiendo, hay algunos fics en los que la chica no dice ni una palabra a completa. Se supone que tartamudea cuando está con Naruto, pero no lo hace con todo el mundo, por el amor de Dios! Es que esta chica a veces me desespera… XD

Uy, tú tranquila, cuando hablamos de personajes como Itachi, la mujer que no quisiera hacerle lo mismo que tú, no tendría sangre en las venas, desde luego; si es que… con semejantes hombres en los mangas, ¿cómo vamos a desengancharnos de ellos? Lástima que no sean reales T_T Pero bueno, como compensación, tú tranquila, que Sasori e Itachi aparecerán más, eso te lo garantizo, aunque sólo sea para que nuestra imaginación pueda volar… jujuju

Corte en el cuello made in Sakura, eso me ha gustado jaja y Sasori… no, no va a olvidarlo, aunque su venganza… digamos que no va a ser precisamente… "agresiva" ¡y ya no digo más! ;)

Uy querida, aun quedan muchas sorpresas que creo que no os esperáis. Pero muuuchas, ya verás, ya verás…

Jajaja otra haciéndome trampas. Bueeeno, como estoy generosa, lo cual más me vale ser después del siglo que he tardado… no descalificaré tu respuesta ;) Correcto, has acertado.

¿Ya te das cuenta de cosas! ¡Me alegro! Ya veremos si tus intuiciones son acertadas jiji

Sin duda, tú no eres de los comentarios fijos, eres de los que estaban ahí casi antes de que la historia se creara en mi cabeza XD Uf, pues ya sabes cuándo se publicará un capi, el 31 de enero, espero que sea el 21 y no el 20, depende de cómo me vea con los exámenes...

Jajaja ok, ok, te tendré en cuenta para las coartadas, siempre puedo decir que estaba tomando el sol por tu tierra, con eso de que siempre tenéis la misma temperatura… así sí que se vive bien ;) Por cierto, ¿también puedo contar contigo para eso de enterrar los cuerpos? Ya sabes, cuatro manos cavan mejor que una… XD En fin, que creo que ya empiezo a desvariar. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti, y más después de lo que ha tardado en llegar T_T

**Nadesco**: ¿verdad que sí? Si es que en el fondo la culpa es mía, os he malcriado XD ¡Ni hablar! Aunque fuera desde el más allá, la historia la termino. O mejor no porque podría dar un poquito de mal rollo… ¿no? Madre mía, que macabra estoy yo últimamente o_O

¡Pajeritis! Uff, esa enfermedad es muy mala, conozco a muchos con ella. Yo misma la he pasado; de hecho aun tengo alguna recaída esporádica, no te creas jeje No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Como lectora que soy, sé que no siempre apetece dejar un review, así que por eso valoro mucho más que lo hayas hecho. Millones de gracias.

Noooooooo ¡sólo con el Notebooke no! Vale, te prometo que no os dejaré a medias :S palabrita. ;) ¡Cuídate! Es un placer y un honor tenerte como lectora ^_^ Espero que sigas disfrutando con mi historia.

**yose**: wow, muchísimas gracias. Ni te imaginas la subida de autoestima que me acabas de dar ;) muchísimas gracias. Perdona por la tardanza de la conti, pero espero que realmente merezca la pena y no decepcione. Ains, ahora estoy más nerviosa T_T

Y me alegro que te guste, porque Itachi va a ayudar bastante a nuestra Sakurita; ya lo verás. Y en cuanto a la luz… sí, la luz se ha arreglado, pero ahora tengo humedades! Mi casa me ha declarado la guerra, pero yo venceré XD

¡Disfruta del capi! ¡Besos!

**Jama23**: jaja la gente acabará acostumbrándose a tus gritos ;) Querida mía, cuando imaginaba la escena ItaSaku, ¿a quién creías que me imaginaba en el papel de Sakurita? A mí misma, por supuesto, así que creo que te entiendo muy bien XD

Sip, esos dos creían que Sakura estaba asustada y mira como nos salió la niña jajaja si es que esta juventud de hoy en día…

Es que el hombre invisible no podía faltar… siempre quise incluirle en alguna de mis historias XD ya veremos si este aliado ayuda o complica más las cosas.

La respuesta perfecta. ¿Te gusta el ajedrez? Pues a lo mejor acabo pidiéndote consejo para algo del fic jeje o igual tendrás que corregirme si cometo algún fallo ;)

Uff, perdóname, si es que no puedo evitarlo, cuando algo me sale mal… todo me sale mal T_T la gente tiene pequeños problemas de vez en cuando, pues a mí me vienen todos de golpe… snif, snif.

Subida de autoestima. Contigo da gusto; si algún día estoy deprimida sólo tengo que leer tus reviews. Mira oye, la cantidad de dinero que me voy a ahorra en psicólogos XD En serio muchas gracias. Y si ves que las historias empiezan a bajar de nivel, no dudes en decírmelo para remediarlo ^_^

Perfectamente de acuerdo. Yo también soy bastante reacia a dar mis datos personales en internet, así que lo comprendo.

Nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarte n_n ¡Cuídate mucho! Y espero que hayas tenido unas navidades felices con tus seres queridos.

**MaryMoonlight**: jajajaja "Pon un Itachi en tu vida" completamente de acuerdo XD Muchas gracias por el review, respuesta correcta ;) ¡Cuídate!

**mauge**: ¡Hola! ¿En serio? Me alegro. La verdad es que te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo; cuando un fic empieza a alargarse, acaba aburriendo, no sé muy bien por qué, pero rara vez consigo acabar uno de esos fics eternos, tiene que gustarme mucho. Por eso no me gusta mucho que mi fic esté alargándose tanto, si tengo que ser sincera T_T pero por más vueltas que le he dado, al intentar acortarlo no me gusta como queda. Así que ya veremos cuando dura, pero te aseguro que no pretendo que sea una de estas novelas interminables que duran y duran y duran… XD

Así que como te entiendo, me halaga aún más que te esté gustando la historia y más aún que te hayas animado a dejar un review ^_^ Y no te preocupes por comentar. Por supuesto me encanta que la gente me comente, pero no si lo veis como una obligación, prefiero que la gente comente porque realmente quiere felicitarme o regañarme, que también puede ser T_T porque mi fic tenga muchos fallos; en cualquier caso, no quiero que la gente comente por sentirse obligada, así que si te vuelvo a ver ¡estupendo!, y si no, me conformo con que la historia te siga gustando hasta el final. Después de todo, ¡para eso escribo! XD

Jajaja que consumo ¿eh? Ese es mi pequeño secreto… XD En serio, muchas gracias por el review, y espero que no te decepcione el fic n_n (Creo que me he alargado demasiado :S)

**danny**: Me alegro de que te esté gustando, y me halaga que pienses todo eso, con comentarios así la autoestima crece y crece… jeje Y no vas a tener que esperar mucho, el reencuentro Sasuke-Sakura lo tienes en este capítulo, espero que te guste ^_^

Ay Hinata, Hinata, Hinatita mía y de mi corazón. ¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Normalmente no pongo a Hinata de mala porque a la gente le gusta mucho, pero en este fic quería hacer que los personajes fueran lo que YO quisiera, y debo confesarte que Hinata no es santo de mi devoción, la veo demasiado… ñoña, tontita, no sé… a veces me pone de los nervios. En mi historia le voy a dar un papel que pocas veces tiene, o al menos yo no he leído ninguna historia con una Hinata así. No será la mala malísima de la historia, pero tampoco será la niña buena y dulce a la que todos adoran… ya me dirás que te parece mi versión de ella cuando aparezca ;) ¡Ah, y no! ¡Por supuestísimo que no! Hinata no le quitará ni un ápice de protagonismo a Sakura, eso te lo garantizo.

PD: jaja ok, ok, la verdad es que tengo el siguiente capi de Sedas de oriente casi terminado, pero hay una parte que me está dando problemas… :/ en cuando suba este capi, me pondré de nuevo con esa historia, a ver si consigo escribir esa parte como Dios manda XD

Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capi ;)

Uff, creo que cada vez me alargo más, si es que me emociono y así me pasa T_T perdonad mis testamentos… y disfrutad del capi.

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>XIX. Sólo sé que no sé nada<strong>

Masajeé mi cabeza con irritación; el dolor era persistente, leve pero continuo, y de vez en cuando se intensificaba, siendo una sensación realmente insoportable. Tal vez era un resfriado, estos días había hecho frío, y estar mojada por la reciente ducha con una simple toalla podría ayudar a la formación de ese resfriado, pero… ¿Podría ser un efecto del virus? Definitivamente mañana me pondré a crear el dichoso antídoto, aunque antes debería estudiar el virus en sí… ¡Agh! ¡Maldito dolor de cabeza!

Un leve sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, analicé la habitación pero no vi nada. Desde la ventana podía observar las hojas de los árboles agitándose; al parecer hacía bastante viento. Creo que empiezo a tener visiones. Vuelvo a escuchar sonidos, esta vez es como un chirrido, y viene de fuera. Tal vez es el viento chocando contra la barandilla metálica del balcón.

Me apego a la pared sujetando con fuerza la ridículamente pequeña toalla beis con las iniciales del hotel, y fuerzo la vista en dirección a la ventana, pero el paisaje sigue siendo tan gris como antes. Una sombra se mueve rápidamente y yo empiezo a temblar, el miedo o el frío, quien sabe. Otro sonido, este es aun más claro, alguien está abriendo la ventana.

Busco en la habitación algo que me ayude a defenderme, pero como no le tire la lámpara no sé que otro arma puedo usar. ¡Malditos hoteles baratos! ¿No podían tener algo más útil en las habitaciones? Un cuchillo de sierra, unas tijeras afiladas… ¡lo normal para estos casos! En las películas siempre hay algo con lo que puedes defenderte, ¿y qué tengo yo? Una toalla, una lámpara, una mesita de noche y la cama. Aunque también puedo intentar estrangularle con las sábanas…

Inútil, todos los métodos de defensa que se me ocurren son inútiles dada mi situación. Por favor… seamos claros, una mujer semidesnuda y completamente mojada no es precisamente amenazadora. Pues nada, hagamos lo que podamos. Cojo la pequeña lámpara con decisión mientras la sombra ha entrado, y mi boca se abre desencajada. Imposible.

- ¿Sasuke?

Él me mira con una ceja alzada, y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en sus labios. Muy bien, dadme ahora mismo las sábanas que le estrangulo.

- ¿Pretendes tirarme una lámpara?

De pronto me siento completamente ridícula, y estoy segura de que mis mejillas han enrojecido. ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto.

Intento parecer segura de mí misma, pero mi situación no es precisamente cómoda.

- Sólo pasaba por aquí.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a entrar en habitaciones de hotel? O te ha dado por la decoración de interiores o eres un pervertido.

- Vámonos.

- ¿Disculpa?

- A cenar. - Mi boca se abre y se cierra sin pronunciar ninguna palabra inteligible, ¿cómo se supone que debo entender eso? – Sakura, realmente crees que vengo sólo para verte semidesnuda. – parece meditar algo – aunque… tal vez no sea tan mala idea.

Vale, mis mejillas ahora sí que están rojas. Intensifico la fuerza con la que sujeto la lámpara e intento sujetar mejor la toalla con mi mano libre. Soy realmente patética.

- Lárgate.

¿Ha sonado amenazante?

- He dicho que nos vamos a cenar.

Pues no, no ha sonado amenazante.

– He reservado una mesa en un restaurante de por aquí cerca. – me analizó intensamente unos segundos antes de continuar hablando - Que sepas que estoy totalmente de acuerdo en cenar contigo así vestida, pero me temo que no te dejarían entrar. Cámbiate.

Me tiende un trozo de tela celeste que supongo es un vestido y una caja de zapatos.

- Yo… - yo no entiendo nada – No. No pienso moverme de aquí, será mejor que te larges. ¿No se supone que eres el enemigo?

- ¿Para ti todo es blanco o negro? No vengo en calidad de miembro de Taka o Akatsuki, ni unos ni otros saben que estoy aquí. Sólo vengo a invitarte a cenar.

- Estás loco. Lárgate, ya te he dicho que no pienso moverme de aquí.

- Sakura… - dijo con cansancio – cámbiate.

- No.

Rotundo y claro, ¿lo has pillado, Sasuke? Parece que no pues se acerca a mí. Con una mano sujeta la mía que aun sostiene la lámpara con determinación, y con la otra coge la punta de la toalla que mi otra mano sujeta desesperadamente. Un leve tirón por su parte de la tela y estaría perdida, perdidamente desnuda ante él.

- No me obligues a hacerlo, si es necesario te cambiaré de ropa yo mismo.

Suelto la lámpara y me libro de su agarre de un manotazo. Nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada. Él parece totalmente relajado, con esa maldita sonrisa torcida en los labios. Esto no nos conducirá a nada, y conozco a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber que no va a rendirse. Con otro manotazo le quito el vestido y la caja.

- Espera aquí.

- No me moveré. Por cierto, el baño no tiene ventanas, y tampoco hay ningún objeto que puedas usar como arma.

- ¿No has pensado que yo he podido haber traído mis propias armas?

- Lo había pensado, hasta que vi la lámpara en tu mano. Por cierto, está rota, lo apuntarán en tu cuenta.

- Idiota. – murmuro mientras vuelvo a adentrarme en el baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vestida con el elegante pero sencillo vestido me dispuse a salir, no pensaba maquillarme ni esforzarme mucho en el peinado, pero el vestido era realmente hermoso, y si no me arreglaba mínimamente, la gente se me quedaría mirando con desagrado. Maldito Sasuke, aprovechaba mi debilidad por la ropa.

Estaba enfadada, y salir no me ayudó. Ahí seguía él, tan relajado como siempre, repasando mi cuerpo con gesto de aprobación. Se levantó, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me empujó suavemente hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué se lo permitía? Porque era tan irreal que estaba plenamente convencida de que me despertaría en cuestión de segundos. Sí, sin duda era por eso.

El viento había disminuido, siendo ahora una suave brisa bastante agradable. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante, sencillo, con decoración tropical, y puesto que estaba ligeramente apartada de la ciudad, daba la sensación de estar realmente cerca de alguna playa caribeña. Esto no iba con Sasuke, las veces que salíamos a cenar siempre eran restaurantes de extrema elegancia, raramente sitios tan sencillos, tan… normales.

No nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto, y cenamos en el mismo silencio. Él tranquilo, yo removiéndose inquieta. ¿Esto tenía algún fin específico? Sasuke frunció el ceño y suspiró, para clavar su mirada en mí. Estaba molesto.

- ¿¡Quieres relajarte! No voy a hacerte nada, no va a aparecer nadie más, no es una trampa ni nada por el estilo, ya te he dicho que sólo quiero cenar contigo.

- No tiene sentido. – murmuré.

- ¿Por qué tiene que tenerlo? Simplemente me apetecía.

- Claro, y mañana te apetecerá matarme, ¿no? ¿Esa es tu escusa? Haces simplemente lo que te apetece.

- Nunca me ha apetecido matarte y nunca me apetecerá.

Respondió tranquilamente mientras volvía a comer.

- No te entiendo.

- Tú nunca entiendes nada.

El silencio volvió a rodearnos, y la curiosidad volvió a morderme.

- ¿Habían pensado ya en el siguiente? - él me miró interrogativo, pero no dijo nada, esperando que siguiera. - ¿Ya habían elegido a mi siguiente carcelero?

Al entender mis palabras, dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se recostó en el asiento y me prestó toda su atención mientras que yo miraba fijamente el horizonte.

- ¿Por qué decidieron que tenía que cambiar de pareja? Porque aunque Gaara me dijo que vosotros os enamorasteis de mí… - expliqué con incredulidad – sigo dudándolo seriamente, y aun en el caso de que así fuera con algunos, tú no entras en ese grupo, ¿verdad?

- Así que Gaara habló contigo... – mierda, había hablado más de la cuenta, pero se supone que a mí no tenía que importarme, ¿verdad? – No, no había nadie después de mí. Se supone que yo iba a ser el último.

- Cierto… el día de mi cumpleaños Akatsuki debía secuestrarme. – recordé. - ¿Y qué pensaba hacer Taka?

- No lo sabíamos, sólo se lo comunicaron a Naruto. Sospechan de todos nosotros.

- No lo entiendo… ¿cuándo incumpliste sus órdenes para qué desconfiaran de ti?

- Cuando te dejé.

- ¿Qué?

Vale, lo reconozco, mi cabeza está hecha un lío, no entiendo absolutamente nada, ¿tan estúpida soy?

- Se supone que yo era el que debía llevarte el día de tu cumpleaños hasta ellos, te dejé antes de que eso ocurriera. Claro que si decía la verdad, hubieran sabido que les había traicionado, así que les dije que eras tú la que me había dejado – explicó con algo de humor.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿De verdad que no lo sabes? – amargura, eso es lo que había en sus palabras. – Sakura…

Antes de darme cuenta estábamos de pie, no había mesa separándonos, tampoco había testigos, ni un maldito camarero aparecía. Me tenía sujeta por el brazo con fuerza, y se había acercado a mí, anhelante.

- ¿De verdad que no lo sabes, Sakura? – volvió a preguntar, desesperado. – ¿Jamás te diste cuenta? ¿No dudaste ni un segundo de mis palabras el día que te dejé?

- Yo…

- Nunca quise dejarte, Sakura, lo hice para protegerte, por eso me pasé a Taka. ¿¡Por qué nunca te das cuenta de las cosas más evidentes! ¿¡Por qué!

- Sasuke…

- Estúpida.

- Tú nuca permitiste que me diera cuenta de tus sentimientos o de lo que pensabas o querías, nuca me dejaste entrar en tú vida completamente.

- Y aun así lo hiciste.

Eliminó la poca distancia que nos separaba, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y pasó sus brazos por mi espalda, apretando mi cuerpo y… ¿abrazándome? Él era el que se estaba mostrando vulnerable, entonces ¿por qué me sentía tan débil? ¿Por qué me sentía derrotada? ¿Por qué no le apartaba? ¿Por qué le correspondí al abrazo?

- Aquel día tuve ganas de secuestrarte y llevarte conmigo lejos, donde jamás pudieran encontrarnos. Estúpido, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sasuke? Él jamás me diría algo así.

- Y sin embargo te lo estoy diciendo. Contéstame a una cosa, ¿aún me amas?

- No.

Mi voz sonó más clara de lo que había esperado, hasta yo me lo creía. Él se aparto un poco de mí, lo suficiente para poder observarme con detenimiento, y tras varios segundos sonrió… sí, sonrió con total sinceridad, sin arrogancia, sin burlas, parecía realmente feliz.

- Siempre se te ha dado mal mentir.

- No estoy mintiendo – vale, ahora mi voz había sonado más dura de lo que quería, pero me estaba enfureciendo y no tardaría en explotar. - ¿Realmente crees que puedo seguir amándoos a alguno de vosotros después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! ¡Incluso vais a matarme!

- Estúpida. – mi ceño se frunció, ¿por qué seguía sonriendo? – Ninguno de nosotros te matará, ninguno es capaz de hacerlo. Por mucho que intentemos convencernos.

- ¿Una estratagema para hacer que vaya hacia vosotros dócilmente?

Dejó de sonreír y me miró con dureza.

- ¿Por eso crees que estoy aquí? ¿Crees que todo esto es un plan para atraerte?

- Así lo hicisteis la primera vez…

Aún seguíamos abrazados, por lo que sentí como cada célula de su cuerpo se tensaba; se estaba enfadando.

- Ese no es mi estilo, Sakura, si mi objetivo esta noche fuera capturarte te habría llevado a la fuerza. ¿Realmente crees que llevas todo este tiempo paseando libremente por la ciudad porque nosotros no somos capaces de capturarte? Es cierto que estás resultando más escurridiza de lo que creíamos, y nos has sorprendido en más de una ocasión, pensábamos que desde las sombras podríamos controlarte, y está claro que nos equivocamos, jamás se nos ocurrió que podrías buscar ayuda en otras personas; pero aún así hemos tenido infinidad de oportunidades de capturarte, y en cada ocasión nos hemos acabado arrepintiendo en el último momento y fallando intencionadamente. ¿Crees realmente que no sabía que estabas en aquel armario cuando fui al hospital?

La imagen de Naruto gritándome que me alejara aquella noche en que todo empezó, Sai no me delató cuando me insinué a Lee, si Sasuke se hubiera quedado en el hospital en lugar de dejar a Suigetsu sin duda me habría reconocido, Neji no opuso la más mínima resistencia en aquella cafetería, Gaara aquella tarde en el mirador… era cierto que habían tenido bastantes oportunidades, y siempre me había librado, pero sólo lo había interpretado como simple suerte ¿hasta qué punto eran ciertas las palabras de Sasuke?

Ante mi desconcierto, Sasuke se relajó y suspiró, volviendo a recargar su cabeza en mi hombro y pegando su cuerpo al mío, como si el contacto con mi piel le tranquilizara.

- Todo esto por un simple virus… ¿merece la pena? Probablemente ni siquiera sabéis qué hace.

- ¿Hablaste con Tsunade?

- Sí.

- Te dijo que todo empezó con tu madre, ¿verdad?

- Sí… - respondí algo desconcertada, no sabía a dónde quería llegar.

- Pues te mintió, o al menos no te dijo toda la verdad. Esto no se inició con tu madre, ella sólo fue una pieza más de este juego que lleva jugándose desde hace años.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Como te he dicho no queremos que mueras, y lo mejor es que sepas toda la verdad, y tú decidas si quieres seguir jugando o rendirte. Aun no es tarde para cambiar las cosas, aún es posible que pasemos de ser enemigos a aliados, pero depende de ti, debes decidir.

- Sasuke, no entiendo nada, ¿¡decidir qué!

- Yo no puedo explicarte nada. Deberás averiguarlo tú sola. – Guardó silencio unos segundos, dudando en si seguir hablando o no y finalmente me susurró una simple palabra - J'adoube.

Mi mundo se congeló, y la voz de Sasuke se confundió con la de Itachi y la mía propia al leer aquella nota. J'adoube…

- Y una cosa más, Sakura. – Por un momento mi mente dejó de trabajar, esperando las palabras de Sasuke - Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar que no te he amado. Eres lo más importante que tengo, lo único que tengo. Me niego a que mueras, me niego rotundamente, así que elige bien, por una maldita vez en tu vida elige bien, Sakura.

Sentí sus labios rozando mi frente, y mi percepción de la realidad empeoró aún más, todo empezó a dar vueltas, y la presión que ejercían sobre mi cuerpo los brazos de Sasuke, desapareció. Caí al suelo, y el frío contacto me hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba sola, pero su negro cabello perdiéndose tras una calle me demostró que no era una alucinación.

El dolor de cabeza volvió, así que prefiero no pensar en nada hasta volver al hotel, lo mejor y más seguro sería irme esta misma noche, pero por alguna razón sé que él no volverá, que ni Akatsuki ni Taka me molestarán por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jugueteé con la pieza de mármol entre mis manos, dándole vueltas sin parar, como si bajo algún pliegue del vestido de la reina pudiera encontrar un mensaje secreto que respondiera a todas mis dudas. Pero era inútil, la pieza no me respondía a nada.

Salí de mi cuarto, y me encontré a Kakashi ya a Kiba revisando varias armas que habían traído esa mañana, sin duda contar en el equipo con policías y un hombre que tenía contactos con todas las mafias del mundo era una suerte.

- ¿Sabéis que significa j'adoube?

Ambos me miraron, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y Kiba elevó una ceja.

- ¿J'adoube? – preguntó el moreno. – Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea.

- Es una palabra usada en el ajedrez – intervino Kakashi, y mi atención se centró en él, Así que en el ajedrez… ahora encajaba la dama negra. - ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Simple curiosidad, lo leí en un libro, pero no explicaban nada sobre la palabra.

Eso no había sonado muy convincente, pero habían aprendido que no me sacarían la verdad si no quería decirla, así que volvieron la vista a las armas y Kakashi me explicó su significado.

- Es una de las reglas básicas del ajedrez. Verás, en el ajedrez se dice: "pieza tocada, pieza movida", es decir que cuando se toca una pieza hay que moverla obligatoriamente, así se evitan cambios de idea durante el movimiento en base a las reacciones del adversario. Teniendo en cuenta lo maniáticos que pueden llegar a ser algunos ajedrecistas o que en algún momento una pieza puede estar descentrada de la casilla, llevando a confusión, se acuño el termino francés "J'adoube", que podríamos traducirlo como "yo ajusto" o "yo coloco". Con esta palabra el jugador puede retocar la posición de sus piezas sin estar obligado a jugarlas. Cabe destacar que la frase ha de decirse antes de tocar la pieza para que cuente como "retoque", de lo contrario tendría que jugar dicha pieza.

- No he entendido nada. – dijo Kiba despreocupadamente.

- Es imposible que tú entiendas algo así. - murmuró Kakashi.

Iban a empezar a discutir, pero yo tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, así que volví a mi habitación. La pieza seguía sobre la mesa, mirándome, casi podía sentir la tensión en su mirada, como si quisiera gritarme qué tenía que hacer, como si esperara mi respuesta.

- Así que j'adoube…

Cogí la pieza y delineé cada una de sus curvas. ¿Acaso me estaban colocando? Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke… ¿me estaban metiendo en el juego? Empecé siendo una observadora, luego me convertí en el objetivo, ¿y ahora soy una pieza? ¿Eso había sido una especie de iniciación? Al parecer yo era una pieza descolocada, y me estaban colocando en mi posición correspondiente, no me usaban para una jugada, entonces… ¿esperaban que empezara a moverme por mí misma? ¿A favor de qué bando esperaban que actuara? Lo único que estaba claro es que el juego por fin se definía, estábamos jugando al ajedrez. 32 piezas, 16 blancas, 16 negras, y seis tipos diferentes de trebejos: peón, torre, caballo, alfil, dama o reina y rey. ¿Qué pieza era ella? ¿Qué función tenían los demás? ¿A quién estaban protegiendo y a quién buscaban derrocar?

El relieve de unas letras me sacaron de mis razonamientos, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta? Había unas palabras gravadas en el pequeño podio sobre el que se sostenía la pieza, pero era imposible leerlas. Cogí un papel, lo puse sobre esa zona y con un lapicero pinté encima, la zona gravada adquiría un color más suave, y finalmente pude distinguir lo que ponía: _electus lateo_. ¿Latín? "el elegido oculto", sabía que la reina era una pieza importante, pero parece que esta pieza en concreto que sostengo en mis manos es especial.

La verdad es que no es normal, no es como los trebejos actuales que hacen en serie en las fábricas. La pieza es tan larga como mi mano con los dedos extendidos, es de mármol negro, un material caro y pesado; no es abstracta, se nota que es una figura femenina y de la realeza. El tallado es muy preciso, a la mujer no le falta detalle, hasta las piedras preciosas de su corona y báculo están perfectamente definidas. Pertenezca a donde pertenezca, está claro que su valor es alto, no pertenece a un juego de ajedrez cualquiera, y al parecer tiene que ver con todo este lío del virus. Y yo que pensaba que ya era bastante complicado el asunto.

Un momento… las llaves… en la caja de música había unas llaves. Con nerviosismo cogí la cajita, una irracional excitación se estaba apoderando de mí, sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba me iba acercando más a la verdad a pesar de que mi mente entendía cada vez menos. Abrí la caja y me topé con las llaves. Como llavero colgaba una foto de Naruto y yo de pequeños, abrazados y sonrientes; yo conocía esas llaves… abrían la casa que mis padres tenían en la playa, pero hacía años que estaba abandonada, ni Naruto ni yo habíamos vuelto a ir; las llaves se habían perdido y ninguno de los dos mostró interés en cambiar la cerradura.

¿Por qué Kushina me dejaría las llaves de aquella casa? Apenas habíamos ido a veranear dos o tres años allí. Tal vez dejó algo para mí, tal vez allí encontraría más pistas.

La puerta sonó, y la voz de Kiba me llamó. Guardé todo cuidadosamente, y cuando mi habitación no mostraba nada sospechoso, le abrí.

- He estado pensando sobre eso del ajedrez. Tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando ¿verdad? - Entrecerré los ojos, pero no le respondí. – Verás, cuando trabajaba para Akatsuki… en el lugar que te dije… la heladería nube… allí tenían una vitrina con varias piezas de ajedrez bastante hermosas, y Tobi hacía varias referencias a ese juego cuando nos daba las misiones… A lo mejor son cosas mías, pero… ¿tiene algo que ver?

- No lo sé.

- Entiendo que no te fíes de mí, pero verás… ¿recuerdas a Shikamaru?

Fruncí aún más el ceño y él pareció ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué si le recordaba? Claro que le recordaba, fue otro de los imbéciles que intentó secuestrarme.

- Pues él es una especie de cerebrito del ajedrez, nunca le he visto perder.

- ¿Y? Aunque ese juego tuviera algo que ver con todo esto él es un miembro de Akatsuki, ¿recuerdas?

- No exactamente. – Le miré interrogante y él continuó – Shikamaru y yo, sólo éramos… refuerzos, por decirlo así, no éramos miembros de pleno derecho; como te diría… - no sé por qué, pero la palabra "peones" me vino inmediatamente a la mente. Ajustando la situación a una partida de ajedrez ellos serían los peones - sólo nos llamaban de vez en cuando, es cierto que con bastante frecuencia, pero nunca supimos gran cosa sobre sus objetivos, sólo lo justo para actuar bien en nuestras misiones. De ti ni siquiera supimos nada hasta que tuvimos que secuestrarte.

- ¿¡Fuisteis vosotros! ¿¡Los de aquella noche fuisteis vosotros!

- ¡No, no! Bueno yo al menos no, ni siquiera te conocía hasta que viniste a mi casa, pero Shikamaru y Shino sí estuvieron allí. Pero la cuestión no es esa – ahora intentaba cambiar de tema… - Lo importante es que Shikamaru no es propiamente un miembro de Akatsuki, a él le da exactamente igual lo que ellos busquen, sólo trabaja para ellos por el dinero. Tal vez podrías conseguir ayuda o algo de información de él…

- Y el nos la daría amablemente, por supuesto.

- Podrías secuestrarle como a mí. – sugirió.

- ¿No te cae muy bien, verdad? Esto no será que quieres vengarte de él y me usas a mí.

- ¡Oye, que yo sólo intentaba ayudar! Para algo que sé…

- Lo pensaré, si es tan listo como dices tal vez pueda venirnos bien.

Sonrió más relajado, ¿ahora me tenía miedo? Irónico, desde luego, muy irónico. Hace apenas unas semanas yo era el corderito asustado. Kakashi entró en mi habitación y frunció el ceño al ver a Kiba.

- Tú, lárgate – escupió con todo el desprecio que pudo.

- Tan amable como siempre, Kakashi… - le contestó.

Kiba se fue con una mueca de molestia y el policía volvió a su pose tranquila y despreocupada.

- Ino se ha escapado de la cárcel. Se ha atrincherado en unos almacenes abandonados y está aterrorizada, no sabe qué hacer. No creo que Akatsuki tarde mucho en ir a buscarla. ¿Qué harás?

- Ir a buscarla y darle un carnet de socia, por supuesto – él levantó una ceja y a mí me dieron ganas de reír. – Querido Kakashi, si ha sido capaz de lanzarse a una manada de lobos hambrientos sólo para unirse a mí, se merece entrar en el club, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

- Así que no te vale con uno, quieres meter a dos criminales en este sitio. ¿Confías en ella?

- Ya sabes que no, por eso te tengo a ti, para que les mantengas a raya.

- Eres incomprensible.

- Relájate un poco, Kakashi, ¿dónde dices que está escondida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

* * *

><p>Veamos, tengo tantas cosas que deciros que no sé por dónde empezar...<p>

Primero cosas del fic: una aclaración sobre Sasori. Algunos os habéis hecho un poco de lío y con razón tras el capi anterior. Es que yo lo tenía todo tan claro en mi mente que no me acordé de especificarlo en el fic y di por hecho que lo sabíais; fallo mío.

Sasori no es miembro de Taka, os diré lo que saben los demás ex de Saku: Desconocen el motivo por el que descartaron a Sasori como novio de Saku, pero creen que fue porque le enviaron a otra misión, no porque se enamorara de Saku como les pasó a ellos. Y esta idea se corrobora porque Sasori no ha dado ninguna muestra de querer dejar Akatsuki por Taka. Bien, esa es la versión oficial, lo que todos creen, si es cierto o no... lo dejo a vuestro juicio, este personaje aun tiene mucho que decir, jiji

Como veis el fic se ha complicado un poquito y se ha vuelto algo lioso, pero tranquilos, a partir de aquí no se complicará mucho más, y pronto empezarán a desvelarse más cositas. Pero si hay algo que no os haya quedado claro o de lo que dudéis, aquí me tenéis para resolver cualquier duda ^_^

Y algunas preguntitas sobre este capi: como veis esta "batalla" esta definiéndose como una partida de ajedrez, pero... ¿qué pieza creéis que es Sakura? ¿Qué creéis que puede haber en la casa de la playa? ¿Qué opináis de Shikamaru? quiero decir ¿es de fiar?

Y ya cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el fic:

Muchos me habéis dado la información que pedía, jujuju ay queridos míos, a vosotros sólo tengo algo que deciros:

Queridos participantes, les informo de que sus datos personales han sido transferidos a nuestra base de datos donde serán adecuadamente estudiados para organizar su secuestro y/o sucesivo asesinato. Por favor, les rogamos que dejen las puertas de sus casas abiertas, o si no quieren hacerlo tan evidente, dejen la ventana abierta y bloqueen todas las posibles vías de escape; nuestros especialistas les sacarán de sus hogares con la mayor rapidez y violencia posible. Les agradecemos su colaboración, disfruten con sus familias de las pocas horas que les quedan de felicidad. Nos veremos pronto… muajajajaja

¿Qué? ¿Qué esperabais? He estado aburrida horas y horas mirando el techo blanco de un hospital… eso a la larga tiene que afectar ¿no? Jeje En fin, veo que algunas no creéis que sea una psicópata asesina, otras lo estáis dudando seriamente... naa es broma, comprendo perfectamente que no queráis dar demasiados datos en internet, yo tampoco soy muy partidaria de hacerlo, pero ya que os he pedido información, lo justo es que yo la hubiera dado en el capi anterior, jeje pero la verdad es que no se me ocurrió ^/^ ya os he dicho que soy un desastre de persona. No voy a daros una biografía completa de mi vida, pero lo más basiquito...

Me llamo Cristina, Cris para los amigos, Kitty para los niños pequeños ya que por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, no consiguen pronunciar la "r" detrás de la "c" así que también soy conocida como "kitina"… tengo 20 añitos, y soy española, sueños para el futuro… ¡dominar el mundo! Muajajaja ¬_¬ me doy vergüenza a mí misma, en serio T_T Más información, consulte al fabricante, o sea sé, vayan a mis padres, pero como el viaje puede ser muy caro, bastará con un mensaje, y yo misma resolveré sus dudas ;) [Creo que debería volver al hospital…]

Una última pregunta, aunque sólo para los no españoles. Algunos habéis hecho referencia a grados de estudio, pero no tengo ni remota idea de cómo es la educación de otros países, si alguna buena persona me lo dice, se lo agradecería. Es que me ha entrado curiosidad, y ya que hay tanta gente de tantos países diferentes, pues aprovecharé para culturizarme. A los españoles evidentemente no os pido que contestéis a esta pregunta, ya que por fortuna o por desgracia ya me conozco el sistema de enseñanza en España...

Ya me callo que debéis estar hartos de mi T_T os quiero muchísimo, y adoro cada uno de vuestros reviews, gracias por vuestro continuo apoyo.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de estas navidades con vuestros seres queridos. ¡Besos!

*ByE*


	20. Sombras bajo el fuego

Hola!

Je… je… je… esto… un simple "lo siento" no vale, ¿verdad?

No es por justificarme, pero al menos os daré una explicación como mínimo. Si alguno se pasó por mi blogg sabréis qué me ha pasado, si no lo habéis hecho no me extraña porque sólo lo actualizo una vez cada 5 años aproximadamente T_T En fin, veréis, todo empezó… cuando fanfiction se negó a abrir mi cuenta; por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de acceder a ella. Así que, para ser justa, no quise actualizar tampoco en la otra página. La cuestión es que al final, de tanto intentarlo, acabé olvidándome de los fics, hasta que Jama23, amiga que jamás permitirá que abandone mis fics ;), me mandó un mensaje y entonces recordé que soy una persona horrible que os tiene esperando un miserable capítulo… como veis no tengo escusa, podéis odiarme y maldecirme todo lo que queráis T_T En mi defensa sólo puede decir que hay muchos autores repartidos por el mundo que tardan el triple que yo y que no se sienten ni la mitad de arrepentidos, ¿suaviza eso mi castigo? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Bueno, dejando de lado mi lamentable comportamiento… os traigo un nuevo capi. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, sino… sois libres de lanzar esos tomates que estáis estrujando en vuestras manos mientras mantenéis el ceño fruncido… snif, snif.

Si seguís aquí sólo quiero volver a disculparme y a agradeceros vuestra santa paciencia. Es un honor encontrarme con los reviews de las mismas personas capítulo a capítulo, no os merecéis que yo sea una escritora tan desastrosa… de verdad que intento remediarlo.

Bueno ya me callo, disfruta del capi que es lo que importa.

PD para los que leéis mi otro fic: Sí, lo sé, es exactamente lo mismo que he puesto en el otro fic, pero son tiempos muy malos y hay que economizar, así que… XD

Os dejo con el capi, más cosas en las notas finales ;)

¡Reviews!

**Annie Yue**: jaja ok, me lo imaginaba, pero no estaba segura de que fueras la misma. La última vez me perdonaste el castigo, ¿esta vez tendré la misma suerte? ¿eh? ¿eh? Jiji En cuanto al especial de navidad… está escrito y todo eso, pero no sé si a estas alturas ya prácticamente primaverales, es muy acorde… ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Busco otro One Shot que dedicarte? ¿O sigues prefiriendo el especial navidad? Tu eliges ;)

Jajajaja ¡oye, muy buena idea! Definitivamente los tacones serán un arma en algún capi jaja es buenísimo. En cuanto a lo de la pieza, vas bien encaminada, pero no te digo más jeje y no, no tienen nombre, ya que Sakura no se ha planteado seriamente eso de que sean una "organización" o grupo, ni siquiera tiene conciencia de ser la líder, pero tiempo al tiempo.

En la casa de la playa… va a conseguir una información valiosísima, pero a ver si te esperas lo que va encontrar.

Jaja no, si aquí Kitty tampoco, pero como siempre estoy rodeada de niños (aun no sé cómo me las apaño para que eso ocurra con tanta frecuencia…) al final me resulta casi más familiar Kitty o "kitina" que Cristina XD

PD: Vaya, hay algunas diferencias respecto al sistema educativo de acá, pero a grandes rasgos no es tan diferente.

Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti ;)

**Susuki-Kamikawa**: ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ^/^ Y si ya lo habías leído en te alegrará saber que el capítulo siguiente al que acabo de publicar ya será nuevo, tanto aquí en la otra página.

Perdona todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar T_T, espero que el capi merezca la pena :/ Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste la conti.

**Dai-chan**: como sabes tu cumple al final se pasó sin dedicación T_T ¡y eso no puede ser! Así que te doy varias opciones, tú me dirás qué prefieres como regalo hiper-retrasado: ¿te dedico un One Shot (tu decidirías la pareja) o me las ingenio para crear un capi en este fic en el que haya ItaSaku o SasoSaku?

¿¡Verdad que sí! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, a mí tampoco me convence nada el encuentro SasuSaku, le falta algo, pero en fin, le tantas vueltas que al final me cansé y lo dejé como estaba. Veré que puedo hacer en los que vengan jeje Y no te disculpes, al contrario, me alegra muchísimo que me digáis también lo que no os gusta, es la única forma de que le fic salga bien ^_^

¡Genial! Estás averiguando cositas, desde luego, pero a ver si te imaginabas lo que va a encontrar Saku en la playa jujuju Y ya verás que hacemos con Shikamaru.

Hmmmm, interesante… la mayoría me ha dicho que la reina es Sakura, tú no, así que… siento curiosidad, ¿por qué crees que no es esa ficha?

Jajaja buena idea, creo que voy a contratar a los chicos de Naruto para los secuestros, hecho el trabajo los encerramos… buena idea, amiga, muy buena idea juju (creo que ambas deberíamos volver al hospital XD) Y sí, mis respuestas siempre se hacen eternas, no sé cómo me las apaño, pero no te preocupes, aun no han llegado al folio, sólo a medio ;)

**Jama23**: Jajaja hombre, es que hasta el bad boy de Sasuke puede permitirse sus momentos de debilidad cuando está desesperado ¿no? Por un lado le están obligando amatar a la chica que ama, o se traga su orgullo unos minutitos o la pierde definitivamente. Eso hace que hasta los chicos malos se derrumben de vez en cuando ;)

Uff, pues aún falta lo mejor, en este capítulo se insinúa un poquito, pero dentro de un capi o dos, si aún no lo adivinas, verás la sorpresa, a ver qué te parece. Y Sasori… uff, él es complicado también, nadie sabe tampoco en qué piensa o cómo es, pero quizá te sorprenda más adelante jijiji. Y sí! Esos episodios que mencionó Tenten son los mismos que mencionó Kakashi, y ya saldrán, ya saldrán.

Jajaja ya verás que hay en la casa de la playa, a ver qué te parece y si te da alguna idea de qué está pasando, ya me dirás ;) En cuanto a Shikamaru… en realidad él no la ha tocado, los "secuestradores" y torturadores eran Shino y Kiba, pero Shino que Kiba, pero Shikamaru es… complicado jeje es algo indiferente, él no tortura pero le da exactamente igual lo que ocurra con sus "víctimas". En el próximo capítulo se sabrá algo más de él.

Jajajaja ok, lo tendré en cuanta, les diré a los que mande que tienen permiso para picar algo antes de secuestrarte, es que no les suelo dejar comer en horas de trabajo ¿sabes? Pero bueno, esta vez haré una excepción XD

¿Rindiéndote? ¡Eso si que no! Dime qué quieres que aparezca en los próximos capis para levantarte el ánimo y eso encontrarás, ¿de acuerdo? Que no me entere yo que estás deprimida más de dos días, te dejo tres como margen, pero al cuarto te quiero ver sonriendo al mundo aunque él no te devuelva la sonrisa, ¿trato hecho? ;) Perdona la tardanza en este fic también T_T Espero que el capi merezca la pena.

**Sol de la mañana**: jajaja esa es la idea, que te comas la cabeza pensando y pensando jiji Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te guste la conti ^_^

**camii-chan**: wow, pues muchas gracias, me halaga mucho que sea tan interesante como para leerte los 19 de una, eso tiene mérito, en serio, mil gracias n_n Espero que te guste la conti, aunque haya tardado tanto en llegar T-T

PD: jujuju esa es mi especialidad XD

**Lizeth**: No mujer, duerme que si no me sentiré culpable ;) en serio muchas gracias por el review, espero que me perdones por la tardanza y por supuesto que te guste la conti jeje ¡Cuídate!

**yose**: ¡Gracias! Creo que este capi también te sorprenderá ;) Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo yose! Mmmm, hay algunas diferencias en los años que dura cada cosa, pero en general, el sistema educativo es muy parecido al de acá ^_^

Muchas gracias por el review, espero que tu también estés bien. Cuídate mucho, ¡Besos!

**danny**: ¿en serio? Menos mal, porque si te soy sincera a mí ese momento SasuSaku no me convence… no sé, sigo diciendo que es como si le faltara algo. Pero en fin, si a vosotros os gusta, por mi estupendo ^_^

Y sí, ahora Ino está en la cárcel pero… salvarla va a costar un poquito jeje lo verás en este mismo capi, espero que te guste a pesar de la tardanza. En este fic y en el otro, nunca me cansaré de disculparme… T-T

En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo n_n ¡Cuídate!

**meli-haruno-chan**: Dios mío, ¡también aquí! ¡Bienvenido! Es un placer que te guste este fic también a pesar de lo mucho que he estado tardando estos últimos capis T-T Espero que al menos las historias merezcan la pena :/

Interesante tu teoría de las fichas, pero ya veremos jeje puede que aún pueda haber sorpresas… Jajaja es una buena idea, pero quizá Saku no se una a Taka y sean sus exs los que decidan disolverla para ayudar a Saku, ¿no? Ainss, hay tantas posibilidades… ya veremos, ya veremos jiji

Jajajaja muy bueno, y totalmente de acuerdo, ¡larga vida a las locas y muerte a las Karin! Jaja me ha gustado XD ¡Cuídate! Y disfruta del capi ^_^ Bss

**Anoniima**: ¡Muchas gracias! Me halaga muchísima que pienses todo eso. Ese es mi objetivo, pero no estaba muy segura de que lo estuviera consiguiendo, así que gracias, intentaré seguir así y me esforzaré para que mis fics no empeoren ^-^

Gracias por la información, cambian algunas cosas como la duración de cada uno, pero a grandes rasgos son muy parecidos ambos sistemas de enseñanza.

**nadesco**: ¿sabes? Vas a conseguir que tenga pesadillas con el notebook T-T jaja pero lo peor es que me lo merecería… Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, espero que al menos, el capi merezca la pena :/ Gracias por el review. ¡Cuídate!

Ya sí que sí, el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste.

*ByE*

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XX. Las sombras bajo el fuego<strong>

Apreté con impotencia el acelerador, debía llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Las palabras de Kakashi todavía resonaban en mi cabeza.

_**- ¡Sakura! Tenemos problemas **__– la pelirrosa centró su atención en el alarmado policía._

_**- ¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**- Es tu amiga, la rubia.**_

_**- ¿Ino?**_

_**- ¡Esa! Akatsuki la ha encontrado y están montando una autentica batalla campal. Por ahora se está defendiendo bien, pero dudo que logre aguantar mucho más.**_

_La chica frunció el ceño y cogió varias armas, guardándolas cuidadosamente entre su ropa._

_**- ¿No pretenderás ir tú sola?**_

_**- Si vamos varios seremos fácilmente localizables, y es posible que Ino desconfíe. Cuando se ve envuelta en situaciones de estrés desconfía de todos y hace locuras; créeme, la conozco.**_

_**- Sakura… esto no me gusta nada, deja que te acompañe al menos yo.**_

_**- No hay tiempo, Kakashi, volveré en seguida. Pídele a Kurenai que prepare una habitación más, por favor.**_

_Sus palabras sonaron algo lejanas mientras corría hacia la salida._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Lo sabía! Debía haber ido a buscarla en cuanto me enteré de que salió de la cárcel. Por favor Ino, aguanta un poco más.

Rápidamente el paisaje fue cambiando, y los edificios urbanos fueron sustituidos por grandes naves industriales con frondosos bosques de fondo. Siguiendo la dirección facilitada por Kakashi no quedaba mucho, pero debía llegar andando o sería un blanco fácil para Akatsuki.

Paré el coche en el aparcamiento de uno de los almacenes y salí corriendo hacia el indicado. Aunque no tuviera un mapa hubiera sido fácil encontrarla, pues un estallido retumbó por toda la zona, surgiendo una llamarada. Casi me parecía una señal luminosa indicándome el camino. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ino!

Incrementé la velocidad, y el espectáculo no era el que me esperaba. La explosión no había sido obra de Akatsuki, sino de Ino. Al parecer no exageraban cuando decían que era una "rubia explosiva". Varios hombres corrían despavoridos, revolcándose por el suelo intentando apagar sus cuerpos en llamas.

Les analicé uno a uno, pero no conocía a nadie, tal vez pensaron que era una misión sencilla y mandaron a simples peones. No, no creo que llegaran ni siquiera a categoría de peones. Gran error. Enviar a unos peones contra... ¿Contra qué? ¿Qué era Ino? ¿Una reina? ¿Un alfil? ¿Un caballo? No… una torre, Ino era una torre. Para ellos no pasaba de ser un peón, tenían tantas piezas que personas con las capacidades de Ino permanecían en la categoría de peón; pero para mí era una esbelta torre.

Por lo que había averiguado, era especialista en todo tipo de explosivos y compuestos químicos. Era defensiva, perfecta para crear trampas y emboscadas. Algo deficiente en el ataque directo, cuerpo a cuerpo; pero dejándola con un montón de sustancias inestables, arrasaba con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. No hay duda, era una torre, ella sería mi torre.

Con cautela me escabullí entre las sobras y logré colarme por la puerta desvencijada que empezaba a ser consumida por las llamas, fue un milagro no quemarme. Una vez dentro me vi entre penumbras, podía escuchar algunos disparos lejanos y gritos masculinos embravecidos.

Cuando el fuego empezó a invadir el interior del edificio, vi que el lugar era grande, al fondo distinguí a unos siete hombres armados disparando a un conjunto de sacos que contenían un tipo de polvo blanco. Supongo que ahí detrás estaba Ino.

Escuché ruidos tras la puerta, probablemente vendrían refuerzos. Con sigilo me escondí entre otros sacos más cercanos a mí, y esperé. Efectivamente entraron otros tres hombres. Un cuarto refuerzo entró algo rezagado, cojeando por la quemadura de una pierna. ¿Debería tener piedad? No. Con agilidad le noqueé y le desarmé, quizá si les eliminaba uno a uno desde atrás…

Una segunda explosión retumbó en mis oídos, mi cuerpo fue lanzado hacia la pared, y hasta mí llegaron un brazo y lo que supuse era un fémur. Al mirar al frente vi que los diez hombres que debería haber, se habían reducido a cuatro. No está mal… Pero este no era un lugar en el que conseguir material para explosivos, Ino no aguantaría así mucho más, y fuera aun esperaban más hombres.

Los Akatsuki estaban muy cabreados, y volvieron a disparar con rabia. En situaciones como esta lo mejor era que te mataran, si te capturaban viva sería peor. Me deslicé entre los sacos hasta acercarme a ellos. Los tenía a los cuatro a una distancia más que suficiente como para acertar un disparo, pero descubrirían mi posición antes de lograr abatir a los cuatro, e Ino no parecía tener armas de fuego, y si las tenía ya no le quedaba munición. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Los disparos cesaron, y vi con horror como un quinto participante que no había visto, sacaba a Ino de su escondite. Había atado sus manos, la cogía por el pelo y la arrastraba sin la menor compasión, con una profunda y siniestra sonrisa en su cara. Al ver la escena, sus compañeros empezaron a soltar rudas risitas que gritaban peligro lo vieras por donde lo vieras.

¿¡Qué…! ¿¡Qué debía hacer ahora! Si hubiera venido antes… El hombre que la mantiene sujeta acercó un cuchillo a su rostro.

- Quizá deberíamos desfigurar la bonita cara de esta zorrita para que aprenda la lección.

- No, córtale las piernas para que no pueda escapar y llevémosla al jefe, él sabrá que castigo es más adecuado para esta traidora.

- No, no… - intervino un tercero, con sádico humor - mejor sácale los ojos. El destrozo es menor, y aunque esté ciega, su cuerpo aun puede servir para muchas cosas. – secundó con voz agria y divertida.

- ¡Inténtalo engendro! ¡Pedazo de cabrón, intenta ponerme una mano encima! – gritó histérica la rubia.

Sí, sin duda esa era Ino. Impulsiva, irascible, indomable… nunca se rinde, nunca. Definitivamente ella sería mi torre.

El hombre que aun la sujetaba con fuerza, dio un tirón de su pelo levantando su rostro contraído por el dolor, pero aún así les miraba desafiante.

- Parece que la zorra no aprende.

Le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, e Ino se retorció de dolor. Él volvió a levantarla.

- ¿Ya lo vas pillando? Ahora nosotros mandamos.

La respuesta fue clara: un escupitajo resbalaba por la mejilla sudorosa del Akatsuki. La furia podía leerse en sus pupilas, pero no podía esperar a ver su respuesta.

- Creo que lo de los ojos es buena idea – siseó con desprecio.

Un sonido seco intervino en la escena, y me pareció aún más fuerte que el de la explosión, incluso me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí vi con satisfacción mi obra, un agujero rojizo atravesaba la frente del hombre. Los otros cuatro miraron desconcertados hacia la zona del disparo apuntando con las suyas. Logré hacer un segundo disparo, y acerté. No me daba tiempo a un tercero antes de que me localizaran, así que velozmente recorrí la escasa distancia que nos separa mientras los otros dos restantes intentaban reponerse de la impresión para responder.

Idiotas… no, definitivamente no llegaban ni a peones. Si esos hubieran sido Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori o alguno de estos no hubiera tenido la más mínima posibilidad. Pero estos idiotas al parecer creían que el simple hecho de pertenecer a Akatsuki les convertía en brillantes asesinos. Imbéciles.

Con un golpe certero uno de ellos cayó al suelo, por ahora estaría entretenido. El segundo intentó golpearme, pero le doblé la muñeca provocando que se pusiera de rodillas para evitar que se la fracturara, acto que aproveché para darle un rodillazo en la cara. Cayó inconsciente. Con la pistola golpeé la nuca del que se sostenía el estómago, aún dolido por mi puñetazo, y también perdió el conocimiento.

Suspiré y miré a Ino que me observaba incrédula y con los ojos llorosos. Lo sé, yo tampoco me creía lo que acababa de hacer. Desaté sus manos y le ayudé a ponerse de pie.

- Podrías haber venido un poquito antes ¿no crees?

- ¿Pero qué dices? He venido en el momento idóneo para hacer la entrada triunfal ¿no crees? Sakura en su aparición de salvadora. Me debes la vida – le recordé con tono inocente.

Frunció el ceño y quise reírme con ganas.

- Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dicho dónde encontrarte. – murmuró.

- Así que has decidido trabajar para mí.

- Colaborar – protestó, resaltando la palabra – he decidido colaborar "contigo", con-tigo – remarcó cada sílaba - , no para ti.

- Aja, lo que tú digas.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

- Yo tengo ojos en todas partes querida, pero aun así, tus señales de humo eran más que suficientes. Aunque creo que te pasaste con el fuego, me decepciona que no domines el arte de las señales de humo.

- Oh, disculpa, pero en realidad no quería hacer señales de humo, es que se me habían acabado las bengalas y un explosivo era lo que más a mano tenía.

Nos miramos con complicidad. Lo reconozco… la había echado de menos.

- Será mejor que te prepares, esto aún no ha acabado; fuera todavía quedan unos nueve. – le recordé.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cogió las armas de dos de los caídos y nos preparamos para el siguiente asalto. Salimos preparadas y dispuestas para lo peor, pero el espectáculo era increíble. No quedaba nadie en pie, todos estaban muertos o inconscientes, desperdigados por el suelo, alguien se había tomado la molestia de acabar con ellos por nosotras. Nos miramos perplejas, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero no podíamos perder el tiempo. Cogí su mano y la obligué a correr detrás de mí hacia el coche aparcado en otro almacén.

Cuando llegamos ambas nos metimos inmediatamente en el vehículo, sin pronunciar palabra, estábamos tan conmocionadas, tan sorprendidas, que decidimos que lo mejor sería callar, como si nuestras palabras pudieran ocasionar que todos esos asesinos volvieran a levantarse.

Dentro del coche y alejadas de la inesperada escena, nos sentimos algo más relajadas, e Ino se permitió el lujo de romper el silencio.

- ¿Quién es el enamorado?

La miré con una ceja elevada, en su rostro no parecía haber burla, sino autentica curiosidad. Seguí la dirección que me insinuaba su mano y vi una elegante rosa roja depositada en el asiento trasero.

Ante mi silencio, Ino desistió, encogió los hombros y se abrochó el cinturón, empezando a juguetear con su pelo. Yo seguía con la mirada fija en la rosa. Esa flor no estaba ahí cuando me fui. Levante instintivamente la vista hacia el cristal al percibir movimiento, y puedo jurar que vi a Itachi Uchiha entre las sombras de este almacén, saludándome con un movimiento de su mano y con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios. Me giré abruptamente y apreté el volante para intentar calmarme. Ino me miró curiosa, pero milagrosamente no preguntó nada. Yo arranqué, notando pequeños escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo, y salí de allí lo más tranquila que mis nervios me permitieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiré. Últimamente me pasaba los días suspirando, eran una especie de terapia de relajación para mí. Sentí la brisa remover mi cabello y acariciar mis mejillas mientras me invadía un olor salado, y mis oídos se distraían con el sonido continuo de las pequeñas olas enredándose con la arena de la playa. Sonará ridículo, pero tuve la sensación de que incluso el mar me invitaba a entrar en aquella casa, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Hace tres años nos informaron a Naruto y a mí sobre un incendio, la casa que teníamos en la playa se había incendiado y había quedado muy dañada. Ni él ni yo mostramos especial interés en restaurarla, apenas nos preocupamos por ella. El fuego se había declarado desde el interior, por lo que nadie lo provocó. Seguramente fue el abandono de la casa lo que inició el incendio.

Quien me iba a decir a mí tres años atrás que estaría frente a las ruinas que una vez estuvieron llenas de vida. A pesar del color negruzco de las paredes, de las ventanas rotas y del mal estado del tejado, la casa se había mantenido firme y orgullosa, ni el fuerte viento, ni las agresivas tormentas habían conseguido derribarla.

Sonreí con nostalgia, incluso con el lamentable aspecto que presentaba, me traía recuerdos bastante alegres… Desvié la mirada para alejar esos pensamientos, no estaba aquí para esto.

Con decisión me dispuse a entrar por el hueco de la puerta que estaba destruida, el único impedimento para entrar eran cuatro grandes tablones de madera clavados en la abertura, pero fáciles de eludir por un cuerpo pequeño como el mío.

Entré. El panorama era desalentador. Había algunos muros medio derruidos, el resto totalmente negros; algunos muebles seguían en pie, de otros sólo quedaban pequeñas astillas o partes sueltas esparcidas por el suelo, acompañando a un sinfín de pequeños vidrios y cristales rotos, junto a una considerable capa de polvo, hojas secas, suciedad... Dios sabrá lo que hay aquí debajo, no, ni Dios querrá saberlo.

Analicé las estancias del primer piso. Sin duda el fuego había sido feroz, debió producirse en algún verano especialmente caluroso, porque semejantes daños no pueden provocarse tan rápidamente en circunstancias normales. En el primer piso no había nada que me pudiera ayudar, si Kushina había dejado algún tipo de mensaje, lo más probable es que sucumbiera bajo las llamas. Pero no tenía prisa, así que subí hacia el segundo piso.

Las escaleras eran de mármol, por lo que eran bastante estables, pero una vez arriba… La buhardilla había desaparecido, pues toda esa parte se había precipitado contra el suelo del segundo piso. Podía ver barras metálicas calcinadas, algunos botones por el suelo, y multitud de astillas y piezas de madera. Entrar a algunas de las habitaciones era imposible, solo quedaban accesibles la habitación de mis padres, parte de la mía y la biblioteca que Kushina atesoraba con autentica devoción.

Empecé por la mía, y una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios, en el suelo aun quedaban algunos restos de papel con dibujos míos. Ahora me parecen realmente horribles, mi capacidad creativa no era especialmente buena por aquel entonces, realmente tampoco lo es ahora, pero al menos ya no hago a las personas con el triple de cabeza que cuerpo… Levanté la vista; en la pared había colgados dos dibujos, uno en el que aparecíamos los cuatro miembros de la familia, sólo identificables por el color de pelo y el tamaño; y otro en la que aparecía yo con mi pequeña hermana recién nacida, aunque para ser honestos parece que entre mis brazos en lugar de un niño hay un cerdo rosado…

Desvié la mirada y el rumbo de mis pasos, pues la otra mitad de la habitación está enterrada entre escombros. Reviso la habitación de mis padres, pero nada, nada que me sirva. Finalmente la biblioteca. Lo que una vez fueron filas de estanterías repletas de libros de todas las formas, temas y colores posibles, ahora eran una cuantas montañitas negras e irregulares, sin duda el fuego se había cebado en esta parte, el innumerable número de libros debió ser un excelente combustible.

¿Por qué Kushina quiso que viniera aquí? ¿Qué había guardado para mí? Ya no importaba, fuera lo que fuera ya no existía. No tenía nada más que hacer aquí, pero algo en mi interior se resistía a abandonar la casa, era como si mi cuerpo no aceptara el haber venido hasta aquí para nada. De pronto un sonido hueco detiene mis pasos, es como si algo se hubiera roto bajo mi peso, pero no era cristal, ni madera, ni metal…

Me agacho y deslizo las cenizas con curiosidad. Entre mis manos sostengo unas pequeñas astillas de un blanco amarillento, y de tacto algo áspero. Sigo removiendo escombros por esa zona, pero no encuentro nada parecido. Qué extraño…

Levanto los restos cercanos de una de las estanterías que aún conserva su forma y bajo ella veo reflejos blanquecinos entre el polvo negro y gris del suelo. Les quito las cenizas con cuidado y mi cuerpo cae hacia atrás de la impresión, es… es imposible… ¡son huesos humanos!

Con ansiedad desentierro todos los huesos que encuentro, al parecer esa persona fue aplastada por la estantería, y después calcinada por el incendio. ¿Pero quién era? ¿Qué hacía en esta casa si estaba abandonada? Y tenía una duda más que había empezado a carcomerme, ¿realmente el incendio había sido casual?

Sólo faltaban un 10% de los huesos de esa persona, pero estaba claro, era un ser humano, seguramente un hombre adulto a juzgar por el grosor y longitud de los huesos. Dejo que mi cuerpo descanse sentado sobre el suelo mientras mi mente intenta desbloquearse. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Los dibujos llegan a mi mente… es imposible que dos dibujos hechos en papel sobrevivieran a un incendio de forma casual, alguien debió haberlos cogido y cuando el incendio fue extinguido los debió volver a poner, ¿o quizá mi imaginación está empezando a volar demasiado?

Suspiro entrecortadamente y miro mis manos sorprendida, estoy temblando, siento como mi cuerpo se estremece entre pequeños latigazos. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo pensar? Sin saber muy bien por qué rebusco entre los escombros, si mi teoría es cierta debe haber… debe haber… lo hay; tres trozos de plásticos me demuestran que en esta habitación hubo tres bidones de plástico, probablemente con material inflamable. El incendio fue provocado, ¿pero por quién? Siento como mi corazón se retuerce, ¿el virus? No, mi nueva teoría, una teoría que me asusta más que cualquier otra cosa.

Me levanto torpemente y vuelvo a lo que una vez fue mi habitación, cojo mi teléfono y espero ansiosa recibir una respuesta. El pitido se corta y escucho la voz pausada de Kakashi.

- _**¿Y ahora a qué loco demente pretendes meter aquí dentro?**_

- Kakashi – mierda, no puedo controlar el nerviosismo de mi voz, y por supuesto él lo nota.

- _**¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás? **_– la preocupación en su voz es evidente.

- Nada. – Intento tranquilizarme. – Cuando vuelva quiero que me enseñes las fotos que hicisteis del asesinato de mis padres, todas las que tengas de aquella noche, ¿entendido? – siento la ansiedad correr por todo mi cuerpo y reflejarse en mis palabras.

- _**Sakura… ¿pero qué demonios…?**_

- Es una orden. – Le interrumpo tajante. – Dijiste que me ayudarías en todo lo que te pidiera sin cuestionar, pues no me cuestiones.

Corto la llamada antes de que él pueda replicar o yo me derrumbe y le cuente todo. Mi cuerpo vuelve a caer al suelo, mis rodillas se cortan por algunos cristales del suelo, pero no me importa, ni siquiera lo siento. Llevo las manos a mi cabeza y en el suelo aparecen pequeños puntitos de escombros mojados, estoy llorando. No importa, nada importa, sólo espero… sólo espero equivocarme, o… o quizá espero llevar razón. Me duele la cabeza, me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo que irme de aquí. Me levanto con dificultad y salgo de allí todo lo deprisa que puedo.

Mientras piso el acelerador miro por el retrovisor los restos de una casa que sin duda va a darme más de una pesadilla.

Paro el coche en el aparcamiento de un bar de carretera, e intento relajarme, no he parado de temblar ni un solo momento. Por primera vez siento que algo palpita en mi bolsillo, saco el teléfono y veo 27 llamadas perdidas, todas de Kakashi y de Ino. A Kakashi le he dado sus instrucciones bien claras, pero quizá una dosis de intercambio de insultos con Ino logre tranquilizarme.

No tengo tiempo de devolver la llamada cuando el aparato vuelve a vibrar, es ella. Aprieto la tecla verde y escucho la estridente voz de Ino gritar alarmada infinidad de palabras que no logro entender. Dejo que se desahogue, y hasta que el tono de su voz no es más lento no me atrevo a acercar el teléfono a mi oído. Sigo esperando pacientemente, y cuando coge aire para respirar, la interrumpo.

- Cállate.

Dicho esto había dos opciones: que me gritara aun más fuerte por hacerla callar, o que parara. Esta vez funcionó.

- _**¿Qué te pasa?**_

¡Maldita sea! Tan evidente era mi estado casi catatónico.

- Nada, ¿se puede saber a qué vienen tantas llamadas?

Parece que ese tema era lo suficientemente importante como para que Ino se olvidara de mi voz.

- _**¿¡Qué qué pasa! ¡Qué eres una maldita traidora! ¡Eso pasa!**_

- Creo que me he perdido…

- _**¡Shikamaru! ¿Te suena de algo?**_

- Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

- _**Kiba me ha dicho que planes meterle en el equipo. Espero que eso no sea cierto.**_

- Aún no lo he decidido, pero es posible que lo haga.

- _**Pero… pero… ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes, Sakura, no puedes!**_

El histerismo de su voz empezaba a dañar mi oído y me estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza. ¿A qué venía esto? A menos que… pues claro.

- ¿Saliste con él? – El silencio fue suficiente respuesta - ¡Saliste con él! – Exclamé sorprendida.

Lo poco que conocía de Shikamaru me decía que la relación de Ino (explosiva, atrevida, hiperactiva, irritante, etc. etc. etc.) no cuadraba con Shikamaru, el calmado, aburrido y tranquilo Shikamaru, amante del ajedrez. Imposible, era imposible.

- ¿Ino?

- _**Dos años.**_ – Murmuró – _**Estuve con él dos años. ¡Así que no puedes hacerme esto!**_

- ¿Cuándo rompisteis?

- _**Hace un año más o menos ¿por qué?**_

- Pues es tiempo más que suficiente para superarlo ¿no crees?

_**- Pero… pero…**_

Me estaba resultando bastante divertida la conversación, y comprobé con satisfacción como mi cuerpo ya no temblaba.

- Además, ¿no trabajas con él en Akatsuki?

- _**Akatsuki es muy grande, cielo. No teníamos por qué coincidir**_ – ese dato me dejó bastante claro que Ino había estado el último año huyendo de él. Ya me la imaginaba escondiéndose por los pasillos y mirando detrás de las puertas antes de entrar en una habitación. – _**Sin embargo, si trabaja para ti… ¡Por Dios, Sakura! ¡Será imposible no verle! No me hagas esto**_ – suplicó – _**soy tu mejor amiga. Vale, puede que haya colaborado con los que intentan matarte, pero en temas de chicos siempre he estado ahí para ti ¿no? Y en ese tema me has necesitado con mucha frecuencia.**_

La suave risita que mi garganta producía cesó abruptamente, e Ino aguantó la respiración, ambas sabíamos que esas últimas frases eran un golpe bajo. Ella se arrepentía de sacar el tema y yo me sentí agotada, ya no podía más.

- _**Yo…**_ - Ahora ella era la que estaba nerviosa. – _**Sólo… sólo piénsatelo. Adiós.**_ - Susurró, y el pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada fue lo único que me acompañó. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer?

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Os lo esperabais o no? Jeje<p>

No sé si lo dije en los primeros capis, pero esta historia estaba pensada para que la hicieran los lectores, en cada capi yo hacía preguntas y dependiendo de la respuesta ocurría una cosa u otra. Por ejemplo, cuando Sakura está debatiéndose entre hablar con sus exs que están en la casa o irse, la opción ganadora fue hablar con ellos. O la pareja, por ejemplo, en un principio el fic no tenía pareja, a lo largo de los capis la gente iba votando y al final gano el SasuSaku.

Como bien como ya sabéis tengo otra cuenta en . Allí empecé a publicar esta historia, pero cuando se borraron todas las cuentas y fics tuve que volver a empezar a publicarla. Por eso en los capis anteriores no os he hecho preguntas, porque ya estaban escritos. Pero a partir de aquí, veréis que os iré haciendo preguntas, os daré dos o tres opciones, y la opción más votada es lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente capi. ¿Más o menos me he explicado? Pues bien:

Primera cuestión: ¿Sabéis cuál es la teoría de Sakura? ¿Qué creéis vosotros que significan esos huesos y el incendio?

Segunda cuestión: Votación de popularidad. Dentro de poco aparecerá Hinata, y aún no he decidido en qué bando la pondré: de "mala" o de "buena". ¿Dónde preferís que esté? ¿Cuánto os gusta este personaje? A ver, sé cómo y dónde va a aparecer Hinata, y no será en su papal habitual de chica debilucha y tartamudeando cada segundo que abre la boca. Pero la cuestión es, ¿en qué lado acabará? ¿Será un angelito, o un demonio?

Eso es todo por ahora, el próximo capítulo será: **el jugador errante** ¿Ya os imagináis quién aparecerá en escena?

Nunca olvidéis que: "**review en la pantalla, sonrisa en la cara**" (por una autora feliz).

*ByE*


End file.
